Lo que ser Rey significa
by Lunaykirin
Summary: Durante la aventura a Erebor, Thorin y la compañía descubren un secreto, el secreto que Fili lleva escondiendo toda su vida, y es que el joven y rubio heredero al trono no es sino una mujer. Que debera acarrear las consecuencias de mentirle a su rey. Thorin x FEMALE Fili.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: **Thorin, Fili, el Hobbit, LOTR y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen lamentablemente; pertenecen al maravilloso maestro Tolkien.

**Advertencias: **Spoilers**, **Lemon, Genderbender, violencia, palabras en Khuzdul y Sindarin.

**Parejas: **Thorin x Female Fili.

**Estado:** Proceso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lo que ser Rey significa**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 1 **

_**Prologo**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

− ¡Fili, Kili! –llamó Thorin tras ellos−, cuidad de los ponys, no los perdáis de vista.

Y con esa orden su tío se dio la vuelta, dejándolos ahí para cumplir su cometido. Fili suspiró, bajando del pony que montaba, esperando que su hermano hiciera lo mismo y se uniera en lo que parecía sería una interminable guardia… otra vez. Al menos la presencia de Kili lo hacia mas entretenido, ya que su hermano no callaba ni dormido ni despierto, y sus comentarios inesperados siempre alegraban las noches, o al menos esa era la idea.

Fili se dirigió con pasos firmes hacia los árboles tirando de las riendas de Mindy, con media sonrisa en los labios.

−Vamos Ki –dijo sin detenerse−, cuanto antes terminemos antes podremos irnos a hacer el cambio de guardia, quiero dormir cuanto antes.

El menor asintió con una sonrisa, imitando sus acciones tirando de las riendas de Bungo, encaminándose hacia la línea de inicio del bosque, para dejar que los otros ponys los siguieran y pudieran pastar libremente entre los árboles sin molestar a la compañía, que estaba montando el campamento en el pequeño claro. Caminaron durante un rato, sin alejarse demasiado, lo suficiente para estar tranquilos. Aún podían escuchar el ruido de los otros desde lejos, las risas de Bofur y a Bombur gritando por algo que no alcanzaban a oír desde ahí.

Fili estaba a punto de sentarse en un tronco de árbol muerto que había en el suelo cuando fue interrumpido por Kili, que repentinamente habló, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

− ¿Qué crees que vamos a encontrar mas allá, Fi? –inquirió el moreno con curiosidad−, ¿de veras crees que hay tanto oro como dicen las historias?

Fili rodó los ojos sentándose con un suspiro cansado, apoyando el rostro entre las manos con aburrimiento.

−No lo sé hermano –dijo−, por lo pronto me conformo con una cama decente…

Kili rió por el comentario.

−Mejor te vendría un baño privado –dijo maliciosamente−, creo que dentro de poco vas a empezar a cantar demasiado con tanta venda, sobre todo en verano…

Fili abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa, dándole una ligera patada a su hermano con el ceño fruncido. Kili a veces, y casi siempre, era demasiado inconsciente de sus actos, sin saber las consecuencias de lo que esto podía acarrearlos.

−Baja la voz idiota –gruño Fili negando−, ¿recuerdas donde estamos, no es asi?

−Lo siento, lo siento, cálmate –se disculpó Kili alzando las manos en señal de apaciguamiento−, no volveré a decir nada de esto, mejor sigamos soñando con esa cómoda y esponjosa cama de plumas.

Y Fili le sonrió en el acto. Tal como había pensado antes, era imposible enfadarse con su hermano, por muchas tonterías que hiciera o dijera, lo quería demasiado.

−Lo digo en serio _nadadith_ –bromeó Fili− ya estoy empezando a odiar dormir a campo abierto, siempre hay… −comenzó a decir, pero de pronto se interrumpió, escuchando.

Kili alzó las cejas esperando, pero al ver que ninguna respuesta llegaba clavó los ojos en Fili para que le explicara que estaba pasando, pero no parecía que estuviera haciéndole caso; mas bien lo contrario, seguía atentamente escuchando. El moreno poco a poco fue frunciendo el ceño al notar algo raro.

− ¿Fili, has oido algo? –preguntó Kili también escuchando.

Fili no respondió enseguida, llevándose un dedo a los labios, pero finalmente lo hizo en voz baja, casi tanto como si estuviera susurrando.

−Creí oir unos ruidos sordos antes –dijo finalmente−, como si se hubiera roto algo grande, pero no se que era… ya no oigo nada extraño, tan solo… nada.

−Eso es bueno entonces, sea lo que fuera se ha alejado –dijo Kili y alzó los hombros dando a entender que estaba conforme.

−No me gusta este silencio –dijo Fili aun recelando-, esta todo demasiado calmado.

Y de pronto algo pasó que fue totalmente inesperado.

De entre las sombras salió una figura monstruosa, alta, repugnante y hedionda, por lo que ambos solo pudieron ocultarse tras los tocones donde antes se habían sentado. Maldita fuera su suerte. ¡Trolls! ¡Trolls de las cavernas! y por su aspecto, de los que habían dejado la montaña hacia tiempo para vivir en la floresta. Sencillamente perfecto, pensaron ambos; sin embargo sus problemas no terminaron allí, pues antes de que pudieran hacer nada por evitarlo, la maldita criatura tomó a dos de los ponys que estaban pastando y llevando uno en cada brazo se alejó de su lado, rompiendo un árbol tras de sí.

Kili estaba decidido a salir fuera y matarlo para intentar recuperar el pony, pero la mano de Fili lo detuvo, sabiendo que eso hubiera sido un fracaso, y probablemente hubiera terminado con la vida de su hermano, y de paso también con la suya, tal era su suerte.

− ¡Maldición, maldición… maldita sea, maldición! –farfullaba Kili andando de un lado para otro, nervioso−, nos mata, tío Thorin me va a cortar las pelotas y hacérmelas tragar, y _Adad_…

Fili trataba de pensar que hacer, sin éxito ninguno, interrumpidos sus pensamientos por las diatribas de su hermano, que no podía parar de sacar conjeturas en su estado de nervios, empeorando la ya de por si desgraciada situación. No sabía que hacer, ¿debían decirlo a la compañía? ¿intentar rescatar solos a los caballos? ¿no hacer nada? ¡por Mahal, que podían hacer! Lo primero era callar a su hermano.

− ¡Basta Kili no puedo pensar! –exclamó Fili mordiéndose el labio

Pero no hizo falta que dijera nada más, porque antes de lo que pudiera haber empeorado la situación escucharon unos nuevos ruidos provenientes de los arbustos que había tras ellos. Se giraron para ver que es lo que pasaba, pero enseguida se calmaron al comprobar que no era un nuevo Troll lo que salía de entre las sombras, sino cierto Mediano que les aligeró el corazón en cuanto le oyeron farfullando algo sobre unos platos. Al parecer les traía la cena, tanto tiempo había pasado, que ni lo habían notado.

Se giraron para no alarmarlo, pero en vez de ello lograron el efecto contrario. Bilbo salio de los arbustos llevando dos platos de estofado recien hecho en las manos, mirandolos a ambos al ver que se habían quedado paralizados, ninguno habló ni dijo nada, esperando.

− ¿Qué pasa? –dudó Bilbo.

Kili habló primero.

−Deberíamos estar cuidando de los ponys –dijo finalmente.

−Pero hemos tenido un pequeño contratiempo –añadió Fili, girandose para mirarlo−, teníamos dieciséis… y ahora hay catorce.

Y como una vorágine de acontecimientos todo se precipitó como un granito de arena que va tallando una enorme montaña hasta convertirla en una mole imparable. Primero Bilbo fue capturado por los Trolls gracias a una necia idea de Kili, que no quería arriesgarse a que a ellos dos les pasara algo; el Mediano había demostrado tener suerte, había valido la pena intentarlo… o eso se dijo a si mismo en ese momento. Después todos habían luchado contra las bestias y fracasado en el intento para posteriormente ser igualmente capturados, atados, metidos en sacos y casi asados.

Patético. Como patético era el hecho de haber tenido que ser rescatados por el Mediano, que inventó no sabían que artimañas sobre parásitos, cocinarlos y demás historias que a ellos les resultaban ridículamente incomprensibles, pero exitosas al fin y al cabo, los había salvado a todos. Y con ello se ganó su respeto.

* * *

><p>Bilbo estaba graciosamente quejándose sobre como estaba lleno de lo que parecían mocos de Troll o algo peor mientras Thorin discutía con Gandalf algo más alejado. Tenía el pelo lleno de enredos y sustancia seca que intentaba quitarse con las manos, sin demasiado éxito, y cuando finalmente el pobre hobbit quedó frustrado se sentó en la hierba, haciendo un mohín con la nariz, como si aquello no fuera de su agrado.<p>

−Daría lo que fuera por tener mis jabones de azucenas que tengo en Bolsón Cerrado –dijo para si mismo, aunque todos lo oyeron−, y mi preciosa bañera… amplia, de caoba pulida, tuberias de cobre y estaño…

Bofur rió repentinamente con su comentario, acercándose y sentándose a su lado.

−Creería que intentas proponer un baño si no te conociera Bilbo –dijo alegremente el enano−, tanto hablar de bañeras cómodas me estás poniendo los dientes largos…

El Hobbit abrió mucho los ojsos sorprendido por las palabras del enano a su lado, pero antes de que pudiera responder Bombur paso por su lado, y unos ruidos sonoramente reconocibles como rugidos se escucharon. El pelirrojo los miro apesadumbrado.

−No hables de dientes Bofur –dijo desanimado−, tengo hambre…

Y esto causo la risa del mayor, que rió felizmente.

−_Nadadith_ te comerías una vaca entera aunque ya hubieras desayunado –sonrió Bofur cariñosamente a su hermano−, creo que por eso haces buenas migas con Bilbo.

Bombur asintió muy de acuerdo, y para el pelirrojo no paso desapercibido el aspecto mas animado de Bilbo, que parecía súbitamente alegrado, tal vez por las palabras de Bofur, que siempre sabía que hacer para sacarlos a todos del desanimo; justo como en ese momento. Sin más dilación se puso en pie sacudiéndose el polvo del camino de la chaqueta, ajustándose el sombrero en su sitio se aclaró la garganta y le tendió la mano a Bilbo, ayudando a levantarlo.

El Hobbit asintió en agradecimiento, y el moreno le devolvió una sencilla y sincera sonrisa.

−Creo que tengo una idea para arreglar todo esto –dijo Bofur guiñándole un ojo cómplicemente−, y tu problema de babas y mocos.

Bilbo devolvió la sonrisa.

− ¿Qué has pensado? –dijo el Hobbit.

−Sígueme –dijo Bofur comenzando a andar en la dirección opuesta del prado.

Bilbo lo hizo, y juntos caminaron cruzando el camino y el pequeño claro hasta donde se encontraban Thorin, Fili, Kili, Dwalin, Balin y Gandalf. Los jóvenes estaban apoyados en un arbol observando, y Gandalf y Thorin hablaban del algo, a lo que Dwalin ponía malas caras claramente en desacuerdo con ese algo del que se estaba dialogando. Cuando llegó a su lado, Bofur carraspeó, llamando la atención de todos, que se giraron para mirarlo.

Thorin frunció ligeramente el ceño, esperando.

− ¿Pasa algo, Bofur? –inquirió el lider de la compañía.

Bofur negó con la cabeza sin inmutarse por el mal humor del moreno, ya estaba acostumbrado.

−Oh, no, nada –comenzó diciendo−, Bilbo creo, esta en necesidad de darse un baño –ante lo cual Bilbo enrojeció avergonzado, sin esperarse que iba a ser mencionado−, y hablo por todos cuando creo que lo mejor sería hacer un alto en el viaje y detenernos en el claro que vimos hace un rato a lavarnos en el arrollo que había, hasta pagaría por un baño…

Y pasa sorpresa de Bilbo, que esperaba una rotunda negativa, Thorin se detuvo a pensarlo unos instantes, observándolo, antes de responder con una respuesta que nadie esperaría.

−Estoy de acuerdo –dijo Thorin−, pasaremos la noche allí y descansaremos hasta el alba. Tras el encuentro con los Trolls es necesario este descanso –añadió con un suspiro.

La noticia fue recibida con entusiasmo, por todos… o casi todos.

Ya había caído la tarde y el cielo oscurecía lentamente tras los lindes de las montañas cuando la hoguera fue encendida y la comida fue puesta sobre la olla empezando a ser cocinada. Un rico aroma a guiso de conejo y Cram caliente llegaba desde lejos hasta donde Fili estaba.

Habían decidido hacer los baños en dos grupos, en el primero irían los mas mayores e importantes, es decir Dori, Nori, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Thorin, Dwalin, Balin y Gandalf, y en el segundo grupo irían los jóvenes, es decir, Ori, Bofur, Bombur, Kili, Fili y Bilbo. Excepto Ori y Bilbo, que eran tímidos, todos habían acogido bien las órdenes de Thorin, aunque claro estaba que estos dos, por tímidos que fueran no se atreverían a desafiarle. Pero Fili era otra cosa de una índole totalmente distinta; sentía puro pánico.

Estaba mirando como la luna subía en el cielo, sabiendo que el odiado momento del baño estaba cerca; y cuando su tío, su padre y todos los demás fueron hacia el arrollo sus temores se confirmaron. Dedujo que como mucho, teniendo en cuenta la salud respiratoria en el agua helada de personas como Oin y Dori, no podrían tardar en bañarse mas de media hora o quizá y con suerte cuarenta minutos… pero esa no era una garantía, después de todo solo era una conjetura.

Tras lo que le parecieron horas, finalmente volvieron, y les tocó el turno a los jóvenes, que se pusieron en pie y se fueron alejando, excepto Ori, que se volvió al ver que Fili no los seguía.

− ¿No vas a darte un baño Fili? –inquirió el enano−, creo que nos haría bien a todos…

Fili sonrió forzadamente, negando.

−Creo que iré mas tarde, no me siento muy bien –dijo con cautela−, discúlpame Ori.

Y sin dejar que el joven dijera otra palabra se giró y se encaminó al bosque, entre los árboles, perdiéndose para todo el mundo. Caminó un buen rato hasta que dio con el río, y pensando que sería mejor no preocupar a los otros decidió darse el baño río arriba, donde no fuera a molestar a nadie y no tuviera que tardar tanto esperando. Encontró el sitio perfecto varios cientos de metros mas arriba, entre unas Hayas que tranquilas mecían la clara superficie del agua nocturna con sus hojas rojas y naranjas bajo la luz de la pálida luna.

Finalmente suspiró, no había nadie más, podía liberarse.

Comenzó quitándose los broches de su cabello, posándolos entre dos raíces del árbol, desatando las trenzas con suave maestría. Una vez sus rubios rizos estuvieron libres, se desató la pesada chaqueta de pieles que siempre llevaba, arrojándola a un lado junto a su camisa; igual suerte corrieron sus botas, calcetines y pantalones… hasta que solo quedaron dos prendas. La tela negra que cubría sus partes bajas, y las apretadas vendas que la rubia comenzó a desatar con cuidado, dejándolas dobladas a un lado, liberando sus suaves, redondos y llenos pechos que nada de niña tenían. Con la brisa fresca la piel se le erizó y la joven se rodeó con los brazos para darse calor mientras se aproximaba al agua.

El secreto que Fili había estado escondiendo, y que tanto trabajo le había costado, tan sencillamente ocultado por un simple trozo de tela. Se quitó el subligar antes de entrar, quedando totalmente desnuda, entrando en el agua helada de la noche lentamente, acostumbrándose al frío; y cuando estuvo totalmente mojada se sumergió de lleno disfrutando de la sensación.

Fili amaba el agua, pese a no poder demostrarlo debido a su condición.

Comenzó a nadar y lavarse mientras lo hacía, disfrutando de la sensación de la corriente recorriéndola, olvidando que en ese bosque no estaba sola

* * *

><p>Los minutos pasaban, la luna subía en el cielo nocturno, y Thorin estaba intranquilo.<p>

Su sobrino hacía casi una hora que se había ido, y para él, siempre atento a todo lo que pasaba, no había pasado desapercibido el comentario del rubio le había hecho a Ori, diciendo que se encontraba mal. Estaba preocupado por él, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta; Fili era su heredero y lo adoraba, aunque las muestras de cariño fueran para su revoltoso hermano, Thorin sabía que el peso de la corona estaba sobre la cabeza del rubio, y siempre le protegería.

Cuando media hora más pasó sin rastro de Fili, y Kili y los demás volvieron del río, Thorin ya no lo pudo resistir; la preocupación le consumía por dentro, así que se puso en pie dispuesto a ir a buscarlo. Tomó su espada y avanzó unos pasos.

−Dwalin, Nori, seguidme –ordenó, sobresaltando a los mayores, que estaban ensimismados en su charla desde hacia rato.

Los aludidos se pusieron en pie y se acercaron a su rey, Dwalin preocupado por la cara repentinamente muy seria de su hermano.

− ¿Qué pasa _nadad_? –preguntó Dwalin.

−Vamos a buscar a Fili –dijo Thorin, y ante esto Dwalin, como padre del rubio que era se sobresaltó.

Tomó a Thorin por el brazo, sujetándolo.

− ¿Esta bien? –dijo alarmado.

Thorin frunció el ceño molesto, llevándose el dedo índice a los labios.

−Baja la voz por Mahal –dijo Thorin−, no lo sé, eso espero… aunque antes comentó que no se encontraba bien.

Dwalin enseguida cogió su hacha y siguió a su hermano, seguido de Nori y su martillo, internándose entre los árboles.

−Temo por él –dijo Dwalin preocupado−, el chico ha estado muy raro en estos últimos tiempos, espero que no este pasándole nada malo… por Durin.

Sin más palabras caminaron en silencio por el bosque, siguiendo el sendero hacia el río por la dirección en la que había ido Fili unas dos horas antes, oyendo unos ruidos lejanos que les hicieron agacharse con cautela, por si fuera algún animal salvaje o alguna otra nueva sorpresa inesperada, como la de los Trolls. Caminaron agachados hacia el lugar del que venían los ruidos, que identificaron como sonidos de agua, quizá unos chapoteos, y esperaron a ver que veían.

Llegaron a una zona baja río arriba, donde un pequeño cúmulo de Hayas estaba junto a la orilla de un pequeño pozo del río, y ahí, en medio de la charca había alguien que desde esa distancia identificaron como Fili sin duda alguna; su cabello rubio se distinguía perfectamente a la pálida luz, y cuando se acercaron vieron que efectivamente su chaqueta y sus botas estaban posadas en una rama cercana.

Thorin iba a levantarse para llamarlo y pedirle que saliera del agua cuando sintió la mano de Nori sujetarle del brazo tan fuerte como una tenaza. Se giró para mirarle furiosamente, pero al ver el gesto de su amigo, de puro asombro e incredulidad, y que le señalaba hacia delante con la cara siguió la dirección de su mirada y se quedó helado con lo que vieron sus ojos claros en medio de aquel rio.

No era Fili, su sobrino, quien estaba en el agua. Era Fili sin duda, pero no un hombre, sino una joven mujer enana lo que le daba la cara. Los ojos de Thorin se abrieron como platos al recorrerla con la mirada. Los muslos fuertes y definidos, pero a la vez femeninos… marcados si, pero perfectos, enmarcados por una mata de vello rubio goteando agua; las caderas anchas y la cintura plana, y los pechos amplios, firmes y llenos, con unos pezones rosados sobre unas areolas redondas y amplias. Sencillamente una diosa.

Thorin se quedo boquiabierto con la visión y sintió un latigazo en la polla, que empezaba a endurecerse en sus pantalones, incrédulo de que hubiera sido su sobrino… sobrina… ¡la mujer en el agua! quien le había provocado esa reacción; y de pronto un sentimiento mayor le inundó, la cólera.

Se soltó del agarre de Nori de un manotazo brusco y se puso en pie, acercándose a la orilla con el fuego de la ira ardiendo por dentro.

− ¡Fili! –gritó Thorin furioso andando rápidamente hacia ella.

La rubia se giró alarmada, sin tiempo para cubrirse siquiera.

−T-tio Thorin… –alcanzó a murmurar atónita antes de que el moreno entrara en el agua y la tomara por el brazo con fuerza, arrastrándola fuera del agua.

Salio del agua arrastrándola con dureza, pero Fili no opuso resistencia atónita como estaba, hasta que el dolor hizo presa de ella; Thorin no la soltaba y comenzaba a darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba. Dwalin y Nori habían salido de entre los árboles, y la miraban con dureza mientras Thorin aún la tenía atenazada.

Fili sintió la rebeldía recorrerla, e intentó zafarse, sabiéndose en inferioridad, desnuda y desarmada, indefensa.

− ¡Sueltame! –gritó la joven−, ¡me haces daño tío Thorin!

Pero Thorin no la soltó, la tenía sujeta con el brazo izquierdo, y alzando el derecho le dio una bofetada que le cruzó la cara; partiendo su labio, que comenzó a sangrar.

Entonces Thorin repentinamente tuvo una revelación.

Si Fili le había estado mintiendo y engañando toda su vida, ¿Quién mas lo había estado haciendo? Se volvió receloso, ¿Quién lo sabía? ¿Quién la había ayudado? ¿lo sabría Dwalin? ¿lo sabría Frerin? sus propios hermanos… que lo sabía Dis era evidente, ya que ella la había parido, pero Dwalin y Frerin… no sabía si podría perdonar esa traición. Se giró hacia su hermano, con la mirada envenenada de ira.

− ¿Lo sabías, Dwalin? –inquirió con los ojos entrecerrados.

− ¡Por supuesto que no! –gritó Dwalin, y Thorin no vio mentira en sus ojos−, ¡me siento tan ultrajado como tu! ¡mi propio hijo me ha mentido! ¡Dis va a responder por esto!

Thorin asintió, muy de acuerdo.

−Por el martillo de Mahal que va a hacerlo –dijo duramente−, te lo aseguro.

Y de nuevo Fili se revolvió.

− ¡Sueltame Thorin! –exclamó la chica, dolorida.

Thorin la soltó finalmente, viendo que había dejado una marca gris en su brazo dada la fuerza con la que la había sujetado, pero no dejo de mirarla con ira, aun exigiendo una explicación.

−Camina hacia el campamento –ordenó Thorin con voz de hielo−, tienes mucho por lo que responder.

Fili abrió los ojos atonita, acariciandose el brazo herido, intentando llegar hasta su ropa, pero Thorin lo impidió, interponiendose en su camino.

−He dicho, que camines, Fili –ordenó de nuevo, implacable.

Y tensando la mandibula la joven se giró, comenzando a andar hacia el campamento; ese iba a ser sin duda alguna el que se postulaba para ser el peor día de su vida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Mini diccionario**_

_**.**_

_**Adad − **__Padre_

_**Nadad – **__Hermano Mayor_

_**Nadadith − **__Hermano Pequeño_

_._

**.**

**Hasta aquí el capitulo! ¿Qué hara Thorin con Fili? :D**

**¿Os ha gustado? Este va a ser un fic largo, de los que tienen trama elaborada, así que espero que os atraiga :D**

**Me encanta la idea de este fic muchisimo, y esto, queridos lectores mios ¡solo es el comienzo! Lemon, amor, pasion, peleas, tengo muchas tazas de café y galletas para este fic, asi que si os ha interesado la trama estad atentos, que lo bueno solo comienza XDD**

**Reviews? Porfa? Siempre son bienvenidos :)**


	2. El castigo

**Disclaimer: **Thorin, Fili, el Hobbit, LOTR y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen lamentablemente; pertenecen al maravilloso maestro Tolkien.

**Advertencias: **Spoilers**, **Lemon, Genderbender, violencia, palabras en Khuzdul y Sindarin.

**Parejas: **Thorin x Female Fili.

**Estado:** Proceso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lo que ser Rey significa**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 2 **

**El Castigo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fili caminó hacia el campamento seguida de su tío, su padre y Nori, abrazándose a mi misma intentando darse algo de calor, que no tanto el aire fresco de la noche como el vacío de su pecho le habían robado. No sentía dolor, ni ira, ni enfado tan siquiera, solo… nada; una sensación de pesadez en su estomago como si una piedra muy pesada estuviera tirando de toda ella hacia abajo. Sin embargo, a medida que se iban aproximando al campamento y la luz de la hoguera se hacía visible la sensación de su estomago subía hacia la garganta, provocándola ganas de vomitar.

Miedo.

Tenía miedo de lo que fuera a pasar, y eso era un hecho, tanto así que sus pasos se hicieron mas lentos hasta el punto a llegar a detenerse; por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando Thorin, que iba tras ella chocó contra su espalda y sintió un ligero empujón instándola a que continuara, así que obedeciendo, la rubia tragó saliva y echó a andar de nuevo, abriéndose paso entre los pocos árboles que quedaban, saliendo a la luz del claro donde la compañía estaba reunida.

La luz del fuego reflejó en las cuatro figuras que entraron en el claro, y la reacción de todos fue de anonadada calma. No hubo gritos ni exaltación, la gran mayoría se quedaron boquiabiertos con los ojos como platos a medida que Fili avanzaba hacia el centro del claro con la cabeza baja, seguida por la atenta y atónita mirada de los diez varones sentados junto a la hoguera. Cuando la rubia llegó al punto mas cercano se detuvo, y Thorin se adelantó, quedando Fili custodiada por detrás por Dwalin y Nori como si intentaran impedir que fuera a escapar. Como si fuera a intentarlo siquiera… el pensamiento de algo así ni se cruzó por la mente de Fili, que sabía que enfadar más a su tío y a su padre solo lo empeoraría todo, así que esperó.

Thorin anduvo pensativo y serio hasta el centro del círculo con las manos cruzadas sobre la espalda, cabizbajo. Para quien no le conociera podría parecer un hombre calmado, pero para quienes lo conocían bien no era sino la sombra de una tormenta escondida en su interior lo que esa calma tranquila escondía. Así que se adelantó andando despacio antes de lanzar una ultima mirada a su anteriormente conocido sobrino, ahora sobrina, alzar la cabeza y mirar a la compañía, que pasaban la cabeza de Thorin a Fili y de esta a Dwalin, sin entender que estaba pasando.

Excepto Kili, que no apartaba la mirada de su hermana, preguntándole silenciosamente que es lo que había pasado, miradas que no pasaron desapercibidas para su tío, ni para su padre. Este último tensó la mandíbula confirmando su teoría, pero el momento de Kili aún no llegaba; primero estaba su hermano… hermana.

−Temo –comenzó Thorin haciendo que todos le miraran con atención, solo el sonido de las llamas resonando en la noche−, con toda la vergüenza que ello trae para mi casa… que hemos sido engañados.

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, por lo que el silencio se hizo presente durante unos instantes antes de que Thorin continuara, rompiéndolo de nuevo.

−El que hasta hace unas horas era mi sobrino y heredero –continuó, endureciendo sus palabras−, no es más que una vil ramera mentirosa, una mujer sin honor ni palabra, pues como podéis ver con toda la claridad de vuestra mirada, estáis ante una mujer… una que ha de ser castigada por no solo mentirle a su propia sangre, un delito imperdonable entre nuestra gente; delito terrible, si, pero menor en comparación a mentirle a su rey, a mí.

Los murmullos y susurros entre la compañía comenzaron entonces, algunos tapándose la boca con la mano y otros directamente en voz alta; se había abierto la veda a que cualquier cosa pasara.

− ¡Eso es traición! –exclamó Gloin enfadado poniéndose en pie, como primo de Thorin que era, se sentía también insultado.

Muchos asintieron entonces, pero solo Bofur dio voz al pensamiento que todos llevaban dentro y nadie se había atrevido a expresar en voz alta.

− ¿Cómo… ha podido pasar esto? –dudo el moreno, confundido−, no es que sea un asunto fácil de ocultar durante tantos años…

Thorin asintió lentamente, señalándole con el dedo alzado, avanzando en dirección a las llamas.

−Tú, querido Bofur, has dado con el centro de la cuestión –dijo Thorin deteniéndose por fin, iluminado por la hoguera de manera sombría, proyectando sombras en su cara que le daban un aspecto de estatua de piedra, tan implacable como de hecho se sentía−, y para eso estamos aquí, para averiguar de que traiciones he sido victima sin saberlo siquiera, y que traidores la han ayudado –he hizo una pausa−, pero antes, si alguno de esos infames quiere dar la cara, que tenga el valor y salga… puede que mi ira sea menor entonces.

Se produjo un silencio sepulcral entonces, nadie se movió ni dijo ni una palabra, por lo que Thorin suspiró con una media sonrisa.

−Lo esperaba –dijo dejando de sonreír lentamente−, pero como enanos honorables esperaba que no me tomarais por tan necio como para creer que una chiquilla recién nacida podía idear tales falacias… insultáis a mi inteligencia guardando silencio, así que lo repetiré ahora –e hizo una nueva pausa, mirándolos a todos uno por uno−, ¡hablad! o será peor.

Cuando parecía que nadie iba a decir nada, Bifur hablo despacio y con cautela, sin levantarse del tronco donde se encontraba, mirando directamente a Thorin y a Dwalin después.

−Creo que el principal culpable deberías buscarlo en tu hermana –dijo seriamente−, una madre tiene que saber por obvias razones esas cosas, ella la llevó en el vientre y la trajo a este mundo.

Muchos asintieron entonces con la cabeza, y otros en voz alta, muy de acuerdo con la acusación de Bifur. Dwalin entonces se adelantó hasta el centro del círculo posicionándose al lado de su hermano con los brazos cruzados y la mirada muy seria, clavándola no solo en Bifur sino en todos.

−Eso, lo sabemos bien, no somos idiotas Bifur –dijo Dwalin mirándole a él entonces−, y te aseguro que mi esposa responderá por ello cuando llegue el momento.

Y eso hizo que Kili se levantara de golpe y se acercara a Dwalin de forma brusca, mirándolo desafiante.

−No te permitiré que le hagas daño a mi madre –dijo duramente el joven enano, clavando sus ojos pardos en los azules de su padre−, tendrás que vencerme primero.

Dwalin frunció el ceño incrédulo, cada vez más enfadado; ahora no solo le mentía un hijo, sino que ahora le desafiaba el otro… ¡insultante!; sin embargo Thorin rió abiertamente, sin alegría, acercándose al muchacho y abriendo los brazos miró al cielo, negando con la cabeza sin dejar de reír.

−El traidor revela finalmente sus intenciones –dijo dejando de reír, mirando fríamente a su sobrino−, hasta que por fin confiesas queriéndolo o no que estabas implicado… responde antes de que te cruce la cara sobrino, no creas que no he notado como la has mirado antes, ¡confiesa ya! y no te atrevas a mentirme por Durin, o…

− ¡¿O qué?! –gritó Kili furioso, interrumpiéndole−, ¡¿qué vas a hacer tío Thorin, matarme?!

− ¡Me desafías! –gritó Thorin incredulo−, ¡¿cómo te atreves?!

Y tomó al chico por la camisa de un tirón acercándolo para darle un puñetazo, y Kili hizo lo propio alzando el brazo contrario para hacer lo mismo, pero el golpe jamás llegó; pues antes de que llegaran a golpearse alguien les interrumpió sobresaltando a toda la compañía, que estaba paralizada.

−¡Fui yo, Thorin! –gritó Oin, adelantandose−, ¡suelta al chico!

Thorin y Kili le miraron sin soltarse todavía, pero Kili se zafó de un tirón, acercándose a su hermana, y Thorin se giró, encarando a Oin incapaz de creer que su propio primo hubiera hecho algo como eso. Tensó la mandíbula y avanzó con los puños apretados, incrédulo todavía; Dwalin sin embargo no se movió, esperando. Oin los miró a ambos antes de hablar, pidiendo disculpas con la mirada.

− ¿Por qué harías algo así, Oin? –inquirió Dwalin−, ¿por qué has mentido todos estos años?

El aludido tardó en responder, pero su voz fuer firme y sin titubeos al hacerlo.

−Vuestra hermana, Lady Dis me instó a hacerlo –confesó el experimentado sanador−, dijo que me haría matar, que me acusaría de forzarla si decía la verdad del sexo del bebe recién nacido, obligándome a decir ante todos que era un varón.

Dwalin se quedó boquiabierto de asombro, pero Thorin no podía creerlo; no podía creer que Dis, su pequeña hermanita, hubiera llegado tan lejos hasta el punto de acusar a un hombre inocente de violarla para ocultar una cosa tan simple como haber tenido una hija… estaba shockeado, se negaba a creerlo.

− ¿Hizo esa misma amenaza? –dijo aún esperando que no fuera cierto.

−Con claridad meridiana –asintió Oin confirmándolo−, hizo énfasis en ello en varias ocasiones para que no lo olvidara.

Dwalin bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos avergonzado, y Thorin se quedó sin palabras, por lo que Oin continuó.

−Como vosotros dos y Frerin estabais en Azanulbizar luchando junto a vuestro padre y abuelo arriesgando la vida contra los Orcos –explicó−, Dis estaba muy preocupada de que perdierais la vida en la batalla… así que al llegar la noticia de la muerte de Thror, ella temió lo peor y se puso de parto. Lo recuerdo perfectamente, como si fuera hoy mismo –hizo una pausa−, fue un parto difícil a diferencia del de Kili, que salio rápido; con Fili hubo problemas, Dis perdió mucha sangre… y cuando el bebé resultó ser una niña sus esperanzas se vieron aplastadas, pues ella creía que todos moriríais como abuelo Thror.

−Y esa fue la razón de que _Amad_ dijera que yo era un hombre –dijo Fili adelantándose, sorprendiéndolos a todos−, quería darle al pueblo un heredero varón, ahora que ella pensaba que enviudaría.

Todos la miraron esperando que continuara la historia, pero ella miró a Oin esperando que él dijera algo más, cosa que no sucedió; el anciano bajó la cabeza enmudeciendo, por lo que la rubia continuó.

−Oin le dijo a todos que yo era varón, y _Amad_ se encargó de que nadie me viera –explicó la joven−, solo ella me amamantaba, y solo ella me cambiaba los pañales… no dejaba que nadie más lo hiciera, ni siquiera tú, _Adad_ –dijo ella mirando a Dwalin−, así que crecí creyendo que era un niño… hasta que tuve edad para entender que algo estaba mal conmigo, y aún era solo una niña cuando lo entendí. Mi madre había mentido y la enfrente por ello. Solo tenía diez años cuando todo aquello sucedió…

Bilbo la miró compadecido desde el fondo del circulo, sin poder creer que algo como eso pudiera pasarle a un niño pequeño, como una madre podía hacer algo así, era muy triste.

− ¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo entonces? –inquirió Dwalin duramente, aunque se notaba el dolor en su voz−, si tu hermano Kili ya había nacido ¿qué sentido tenía mantener esa mentira?

Fili apartó la mirada, clavándola en la hierba.

−_Amad_ dijo que revelar esa verdad me arruinaría –confesó la rubia−, dijo que tío Thorin renegaría de mí y me desheredaría, así que para proteger mi honor teníamos que seguir diciendo que yo era varón.

Thorin sintió esas palabras como una puñalada. Dolió. Dolió demasiado.

¿De verdad su hermana creía que haría eso con su hija? ¿con su propia sobrina? ¿con la sangre de su sangre? Por el martillo de Durin, ¡jamás lo haría! Ella hubiera sido una maravillosa heredera… si le hubieran dicho la verdad en su momento. Thorin estaba seguro de que la hubiera adorado, tanto o incluso más de lo que ya lo hacía ahora. Imágenes de tantas cosas que hubiera podido hacer con Fili cruzaron por su mente en un instante… cosas que ya no podrían ser. Peinar su cabello y enseñarla a trenzarlo, regalarla muñecas y algún vestido en el día de Durin, mimarla, mecerla entre sus brazos… montar juntos a caballo con ella sobre sus rodillas, enseñarla a cultivar el huerto y recoger frutas del bosque… tantas que ya no haría.

Solo pensar en las horas que Fili había pasado entrenando con la espada, sudando en el barro y haciéndose heridas en las piernas y las manos le revolvió el estomago. Ninguna mujer debería pasar por ello, y su hermana tenía la culpa de todo, sagrado Mahal… ¿Qué locura se apoderó de su mente cuando pensó tales cosas? Ahora ya no había remedio y Fili tenía que aprenderlo por las malas.

− ¿Y tú, Kili, que parte tienes en esto? –inquirió Thorin sin mirarlo, sintiendo como la ira se desvanecía.

Kili se adelantó, mirando a su tío desafiante, hablando con el tono de voz enfadado.

−Ninguna –respondió secamente el joven enano−, me enteré de todo por casualidad, cuando Fili ya había tenido su sangre lunar desde hacía rato.

− ¿Cómo así? –dudó Dwalin−, ¿ella te lo dijo?

Kili negó con la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos.

− ¿Es que no me has oído, _Adad_? –dijo sarcásticamente−, he dicho que sucedió por casualidad, un día vi sangre en sus pantalones mientras entrenábamos y me asusté creyendo que la había herido; pero Fili se marchó y me esquivó durante horas, hasta que tras mucho pensarlo logre sacar conclusiones y ella se vio obligada a revelarlo. No fue culpa suya, yo lo averigüé.

Dwalin no dijo nada, ni nadie más en la compañía, por lo que Thorin se adelantó de nuevo haciendo que todos le miraran expectantes.

−Conocemos a los culpables –dijo comenzando a andar de un lado a otro del circulo, despacio−, pero aún no tenemos un castigo. Soy el rey, es cierto, y como tal debo dictar la sentencia; pero antes de nada oiré el consejo de mis ciudadanos… de los mayores al menos, que ayuden a decidir que medida es la más adecuada para salvarle la vida a mi "sobrina".

Al oír "salvarle la vida" el color de Fili abandonó su rostro, palideciendo; sin embargo Bilbo no podía creer que algo así estuviera pasando. Lo impediría si fuera necesario aunque tuviera que llevarse a la chica a rastras de ese lugar; nadie le haría daño por ser lo que era.

− ¡Salvarla! –exclamó el Hobbit−, ¡pretendéis matarla! –y señaló a Dwalin alarmado−, ¡es tu hija Dwalin, no lo permitas!

Gloin se levantó de nuevo, indignado, con la furia reflejada en la mirada y la voz iracunda.

− ¡El mediano no conoce la ley enana! –exclamó el pelirrojo−, ¡ilústrale, Balin, y que deje de interrumpir!

El aludido se puso en pie igualmente, con las manos cruzadas a la espalda mientras explicaba la situación para Bilbo, que no entendía que estaba pasando.

−Verás Bilbo, para lo enanos la casa de Durin es el linaje mas puro, pues él fue el primer enano creado por Mahal, nuestro Valar –comenzó explicando Balin, y Bilbo asintió−, los reyes que han gobernado sobre todos los demás reyes de los enanos siempre han sido del linaje de Durin, pues él fue el mayor de los siete hermanos, y por tanto el rey mas importante.

−Lo comprendo, prosigue –asintió el Hobbit instándolo a que continuara.

−Thorin es el ultimo descendiente primogénito de Durin I tras la muerte de Thror y Thrain, y por lo tanto es el máximo rey de nuestro pueblo –continuó Balin−, eso significa que traicionarlo a él conlleva la pena de muerte instantánea, porque es el delito mas grave que existe entre nuestro pueblo.

− ¿Y vais a matar a una muchacha inocente sencillamente por algo que no…? –gritó Bilbo, llevando la mano a la empuñadura de Dardo.

Balin sonrió pacientemente, apaciguándolo, alzando las manos en señal de paz.

−Tanquilo pequeño Hobbit, no me has dejado terminar –interrumpió el enano−, claro que no vamos a matar a Fili, por mucho que haya mentido sigue siendo la hija de la hermana del rey, lleva sangre real, y eso la salva de antemano… aunque no por ello su castigo ha de ser ignorado.

Bilbo asintió mas calmado.

− ¿Qué… qué vais a hacer con ella? –inquirió con recelo, aún rozando a Dardo.

Thorin se adelantó, respondiendo por Balin.

−Eso, Mediano, es cosa de mi gente y no te importa –respondió cortantemente el moreno, dejando a Bilbo con la palabra en la boca, y añadió en Khuzdul para que Bilbo no lo entendiera−, _Dwalin, Balin, Nori, Gloin, Bifur, Dori, coged a Fili y seguidme, nos alejaremos un poco para poder hablar de esto y decidir sin molestas interrupciones… estoy cansado de este mediano y el mago, me niego a que intervengan_.

Y todos los nombrados asintieron muy de acuerdo y se levantaron, siguiendo a su rey fuera del claro.

Kili iba a protestar, pero la mano de Bofur lo detuvo, haciéndole entender que ellos, como jóvenes que eran no tenían voz y voto en lo que a su hermana fuera a pasarle, lo que pasara lo decidirían los mayores, y lo mejor que ellos podían hacer era aceptarlo. El moreno se soltó molesto pero aceptó, mordiéndose el labio con el corazón doliendo por lo que fuera a sucederle a Fili, sabiendo que no podía protegerla.

Oin se quedó parado junto al Mediano, sin saber que hacer, pero al dar un paso en la dirección al bosque Dwalin se giró, tambien hablando en Khuzdul.

−_Tú no, Oin_ –dijo duramente−, _bastante traición has cometido ya, desde ahora quedas relegado de lo que a mi… hija… y sus asuntos concierna ¿he hablado claro?_

Oin bajó la cabeza con la mandíbula apretada, asintiendo.

−_Tan claro como el cristal_ –dijo y se giró en la dirección al claro de nuevo, volviendo junto a Bilbo y Kili.

Y tras la pequeña interrupción Dwalin se puso a la altura de sus compañeros, que habían avanzado ya unos cientos de metros bosque adentro, perdiéndose de la vista del pequeño claro, donde la luz de las hogueras ya no podía alcanzarlos. Caminaron en silencio aún mucho tiempo más, puede que un par de horas –según calculo Fili mentalmente−, antes de detenerse en un lugar que Thorin consideró lo suficientemente alejado del campamento, donde pudieran decidir y hablar con libertad.

Thorin se acercó a una piedra baja que había junto a unos troncos, sentándose sobre ella como si de un trono improvisado se tratara, apoyando los brazos sobre las rodillas y la cara sobre las manos, entrelazadas. Miró a toda la compañía allí presente, comenzando a hablar.

−Sé lo que debo hacer –dijo seriamente−, pero no quiero hacerlo a no ser que no haya remedio, así que escuchare vuestras opciones si es que tenéis alguna que sea viable en nuestras tradiciones.

Todos se pusieron a discutir entonces, mientras que solo Thorin y Fili eran los únicos que permanecían en silencio el caos dominaba la escena, hasta que Thorin intervino alzando las manos, pidiéndoles que hablaran de uno en uno, cosa que también les costó decidir, pues todos querían añadir algo.

−Creo sinceramente –dijo Gloin acariciandose la barba−, que deberías darle un par de bofetadas y mandarla de regreso a casa. ¡Que vuelva a Ered Luin bajo las faldas de su madre, y que empiece a usar una como toda honorable mujer enana! aquí solo será un estorbo y una distracción para todos.

Dori asintió, muy de acuerdo.

−Estoy de acuerdo con Gloin –dijo educadamente−, creo que la presencia de Fili ahora que hemos visto su condición femenina es una… molestia, para los varones que se precien de serlo. Nos distraería en momentos poco adecuados, y podría causar conflictos entre los jóvenes.

Entonces Nori negó con la cabeza, adelantándose hasta ponerse junto a su hermano.

−Discrepo contigo _Nadad_ –dijo Nori mirando a Dori− es cierto que todos, los mayores incluidos, tendremos que aguantarnos la hombría y las ganas de yacer y mas ahora que tenemos una hembra entre nosotros, pero por mucho que nos duela esto –hizo una pausa−, Fili sabe manejar bien la espada, y sería un inconveniente perderla en este momento… temo que deba quedarse hasta que lleguemos a Esgaroth al menos.

Nadie dijo nada entonces, sopesando las palabras de Nori, sabiendo que había verdad en ellas por mucho que escociera admitirlo. Estaban cortos de guerreros, y perder ahora a Fili que sabía manejar la doble espada y el hacha corta era una puñalada. Thorin frunció los labios molesto, sabiendo que Nori tenía razón, pero no dijo nada, esperando.

Bifur, que se había mantenido al margen, sacó su pipa y hecho un poco de tabaco en ella antes de hablar, llevándose la preciada carga a la boca, dando un par de bocanadas.

−Nori habla con la verdad –dijo con la pipa aun en los labios−, mas si no podemos enviarla a casa y tampoco podemos matarla, algo se debe poder hacer… −y se detuvo, mirándolos.

Dwalin habló, cansándose de la pausa dramática, impaciente como siempre.

− ¿Qué propones pues, Bifur? –inquirió.

Bifur dejó la pipa a un lado, cruzándose de brazos antes de mirar las ramas rotas bajo sus pies, tocándolas con la bota al hablar en voz alta, tomando una entre sus manos.

−La muchacha ha desobedecido al rey –dijo con la vara en la mano− démosle unos latigazos como castigo por su mentira y su soberbia… luego podrá continuar como si nada, si soporta el dolor.

Dwalin frunció el ceño resistiéndose interiormente a la idea de que la golpearan, al igual que Thorin, quien no quería que la causaran dolor físico por dura que fuera su falta; no obstante sabía que era una opción posible… si nadie decía lo contrario, todo quedaba en él y en su palabra.

Fili palideció al oír la propuesta de Bifur, tragando saliva. Estaba helada, y ya no solo físicamente, por permanecer desnuda tanto tiempo bajo la frescura de la noche, sino por las frías palabras que soltaban, cada una mas dura que la anterior… cerró los ojos asustada, intentando calmarse a si misma, sabiendo que su padre no permitiría que le pasara nada ¿verdad? al menos así lo esperaba. Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, haciendo que abriera los ojos.

Fue Balin quien habló, dura y seriamente, algo extraño en él, siempre tranquilo, amable y amistoso con todos.

−Hablais con mucha dureza, amigos míos –dijo, mirándolos a todos con enfado y tranquila ira−, pero estáis olvidando de quien estamos hablando… Fili es una joven todavía, solo tiene ochenta y un años, y la quiero como si fuera nieta mía. No está bien que habléis con tanta libertad de golpearla como si fuera una enemiga.

Thorin rompió el silencio finalmente, con el dolor reflejado en su voz, aunque la ira prevalecía todavía sobre cualquier otra emoción.

− ¿Crees que no lo se bien, Balin? –dijo Thorin−, ¿qué no me duele la traición a mí mas que a ningún otro? claro que no quiero hacerle daño, pero la necia muchacha ha manchado mi honor engañándome doblemente… soy su tío, más allá de su rey, y eso me duele más que nada. Lo siento Balin, pero debe hacerse.

Todos asintieron muy de acuerdo, incluido Dwalin; e incluso Balin terminó haciéndolo, acercándose a Thorin lentamente hasta llegar a su lado, posando su mano izquierda sobre la rodilla del moreno, a quien quería como si fuera su propio hijo. Habló mas dulcemente ahora, dirigiéndose solo y únicamente a Thorin.

−Castigala entonces –dijo Balin−, pero de forma merecida, ajustado a la falta.

Thorin frunció el ceño, confuso.

− ¿De que estás hablando? –dijo, dando voz a las dudas de todos, excepto de Dori, que abrió los ojos entendiendo de lo que su amigo hablaba.

−Verás Thorin, existen leyes antiguas, provenientes de los tiempos de Durin en Khazad Dum que han quedado olvidadas con la caída de los sagrados salones –comenzó Balin−, hubo tiempos en que la amistad de los elfos con nuestro pueblo llevó a algunas mujeres e incluso hombres a cometer ciertas faltas, impulsados por ideas elficas… tiempos de amistades –suspiró−, tiempos olvidados que debieran volver a la luz del día si con ello resolvemos esta mentira.

−Explicate –ordenó Thorin, aun confundido.

Balin suspiró, alejándose un par de pasos de Thorin, que lo miraba fijamente.

−El rey esta en posición de castigar a la mujer o el varón que lo traiciona en función de la falta cometida –dijo Balin y continuó−, Fili ha mentido sobre su persona ocultándote que es una mujer; estás pues en tu derecho de dejar claro a ella y a todos su condición y tu posición de la manera que el varón hace comprender a la hembra su dominio.

Los ojos de Thorin se abrieron como platos, entendiendo perfectamente lo que el anciano estaba sugiriendo.

−Balin… –dijo Thorin sin saber que decir, sin palabras.

−Es la única manera de no herirla, Thorin –dijo Balin de forma compasiva.

Todos lo entendieron, mirando a Balin sorprendidos por la audacia del anciano, sin embargo por cruel que pareciera, había mucho sentido en las palabras del peliblanco.

Fili sin embargo no entendía a que se refería, mirándolos a todos confundida, clavando finalmente los ojos en su tío a ver que decía; encontrándose con que tenía los ojos claros como el cielo fijos en ella. Sus miradas se encontraron, y azul contra azul batallaron unos minutos hasta que Thorin apartó la mirada clavándola en el suelo a su lado, y Fili miró a su padre, confusa… hasta que Thorin finalmente habló.

−Que así sea entonces –dijo Thorin con un tono de voz que Fili no reconoció−, marcharos todos, lo que vaya a pasar será algo entre mi sobrina y yo, no será el objeto de las lascivias de cualquiera ¿queda claro?

Todos asintieron muy de acuerdo, bajando la cabeza y echando a andar en dirección al campamento se perdieron de vista en el bosque por donde hacía ya muchos minutos habían llegado. Fili miró el hueco entre los árboles donde Dwalin, que había sido el ultimo en salir había desaparecido. Se giró finalmente hacia su tío, que aún permanecía sentado en la misma roca, con los ojos cerrados.

− ¿Tio Thorin? –dudó la joven, sin saber que hacer ni que decir.

Thorin finalmente abrió los ojos y la miró durante un rato largo sin decir nada, admirando a la mujer frente a él. Fili era hermosa sin ningún tipo de duda, atractiva y atrayente para cualquier varón enano, y había algo en ella que le atraía ya incluso antes de saber que era una mujer. Siempre había adorado al chico de rizos dorados, y verlo ahora convertido en una mujer joven y atractiva le resultaba insoportable. No sabía que era, pero dolía. Tal vez la traición, tal vez que su Fili, su muchacho, ya no estaba más allí, pero ver a la joven que tenía delante solo le hacía presente ese castigo.

Miró al cielo nocturno encontrándose con que la luna se estaba perdiendo en el horizonte, lo cual auguraba un amanecer cercano, así que bajó los ojos hasta su sobrina suspirando.

Fili observó a su tío con atención, y al ver como su mirada clara la recorría de arriba abajo sintió un escalofrío recorrerla, pero no se movió ni apartó la mirada. Thorin entonces alzó sus ojos al cielo antes de clavarlos en los suyos con uno suspiro.

− ¿Sabes lo que va a pasar aquí? –dijo Thorin finalmente.

Ella asintió.

−Vas a castigarme –dijo Fili secamente.

− ¿Y has entendido que castigo es ese, sobrina? –inquirió el moreno.

Fili frunció el ceño dubitativa.

−Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras –confesó la rubia−, no estoy versada en las leyes antiguas.

Thorin suspiró acercándose a ella lo suficiente para rozar la piel de ella con su tunica, alzando el brazo tomando uno de los rizos dorados de su sobrina con la mano, oliéndolo ligeramente antes de soltarlo, haciendo que Fili le mirara asombrada por ese acto, tragando saliva.

−Debo yacer contigo y robar tu honor, como tú has robado el mío –dijo Thorin finalmente−, es la única manera de arreglar esta situación sin castigarte de una forma peor.

Fili le miró incrédula y abrió los labios para decir algo, pero de su boca no salieron palabras, así que volvió a cerrarla. Finalmente encontró su voz, y habló.

− ¿Y si ya no soy doncella? –dudó la joven−, ¿qué me pasaría entonces?

Thorin la tomó por los hombros con fuerza, inflamado por el pensamiento, con la ira corriéndole por las venas como un veneno por el mero pensamiento de lo que había sugerido su sobrina.

− ¡Dime que no hay verdad en tus palabras Fili o te juro por el sagrado martillo de Mahal que no me controlaré! –gritó encolerizado.

Fili intentó zafarse de él, enfadándose, sintiendo de nuevo la rebeldía y el deseo de revelarse recorrerla.

− ¡Y que si así fuera! –gritó la rubia intentando soltarse sin éxito−, ¡eso a ti que te importa! ¡no eres el dueño de mi vida!

Thorin la acercó mucho mas a sí, presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella, presionando sus pechos contra la cota de malla bajo su tunica, quedando sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia; Fili podía sentir el calido aliento de su tío en los labios… pero se resistió, de nuevo intentando alejarse.

−No me obligues a hacerlo así –siseó Thorin con los dientes apretados.

Fili estaba en desventaja, era mucho más débil que Thorin, y no tendría la fuerza para golpearlo ni aunque no estuviera sujeta por él. Tomó a Thorin por los antebrazos e hizo lo único que se le pudo ocurrir, intentar darle un cabezazo para alejarlo, dando en el blanco. Si Thorin quería yacer con ella no sería de esa forma, tendría que ganárselo primero, y él no estaba colaborando. Cuando el moreno recibió el golpe la miró incrédulo, abriendo los ojos paralizado por la sorpresa de que ella le hubiera agredido de esa forma.

Ya no hubo mas dudas para Thorin. Fili ya no solo era una mentirosa, sino una puta que estaba ocultando la verdad; que no era doncella desde hacía mucho tiempo y que tenía con quien revolcarse por las noches en las que nadie sospechaba nada, ocultándose tras su fachada de varón; el que se resistiera con tanta vehemencia solo confirmaba sus sospechas.

¡Maldita fuera! ¡y maldito fuera él por adorarle sin reservas entonces y ahora! ¡Mentirosa!

La giró con ambos brazos, empujándola fuertemente hasta dejarla apoyada contra el árbol que había junto a la piedra donde él mismo había estado sentado antes sujetándola con el antebrazo, mientras que con la mano libre se sacó la polla de sus pantalones como mejor pudo, empujándola contra ella penetrándola en el acto, una vez, y otra y otra. Estaba tan enfurecido que envistió y salió de ella muchas veces, explotando por completo dentro de ella liberando su semilla antes de darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, deteniéndose despacio, respirando con dificultad. Había encontrado oposición, le había costado entrarla… lo que solo podía ser… que verdaderamente ella si era doncella.

Se separó unos centímetros de su sobrina, que no se movió, bajando la cabeza para mirar su miembro manchado de sangre y semen, confirmándolo.

Alzó la mirada para mirar a Fili, palideciendo lentamente al entender lo que había pasado, él se había equivocado. Fili tenía las manos apoyadas contra el árbol y no se movía, tenía los ojos cerrados. Thorin tragó saliva sintiéndose muy mal consigo mismo, reprendiéndose a si mismo por su necio orgullo, saliendo de ella con cuidado.

Iba a hablarle para intentar si era posible disculparse, pero al alejarse de ella Fili cayó hacia atrás inertemente, aplastando a Thorin que la sujetó con rapidez antes de llegaran a caer ambos.

Los ojos de Thorin se abrieron con sorpresa al mirar a su sobrina. ¡Mahal sagrado! La joven estaba inconsciente, tenía una rama rota clavada en el hombro izquierdo atravesándola hasta la espalda, y la sangre corría en hilos hacia su cintura. Se quedó boquiabierto, notando su propio pulso recorrer sus venas como un tambor pausado, no sabía hasta donde la rama había llegado… si le había rozado el corazón… reaccionó con la rapidez de una bofetada al pensarlo.

− ¡Fili! –gritó Thorin alzándola con una mano por los brazos y el otro por las rodillas, tomándola en brazos.

Fili no reaccionaba a las palabras de Thorin, que echó a correr hacia el campamento cargándola con cuidado, sintiéndose a cada paso que daba más y más culpable de todo lo que estaba pasando. Los Valar le estaban castigando. Había forzado a alguien amado por una necia mentira, y ahora ella se moría en sus brazos.

−Por la gracia de los Valar resiste ahora sobrina… –imploró Thorin, corriendo como nunca antes en su vida.

Y como si no hubiera un mañana, Thorin se abrió paso entre la espesura mientras el sol comenzaba a salir naranja y rojo por el horizonte, iluminando su camino de regreso al campamento. El rey enano solo esperaba que su sobrina no se desangrara y que resistiera hasta que llegara; si no era así, no sabría que haría. El destino de ambos estaba ahora en manos de los Valar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Mini diccionario**_

_**.**_

_**Adad − **__Padre_

_**Amad**__ - Madre_

_**Nadad – **__Hermano Mayor_

_**Nadadith − **__Hermano Pequeño_

_._

**.**

**No odiéis a Thorin todavía por favor, se ha equivocado muy seriamente aquí, es cierto, pero tiene mucho tiempo para arreglar los errores que acaba de cometer, igual que Fili los suyos.**

**En mi opinión personal como autora ha sido un capitulo maravilloso de escribir y como podéis ver ha sido largo; no obstante me ha costado hacerle no solo a Fili (la mi pobre) sino también a Thorin algo así, puesto que él es el personaje que mas amo; y creo firmemente que su obstinación, orgullo y terquedad son su perdición, locura (fumada) del oro aparte. Ahora todo esta en manos de ambos, el colaborar o no, cosa que pronto sabréis espero.**

**No se si leeréis esto, y si es asi me gustaría saber que pensáis, ojala os haya gustado aunque solo sea un poco :-/**


	3. Rivendel

**Disclaimer: **Thorin, Fili, el Hobbit, LOTR y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen lamentablemente; pertenecen al maravilloso maestro Tolkien.

**Advertencias: **Spoilers**, **Lemon, Genderbender, violencia, palabras en Khuzdul y Sindarin.

**Parejas: **Thorin x Female Fili.

**Estado:** Proceso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lo que ser Rey significa**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 3 **

**Rivendel**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fili despertó y sintió la luz del sol bañando su rostro, sin embargo no abrió los ojos, disfrutando del calor del brillante astro sobre la piel. Era extraño, se sentía cómoda y calida, como si estuviera acostada sobre una cómoda y mullida cama se suaves y calientes mantas… abrió los ojos de golpe, al darse cuenta de que realmente no era un sueño, sino que así era; estaba realmente en una cama. El sol la cegó por un instante haciéndola llevar la mano a sus ojos, pestañeando varias veces para ver donde se encontraba.

Los amplios ventanales estaban cubiertos por delicadas y finas cortinas translucidas de un pálido color azul malva, y por ellos entraba luz del sol a raudales, al igual que por la amplia terraza, que tenía las amplias puertas de cristal cerradas. Las paredes eran de madera tallada, bellos dibujos de hojas y ramas de árboles recorrían la madera de color miel hasta llegar a un techo, de un blanco impoluto, igualmente tallado en un intrincado diseño que parecía asemejar estrellas.

Fili miró a su alrededor, sorprendida por la belleza de la habitación, los muebles eran igualmente de color miel, y varios jarrones de cristal tallado contenían flores blancas y rosa pálido que inundaban la estancia con un suave aroma. Giró entonces la cabeza hacia su lado izquierdo, reposando la cabeza sobre la mullida y suave almohada, encontrándose con que tumbado me cualquier manera sobre un amplio butacón dorado al lado de la cabecera de su cama estaba su hermano apaciblemente dormido, con un aspecto desastroso.

Tenía el cabello revuelto y las trenzas a medio hacer, profundas ojeras se marcaban bajo sus ojos ahora cerrados, y un poco de babilla caía por la comisura de su labio de forma adorable, haciendo que Fili sonriera lentamente, enternecida. Suspiró adorando infinitamente a su hermano, alzando la mano para acariciar su rostro, despertándolo.

−Mnnn… solo diez minutos más _Amad_… –murmuró Kili sin abrir los ojos.

Fili amplió su sonrisa carraspeando para encontrar su voz, notando que le dolía un poco la garganta.

−Temo que no soy _Amad_ Ki –dijo suavemente−, solo soy yo.

Al oír la voz de su hermana Kili abrió los ojos de forma brusca, incorporándose en el acto sobre la butaca mientras se limpiaba la mejilla con la manga, mirándola atentamente por si acaso le sucedía algo malo; pero Fili estaba bien, tranquila y sonriéndole ligeramente, así que se tranquilizó. El moreno devolvió la sonrisa de forma radiante, marcando aún más los signos de cansancio de su rostro preocupando a la rubia, que lentamente dejó morir su sonrisa para cambiarla por una expresión de preocupación, haciendo que Kili dejara de sonreír también, mirándola agitado.

− ¿Estás bien Fi? ¿te duele algo? –inquirió el joven−, ¿quieres que llame a…?

Pero Fili negó con la cabeza interrumpiéndolo, volviendo a sonreír un poco para tranquilizarlo.

−Estoy bien _Nadadith_ te lo aseguro –dijo ella extendiendo su mano para que él la estrechara entre las suyas, cosa que hizo sin tardar−, no creo que pueda decir lo mismo de ti sin embargo…

Kili alzó las cejas en forma de sorpresa, apartando la mirada despacio, con una expresión que Fili no supo como calificar.

−No te preocupes por mi Fili, estoy bien –aseguró con voz firme su hermano−, preocúpate por recuperarte pronto _Namad_, lo que haya pasado puedo sobrellevarlo.

Y al oir las palabras de su hermano, Fili supo que algo había pasado en su ausencia que ella ignoraba, algo malo. Frunció el ceño lentamente, observándolo mas atentamente, reparando en que tenía el pómulo ligeramente hinchado y algo coloreado, y su mano también tenía los nudillos magullados; al parecer Kili había tenido con alguien algo más que palabras, y Fili podía suponer con quién, aunque no iba a preguntar por ello si su hermano no quería contárselo.

En vez de ello decidió ir por el camino más pacifico y preguntar lo que había pasado, lo ultimo que recordaba era que estaba con su tío Thorin en el bosque, que habían discutido y entonces él… trago saliva al recordar el dolor que había sentido entonces, intentando desterrarlo de su mente por el momento.

− ¿Dónde estamos? –dudó finalmente.

Kili pareció animado repentinamente al responder.

−Nunca lo imaginarías Fi –dijo con una amplia sonrisa−, ¡estamos en Rivendel!

Fili le miró sorprendida, casi sin poder creer sus palabras, ¿hablaba de Rivendel? ¿la ciudad escondida? ¿la ciudad elfica? no, definitivamente tenía que ser una broma; su tío y su padre jamás irían a ese lugar ni bajo tortura que les impusieran… y sin embargo el aspecto de la habitación encajaba con lo que ellos siempre habían imaginado de una ciudad elfica, era bella y armoniosa, cualquier cosa menos humana.

− ¿Rivendel en el Valle Escondido? es decir que… ¿hablas de… Imladris? –repitió ella aún incrédula−, ¿Esa ciudad dónde viven elfos y tío Thorin jamás nunca acudiría? –enfatizó.

− Así es, por difícil que te sea creerlo estamos en la casa de Elrond –admitó Kili−, y él es una gran persona, todo lo que nos contó _Adad_ es una gran mentira.

La rubia abrió los ojos ampliamente por la sorpresa, sin creer lo que oía.

− ¿Acaso le has conocido? –inquirió atónita.

Kili asintió de forma sombría tensando la mandíbula con la mirada fija en la alfombra a su lado, incapaz de sostener el contacto de los ojos azules de su hermana, recordando algo que había pasado.

−Ha sido él quien te ha salvado –respondió duramente el moreno−, de no ser por sus artes elficas no estaríamos hablando.

Fili no supo que decir, cada vez más estupefacta, la situación era surrealista; y ella no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Quería una explicación desde el principio, para entender que era todo lo que se había perdido desde que había dejado de recordar. Finalmente la joven se miró el hombro, encontrando que bajo el suave camisón de seda color perlado le habían aplicado un fuerte vendaje que olía extraño; seguramente bajo las vendas había todo tipo de hiervas medicinales y plantas, sin embargo Fili no podía recordar como se había hecho la herida.

Podía suponerlo no obstante, tragando saliva lentamente, el cómo todo había pasado, y aún así para no pensar lo peor quería la confirmación por parte de su hermano; se acabaron las explicaciones superficiales. Fili quería la verdad y la quería sin demora, que fuera lo que fuera que ocultaba el moreno rompiera el silencio.

− ¿Qué pasó exactamente, Kili? –comenzó ella despacio, de forma dubitativa−, ¿después de que me fuera?

Kili la miró ampliando los ojos incrédulo, abriendo la boca ligeramente por la sorpresa, soltando sus manos y apretando sus puños sobre as rodillas.

− ¿No recuerdas lo que te hizo? –inquirió sin creerlo−, ¿lo que pasó en el bosque con Thorin?

Fili negó con la cabeza, parcialmente era cierto… aunque no era toda la verdad.

−Recuerdo algo –confesó ella sin mirarlo.

− ¿Y que es eso que recuerdas exactamente? –inquirió el joven mirándola fijamente.

Ella evitó su mirada, mirando hacia otro lado.

− ¿Es necesario? –dijo ella.

Kili asintió con dureza, con la mandíbula tensa y los nudillos blancos, de tanta fuerza como estaba haciendo. Finalmente Fili habló, aún sin mirarlo, clavando sus ojos en la ventana y en las hermosas vistas que desde ahí se veían; cascadas y bellos edificios sobre los bosques.

−Cuando nos fuimos del claro –comenzó la rubia−, caminamos hasta llegar a varios kilometeos bosque adentro, denetiendonos en una zona tranquila –e hizo una pausa, suspirando−, los hombres hicieron un debate para decidir cual sería mi castigo… y tras muchas diatribas que no quiero repetir, tío Balin habló de unas leyes antiguas de Khazad dum que hablaban de… de cómo el rey podía yacer con el infractor y castigarle por la ofensa cometida.

Se detuvo a si misma, tragando saliva para darse animo, y como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos Kili cogió de nuevo su mano y le dio un ligero apretón calido; así que ella continuó.

−Tío Thorin me dijo lo que habían decidido y yo… yo tan solo pude pensar en que pasaría con una mujer que no fuera doncella –explicó la rubia−, ¿qué pasaría si el rey no podía robar su honor como la ley decía? ¿cuál sería el castigo entonces? ¿la matarían? sentía curiosidad nada más –e hizo una pausa de nuevo sintiendo que los ojos picaban por las lagrimas, que contuvo−, tío Thorin se enfureció por mis palabras y… me tomó.

Kili le apretó mucho la mano entonces, soltándola finalmente antes de comenzar su relato.

−Cuando él te forzó –dijo Kili con resentimiento claro en su voz y continuó al ver que ella iba a interrumpir− si Fili, dilo claramente –dijo sin querer nombrar directamente a Thorin−, cuando eso pasó, fue tan basto como para hacerlo lastimándote contra un árbol, y en una de las ramas rotas que había, al empujarte contra ella se te clavó en el brazo y te atravesó el hombro… creí que morirías allí _Namad_…

Kili cerró los ojos para contener su rabia, recordando.

_Cuando Thorin llegó al campamento la luz del día ya había asomado, clara y anaranjada todavía; la mayoría de la compañía estaba recogiendo los bultos y apagando las hogueras, mientras los otros preparaban un café improvisado en la pequeña y oxidada cafetera que había traído Bombur, con los pocos granos molidos que les quedaban. Estaban diseminados por el claro cuando el grito de Thorin los alertó._

− _¡Oin, Balin! ¡ayudadme! –gritó el rey, con la joven inconsciente en sus brazos._

_Todos se acercaron corriendo entonces, alarmados por la escena. Fili estaba sangrando mucho, y eso no era lo más preocupante, sino que un trozo de madera le salía del hombro izquierdo. La verdad fuera dicha la gran mayoría pensó que la joven estaba muerta cuando Thorin la posó sobre la hierba, arrodillándose a su lado mientras Oin hacía lo mismo al otro lado._

− _¡Rápido por Durin! ¡se desangra! –gritó Thorin alterado− ¡sálvala!_

_Oin miró la herida unos instantes antes de llevar su mano al cuello de la joven y comprobar que aún tenía pulso, aliviando a toda la compañía._

−_Vive, pero temo que no por mucho –dijo sombrío el viejo enano._

_Thorin se quedó inmóvil, con el rostro de piedra, incapaz de respirar o hacer algo; sin embargo Kili, Dwalin y Balin se acercaron alarmados, y Dwalin en un arrebato de ira tomó a Oin por la tunica y lo levantó de un tirón fuerte, encarándolo, levantando el puño dispuesto a golpearlo para que hiciera algo por su hija._

− _¿¡De que estás hablando anciano!? –gritó enfurecido−, ¡haz algo por salvarla o te rebanare la cabeza en este instante maldito infame! _

_Oin no opuso resistencia, por lo que Dwalin furioso como estaba lo tumbó de un puñetazo; sin embargo cuando Balin se agachó para ayudarlo a levantarse Oin llevó la mano a su labio, comprobando que estaba manchado de sangre, que escupió sobre la hierba también enfadado Oin no habló con rabia._

−_Puedes matarme si quieres Dwalin, pero eso no cambiaría nada –dijo el peligris−, tiene la rama incrustada, y si la saco solo aceleraría su final._

_Kili no podía creer lo que estaba pasando; quería morirse allí mismo. No podía ser que lo que había comenzado como un día normal terminara con su hermana muerta sobre la hierba, no por los Valar, no. Tenía que ser una cruel pesadilla, Oin o Balin tenían que poder hacer algo; siempre había esperanzas… o eso era lo que le habían enseñado._

_Su voz fue titubeante cuando habló, casi temblando._

−_Tiene que poder hacerse algo –dijo el joven, con la garganta seca como el desierto−, Fili no puede morir… es joven y fuerte… se que resistirá, intenta hacer algo… _

_Oin miró al chico negando con la cabeza antes de mirar de nuevo a Fili y la herida de la joven, arrodillándose de nuevo a su lado._

−_En esta situación no tengo materiales ni herramientas –dijo Oin sin mirarlo−, si intentara sacar la rama sin saber que arterias puede haber tocado, podría matarla en el acto._

− _¿¡Y que pretendes hacer, dejar la madera dentro de ella hasta que muera desangrada lentamente!? –gritó Dwalin desesperado− ¡la estas condenando maldita sea!_

_Thorin no había dicho nada. _

_Estaba pálido y sentía el sudor correr por su frente, helado, como hielo liquido. Su pulso retumbaba en su pecho de forma pausada, tan despacio como si no tuviera latido, y al mirar a Fili sintió un dolor en su pecho que nada tenía que ver con la culpa o el sufrimiento; no supo que era pero el sentimiento lo abrumó de tal manera que cerró los ojos y al abrirlos supo que su camino no había terminado. _

_Había un dicho humano que decía que al morir se veían los momentos mas cruciales de la vida pasar ante sus ojos como en una historia vívida… y Thorin sintió eso mismo; vio no solo su vida, sino la vida real de Fili, desde que era solo un niño hasta el instante en que había descubierto que no lo era; y también la vida que hubiera tenido si hubiera sabido que era una muchacha. Pasó todo ante sus ojos tan claro como la certeza de que Fili no moriría; que él haría cualquier cosa en sus manos para evitarlo, aun dar su propia vida._

_Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no lo vio venir._

_No vio venir el golpe que llegó y le golpeó como una tormenta enfurecida._

_Cuando Oin dijo que no podía salvarla Kili sintió la ira recorrerle como un acido y mirando a Thorin, el culpable de todo, sintió un deseo tremendo de matarlo. Si su hermana iba a morir, él iba a pagarlo. Con un grito cruzó los cuatro pasos que lo separaban de su tío y se lanzó directamente a golpearlo, abalanzándose sobre él tumbándolo, haciendo que el mayor se golpeara la cabeza con la hierba, quedando sobre él, atenazándolo. Kili entonces se inclinó hacia atrás y se impulsó hacia delante, dándole un cabezazo fuerte, que hizo sangrar a Thorin por la nariz; sin embargo el chico no se dio por vencido, alzando el brazo derecho propinándole un puñetazo, y luego otro, y otro más hasta que Thorin reaccionó y cambió posiciones, quedando él por encima de su sobrino._

_Thorin respondió los golpes propinándole un puñetazo con la mano izquierda, y después otro con la derecha, haciéndole una herida en la mejilla con el grueso anillo que llevaba; pero enseguida Kili se revolvió y le propinó una patada entre las piernas, empujándolo y zafándose de su peso se quitó de debajo, incorporándose lo justo para darle una patada en la tripa._

_Iba a propinarle otra, pero Balin le sujetó por los hombros impidiéndolo, empujándolo hacia atrás hasta que logró alejarlo. Thorin había quedado boca arriba sobre la hierva, respirando entrecortadamente, con la nariz y le ceja derecha sangrando, pero no se movió, esperando que llegara el siguiente golpe; sintiéndose merecedor de ellos._

−_Si Fili muere será culpa tuya –dijo Kili con voz envenenada de ira−, y yo no voy a perdonártelo._

_Thorin no dijo nada, tan solo giró la cabeza y miró a su sobrina, tumbada a su lado. Ella estaba inconsciente todavía, y entonces lo supo con certeza._

−_Saca la rama Oin –ordenó Thorin casi en voz baja._

_Nadie dijo nada entonces, pero Balin entendió que Thorin estaba sintiendo el peso de la culpa sobre él y se agachó a su lado para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero el rey lo rechazó, aún mirando a Oin; que no se había movido del lado de la joven. Volvió a insistir._

−_Sácale la rama, Oin –dijo de nuevo._

−_Thorin… –comenzó a decir el peligris en respuesta._

_Y entonces sucedió algo que nadie esperaba que sucediera._

−_Por favor –rogó Thorin con voz angustiada, dejando a todos sorprendidos, y repitió−, por favor… sácale la rama y cose la herida… si mi sobrina ha de morir, que lo decidan los Valar._

_Entonces, como si hubiera tomado una decisión mucho tiempo meditada Oin obedeció, tomándose un momento para tomar aire y soltarlo con lentitud antes de pedirle a Bifur que lo ayudara sujetando a la chica por los hombros impidiendo que se moviera y se desestabilizara; tomando la rama de madera con ambas manos antes de coger aire, y sin soltarlo siquiera, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sacarla. Arrojó la rama lejos soltando finalmente el aire, observando la herida antes de reaccionar._

_La sangre comenzó a manar entonces, y Oin llevó ambas manos a la herida taponándola como mejor podía, estresado._

− _¡Rapido por Durin dadme vendas, hilo y aguja! –gritó el sanador sin dejar de tapar la herida, con las manos empapadas de sangre._

_Rápidamente Bilbo sacó de la bolsa de viaje de Oin lo que se le había pedido, corriendo a su lado y entregándoselo le ayudó a coser la herida como mejor podía. Kili se arrodilló junto a su hermana y le tomó la mano intentando darle ánimo, impotente al ver como ella sufría._

_Fili gritó de dolor repentinamente consciente, sintiendo como la aguja se clavaba en su piel como una mordedura, una vez, y otra, y otra y otra, y muchas veces más hasta que toda la herida estuvo cosida. La joven estaba empapada en sudor y sangre, pero finalmente el anciano pudo respirar. Le ordenó a Bilbo que le diera las vendas que tenía en su bolsa junto a una caja llena de hiervas, que trajo también para preparar una cataplasma que taponara la herida e impidiera que se infectara… aunque Oin sabía bien que con lo poco que poseía mucho no podía hacer._

_Preparó una mezcla de sauce y amapola y se la hizo beber a Fili, poniendo unas hojas de diente de león y malva machacadas junto con lo que sobro de la infusión sobre la herida antes de vendarla. Después y finalmente se puso en pie suspirando, limpiándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano._

_Thorin se había levantado hacía rato, y miró agradecidamente a Oin, sin embargo la expresión de este no auguraba motivo de alegría._

−_Esto no garantiza nada, solo le he cerrado la herida por fuera para que no pierda demasiada sangre –dijo Oin con sinceridad, limpiándose la sangre con un trapo− sin embargo tiene que ser tratada por dentro, no se si ha quedado alguna esquirla… −e hizo una pausa antes de añadir−, necesita medicina elfica Thorin._

_Thorin le miró sin responder, con la mirada helada, sin embargo Dwalin se adelantó incapaz de contener sus nervios por más tiempo._

− _¿¡Que!? –gritó el moreno−, ¡¿y como pretendes que hagamos eso Oin!?_

_Y sorprendentemente fue Thorin quien respondió, de nuevo dejándolos a todos atónitos._

−_El Valle Escondido de Rivendel no esta muy lejos –dijo duramente−, si dices que es necesario Oin, la llevaremos allí._

− _¡Thorin! –exclamó Dwalin._

−_Haremos lo que haga falta –respondió el mayor, pasando de largo−, incluso sacrificar nuestro orgullo. Es una decisión tomada._

_Y una vez que Bilbo vistió a la joven con ropa de abrigo y la envolvió en una manta, él y los otros la subieron con cuidado a la espalda de Dwalin y comenzaron su camino hacia las tierras elficas que tenían delante._

−Cuando llegamos, Elrond revisó tu herida y te aplicó su medicina –continuó Kili−, tardaste muchos días en sanar, pero él no dejó de visitarte ni un día… le debemos tu salvación hermana. Desde ese día mi deuda con los elfos va a ser para toda la vida, nunca más dudaré de ellos… son un pueblo amigo ahora; no me importa lo que digan Adad o él.

Fili le miró sorprendida de lo mucho que había madurado su hermano, sonriendo con sinceridad y más ampliamente, intentando incorporarse; pero al ver lo que pretendía Kili se levantó rápido y se sentó a su lado sobre el suave colchón, posando sus manos sobre los hombros de su hermana, ayudándola a que lo hiciera con cuidado.

−No soy de piedra todavía Kili –bromeó la rubia−, puedo moverme sola.

Kili rió ligeramente animado al ver que su Fili estaba animada y recuperándose cada vez más con cada día que pasaba, y eso le alegró el corazón; ya podía ser el que era, y no la sombra que había sido durante esos días en los que Fili había estado luchando por sobrevivir a su herida.

−Solo quiero ayudarte Fi, déjame cuidarte ahora que puedo –dijo sin perder la sonrisa−, dentro de poco estarás de nuevo sana y podrás fastidiarme de nuevo.

− ¡Eeh! –exclamó ella dándole un ligero codazo suave, sonriendo también−, ahora que mencionas el tiempo casi pierdo la noción del mismo… ¿cuánto ha pasado?

El moreno entonces miró hacia las cascadas, apoyando su espalda en los cojines acomodándose antes de responder, mirando la dorada luz del sol de la mañana.

−Llegamos aquí hace casi dos semanas –confesó el joven−, desde entonces apenas despertaste unos instantes por la fiebre… hasta hoy.

− ¡Dos semanas! –exclamó Fili alarmandose−, ¡Mahal, _Adad_ debe estar enfadado por todo el tiempo pasado aquí! y tío Thorin…

Pero al oír el nombre de su tío el buen humor de Kili se esfumó, interrumpiendo a su hermana para que no volviera a mencionarlo; a fin de cuentas había cosas mejores de las que hablar y que hacer.

−Olvida eso ahora Fili –dijo Kili intentando que no se notara su irritación, concentrándose en mostrar de nuevo su sonrisa−, es más, ahora que te veo recuperada creo que podrías dar un paseo y conocer Rivendell, ¡es maravillosa Fi, te encantará estoy seguro! ¿te sientes con fuerzas?

Fili asintió animadamente, pidiéndole a su hermano que le pasara sus ropas para poder vestirse; sin embargo Kili se encogió de hombros negando con la cabeza, girándose hasta el armario en la pared para coger algo, hablando mientras lo hacía; sorprendiendo a Fili.

−No puedo dártela Fili –comenzó el moreno, y al ver que ella iba a protestar continuó−, lo cierto es que una elfa se las llevó hace tiempo diciendo que tenían que coserlas y no se que más… así que nos dejaron esto para que te pusieras mientras estabas aquí si querías.

Entonces se dio la vuelta, revelando lo que llevaba en las manos, un hermoso abrigo de terciopelo y piel de color arena, probablemente de ciervo o zorro, y una falda marrón oscura pesada y larga con bordados dorados de hojas en la parte bajera. Fili miró las dos prendas asombrada, sin creer que pudiera ponerse algo así, tan bello y elegante; y para ser sincera dudaba que le quedara bien de cualquier manera, seguramente eran del tamaño de una elfa y ella no lo era.

− ¿Te gustan? –dudo Kili y ella tan solo asintió−, entonces toma, cámbiate, te esperaré fuera.

Fili tomó el abrigo y lo abrió, descubriendo dentro una camisa de lo que parecía ser seda de un color salmón pálido; la única vez que Fili había tocado algo semejante había sido el vestido de su madre que esta había traído de Erebor dado que lo llevaba puesto al caer la ciudad, por lo que la seda le era del todo desconocida. Se quitó el camisón, encontrando que el vendaje le cubría no solo el hombro y la espalda, sino parte del pecho, con la diferencia de que no lo oprimía, como había hecho ella al vendarse todos esos años.

Se puso la camisa con cuidado, encontrando sumamente extraño el que la prenda no tuviera botones ni lazos, tan solo una bella filigrana dorada en el escote que hacía juego con las hojas bordadas en la falda. A Fili le pareció una prenda increíblemente hermosa, y se vio tan cambiada con ella puesta que no pudo creer que la imagen que el espejo le devolvía fuera ella. Tocó la fría superficie al verse con el conjunto completo; encontrándose con una joven mujer enana, pálida, pero bella.

Una vez que se hubo puesto sus botas totalmente limpias y reparadas, salió de la habitación encontrándose a Kili apoyado contra la baranda de piedra que había en el pasillo, esperando por ella. El joven la miró asombrado durante unos instantes, sonriendo ampliamente después.

− ¡Estás preciosa Fi! –exclamó Kili tomándola de la mano comenzando a caminar.

Fili no se sonrojó, pero agradeció el cumplido de su hermano, suspirando internamente aliviada al ver que él no la sentía rara así vestida.

Caminaron por unos cuantos pasillos todos ellos bellamente decorados con sus alfombras, sus candelabros y sus cuadros de acontecimientos de edades pasadas, hasta que finalmente llegaron a una sala amplia que Fili dedujo que debía ser el comedor, pues había varias mesas y sillas en ella. Oía a lo lejos el ruido de agua caer, y al escuchar más atentamente las risas de la compañía hicieron eco finalmente, sacándola una sonrisa. Lo cierto era que los echaba de menos, y no se había dado cuenta ni ella misma.

Al cruzar el comedor salieron a unos jardines, donde estaba efectivamente la compañía reunida, o al menos gran parte de ella. Bombur, Bofur y Bilbo estaban asando algo en la cazuela, que habían sacado y puesto sobre una pequeña hoguera construida con… ¿muebles? Bifur, Dori y Nori estaban sentados fumando sobre una mesa con los pies apoyados sobre las sillas; y Ori estaba sentado sobre la hierba dibujando algo en sus pergaminos. Gloin y Oin estaban al fondo sentados en un banco de piedra riendo con una copa de cristal en la mano, pero no había rastro de su padre, Thorin y Balin.

Hasta que alzó la mirada y los encontró en una balconada más arriba, apoyados sobre la baranda de piedra conversando sobre algo.

Al verla llegar la compañía se giró para mirarla, algunos asombrados y otros tratando de disimularlo; pero la reacción general fue de alegría. Fili les sonrió a todos y se acercó caminando despacio, no sabiendo que podía esperar de ellos en ese momento; sin embargo su alegría era sincera, se alegraban de que hubiera salvado la vida, incidentes aparte.

Bofur y Bilbo se acercaron a ella los primeros, el Hobbit llevando en las manos un plato de comida. El enano puso su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia, que le sonrió, haciendo que el moreno devolviera la sonrisa.

−Menudo susto nos has dado muchacha –dijo Bofur sin perder la sonrisa−, pero vaya, eres fuerte como tu padre y lo has superado para bien ¿eh?

Fili se encogió de hombros asintiendo.

−Supongo que puedes decir algo así –respondió finalmente apoyando igualmente su mano en el hombro de su amigo−, me alegro de verte, Bofur.

−Y yo también a ti Fili –dijo alegremente−, y lo que es más importante ¡viva y coleando!

Entonces la estrechó en un abrazo fuerte, haciendo que Fili se estremeciera un poco por el contacto, dolorida, pero Bofur al notarlo se apartó, disculpándose.

−No mido mi entusiasmo cuando estoy alegre –rió el moreno−, perdóname.

−No hay porque –dijo ella riendo también, adelantándose para abrazar igualmente a Bilbo, aunque mas suavemente.

El Hobbit la abrazó con una mano, salvando el plato de estofado con la otra, dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda antes de separarse.

−Bilbo, gracias por defenderme aquel día –dijo Fili sorprendiendo al Hobbit−, no pude decírtelo entonces, pero desde ahora tengo una deuda contigo… puedes llamarte mi amigo, si así quieres.

El aludido se sonrojó un poco, haciendo una cortés reverencia después, posando finalmente el plato.

−Estoy a tu servicio –dijo y con un guiño pequeño añadió−, por supuesto que nos considero amigos, Bofur me ha contado muchas cosas de ti y de tu hermano, y en estos días hablando con ambos he llegado a deducir quienes son las personas que… bueno –y añadió en un susurro cómico, tapándose la boca con la mano−, son mas de mi agrado, ya sabes que quiero decir...

Fili asintió cómplicemente, contenta de que al menos con tres personas –Bofur, Bilbo y su hermano−, la situación no hubiera cambiado, podía ser como siempre. No estaba tan segura con respecto al resto. Bombur se acercó entonces masticando algo, con dos platos de comida en las manos, ofreciendole uno a Fili, que lo cogió, observando que se trataba de una sopa de pollo con muchos ingredientes, pan, cebolla, huevo, trocitos de carne, guisantes… y mas vegetales que no reconoció.

Tenía un aspecto delicioso, y olía aún mejor, pero miró a Bombur esperando.

−Come, estás muy paliducha todavía –dijo animándola el simpático y gordo enano−, si vas a venir con nosotros tienes que ponerte fuerte, y no hay nada mejor que una buena comida ¿verdad _Nadad_?

Bofur asintió sonriendo, llevándose las manos a la nuca de forma distraída.

−Mi hermano tiene razón, comete la sopa, no creo que vayamos a comer algo tan bueno hasta dentro de quien sabe cuanto –dijo mirando hacia las nubes.

−Muy cierto, para mi desgracia –añadió Bilbo con un suspiro resignado.

Y para Fili no paso desapercibida la mano de Bofur sobre los hombros del Mediano, ni la forma que el Hobbit se apoyó sobre el costado del enano. Fili sonrió para sus adentros, se alegraba por ellos. Haciendo caso de las recomendaciones tomó un sorbo de la sopa, que estaba caliente hasta el punto de quemar, pero aún así deliciosa. Sabía muy intensa, como si estuviera recién hecha y le hubieran añadido algo para aún así, potenciar el sabor. Ignoraba que era.

−Esta muy rica, gracias Bombur –dijo, dando otro sorbo, a lo que el enano pelirrojo tan solo asintió con una sonrisa complacida.

Pasaron un rato más entretenidos en los que Bofur, Bombur, Bilbo y Kili la pusieron al día de lo que había pasado con la compañía mientras habían estado en Rivendel. Así fue como Fili se enteró que hacía días que Thorin, Balin y Gandalf se habían reunido con Elrond para enseñarle el mapa; y que este les había dicho que en el mismo había escritas Runas Lunares, que les tradujo sacando el mensaje de que debían llegar a Erebor antes de que el día de Durin terminara, o se acabaría la aventura hasta el día siguiente.

Fili frunció el ceño preocupada, el día de Durin estaba muy cercano, y el tiempo que habían perdido en ese lugar podrían necesitarlo. Se sintió mal por ello, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para remediarlo de cualquier forma, lo que había pasado había pasado y ya no se podía cambiar.

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, sin embargo no engaño a su hermano, que la conocía demasiado bien.

−No te preocupes por eso ahora Fi –dijo Kili−, lo importante es que puedas seguir el viaje, no el tiempo que haya pasado.

Fili le miró fijamente, agradeciendo sus palabras, pues sabía que ahora que su padre estaba tan enfadado Kili era su mayor consuelo; y Thorin… no quería ni pensarlo. Lo más probable era que la relación con su tío se hubiera arruinado para siempre, y eso dolía más que cualquier rama clavada.

Eso llevaba a Fili a otro de sus mayores temores.

Thorin.

Fili le adoraba más que a todo lo que conocía. Desde niña siempre había deseado que su tío la tomara en brazos aún cuando era un niño y no sabía nada, siempre había adorado sus historias de tiempos pasados, sus leyendas de aventuras y sus cuentos para dormir. A Fili le hacía muy feliz su presencia, siempre lo había hecho y siempre lo haría, y no sabía como iba a poder soportar su ausencia, si es que Thorin no quería saber más de ella. Pensó en las veces que Thorin había entrenado con ella enseñándola a luchar con la espada, las veces que habían trabajado juntos en la herrería, las horas que habían pasado cazando en el bosque, o sencillamente acampando bajo las estrellas.

Una parte de ella siempre había sabido que lo amaba a todos los niveles que conocía; como amigo, como padre, como tío… y como hombre, pero había descartado el sentimiento muy pronto, dado que su madre insistía en que debía seguir diciendo que era un varón el resto de sus días, y que de descubrirlo Thorin la despreciaría. Sin embargo aún estaba esa parte rebelde y profunda de ella que no había podido dejar de sentir lo que sentía, conformándose con lo que podía obtener, su amor fraternal y protección.

A pesar de todo Thorin siempre había sido duro con ella, quizá porque era su heredero o quizá por otra razón, pero ella siempre había visto como las muestras de preocupación siempre eran para su hermano; y aunque tenía que fingir que no le afectaba como hombre que era, todo aquello dolía. Y pensar que ahora ni siquiera tendría eso… no podía concebir algo así.

Sintió que los ojos se le llenarían de lágrimas si no pensaba en otra cosa, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, la razón de sus preocupaciones se personó ante ella.

Thorin estaba de pie frente a ella, ignorando la mirada irritada de Kili, y Fili alzó la mirada para mirarlo. No pudo descifrar la expresión en el rostro de Thorin, pues su rostro era tan neutral como el de una estatua de piedra, sin embargo Fili aguantó la mirada, esperando. El moreno se tomó sus largos minutos observándola antes de que ella sintiera que debía romper el silencio.

−Tío Thorin –dijo como saludo, sin saber si debía ser respetuosa o como actuaría él.

Thorin la miró sin cambiar su expresión.

−Si te sientes con fuerza te unirás a nosotros para continuar el viaje –dijo él con voz tranquila−, si no es así permanecerás aquí, no podemos retrasarnos más.

Al oír sus palabras Fili sintió como si le hubiera dado una bofetada, ¡pretendía deshacerse de ella! no iba a permitir que la dejaran atrás, así tuviera que seguirlos sola y a rastras.

− ¡Estoy perfectamente! –exclamó ella con voz demasiado alta−, ¡no pienso quedarme atrás, ire con vosotros!

− ¡Y yo no la dejare abandonada! –gritó Kili corroborándolo.

Thorin no dijo nada, mirándolos a ambos antes de girarse y comenzar a andar, deteniéndose un momento para añadir.

−Que así sea, recoge tus cosas y únete a la compañía –ordenó−, nos vamos esta noche.

Kili tensó la mandíbula y se giró en dirección contraria para obedecer las órdenes de su tío. Sin embargo Fili se adelantó unos pasos en dirección a su tío, dudando sobre si tomarle el brazo o no para llamar su atención. Finalmente no lo hizo, no quería forzar la situación demasiado.

−Tío Thorin espera –llamó ella.

Él se giró, esperando.

− ¿Qué quieres, Fili? –inquirió.

−Quería saber si estas… –comenzó ella, pero hizo una pausa replanteando la pregunta−, si la situación actual ha cambiado algo entre nosotros…

Thorin se giró de nuevo, dándole la espalda a su sobrina.

−Asuntos mas importantes ocupan mi mente, no tengo tiempo para esto ahora –dijo sin mirarla−, recoge tus cosas y sigue a tu hermano.

−Pero solo es un… –insistió ella.

−Ahora no, sobrina –dijo el moreno.

Y sin esperar que ella dijera algo más, Thorin se alejó, dejándola de pie sobre la hierba, mirando el corredor por el que su tío había salido con el corazón en un puño apretado.

Lo que la rubia no sabía es que la puerta que había despertado en Thorin ya no se cerraría.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Mini diccionario**_

_**.**_

_**Adad − **__Padre_

_**Amad**__ – Madre_

_**Namad**__ – Hermana mayor_

_**Nadad – **__Hermano Mayor_

_**Nadadith − **__Hermano Pequeño_

_._

**.**

**En primer lugar gracias especiales y galletas a Behind-the-musgo y Nyra8 por haberme animado con sus comentarios, me anima mucho mas de lo que creéis; mil gracias enormes también a todas las personas que leen la historia, por leerme y seguir ahí haciéndome saber que lo que hago no cae en saco roto. Espero no defraudaros a ninguno de vosotros, queridos lectores, y que os siga gustando. **

**Thorin sigue siendo un tanto bastardo, pero rompo una lanza en su favor, es autodefensa, es orgulloso y ella le ha hecho daño doble por mentirle y al saber que él la ha herido a ella, por lo que ahora intenta no hacerlo de nuevo. Es turno de que alguno de los dos actúe en consecuencia, quién lo hará es la incógnita. ¿qué pasara?**

**Espero que os haya gustado, y ya sabéis cualquier comentario o sugerencia, son bienvenidas.**


	4. Revelaciones

**Disclaimer: **Thorin, Fili, el Hobbit, LOTR y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen lamentablemente; pertenecen al maravilloso maestro Tolkien.

**Advertencias: **Spoilers**, **Lemon, Genderbender, violencia, palabras en Khuzdul y Sindarin.

**Parejas: **Thorin x Female Fili.

**Estado:** Proceso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lo que ser Rey significa**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 4 **

**Revelaciones**

**.**

**.**

**.**

−_Ten cuidado Fili –dijo Thorin ayudándolo a levantarse del suelo−, bloqueas bien los golpes con el brazo izquierdo, pero no haces nada con el derecho mientras defiendes, dejas el flanco descubierto…_

_Y le dio un toquecito suave con el filo de la espada de hierro en las costillas, haciendo que el joven sonriera antes de volver a ponerse en guardia. _

_Las gotas de sudor resbalaban por la frente del muchacho, y los finos mechones de cabello dorado caían sobre su rostro, al ritmo de su respiración agitada antes de que se lanzara de nuevo hacia delante para tratar de vencer a su tío. Dio varias estocadas con la espada de la mano derecha, la que usaba para atacar; pero Thorin las rechazó con su espada empujándolo hacia atrás antes de tomar ventaja avanzando, haciendo que Fili trastabillara y tuviera que retroceder para no ser destrozado._

_Paró la espada de Thorin a duras penas con sus dos espadas, sosteniéndola entre ambas, teniendo una idea. Una inspiración repentina se apoderó de él, así que con un impulso fuerte y sin soltar la hoja de Thorin tiró de ella con sus dos espadas y como mejor pudo giró las muñecas, haciendo que se resbalara la hoja de su tío y se le doblara el brazo; con clara intención de quitarle la espada. Thorin sonrió internamente previendo el movimiento, brillante, pero demasiado audaz, por lo que en el último momento giró la hoja dirigiéndola hacia si mismo, desbaratando el plan de Fili._

_Lo que no vio venir el moreno fue cuando el rubio dio un pequeño salto hacia delante y cargó toda su energía en sus dos hojas, que Thorin paró en el último instante con la suya, siendo derribado por el repentino e inesperado ataque._

−_Te vuelves lento con el tiempo tío Thorin –sonrió Fili ofreciéndole su mano._

_Pero Thorin le mostró una sonrisa, pasando la pierna por entre las de Fili, derribándolo. El joven cayó de bruces sobre la hierva medio enredado con Thorin, que rió por la escena en la que habían quedado._

−_Y tu demasiado confiado –dijo el moreno sin dejar de reír._

_Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado apoyando su peso sobre los brazos, que posó sobre la verde hierva sin dejar de sonreír, finalmente posando su mano derecha sobre el hombro de su sobrino, que también se había sentado; recuperando el aliento despacio. Fili era un muchacho audaz y disciplinado, a veces temerario, pero como todos los jóvenes de esa edad; él también había sido así cuando había tenido sesenta años. Lo único que sorprendía a Thorin es la poca barba y poca fuerza que el rubio tenía._

_Lo achacó a la juventud y a la falta de una buena comida, sin embargo Fili siempre cubría esas carencias con otras muchas virtudes; era rápido y ágil, de mente vivaz y respuesta activa, por lo que no echaba de menos demasiado la actitud más brusca de su padre. Claramente Fili había salido a su madre, aunque físicamente fuera más un reflejo de Frerin que de Dis o del propio Dwalin._

_Dejó de sonreír, sabiendo que se estaba perdiendo en sus pensamientos y el joven esperaba una respuesta por su parte._

−_Nunca bajes la guardia ante un enemigo, aunque parezca derrotado –dijo Thorin poniéndose mas serio, algo sombrío−, esa lección apréndela bien sobrino, nunca sabrás cuando te llegue el momento de usarlo._

_Fili asintió poniéndose en pie, sacudiéndose el polvo de tierra de la tunica con ambas manos, recogiendo sus dos espadas de entrenamiento bajo la atenta mirada de su tío, que le imitó, poniéndose igualmente en piel mientras recogía la suya._

−_Ojala no llegue nunca ese momento –dijo en voz baja−, aspiro a ser un buen heredero en tiempos de paz… como en tiempos de guerra, que ojala no llegue nunca._

_Thorin le miró sorprendido._

_Fili era tan distinto a su hermano. Era sensato, y una gran sensibilidad se percibía en él desde su más tierna infancia, y por eso lo adoraba. Jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero muy orgulloso de él; sabía bien y no tenía ninguna duda de que cuando llegara el momento de la sucesión del trono en su favor, Erebor y todo el reino de los enanos recibiría una época de paz y dicha. Puede que más que consigo mismo, tan atormentado y lleno de rencor como estaba._

−_Serás un gran rey algun día, Fili –dijo Thorin, haciendo que el rubio se girara a mirarle asombrado._

_El rubio no dijo nada, en lugar de ello asintió levemente y entró en la casa perdiéndose de vista, dejando a Thorin en pie sobre la hierva del jardín trasero de la casa preguntándose si acaso había dicho algo malo; pero no había dicho, creía, nada que fuera así; por lo que imitó a su sobrino y entró en la pequeña casa de madera cerrando la puerta tras él._

* * *

><p><em>Al día siguiente al alba, como cada día Thorin y Fili desayunaron rápido para poder irse a la herrería, donde el mayor estaba entrenando al joven en el arte del martillo y el yunque para que pudiera ayudarle y así llevar mas monedas a casa con las que poder alimentar a la familia.<em>

_Los humanos eran tacaños y bárbaros, no apreciaban su justa artesanía, por lo que incluso fabricando herraduras y espadas de calidad muy superior a las que pudieran encontrar salidas de una fragua humana, les pagaban una miseria que ellos lamentablemente no podían rechazar si querían ganar jornal aquel día. Era humillante, una infamia, un peso que soportar… pero que muy pronto se terminaría. Thorin lo sabía bien, si sus planes de recuperar la montaña salían bien._

_Sin embargo de momento solo le quedaba enseñar a Fili a ser capaz de valerse por si mismo en todo, no solo en la lucha y la herrería, sino en la caza, la arquería… cualquier cosa que pudiera enseñarle lo haría. Y Fili aprendía bien y rápido, pues era un estudiante atento y centrado, cosa que le enorgullecía._

_Ese día estaba siendo ajetreado, habían tenido varios encargos, y Thorin se encontraba en ese momento encajándole la herradura en la pata delantera a una yegua que había traído un humano hacía un rato. Fili estaba al fondo forjando unas dagas que les habían encargado en conjunto con una espada y un escudo largo. Parecía una jornada tranquila y que les reportaría ganancias, pero como suele suceder nada era tal como lo había planeado. Estaba tranquilo en su labor, golpeando ligeramente los clavos de acero que atenazaban la herradura cuando un grito le sobresaltó._

_Fili había dejado caer el martillo al suelo y se sujetaba la mano, por lo que Thorin se asustó y corrió a su lado olvidándose por completo de la yegua, tomando el rostro de Fili entre sus manos para ver si tenía alguna herida que hubiera pasado por alto_

− _¡¿Qué sucede sobrino?! ¿estás bien? ¿¡te has herido!? –exclamó Thorin alarmado−, ¡por Mahal, habla!_

_Fili asintió lentamente, aún sin soltar su mano, que tenía sujeta con la otra. Thorin se percató del gesto y tomó las manos de Fili entre las suyas, sacándole los pesados guantes de pelo con los que trabajaban el metal para ver que escondía bajo la tela._

_Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver una profunda brecha que sangraba ligeramente en la mano derecha del chico, sin duda alguna era reciente, por el color de los bordes y de la propia herida no tendría ni dos días… ¿Por qué no le había dicho Fili nada? si hubiera sabido que estaba herido no le hubiera hecho venir a la herrería desde luego, hubiera llevado al muchacho con Oin para que le cosiera la mano y le curara la herida, no lo contrario, que es lo que había pasado._

− _¿Cuándo te lo has hecho? –inquirió Thorin seriamente._

_Fili apartó la mirada, clavándola en el suelo incapaz de sostenérsela, preocupando a Thorin aún más._

−_Fili –insistió Thorin al ver que el joven no hablaría._

_Finalmente el rubio habló, aún sin mirarlo._

−_Ayer, en el entrenamiento –dijo−, no quise preocuparte por un rasguño, puedo manejarlo._

_Thorin soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo, perturbado. ¿Había sido ayer mismo y ni siquiera lo había notado? ¡sagrado Mahal! sus sentidos se volvían tan nublados y opacos cuando su sobrino estaba cerca de él que perdía la capacidad de analizar con claridad; en ningún momento vio que Fili se hubiera hecho alguna herida… ¿acaso se estaba volviendo descuidado? _

−_No me mientas ni me ocultes algo así de nuevo Fili –dijo seriamente, clavando sus ojos claros en los azul cielo de Fili−, preocuparme por ti es algo que no solo como tío me correspondería._

_Fili no dijo nada, pero se quedó mirando sus ojos azul claro durante un rato antes de asentir y alejarse, no sabía cuanta razón había tenido en esa sencilla frase… hasta ahora._

Sintió el golpe en su hombro despejando su cabeza, mirando a la persona que lo había golpeado.

−Thorin… Thorin, ¿me estas oyendo _Nadad_? –dijo Dwalin a su lado.

Thorin pestañeó varias veces antes de ubicar donde se encontraba, montado en su pony de camino al infame bosque negro, no por gusto, sino por obligación; habían perdido mucho tiempo preciado aunque hubiera sido por imperiosa necesidad, y ahora debían recuperarlo. Miró a su hermano, que le miraba con el ceño fruncido, esperando algo.

−Disculpame Dwalin, no estaba escuchando –confesó.

El menor alzó las cejas, con los brazos cruzados.

−De eso ya me había dado cuenta –dijo Dwalin− estás demasiado descentrado Thorin ¡recuerda donde estamos por Mahal! ¡no hagas que te maten!

El rey rodó los ojos sin responder, espoleando ligeramente al pony para adelantarse un poco, sin embargo Dwalin no se dio por vencido e imitó a su hermano, poniéndose de nuevo a su altura.

− ¿Piensas seguir actuando así todo el camino? ¿como un necio amargado que se encierra en si mismo? –continuó Dwalin sin dejar de mirarlo, pero Thorin no devolvía sus miradas−, porque yo no pienso aguantarlo, tu no eres el hermano que conozco… así que vuelve a ti te lo pido por el bien de todos, o tendré que hacer algo.

Thorin se giró para mirarlo finalmente, con una ira en su mirada que hizo a Dwalin saber que estaba dando en el blanco, en la herida que escocía. Echó más sal en ella para despertar la rabia dormida de su hermano, que desde que habían cruzado las montañas nubladas y habían tenido el incidente con los gigantes de piedra y los Trolls se había ido apagando pensando más y más para si mismo

−Me estás cansando con tus diatribas Dwalin –dijo Thorin con la mandíbula apretada−, di lo que tengas que decir o apártate de mi camino.

Dwalin entonces detuvo a la montura, tirando de las riendas del pony para frenarlo, y Thorin hizo lo mismo, quedando un tanto rezagados del resto de la compañía, que seguía avanzando. Algunos, entre ellos Bofur, Dori, Ori y Bilbo se giraron para ver porque no avanzaban, pero al ver las caras de los dos hermanos se quedaron donde estaban sin querer intervenir, sabiendo que en las discusiones de familia era mejor no meterse; menos si eran de esa índole, con el rey y su hermano ventilando trapos.

−Te diré lo que tienes que oír entonces –dijo Dwalin mirándole enfadado−, ¡deja de actuar como un crío! –gritó−, ¡yo también estoy enfadado, por la barba de Durin que lo estoy, pero no por ello dejo de lado mis obligaciones! ¡eres rey, actúa como uno y deja de compadecerte ya!

Thorin abrió los ojos como platos, tanto como si le hubiera dado un martillazo, o así se sintió; desmontando del pony enfrentando a Dwalin, que hizo lo mismo, desmontó del suyo y se paró frente a frente con su hermano, mirándose ambos fijamente con expresión de enfado.

−Como te atreves a hablarme así –dijo Thorin con la voz calmada, pero dura como el hielo−, no eres nadie para juzgarme, he tenido que tomar decisiones que tú no hubieras soportado…

Dwalin se adelantó, tomando a Thorin por los hombros de la tunica, acercándolo, apoyando su frente sobre la del mayor.

−Ahí estás otra vez, condoliéndote de tus actos como una mujer –dijo el castaño sin soltarlo−, ¡olvida lo pasado Thorin! ¡no lo puedes cambiar!

− ¡Oh Valar! ¡bien sé que no puedo cambiarlo! –exclamó Thorin zafándose del agarre de su hermano−, si Dis no hubiera ocultado esto nada habría pasado, y si tu te hubieras controlado ella no…

Dwalin se paró en seco, abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa.

− ¿Qué has dicho? –dijo pausadamente.

Y fue acercándose lentamente a Thorin, que igualmente anduvo la distancia que los separaba hasta casi quedar a un solo paso el uno del otro; Dwalin con los puños apretados y los nudillos blancos y Thorin con la mirada fija en la del otro, ninguno pestañeando.

−He dicho, que si tu no hubieras estado alardeando como un semental sobre el hijo varón que tendrías –respondió fría y acusadoramente Thorin−, Dis no hubiera inventado tal mentira.

El grito de Dwalin fue la única respuesta que Thorin obtuvo antes de ser empotrado contra un árbol, el puño de Dwalin incrustado en su mejilla, y la sangre manando de la herida que le había hecho Kili en su labio, que se había abierto de nuevo. Thorin tampoco se quedó quieto, empujando a su hermano con una patada en el estomago para alejarlo, haciendo que Dwalin retrocediera unos instantes antes de envestir hacia delante y derribarlo, pero Thorin se levantó rápido y no se dejó atrapar.

En vez de ello se tiró hacia delante propinándole un puñetazo a Dwalin con el puño izquierdo y después otro con el derecho, ganando terreno entre golpes y empujones hasta que fue el castaño quien dio de espaldas contra un árbol, momento que Thorin aprovechó para darle un cabezazo, dejando a Dwalin resbalando por el árbol hacia abajo, sangrando por la nariz, la boca y los ojos hinchados y medio cerrados.

Iba a propinar otro puñetazo que lo rematara cuando fue interrumpido.

− ¡Basta! –gritó Balin acercándose tomándolo del brazo tan fuerte como una tenaza− ¡detente Thorin! ¿acaso has perdido el juicio muchacho?

Thorin se soltó de su agarre, mirándolo mientras respiraba entrecortadamente, sin responder.

−Ve con Oin a que te cure esa herida –dijo muy seriamente el peliblanco, enfadado−, yo me ocupare de Dwalin.

Thorin pudo haber replicado haciendo valer su palabra como Rey, sin embargo y sorprendiendo a toda la compañía no dijo nada, obedeciendo al anciano al que respetaba, adoraba y quería como si fuera su propio padre. Cierto era que Balin había actuado más como tal que el mismo Thrain, siendo mas amado por Thorin, Dwalin, Frerin y Dis que su propio padre. Por eso únicamente le obedecía, porque valoraba su palabra mas que la de nadie, y sin añadir ni una mirada, cruzó los pasos que lo separaban de su montura, volviendo a montar, espoleándola para adelantarse.

Balin se agachó junto a Dwalin, que le miró con una pequeña sonrisa, agradeciéndoselo sin palabras mientras el anciano ponía una mano en su hombro para darle ánimo.

El peliblanco se puso en pie mirando a la compañía hablando con la voz alta y clara de un líder, todos le obedecerían, pues igual que Thorin como a tal le respetaban.

−Haremos el campamento aquí –dijo Balin− con los Orcos siguiéndonos y el Beornida a nuestras espaldas no podemos ir mas lejos esta noche… será mejor que entremos en el Bosque mañana.

La idea fue bien recibida, y todos desmontaron de los ponys y se pusieron alegremente a montar el campamento, Gloin y Oin encendiendo la hoguera, Bilbo y Bombur troceando la comida que iban a preparar esa noche, Ori, Dori y Oin extendiendo las mantas para poner los bultos de dormir encima, y los demás repartidos entre los ponys y la naciente hoguera. Thorin sin embargo se quedó al fondo, sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en un árbol bajo y torcido, sosteniendo un trozo de tela vieja contra la herida de su labio, sin querer que nadie más le molestara esa noche, ni Oin, ni Balin, ni Dwalin ni nadie.

Quería estar solo, solo él y sus recuerdos.

Miró a la Montaña, que se veía lejana y pálida en comparación con el calido cielo anaranjado del atardecer, sabiendo que a cada paso que daban su hogar estaba mas cerca.

Suspiró, recordando.

_El prado estaba bañado por el sol radiante de mediodía._

_Las abejas revoloteaban entre los árboles mientras Thorin paseaba calmadamente, su rostro bañado por la luz dorada, las manos rozando la altas y verdes briznas de hierva fresca, su nariz inundada con el aroma a miel y flores del campo, las partículas de luz inundando el ambiente como en un sueño añorado._

_Se perdió en la belleza del lugar, paseando entre los abedules y los robles, sintiendo paz por primera vez desde que habían comenzado el viaje._

_Estaba tranquilo, pues sabía que en los territorios de Beorn, donde se encontraban, estarían a salvo de la amenaza de Azog y su inmunda prole, sucias criaturas… por lo que dejó que sus pasos vagaran sin un rumbo fijo, hasta que sus oídos fueron alertados por un ruido que llamó su atención. Era el inconfundible sonido del acero chocando, tan conocido para él como su propia voz; por lo que dirigió allí sus pasos para ver que es lo que sucedía._

_Serpenteó los muchos árboles que los jardines del Beornida tenían, encontrándose con un pequeño espacio despejado, donde a medida que se acercaba el ruido de espadas chocando se hacía mas intenso, entremezclado con el de risas para el de sobra conocidas._

_Detuvo sus pasos, observando la escena desde la sombra de un Abedul bajo. Kili y Fili estaban entrenando con las espadas, y parecían estar pasándoselo bien, a juzgar por sus caras. Ambos se habían quitado la tunica y vestían unicamente la camisa gastada y los pantalones de viaje –pues Fili había dejado la falda y el abrigo que le habían dado los elfos en Rivendel, cosa que no sabía si le alegraba o le disgustaba− además, por una vez en su vida Kili había recogido su cabello en una coleta baja, mientras que Fili lo había hecho en una alta._

_Ambos tenían sudor recorriendo su frente y ropas, pero parecían demasiado metidos en el entrenamiento como para darse cuenta de cualquier cosa que no fuera su espada._

_Kili ganaba terreno con su espada larga, y Fili lo esquivaba con sus dos espadas –y sintió un pinchazo en el corazón al recordar la similitud de esa escena con tantas que él recordaba−, avanzando alegremente hasta que quedaba acorralada y lo evitaba rodando por el suelo y tomando una posición aventajada._

− _¡Suelta el arco y entrena más con la espada Nadadith, estás oxidado como un anciano! –exclamó la rubia riendo un poco, parando un golpe fuerte con el brazo derecho, tal como Thorin, que sonrió al notarlo, le había enseñado._

− _¡Y tu alardeas como una cotorra coqueta! –respondió el moreno intentando avanzar−, ¡actúa y verás quien está oxidado aquí!_

_Fili rió por el comentario, empujando a su hermano con el codo, guardando la espada hacia adentro para no herirlo, haciendo que el moreno retrocediera dos pasos, corriendo hacia el que alzó los brazos y la espada en una clara maniobra para detener el golpe que esperaba que Fili iba a dar; pero en vez de ello la rubia se tiró al suelo y se coló por entre sus piernas, pasando por debajo levantandose hasta quedar a su espalda, abrazándolo con el brazo con el filo de la espada en el cuello de su hermano, que trago saliva._

− _¿Decías? –sonrió Fili._

_Sin embargo Kili también sonrió frunciendo el ceño con picardía, echando la cabeza hacia atrás propinándole un cabezazo, haciendo que Fili le soltara, tomando la ventaja; siendo esta vez él quien puso la espada en la garganta de su hermana._

−_Decía que no me des por vencido tan fácilmente Namad –dijo él moreno sonriendo−, me guardo más de un as en la manga._

_Ese fue el momento que Thorin eligió para salir de las sombras, avanzando por el claro haciendo notar su presencia._

−_Esa lección nunca la aprendió –dijo el rey, llamando la atención de ambos._

_Al ver a Thorin la sonrisa de Kili desapareció, y la expresión alegre fue sustituida por una de molestia, soltando a su hermana en el acto. Fili sin embargo no se movió, recuperando el aliento mientras Thorin se quedaba al lado de ambos. Kili tensó la mandíbula, clavando la espada en la hierba mientras se agachaba para recoger su tunica y ponérsela, después se giró hacia Fili, ignorando a Thorin, desclavando la espada del suelo._

−_Me vuelvo a la casa, tengo hambre –dijo tranquilamente, y la miró con intensidad mientras envainaba su espada−, no tardes._

_Tanto Fili como Thorin sabían que la excusa que el chico había puesto no era del todo cierta. La mayor parte de la verdad es que aún no había perdonado a Thorin por lo que había pasado, y aunque no lo admitiera, al rey enano le dolía ese rechazo; aunque no tanto como lo que había pasado, por lo que no se quejó._

_Fili respiró entrecortadamente, recuperando el aliento mientras imitaba a su hermano y dejaba las espadas en el suelo, tomaba su tunica y se la ataba de la cintura, demasiado acalorada y sudada como para ponersela._

− _¿Quieres entrenar? –dijo Thorin, sin saber como romper el hielo de otra forma._

_Ella no dijo nada al principio, pensando lo que debía hacer. Tal vez había llegado el momento en el que su tío quería hacer un acercamiento; ella no vio enfado ni ira en su voz ni en su mirada, por lo que le pareció que esa podía ser una buena manera de acercarse._

−_Si… porque no, ponte en guardia –dijo ella, recogiendo las espadas._

_Thorin sonrió hambrientamente desenvainando a Orcrist, clavándola en el suelo para quitarse su pesado abrigo de piel, recogiendo la espada mientras se ponía en posición._

_La rubia avanzó con energía, propinando un fuerte golpe con ambas espadas en la hoja de Orcrist, que detuvo la envestida con un giro de hoja desviando las espadas hacia un lado, haciendo que la chica girara para coger de nuevo energía para un nuevo golpe; pero antes de que lo hiciera Thorin giró la larga hoja, obligando a Fili a alzar los brazos y pararla, perdiendo terreno entre golpes y estocadas hasta que la joven quedó con la espalda rozando contra un árbol, sus brazos y sus hojas lo único que separaba a si misma de Thorin._

_Aún así podía sentir la penetrante mirada de su tío sobre ella que estaba sudando, sin soltar las espadas, con los ojos fijos en Thorin; que parecía estar devorándola con la mirada._

−_Me ha costado… −dijo Fili respirando entrecortadamente−, he mejorado mucho… creo…_

_Thorin asintió, sin apartar la mirada de ella, confirmándolo._

−_No es lo único en lo que has mejorado –dijo el moreno sin apartar sus ojos azules de los suyos._

_Fili abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, perdiendo la fuerza en los brazos incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a su tío, bajando las espadas y haciéndose a un lado, cosa que Thorin permitió; dejándola pasar._

−_Debo irme… Kili estará esperando –dijo la rubia, alejándose unos pasos._

_Thorin asintió con una media sonrisa, observando como su sobrina desaparecía entre los árboles. Tanto tiempo haciéndose pasar por hombre y realmente en las cosas mas simples y tiernas estaba totalmente sin experiencia, como acababa de demostrar al ser incapaz de aceptar un cumplido sin alejarse._

_Sabía que le iba a costar, pero si quería que todo volviera al menos a ser como era antes, estaba en el buen camino._

Una suave voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

−Por más que pienses en ello no volverás los sueños una realidad –dijo Balin, sentándose a su lado−, creí que habrías aprendido esto hace mucho tiempo.

Thorin asintió con un suspiro, mirando al anciano a su lado, viendo que le miraba con una calida y amable sonrisa llena de comprensión y cariño en lugar de la ira y enfado que él hubiera esperado. Balin suspiró igualmente, acomodándose, sacando algo de su pantalón; una pipa pequeña y tallada junto a una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo de color oliva. El peliblanco vertió un poco del contenido en la pipa y lo encendió con una cerilla, agitándola para apagarla antes de dar una larga bocanada de la preciada carga.

−Hoja de Valle Largo –dijo Balin saboreándola antes de soltar el humo−, la mejor hierva para fumar en pipa.

Thorin sonrió, parpadeando para alejar cualquier atisbo de lágrimas.

−También la más cara –dijo riendo un poco−, me pregunto de donde la has sacado.

Balin rió alegremente, dando otra bocanada, pasándole la pipa a Thorin, que la aceptó de buen grado llevándosela a la boca antes de dar dos largas bocanadas de humo, que sintió como gloria.

−El buen Gandalf tenía una bolsa en su tunica –respondió Balin sonriendo−, tuvo a bien darme un poco antes de que dejáramos la casa de Beorn, cosa que le agradezco demasiado, añoraba una buena hierva como esta… calienta hasta el alma ¿verdad?

−Verdad –dijo Thorin devolviéndole la pipa a Balin.

Pasaron unos minutos juntos, fumando la pipa hasta que la hierba se fue consumiendo poco a poco; no había necesidad de palabras entre ellos, tan solo calma. Sin embargo cuando Thorin estaba volviendo a sumirse en sus pensamientos Balin le sacó de ellos.

−Creo que es hora de que admitas tus sentimientos por Fili –dijo el anciano sin mayores rodeos, sorprendiéndolo.

Thorin cerró los puños y desvió la mirada en el acto, clavándola en la lejanía.

−No se de que hablas Balin –dijo.

Balin sonrió, tirando la hierba que quedaba en la cazoletilla de la pipa.

−Puedes negarlo lo que quieras, si eso te complace –dijo dejando de sonreir−, pero incidentes como el de hoy con Dwalin no se pueden volver a repetir… sois hermanos Thorin, la familia es lo más importante, recuérdalo muchacho.

Thorin no dijo nada al principio, finalmente suspirando soltando el aire que había estado reteniendo sin saberlo, cansado, muy cansado.

−Ya no se lo que hago, Balin –confesó el moreno−, creía tener un motivo, hacer lo que hacía por ellos… Dwalin, Dis, Frerin, Kili, Fili… pero ahora veo nubes oscuras cegar mi juicio, es cierto que me he equivocado, pero Fili… oh Balin, que haré ahora con ella… la he perdido de antemano con mis actos.

−Yo no lo creo así Thorin –dijo Balin−, tan solo debes disculparte.

Thorin negó con la cabeza, irritado.

− ¿Y de que serviría eso, Balin? –dijo, ganándose una mirada confusa por parte del peliblanco−, no puedo ni deseo estar con ella, sabes bien los peligros que este camino enfrenta, las responsabilidades… ya la he herido una vez, no voy a hacerlo de nuevo.

Y cerró los ojos, recordando aquella vez en la herrería, cuando se había herido en la mano, recordando el rostro de su sobrina cuando cayó entre sus brazos tras separarse del árbol, recordando las veces que había sufrido daño por un destino que le había sido impuesto, que ella no había elegido; finalmente podía hacer las cosas bien, por mucho que eso doliera. Su deber como rey debía ser lo primero ahora.

La voz de Balin, más dura que antes, lo sacó de sus pensamientos de nuevo.

−Te mientes –dijo sencillamente el anciano.

−Y tu te engañas –replicó Thorin.

Balin iba a responder algo más, pero se lo pensó mejor y no dijo nada, sonriendo ligeramente antes de darle una palmada en la rodilla y ponerse en pie, levantándose con cuidado. Guardó la pipa en su bolsillo de nuevo tras vaciarla, sacudiéndose el polvo del suelo de su tunica, mirando a Thorin sin perder su sonrisa.

−Creo, muchacho, que ya es hora de que me vaya a comer algo –dijo Balin−, el hambre apremia y ya no tengo tanta energía como antes… −hizo una pausa, dejando de sonreir−, descansa, Thorin.

Thorin asintió, sabiendo que era Balin quien se equivocaba.

Ya había cometido demasiados errores en su vida, y Mahal sabía bien que arriesgar la vida de Fili por un necio capricho no sería uno de ellos. Si, él había sido un gran heredero, y si, hubiera sido un excelente sucesor… pero el que fuera mujer lo cambiaba todo. Ahora ella, en cuanto se supiera su condición, se convertiría en un blanco fácil para cualquiera. Matrimonios concertados, peticiones estúpidas, alejarla de las cosas que a ella le hacían feliz… eso sin contar sus enemigos, y tenía tantos a elegir como podía tener un Rey; orcos, trasgos, renegados… empezando por Azog, el maldito infame obsesionado con su familia, que quería erradicar el linaje de Durin, y si él se casaba con ella la convertiría en objetivo del pálido orco de inmediato.

Negó con la cabeza desterrando el pensamiento, pero conociendo a su necia y testaruda sobrina, estaba seguro de que ella misma se pondría en peligro para matarlo.

Como si pudiera lograrlo. Moriría antes de herirlo siquiera, tan terrible era la criatura. No lo permitiría.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta la dueña de sus pensamientos se personó a su lado, parándose en frente de él, agachándose hasta quedar a su lado. Thorin la miró sin hablar, pero su sobrina se sentó sin importarle; sacando un pañuelo de sus pantalones para limpiar la sangre que Thorin tenía en la barbilla, ya seca, que había resbalado de su labio.

−Siempre has sido demasiado testarudo como para admitir que te has herido –dijo Fili, pasando el pañuelo por el rostro de Thorin limpiando la sangre.

Y eso sacó una ligera sonrisa en Thorin, casi con un pensamiento sarcástico.

−Tu no eres la más indicada para hablar de testarudeces, sobrina –dijo el moreno, dejándose hacer.

Fili suspiró, pasando un dedo por la herida del labio de Thorin, que se había cerrado sola creando una nueva costra.

− ¿Duele? –dudó ella.

Él negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia. Ella suspiró, sabiendo que el mentía, pero no tenía caso insistir con ello; conocía a Thorin demasiado bien como para saber que él no lo admitiría.

−Tío Thorin… −comenzó a decir Fili, pero se detuvo, frunciendo los labios, pensativa.

− ¿Si? –dudó él, al ver que ella no decía nada.

Fili suspiró, no sabiendo como exponer todos sus pensamientos en palabras; siempre era así cuando se trataba de Thorin, sus miedos, sus sentimientos entremezclados en un infinito abanico de emociones enredadas… sin embargo ella sabía que no podía continuar más tiempo con esa duda en el cuerpo o terminaría por consumirla. Por dura que fuera la respuesta tenía que saber algo. Se preparó para lo peor.

−La otra vez no respondiste mi pregunta –dijo finalmente la rubia−, creo que no es momento de que insista en ello, no me has perdonado, y supongo que te he decepcionado demasiado…

Thorin no dijo nada, no sabiendo si ella estaba afirmándolo o no, sencillamente clavó la mirada en la tierra; de pronto las briznas de hierba parecían sumamente interesantes.

−Sin embargo si creo necesario que me digas que puedo esperar respecto a mí y a mi futuro –continuó ella−, ¿debo esperar un destierro? ¿un nuevo castigo? ¿aún sigo siendo tu heredera? ¿voy a ser relegada? no es mucho lo que pido, al menos me debes eso, una respuesta.

Thorin la miró entonces a los ojos, clavando sus ojos azules en los de su sobrina. La miró durante largos minutos sin responder, observando sus iris azul cielo con betas de grisaceo, sus largas pestañas y expresión turbada, su intensa mirada que esperaba una respuesta… que él no podía darle.

¿Qué podría decirle? ni siquiera el mismo lo sabía, no podía permitirse otro error u otro castigo si es que quería conservar algo de la relación que antaño tenían, no soñaba con ampliarla sabiendo lo que eso supondría. Pero Fili seguía esperando, y él estaba dividido en dos mitades, la que quería responderle y centrarse solo en ello, y la que sabía que la vida de no solo toda la compañía estaba en sus manos, sino la de todo un pueblo entero, el pueblo de los enanos; que tan solo de él dependían.

Finalmente respondió, con la disposición y camino mas claro en su mente.

−Una decisión así no puedo tomarla en un día –dijo Thorin de forma evasiva, aunque sincera−, ahora solo debemos pensar en una cosa, recuperar Erebor.

Fili abrio mucho los ojos por la respuesta inesperada; hubiera esperado cualquier respuesta en ese momento, pero no esa. Al parecer a Thorin solo había algo que le importaba, el oro y la maldita piedra del Arca que allí se encontraban… los maldijo internamente, enfadada.

− ¿Erebor? –repitió Fili dolida− ¿es eso todo lo que te importa? ¿una maldita montaña?

− ¡No es tan solo una montaña, es nuestro reino, nuestro hogar! –exclamó Thorin saltando como si hubiera sido atacado−, ¡el lugar al que pertenecemos!

Y eso a Fili le dolió de nuevo como una puñalada. Sabía bien que Thorin nunca se había conformado con la vida tranquila que tenían en Ered Luin, pero ella era feliz allí; no quería ser el heredero, ni brillar como el oro resplandeciente, ni necesitaba mil y un trajes y capas, y cientos de joyas y anillos y monedas de Oro y Mithril, y gemas para adornarlas… no, esa no era su vida, y nunca había soñado que lo fuera.

− ¡No es mi hogar, es el tuyo! –gritó ella−, Kili y yo éramos felices en Ered Luin; él lo sabe… y yo no deseaba nada más que eso ¡solo he hecho esto, por ti! ¡porque quería hacerte feliz a ti!

Y era muy cierto, pero eso Thorin no lo sabía. Para Fili siempre había sido Thorin. Thorin y su aprobación, Thorin y su atención, Thorin y su felicidad… porque eso significaba amar, sacrificarse y poner la felicidad del otro, por encima de la propia.

Thorin se acercó a ella como si le hubiera golpeado, con una expresión desconocida.

−Fili… −dijo sencillamente, sin saber como continuar.

Pero la decepción había calado hondo. A la joven le había quedado claro, fuese cierto o no, que para Thorin ser rey lo era todo. Él necesitaba gobernar, volver a esa vida que le fue arrebatada, por la que tanto había sufrido y peleado… aunque ella no lo entendiera porque no había vivido así.

−¡No! no importa, has dejado todo bien claro –dijo ella alejándose aún más, haciendo una reverencia marcada, fingida−, haré lo que ordenes, mi rey.

Y esa actitud irritó profundamente a Thorin, que sabía perfectamente que ella estaba actuando así sin ser lo que pensaba, odiaba la mentira, y de nuevo ella le restregaba una por la cara.

−Te comportas como una necia ingrata sobrina… –dijo Thorin.

Fili sonrió con sarcasmo.

−Seré una necia ingrata tío Thorin, pero al menos yo no he… –comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo súbitamente al oír el gran ruido.

Un gran rugido surcó la noche, rompiendo el silencio helándolos a ambos hasta los huesos; Fili se quedó paralizada, y el primer impulso de Thorin fue de adrenalina, tomar a su sobrina con los brazos y sujetarla para que no sufriera ningún daño. Fili soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo, sujetándose a los antebrazos de Thorin con el pulso acelerado.

Ninguno de los dos sabía lo que pasaría.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Mini diccionario**_

_**.**_

_**Adad − **__Padre_

_**Amad**__ – Madre_

_**Namad**__ – Hermana mayor_

_**Nadad – **__Hermano Mayor_

_**Nadadith − **__Hermano Pequeño_

_._

**.**

**Antes de nada, quiero agradecer y mandar muchos abrazos a Guest, Nyra8, Temari-flower, Erinia Aelia y Behind-the-musgo por animarme mucho con sus comentarios, no solo me suben el animo, sino que me ayudan a escribir motivada; también quiero dar galletas y abrazos a todas las personas que leen el fic, por estar ahí y apoyarme, muchísimas gracias lectores! Ojala no os decepcione y os siga gustando lo que hago.**

**Thorin hace amigos con todos y por todos lados, su carisma le desborda ¿?¿? que puedo decir, tendrá su punto de inflexión sin tardar demasiado, la buena noticia es que ya hay gente en la compañía que intuye el motivo de lo que está pasando, excepto él, está claro. Y por si no ha quedado claro, adoro a Balin, es un osito de peluche achuchable, y en este fic −como en el canon, para ser exactos− uno de los mayores apoyos emocionales de Fili y de Thorin.**

**Ojala os haya gustado el capitulo, me encantaría saber vuestras opiniones en un comentario para saber que pensáis, son mas que bienvenidos.**


	5. Eryn Lasgalen

**Disclaimer: **Thorin, Fili, el Hobbit, LOTR y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen lamentablemente; pertenecen al maravilloso maestro Tolkien.

**Advertencias: **Spoilers**, **Lemon, Genderbender, violencia, palabras en Khuzdul y Sindarin.

**Parejas: **Thorin x Female Fili.

**Estado:** Proceso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lo que ser Rey significa**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 5**

**Eryn Lasgalen**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El rugido de un gran oso enfurecido sobresaltó a toda la compañía, haciendo que saltaran de donde estaban sentados, alarmados. Bombur y Bofur estaban junto a la hoguera, y el primero dejo caer el cazo, derramando todo su contenido por la hierba. El pequeño Hobbit se había quedado paralizado, con la cuchara en la mano.

− ¡Bombur! –gritó Bofur agarrando a su hermano para ponerse a cubierto−, ¡Bilbo ven aquí, rapido!

El campamento era un caos, mas rugidos enfurecidos se escuchaban, y todos los enanos estaban despiertos y alborotados como un hormiguero en el que hubiera caído una llama, corriendo de un lado para otro como hormigas desorganizadas.

− ¡Ori! ¡¿dónde estás Ori!? –gritaba Dori asustado corriendo de un lado para otro.

− ¡Oin despierta por los Valar! –gritó Gloin dándole un puntapié a su hermano, tumbado y tapado con las mantas.

Y cuando un rugido especialmente cercano sobresaltó a la compañía Dwalin se puso en pie, levantándose del tronco donde había estado dormitando, llevándose la mano hacia el cinturón, donde el largo mango de su hacha descansaba. Esgrimió la pesada arma con los ojos brillando de alerta, escudriñando el campamento.

− ¿Dónde esta Thorin? –inquirió repentinamente.

Entonces Kili se levantó de golpe imitando a su padre, sacando la espada de la vaina.

−Fili esta con él –dijo con voz helada el chico, echado a correr en dirección en la que Thorin se había sentado antes, donde Fili había ido hacia ya un buen rato.

Al ver que su hijo corría en una dirección Dwalin echó a correr en la misma, siguiéndolo para ayudarlo en caso de peligro inmediato, tal como así parecía.

* * *

><p>Thorin tenía aún sujetada a Fili, y ella se aferraba a sus antebrazos, pero el momento de pánico pasó, siendo sustituido por la adrenalina. Thorin se giró, tomando la mano de su sobrina, que no rechistó por una vez y echó a correr en dirección al campamento, cuando el silbido de una flecha cortando el aire les pasó rozando. Y de nuevo, y una vez más.<p>

¡Estaban siendo atacados!

Cuando una flecha pasó especialmente cerca de ellos clavándose en un árbol que tenían apenas a dos pasos, pudieron comprobar que se trataba de una gruesa y tosca flecha orca, de madera negra y plumas manchadas de veneno, muy dura y mortífera. Fili tragó saliva al pensar que si esa flecha se le clavara probablemente se incrustaría tan profundo que para cuando quisieran sacársela el veneno de la punta ya habría hecho gran parte de su letal trabajo.

Entonces lo oyeron. Gritos de orcos y aullidos de wargos, y de nuevo los rugidos de la feroz bestia, Beorn, sonaron altos y claros rompiendo la quietud de la noche. Al parecer el Beornida estaba peleando con la manada que les seguía el rastro, dándoles caza; pero a juzgar por las flechas estaban ganándole terreno, y eso los ponía a ellos en mortal peligro. Con ese ataque repentino los planes cambiaban bruscamente, ya no podían esperar a la luz diurna de la mañana para adentrarse en el Bosque Negro, debían entrar ahora si querían perder de vista a las infames criaturas, y eso solo lo enfadaba.

− ¡Orcos! –gritó Thorin cuando oyeron tras ellos el grito agudo de una criatura.

Estaban acercándose al campamento tanto que ya veían la luz de la hoguera entre los árboles, cuando escucharon pasos que se acercaban hasta su posición con rapidez, asi que Thorin sin dudarlo ni un momento desenvainó a Orcrist y la sostuvo en alto, encontrándose con que los Valar no los estaban castigando, todavía.

− ¡Thorin! –gritó Dwalin saliendo de la espesura, seguido de Kili.

−Eres tu _Nadadith_ –suspiró Thorin bajando la espada hasta apoyar la hoja en el suelo.

El joven sin embargo miró a su hermana, y luego a Thorin, volviéndose de nuevo a ella para ver si estaba herida.

− ¿Estás bien Fi? ¿ha pasado algo? –dudó el moreno−, hemos oído rugidos de oso…

−Los orcos nos estan acechando, el Beornida está entreteniendolos parece –dijo Thorin respondiendo antes de que Kili pudiera añadir algo− hay que avanzar ahora.

Iba a preguntar algo más, tal como Thorin preveía, cuando un fuerte y cercano rugido de wargo los alertó de inmediato, haciendo que todos sacaran sus armas y las mantuvieran en alto con el pulso firme y el latido del corazón acelerado. Cuando un nuevo rugido, esta vez de oso, se escuchó muy cerca Kili frunció el ceño con tensión.

− ¿Pero que demonios está pasando? –dudó el chico en voz alta.

El moreno había dado vida a las dudas de todos, sin embargo la respuesta nadie la sabía, no obstante pensaban para sus adentros que lo que había dicho Thorin era la opción mas probable en ese momento, y sea como fuera no les favorecía. Estaban en peligro. Fili asintió para si misma echando a andar rápido bajo la atenta mirada de Kili, que la imitó, seguida de Thorin y Dwalin. Kili fue el primero en poner los pies en el campamento, pues era de todos el que corría más rápido.

Al parecer en su ausencia se habían reunido todos los enanos esperándolos a ellos, la mayoría tenían sus armas en las manos, Gloin aferraba el hacha larga con fuerza, y como él Bilbo con Dardo y Balin con su hoja corta; pero suspiraron aliviados al ver que eran Thorin, Dwalin, Kili y Fili quienes entraban, en lugar de la manada de orcos que habían estado esperando.

− ¡Nos vamos! –exclamó Thorin, envainando a Orcrist−, recoged las cosas, no vamos a seguir esperando, entraremos en el bosque esta misma noche.

Ori se adelantó desde donde estaba acurrucado para protestar la orden de Thorin, ya tenía la mano y el dedo índice levantados cuando la mano de Nori lo detuvo, negando con la cabeza seriamente, sabiendo que en momentos así una intervención para cuestionar una orden directa solo enfadaría a Thorin.

Sin embargo Bilbo se adelantó, incapaz de guardar la duda que llevaba dentro.

− ¿No deberiamos esperar a Gandalf? –dudó el Hobbit, desesperanzado.

Bofur puso una mano sobre el hombro de Bilbo para infundirle animo, sin embargo el Hobbit seguía mirando a Thorin esperando a que dijera algo que le diera la esperanza de que podía ser así, sin embargo la expresión sombría del rey enano le hizo ver que no debía tener esperanza. Estaba bien claro, como sus palabras confirmaron. Fili casi sintió lastima por él.

−Temo que el mago hace rato que tiene la mirada en horizontes mas lejanos –dijo Thorin finalmente, mirando a Bilbo a los ojos, confrontandolo−, no podemos contar con él ni esperarlo… sea lo que sea que nos suceda de ahora en adelante es cosa nuestra. Lo lamento Bilbo, pero no esperaremos por él ni por nadie, debemos partir ya.

−Lo sabía –suspiró Bilbo con una sonrisa resignada−, sin embargo esperaba que fuera de otra manera y Gandalf pudiera venir… el aspecto de ese bosque es malsano…

El comentario inocente de Bilbo sacó una sonrisa en Dwalin, que no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo ante la ingenuidad del Mediano.

−Si tan solo supieras –sonrió socarronamente el enano.

Bilbo le miró sin comprender, pero Dwalin no añadió nada al comentario, en vez de eso se dirigió hacia su pony y descargó su bolsa; siendo imitado por todos. Thorin se acercó al suyo, echándole una mirada de reojo a su sobrina, que en ese momento estaba distraída desatando la bolsa de la silla y no lo estaba mirando. Suspiró, imitando el gesto y tomando su bolsa la posó en el suelo, sabiendo que si no querían más problemas de los que ya tenían debían separarse de los caballos.

Realmente era un infortunio.

Hubieran podido avanzar muchas millas montados sobre las bestias, sin contar el peso que estas podían sobrellevar y ahorrarles, pero como les había advertido el cambia pieles, la condición para dejárselas había sido que las liberaran antes de entrar en el bosque. Thorin sería muchas cosas, pero necio no estaba entre ellas, y sabía bien que con los orcos persiguiéndolos lo que menos necesitaban era un oso gigante dándoles caza.

Tomó aire profundamente, dándole una palmada firme en los cuartos traseros al pony para que avanzara en dirección contraria, instando a los demás miembros de la compañía a que hicieran lo mismo.

−Soltad los ponys –ordenó con firmeza−, que cada uno cargue con su bolsa, lo que falte nos lo repartiremos entre todos para llevar el mismo peso.

Sin embargo, y como él mismo había esperado, siempre tenía que haber alguien que se opusiera a su petición.

−No se si es buena idea esto Thorin –dijo Gloin, adelantándose, resistiéndose a bajar su bolsa de la grupa del pony−, con los ponys llegaríamos a Erebor rodeando el bosque por el norte, sin necesidad de cruzarlo, y mucho mas rápido…

Kili bufó entonces, sarcástico, con los brazos cruzados.

−Y después te encargas tu de matar al oso, ¿cierto Gloin? –dijo sin pizca de alegría en su rostro.

Thorin no se movió, pero decidió darle la razón a su sobrino en voz alta, tal vez si era él quien cedía lentamente y le daba su aprobación, el enfado de Kili disminuía.

−Mi sobrino tiene razón, ya oíste lo que dijo el Beornida –sentenció Thorin−, es una decisión tomada, soltad a los ponys.

−Hmmpf está bien, como tú prefieras primo –respondió Gloin, finalmente desatando la bolsa−, aunque sigo pensando que te equivocas.

Y sin mediar una sola palabra, uno a uno fueron desatando sus bolsas y poniéndoselas sobre las espaldas, hasta que toda la compañía estuvo bien pertrechada y preparada para continuar. Cuando el ultimo de sus enanos estuvo preparado, Thorin se giró y les dio la cara, asintiendo una sola vez se giró de nuevo en dirección al inmundo Bosque Negro y avanzó en solitario, con valor y sin titubear ni mirar atrás ni una vez, perdiéndose en la espesura negra y profunda antes de que los demás se apresuraran a imitarlo.

Bilbo corrió todo lo que sus pequeñas piernas daban, tanto que alcanzó a Thorin y se puso a su altura, caminando a su lado. Eso le hacía sentir mas tranquilo por un lado, a pesar del disgusto que sentía por estar en ese lugar. El Bosque Negro no se parecía a cualquier otro bosque en el que Bilbo hubiera estado, eso estaba claro.

−Bueno, pues ya estamos dentro ¿eh? –dijo el Hobbit a Thorin sin mirarlo.

Thorin sencillamente asintió, sin gana ninguna de iniciar una conversación, se sentía apesadumbrado, y eso que no habían avanzado más que unos metros.

Bilbo estaba tan distraído en sus pensamientos que no notó en que momento choco contra algo duro, golpeándose en la pierna. Lanzó un grito ligero de molestia, llevándose la mano a la rodilla, preguntándose que arbol podía ser tan duro como para hacerle tanto daño… así que miró al árbol en cuestión, encontrándose con que no era un árbol, eso era otra cosa… Alzó la mano para retirar la maleza que lo cubría, llevándose la mano al corazón y dando un salto hacia atrás debido al susto, con un grito asustado.

− ¿Qué… que es eso? –balbuceó Bilbo recuperando el aliento.

−El Ojo –dijo Dwalin destras de ellos, con la voz mas seria de lo que Bilbo le habia oido nunca−, el ojo rojo de Mordor, la marca del enemigo…

Bilbo abrió los ojos petrificado, volviendo a contemplar la funesta señal.

No había sido un árbol contra lo que se había golpeado, sino una bella estatua elfica tallada en piedra, y sobre la bella cara de la estatua guardiana, alguien había dibujado con sangre un gran y solitario ojo rojo rodeado de llamas. Era una visión grotesca, y el saber lo que significaba hizo que tuviera ganas de vomitar, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo para asustarse demasiado antes de que Thorin volviera a hablar sacándolo de sus pensamientos, cosa que casi agradeció por una vez.

−Esto solo significa una cosa –dijo Thorin con voz de hielo−, si esos infectos cruzan el bosque y profanan lo que no deberían es que el maldito elfo ha perdido el dominio que tenía, debemos salir del bosque cuanto antes, ya ni siquiera lo que antaño lo era ahora es seguro… malditas criaturas…

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo sin contradecir ni dudar por una vez, la visión horrenda del ojo de Sauron sobre la estatua elfica los había afectado, y los males del Bosque Negro tan solo comenzaban.

* * *

><p>Entraron finalmente en el bosque, adentrándose más y mas en lo profundo, siguiendo el sendero que les había indicado Gandalf, un camino de baldosines de piedra que debía llevarlos de un lado del bosque hasta el otro. También les advirtió que no lo perdieran o no volverían a encontrarlo, advertencia que tenían muy presente; algunos como Ori, demasiado. El joven enano estaba aterrorizado, tapándose entre los pliegues de su capa como si quisiera esconderse de algo.<p>

Y esa sensación infame de estar siendo observados les perseguía como una pesadilla.

No sabían que era, pero se trataba de una sensación horrible, una angustia que no podían entender les recorría. Primero sintieron la falta de aire, el ambiente estaba cargado y era muy denso y pesado; podían sentir la humedad de los árboles y la presencia de las plantas como si un fino vapor de agua les empapara la cara. También llegó a ellos la oscuridad, el bosque era tan profundo y frondoso que apenas veían la luz del día aunque fuera pleno mediodía, y eso les acongojaba. Sin embargo nada de eso podía compararse a la sensación que varios de ellos tenían de que muchos ojos los veían.

Había crecido tanto su desanimo que apenas hablaban entre ellos, lo justo para pedir comida y poco más. Las risas y las bromas habían quedado atrás hacia rato… hasta que Kili ya no pudo más y dijo lo que ya casi todos estaban pensando.

−Creo que nos están vigilando –afirmó cansado, pero alerta.

Muchos asintieron entonces.

−Deben ser los Orcos –dijo Dwalin con la mandibula tensa y la mano fija en el mango de su hacha−, dudo que el oso haya acabado con todos.

−Matemolos entonces –exclamó Bifur interviniendo−, ya estoy harto de esto, acabemos con todos.

Sin embargo Thorin no estaba de acuerdo con la proposición, y ya no solo por el hecho de que hacer una matanza dentro del Bosque Negro los retrasaría y podría hacer que alguno saliera herido y allí, dentro de ese siniestro lugar no podrían hacer nada por ayudarlo; sino porque se arriesgaban a atraer a gente que Thorin no deseaba ver bajo ninguna circunstancia. _Ellos_. Se negaba a atraerlos, así tuviera que pasar por delante de su casa corriendo, eso estaba bien claro.

−No –dijo finalmente−, no debemos pararnos, avanzaremos dia y noche si es necesario.

− ¿Y que haremos con la comida? –dijo Bombur entonces.

Dwalin rodó los ojos exasperado, igual que Gloin y muchos de los mayores, sin embargo Bilbo asintió apoyando a Bombur.

−Es cierto Thorin, si seguimos a este ritmo rápido nos cansaremos antes y comeremos más –dijo el Hobbit, poniendo los brazos en jarras−, no creo que la comida aguante.

Ninguno dijo nada, pero fue una verdad dolorosa oirlo en voz alta, cada vez tenían menos provisiones y eso no podían cambiarlo. Thorin lo sabía bien, por eso quería salir cuanto antes del bosque a las llanuras entre la montaña y el bosque, para poder buscar comida.

−Tenemos Cram –dijo Dori educadamente.

− ¡Estoy harto de eso! –exclamó Bofur apoyando a su hermano−, ¡quiero carne!

Entonces hubo muchos asentimientos, era de consenso general que estaban cansados de comer el santo bizcocho de Cram. Necesitaban algo más en su dieta aparte de eso o pronto desfallecerían, para su desgracia.

− Pues cazaremos –dijo Kili sujetando con firmeza su arco−, pero eso no quita el que alguien nos esta siguiendo, y poco importará el Cram u otra cosa si estamos muertos.

Y la nube negra de la certeza volvió a caer sobre ellos.

−No creo que sean Orcos –dijo Fili sorprendiendolos a todos.

− ¿Quiénes crees que son entonces muchacha, cerbatillos y conejitos? –se burlo Bifur sarcásticamente.

Fili le dirigió una mirada dura a Bifur, igual que su hermano y que Thorin, que tensó la mandibula. Sin embargo la rubia no se quedó callada, se adelantó dos pasos encarando al peliblanco con los puños apretados, enfadada porque sabía bien que el motivo de que Bifur la menospreciaba es que ahora que era mujer ya no la respetaba. Eso nunca le había pasado… hasta ahora. Supo bien que debería ganar de nuevo el respeto de todos, su tío entre ellos.

Su voz fue dura al responder.

−No, Bifur, no creo que sean ciervos –respondió sin apartar la mirada−, pero tampoco son orcos te lo aseguro, esas criaturas son ruidosas y estúpidas, y nosotros no hemos oido nada de eso desde que entramos en el bosque.

− ¿Qué crees que son Fi? –dijo Kili.

−Realmente… no lo se –admitió ella.

Y con eso se acabaron las conversaciones los nervios de todos se habían crispado, y ahora eran mas conscientes de lo que sucedía, incluso los que no lo habían notado.

* * *

><p>Decidieron seguir avanzando tal como Thorin había ordenado, por lo que pasaron varios días mas andando y andando entre penurias y desánimos, hasta que llegaron a una encrucijada. Estaban desorientados, parecía que habían enloquecido. Ya no reconocían ni sus rostros al mirarse en un reflejo. Y entonces sucedió, perdieron el sendero que Gandalf les había indicado. El desorden se apoderó del grupo, todos buscando entre las hojas, entre la tierra… pero el camino se había ido, había desaparecido, estaban perdidos.<p>

Parecía que nada podía ir peor.

Hasta que sucedió.

Bilbo estaba intranquilo, mirando las extrañas estructuras blancas y pegajosas que recorrían el bosque cuando se vieron rodeados sin previo aviso de unas arañas de un tamaño descomunal, y entonces, sin previo aviso comenzaron a aparecer arañas desde lo alto, a los lados, por todas partes… la situación no podía empeorar. Todos, incluso Bilbo sacaron las armas para enfrentarse a los descomunales monstruos que los rodeaban.

Fue demasiado tarde, estaban todos atrapados. Sin embargo Bilbo demostró de nuevo su valor salvándolos a todos, derrotando a las arañas. Lentamente los fue sacando uno a uno de sus capullos, magullados y con los cabellos llenos de telarañas… pero al menos estaban vivos. Tardaron mucho tiempo en replegarse, pero parecía que podían continuar su viaje a salvo por el momento.

−Vamos –ordenó Thorin, cada vez mas molesto.

Habían llegado a un claro del bosque donde no había nadie cuando la situación empeoró más si cabía. Oyeron de nuevo a las arañas acercándose, así que sacaron las armas de nuevo poniéndose en guardia para derrotarlas; esta vez no serían vencidos tan fácilmente, darían pelea y se llevarían a las que pudieran, pero no serían capturados.

− ¡Gloin! –gritó Thorin tirándole su hacha, que se había caido−, ¡Dwalin!

Se pusieron en formación, un circulo, viéndose rodeados por todas partes. Kili y Fili estaban el uno a lado del otro con las espadas desenvainadas cuando escucharon un cuerno extraño sonar entre las hojas, y antes de que pudieran creerlo estaban rodeados de elfos.

Fili los miró asombrada, nunca había visto a ninguno que no fueran los elfos de Rivendel, y las historias donde su padre, su madre y su tío hablaban mal de los elfos del Bosque Negro no tenían nada que ver con lo que ella estaba viendo.

Se movían gráciles y ligeros como las hojas, acordes con ellas, vestían ropajes marrones y verdes y sus cabellos eran en su mayoría castaños y negros. Entonces lo vio, uno de entre todos con el cabello dorado se paró ante ellos, enfrentando a su tío Thorin.

−No creas que no te mataría, enano –dijo con voz altiva el elfo rubio.

Fili le miró con el ceño fruncido, no le gustó como había hablado a Thorin el elfo. Había un tono de superioridad en su voz que la ofendió. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando una araña que había quedado olvidada salió de entre los árboles y se dirigió hacia su hermano.

−¡Kili! –gritó ella para alertarlo.

El moreno se giró justo a tiempo de ver como una elfa de largo cabello rojo como el fuego aparecía en escena.

−¡Rapido, tirame una daga! –gritó Kili a la elfa al ver que la araña se acercaba.

Pero ella le ignoró sacando su arco y disparándole a la araña, que murió en el acto, tras lo que ella sonrió con superioridad antes de responderle.

−Estás muy equivocado si crees que voy a darte un arma, enano –dijo.

Y de nuevo a Fili no le gustó el tono arrogante y superior con la que la mujer elfa le había hablado esta vez a su hermano. Iba a adelantarse para decir algo cuando la voz fría y musical del elfo de cabello dorado se escuchó de nuevo. Al parecer se trataba del líder de la compañía.

−Atadlos –ordenó−, nos vamos.

Y obedeciendo las ordenes del rubio los elfos los fueron atando uno a uno tras cachearlos. Cuando llegaron a Fili, el elfo fue quitándole las dagas de los antebrazos y de las botas, abriéndole los brazos para registrala, pasando sus manos por ellos hasta que descubrieron lo que ella había estado intentando que pasara por alto.

−Principe Legolas –llamó el elfo de cabello negro que la estaba registrando−, esta de aquí es una mujer.

El rubio alzó la mirada sorprendido, dejando el retrato de madera que Gloin llevaba y que había estado observando y tenía en las manos de nuevo en la bolsa de objetos requisados.

−Bien –dijo−, a mi Ada le interesará saberlo, átala.

− ¿Algún trato especial para ella? –inquirió el elfo moreno.

Entonces Legolas se acercó, observando a Fili desde arriba con su rostro de arrogante superioridad inmutable, clavando sus ojos azules en los suyos. Thorin sintió que le hervía la sangre al ver como Legolas la miraba, y no pudo evitar resistirse de las ataduras que lo envolvían, adelantándose dos pasos tras zafarse del elfo que lo sujetaba.

−Estaréis muertos como le hagáis algo –dijo Thorin con voz amenazante y dura como el acero.

Legolas sonrió ligeramente ante la reacción de Thorin, pasando su mirada de Fili a Thorin y de este a Fili, atando cabos lentamente, intuyendo parte de la situación con la que estaba tratando.

−Ella te importa… –aventuró Legolas poniéndose serio.

Pero Thorin no le prestó atención, clavando sus ojos azul intenso en los de Legolas, que ya no tenía duda alguna al respecto.

−Te lo advierto elfo, como sufra algún daño… –comenzó a decir Thorin, pero se silenció a si mismo.

Entonces Legolas dijo algo en elfico ignorando a Thorin, y los guardias obedecieron apresurándose; terminaron de atarlos a todos y ponerlos en fila de uno, con un guardia del grupo custodiándolos a cada uno comenzaron a andar por el bosque en dirección desconocida, entrando de nuevo y al cavo de un rato en el sendero que habían perdido hacía días. Al cabo de lo que parecieron horas, a pesar del paso rápido al que los elfos los llevaban –no les permitían tregua ni descanso− pronto llegaron a un lugar donde el bosque era más hermoso.

De pronto los árboles y al ambiente ya no eran oscuros y pesados, sino verdes y luminosos; y donde antes el aire era agobiante y viciado ahora era fresco y aromático. La fragancia de flores y hojas frescas flotaba en el aire, mezclada con cientos de partículas que brillaban bajo la luz que se colaba por entre las ramas de los altísimos árboles. Por suerte para todos, el Hobbit no había sido capturado, pues en el momento en que los elfos llegaron llevaba puesto su anillo, y los estaba siguiendo de cerca sin perder ni un paso. Estaba maravillado con el lugar y con los árboles en especial, Bilbo los miró asombrado, pensando que esos gigantes verdes debían tener miles de años para haber crecido así.

Era sencillamente bellísimo aquel lugar, se dijo Bilbo, pero sus sorpresas solo empezaban.

Unos cuantos minutos después de haber entrado en la zona bella del bosque, comenzaron a escuchar el ruido inconfundible de cascadas, y a medida que avanzaban era mas fuerte, como si hubiera unas grandes cataratas cercanas. Y de hecho así era, salieron a la luz de un claro donde la luz del sol de la mañana los cegó, y los condujeron sin pararse a mirar por un puente estrecho de firme piedra tallada que cruzaba las cascadas, desembocando al final en una enorme fachada de piedra con una gran puerta.

Bilbo nunca había visto nada igual. Esas, sin duda eran las puertas de la ciudad. Se coló tras ellas rápido antes de que fueran cerradas a cal y canto.

* * *

><p>Fili suspiró dentro de su celda. Estaba mucho mas abajo que los otros, pero la disposición de las mismas hacía que los susurros resonaran con gran eco, impidiendo ocultar cualquier secreto a menos que estuviera susurrando. Estaban realmente en problemas, los elfos los vigilaban constantemente y no parecía haber ninguna salida, como Gloin, Oin, Bifur, Dwalin y Kili parecían empeñados en demostrar, aporreando las puertas de barrotes de metal, sin resultado.<p>

Sin embargo pronto se cansaron de ello, al ver que no conseguirían nada mas que gastar energía inútilmente.

Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando creyó oír la voz siempre calida y amorosa de Balin susurrando mas arriba, pero no entendió lo que decía, por lo que cerró los ojos preparándose para dejarse caer en los brazos del sueño; y entonces la voz de Thorin la sobresaltó, suave y profunda entre las cavidades rocosas de las celdas. Era con él con quien Balin hablaba, por lo que Fili prestó atención.

−¿Te ha ofrecido un trato? –decía Balin sabiendo la respuesta, pero quería escuchar la confirmación de Thorin.

−Lo hizo… −dijo entonces su tío tal como Balin esperaba, y entonces añadió, sacando una sonrisa a Fili− pero le dije que _ishkh khakfe andu null._

−Bueno, eso es todo entonces –se lamentó el anciano suspirando−, un trato era nuestra única esperanza.

La rubia suspiró también, sabiendo que Balin albergaba toda la razón del mundo en sus palabras.

El rey Thranduil no los dejaría marchar si no obtenía nada a cambio, y Fili conocía demasiado bien a su tío como para saber que jamás entregaría ni una onza de su oro. Menos aún a la gente que le había dado la espalda cuando Erebor fue atacada. Sabía que solo un milagro podría salvarlos de perderse la última luz del día de Durin, pero lo que la joven ingnoraba es que ese milagro estaba mas cerca de lo que ella imaginaba, en forma de Mediano, que estaba atareado buscando vías de escape en ese momento.

Lo que ni Bilbo ni ella sabían, era lo que Thranduil estaba averiguando, en ese mismo momento.

* * *

><p>Legolas asintió con firmeza, sin dejar ningún rastro de duda.<p>

− ¿Estás completamente seguro _Ion nin_? –inquirió el rey elfo−, si el rey del pueblo enano se hubiera casado yo estaría enterado, no olvides que las rutas que cruzan Rhovanion pasan directamente por nuestras fronteras… no pasaría desapercibida una gran hueste de enanos camino a Eriador.

Y de nuevo Legolas asintió, adelantándose hasta quedar junto al reposabrazos de la gran barandilla de piedra tallada, sentándose en él, jugando con la manzana en sus manos.

−No viste como la miraba Ada –dijo el rubio heredero mordiendo la fruta−, si las miradas mataran en este momento estaría muerto, por como reaccionó el enano cuando hable de atarla. Si no es su esposa al menos es alguien que valora en demasía, tal vez ¿su hija?

Thranduil paseó de un lado a otro de la habitación, con la mano sobre la barbilla, analizando la situación.

−No puede ser, Thorin no tiene heredero –dijo para si mismo el rey−, y que yo sepa su hermano Dwalin solo tiene hijos varones…

Legolas terminó de comer su manzana posándola a un lado mientras clavaba su mirada en las hojas que se movían bajo la suave brisa de media tarde. Si supadre estaba en lo cierto tal vez no fuera nada mas que una extraña que no era de la familia real, pero fuera así o no, los ojos azules de Thorin no habían mentido; al rey enano ella le importaba. Legolas estaba seguro de que la amaba, y sabía como demostrarlo.

−Tal vez sea hija de Frerin –aventuró Legolas−, él es rubio como ella, y tienen también el mismo color de ojos… estoy seguro de ello Ada, esa mujer puede ser importante si quieres obtener alguna ventaja del enano, malditos necios testarudos… solo entenderían de esa manera.

Thranduil le miró asintiendo con una ligera sonrisa que murió rapido en su rostro, siendo sustituida por una expresión fría como el mármol.

−Muy bien, haré caso de tu instinto Ion nin, no suele fallarte –dijo Thranduil−, haz que traigan a esa enana ante mi presencia, quiero interrogarla.

Legolas asintió, levantándose gracilmente echó a andar hasta perderse de vista. Thranduil estaba realmente interesado en este asunto, como bien había señalado Legolas Thorin era mas testarudo y necio que un trozo de piedra, y si se continuaba negando a darle lo que quería y que su maldito abuelo le había negado, tal vez hubiera encontrado una manera de coaccionarlo. Sonrió ligeramente con el pensamiento.

Los Valar tenían caminos extraños en sus designios, y una vez más le sonreían en su destino, grandiosa Elbereth por iluminarlo.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no notó que los guardias se acercaban llevando a la prisionera hasta que no posaron las lanzas en el suelo y le alertaron con el sonido, haciendo que levantara la cabeza y les hiciera un gesto para que se retiraran y los dejaran solos. No se encontraban en el salón del trono, sino en una sala apartada, cercana a los jardines. Una fuente cercana derramaba el agua de una cascada sobre un arrollo bajo ella, y los árboles estaban bellamente decorados con lámparas brillantes y delicadas.

Una mesilla de cristal tallado estaba junto a la fuente, y había sobre ella un frutero también de cristal tallado lleno de numerosas frutas del bosque, sin embargo Thranduil tenía la mirada fija en ella.

Legolas tenía razón, sin duda alguna la joven enana era del linaje de Durin, guardaba bastante semejanza con Dis, la hermana menor de Thorin, y compartía el color rubio dorado en el cabello que tenía Frerin, el hermano menor de Thorin. La rubia tenía los ojos clavados en él, desafiante, y eso le disgustó; maldita necia…

− ¿Cuál es tu nombre, mujer? –comenzó preguntando el rey, pacíficamente, pero con arrogancia infinita le pareció a Fili.

Ella no respondió, analizándolo. Ignoraba el propósito de esto, pero sea como fuera la situación no e gustaba, odiaba verse en desventaja, y el elfo tenía todo a su favor.

− ¿Por qué habría de decírtelo, elfo? −respondió Fili a la defensiva.

Thranduil rió por el tono que ella había empleado. Era valiente sin duda, para hablarle a él así, pero soberbia e insensata como su familia; a veces, y solo a veces, aún le sorprendían los enanos…

− ¿Sabes con quien estás hablando muchacha? –dijo el rubio poniéndose a su lado, alto e infinitamente mas fuerte que ella−, soy Thranduil hijo de Oropher, rey del Bosque Negro, descendiente de los Altos Elfos de Valinor… háblame con respeto, pues no tratas con un plebeyo, sino con alguien muy superior a ti.

−Restregarme por la cara tu gran linaje no es de cortesía –respondió Fili con sarcasmo, rodando los ojos.

Y de nuevo Thranduil sonrió, sorprendido.

−Como tampoco es de cortesía no decir tu nombre –continuó el elfo.

Fili pareció sopesarlo unos instantes antes de asentir, de acuerdo con la afirmación.

−Soy Fili, del linaje de Durin –respondió escuetamente sin querer dar mas detalles.

Thranduil asintió, confirmando sus sospechas, sin embargo la chica hablaba en evasivas, y eso no le complacía, quería respuestas, y las quería ahora. El hecho de que ella confirmara su procedencia era un paso adelante, solo tenía que encontrar la tecla adecuada con la cual manipular, ella era joven y pronto cantaría como una golondrina.

−Del linaje de Durin… −repitió entonces el rubio, comenzando a dar vueltas alrededor de ella, despacio−, ¿acaso es Frerin tu padre?

Fili le miró ofendida, como si el la estuviera tomando por estúpida; en verdad era él el estúpido si creía que iba a traicionar a su familia por unas cuantas preguntas. No pensaba decir nada, tendrían que torturarla, y ni así lograrían que dijera una palabra. Jamás traicionaría a Thorin y el propósito que se habían marcado, recuperar el hogar que él anhelaba. Tardó un rato en decidirse a responder.

−No –respondió finalmente, sin añadir nada más.

Thranduil entonces asintió sopesando la respuesta, sin saber si creerla o no, era irrelevante de quien fuera hija de cualquier manera.

−¿Eres la esposa de Thorin? –continuó interrongando.

Y ahí creyó dar en el clavo. En cuanto vio la reacción de ella lo tuvo claro.

− ¡No! –exclamó ella rápidamente, sin poder evitar ruborizándose.

El rubio rey sonrió, confirmando sus sospechas. Las mujeres eran predecibles, y los enanos en general tan obtusos como rocas y piedras, era tan transparente como el cristal el hecho de que la enana sentía algo por Thorin, y esa era una cuerda de la que él podía tirar, sabía que hacer para lograrlo.

−Tal vez no… pero desearías que así fuera –respondió el rubio entonces dejando morir su sonrisa.

−No se de que estás hablando elfo –respondió Fili, negándose a caer en su juego.

Ella trago saliva volviendo a mirarlo desafiante, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, su fachada ya no se sostenía. Thranduil se detuvo, dejando de dar vueltas alrededor de ella, juntando ambas manos a su espalda, girándose para deliberadamente que ella no le viera, clavando sus ojos azul cielo en la lejanía, entre las hojas del bosque.

−Puedes decir eso si así lo quieres, pero tal vez prefieras admitirlo y salvar a tu tío de la muerte –dijo Thranduil con seriedad.

− ¿Cómo? –inquirió ella.

Y entonces el elfo se giró bruscamente, haciendo que Fili retrocediera alarmada poniendose en guardia por si acaso pretendía atacarla, pero Thranduil era más rapido, y estuvo a su altura en menos de lo que pudo pesatañear, mirandola a los ojos con una furia inesperada en la mirada, fria como el hielo de un glaciar.

−No me tomes por tan necio como para no saber cual es el propósito de vuestro viaje, enana –espetó duramente el rey elfo−, podría mataros a todos ahora mismo y tomar la montaña ¿qué me impediría hacerlo?

−Un ejercito de las Colinas de Hierro y el hacha de Dain sobre tu cabeza –respondió ella mordazmente.

Thranduil se quedó helado con la respuesta que ella le había dado, y Fili le mostró una ligera sonrisa, sabiendo que lo había desarmado.

−Te atreves a amenazarme –dijo incrédulo Thranduil, aún en shock por sus palabras, pero se recuperó rapido−, bien, quizá tengas razón… pero eso no evitará que Thorin con su insulso orgullo despierte a la bestia y haga que os maten.

Y eso dolió como un puñal al rojo. Si había algo que Fili no soportaba era que hirieran a su familia, y mucho menos a la persona que mas adoraba, ese maldito elfo se equivocaba de lleno con ella y con todo su pueblo. Tensó la mandíbula y apretó los puños, alerta y tensa como un junco.

−Él no lo permitiría –dijo Fili con los dientes apretados, cada vez mas enfadada−, tú no le conoces… te prohíbo que lo ensucies con tus sucias palabras.

Thranduil suspiró exasperado, alejandose de ella acercandose a la mesilla de cristal para coger una uva de un brillante color morado, jugando con ella entre sus dedos sin provarla.

−Me estoy cansando de esto –dijo Thranduil finalmente−, te propondré un trato, y tal vez así os deje marchar.

Fili frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada, esperando una nueva trampa.

−Os liberaré hoy mismo, y tu no dirás a nadie de tu compañía los términos de nuestro acuerdo –dijo Thranduil al ver que ella no respondía−, recuperad la montaña libremente si así lo queréis, en caso de problemas tendréis mi ayuda… pero a cambio de ello deseo las gemas blancas que me fueron negadas por Thror… todas las que haya en la montaña.

Asi que eso era.

Todo lo que el elfo tenía no era más que ambición y codicia. No quería nada, no anhelaba nada mas que oro, piedras preciosas y joyas… ella nunca lo entendería, sin embargo tenía clara la respuesta en su mente, solo tenía que encontrar las palabras adecuadas, jamás dudando del camino de su corazón.

−Morir con honor es mejor que morir humillado –dijo Fili rompiendo el silencio por fin−, deberías buscarte una mejor causa que el oro y las gemas… ¿por qué darías la vida tu, elfo?

Thranduil la miró enfurecido, sin creer lo que había oido. ¡Como se atrevía por la gracia de Iluvatar! ¡necia estúpida, ingrata, malcriada!

− ¡Guardia! –exclamó Thranduil, furioso− ¡llevadla de vuelta a la celda!

Entonces inmediatamente las puertas de la sala se abrieron y entraron dos elfos de cabello castaño con armadura y yelmo que portaban dos largas espadas, Fili se giró y se fue con ellos sin que hiciera falta que la tocaran, ya conocía bien el camino, y se sentía con fuerzas ahora que había rechazado el sucio soborno del rey elfo. Tenia el pulso acelerado, pero su corazón estaba tranquilo.

* * *

><p>Thorin oyó como los elfos se iban por el pasillo, cerrando la puerta de la celda de su sobrina, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, un susurro se oyó en la oscuridad, llamándolo por su nombre. El moreno miró hacia todas partes, buscando el origen de la voz, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que se trataba. Pronunció el nombre del Hobbit en voz alta, recobrando la alegría; ¡lo sabía! ¡sabía que Bilbo lo lograría! ¡no le había decepcionado! y en ese momento el castaño se quitó el anillo, apareciendo de la nada, justo delante de los barrotes de su celda.<p>

− ¡Bilbo! –gritó Thorin de nuevo, pletórico de felicidad, con ganas de abrazarlo.

El pequeño Hobbit abrió la celda, empujando la puerta hacia atrás.

− ¡Vamos daros prisa, he encontrado una salida! –dijo con rapidez mientras abría las otras celdas−, ¡nos vamos de aquí, rapido!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Mini diccionario**_

_**.**_

_**KHUZDUL**_

_**.**_

_**Ishkh khakfe andu null **__ Defeco en ti y en todos los tuyos._

_**Adad − **__Padre_

_**Amad**__ – Madre_

_**Namad**__ – Hermana mayor_

_**Nadad – **__Hermano Mayor_

_**Nadadith − **__Hermano Pequeño_

_**.**_

_**SINDARIN**_

_**.**_

_**Ion nin **__Hijo_

_**Ada **__ Padre_

**.**

**Permitirme agradecerle con todo mi cariño a Behind-the-musgo, Kagome-Black, Cecily Adhara Pan Herandole, Nyra8, Temari-flower, Erinia Aelia y Guest por estar ahí y dejarme un comentario, lo valoro y aprecio muchisimo, gracias! Sin olvidar a todas las personas que leen el fic, por apoyarme, mil gracias lectores, espero no decepcionaros!**

**Agradecería un review o un comentario con vuestra opinión, me anima mucho, y siempre es bienvenido.**


	6. Caminos Separados

**Disclaimer: **Thorin, Fili, el Hobbit, LOTR y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen lamentablemente; pertenecen al maravilloso maestro Tolkien.

**Advertencias: **Spoilers**, **Lemon, Genderbender, violencia, palabras en Khuzdul y Sindarin.

**Parejas: **Thorin x Female Fili.

**Estado:** Proceso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lo que ser Rey significa**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 6**

**Caminos Separados**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esgaroth era una ciudad curiosa, nunca estaba tranquila, a pesar de la calma de sus heladas aguas.

Thorin miró por la ventana de la estancia hacia afuera, con el rostro apoyado en su mano, su respiración formando un halo calido sobre el frío cristal. Erebor se veía hermosa en la lejanía con su lejana cumbre bañada en nieve blanca y brillante bajo la luz del atardecer. Sin embargo su corazón no estaba tranquilo tampoco, igual que el ajetreo de la ciudad estaba dando saltos acelerados dentro de su pecho, ni siquiera sabía bien el motivo, pero desde que habían dejado el Bosque Negro la infame sensación no lo abandonaba.

Las palabras de Fili resonaban en su mente como un eco.

− _¿Erebor? –repitió Fili dolida− ¿es eso todo lo que te importa? ¿una maldita montaña?_

− _¡No es tan solo una montaña, es nuestro reino, nuestro hogar! –exclamó él saltando como si hubiera sido atacado−, ¡el lugar al que pertenecemos!_

− _¡No es mi hogar, es el tuyo! –gritó ella−, Kili y yo éramos felices en Ered Luin; él lo sabe… y yo no deseaba nada más que eso ¡solo he hecho esto, por ti! ¡porque quería hacerte feliz a ti!_

Ella se equivocaba. ¿Por qué le era tan difícil entenderlo? Erebor era su hogar también, el lugar donde había sido concebida, y al que pertenecía bajo cualquier circunstancia. Ered Luin no era más que un lugar donde vivían, no, sobrevivían –se corrigió a si mismo mentalmente, pues aquello no era vivir, sino sobrevivir− nunca hallarían la felicidad allí, y él bien lo sabía.

Fili era demasiado joven para entender el porqué, pero de haber nacido en Erebor, irrelevantemente de ser hombre o mujer hubiera tenido todo lo que hubiera podido desear en su vida; comida y bebida adecuadas –nada de penalidades, no mas cereales y harina con leche, nada de cazar durante horas bajo la lluvia por un miserable ciervo pequeño, sino verdaderos banquetes de cientos de manjares− hubiera podido tener los instrumentos que deseara y de la mejor artesanía; a ella le encantaba tocar el violín, Thorin lo sabía de sobra, pero el que tenían se había roto hacia años, y no habían podido comprar otro o repararlo. Hubiera podido tener las joyas adecuadas para resaltar su dorado cabello, los vestidos y las túnicas que la hicieran parecer más hermosa que cualquier gema de la montaña.

Pero pronto así sería… muy pronto, se dijo a si mismo, pronto podría darle a su familia lo que merecían y por derecho les pertenecía.

Erebor estaba tan cerca que casi podía palparla con la mano… solo tenía que dar el paso y recuperarla.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que cuando la puerta de la casa se cerró con brusquedad y un portazo que dejó pasar la helada corriente de aire se sobresaltó con un escalofrío, girándose para ver quien había llegado. En la pequeña estancia se encontraba también toda la compañía, Fili y Kili alejados junto a la chimenea, sentados juntos en uno de los sillones de la casa; junto a ellos pero en el suelo estaban Bofur, Ori y Bilbo, calentándose junto a las llamas. El resto estaba tras la mesa de la cocina discutiendo entre ellos sobre algo, excepto Balin, que le miraba atentamente algo más alejado.

Bardo secó sus botas en la alfombra, pues venía con ellas empapadas de agua y fango, y en cuanto entro Sigrid corrió a sus brazos a abrazarlo.

− ¿Padre que ha pasado? –exclamó ella angustiada−, por un momento creímos que te habían capturado…

El moreno sonrió ligeramente antes de cambiar su expresión a una mas seria, sin dejar de moverse por la estancia bajo la atenta mirada de todos, buscando algo.

−Tranquilízate hija mía –dijo−, no soy yo quien mas les preocupa por el momento –y entonces se giró para mirar a los enanos−, os están buscando, debéis iros sin demora.

Todos murmuraron entonces comenzando a hablar cada vez en voz más y más alta, hasta que Dwalin no pudo contenerse por más tiempo; adelantándose, abriéndose paso entre sus compañeros hasta quedar frente a frente con Bardo. El maldito necio nunca le había gustado, desprendía un aire de arrogancia y falsa modestia que lo hastiaba… no sabía que era, pero Dwalin sabía que estaba ocultando algo importante, y de algún modo otro lo averiguaría.

Sin embargo no era lo más apremiante en ese momento. Frunció el ceño y su mirada fue autoritaria cuando le habló al humano.

−Entonces danos las armas que prometiste, humano –dijo Dwalin con firmeza.

Bardo le miró seriamente durante unos instantes, girándose sin dar más explicaciones salió de la casa, regresando al cabo de un rato con las manos empapadas y la camisa remangada, sujetando un bulto largo, grande y pesado. La compañía miró el bulto esperanzados, suponiendo que dentro iban las preciadas armas que tanto necesitaban. Entonces Bardo dejó la tela sobre la mesa con un sonoro golpe, lo cual era una buena señal y confirmaba sus sospechas, desanudando las cuerdas que la mantenían atada dejando ver lo que contenía.

Azadas, martillos, arpones y tridentes; aparejos de pesca en resumidas cuentas, eran las herramientas de un herrero, un granjero y un pescador, no las armas que les habían sido prometidas. Thorin se quedó ligeramente con la boca abierta, anonadado, y los demás en la compañía se quedaron igualmente atónitos sin creer lo que veían.

− ¿¡Qué es esto!? –exclamó el rey furioso, enfadado e indignado todo a la vez, tomando un arpón entre sus manos.

−Un gancho –respondió Bardo mirandolo de reojo−, forjado a partir de un arpón.

La cara de todos era un poema, incluso Kili, que parecía mas cansado y dolorido que de costumbre no pudo ocultar su decepción.

− ¿Y esto? –dijo el chico, dudando de la cordura de Bardo.

−Lo llamamos pico de cuervo –respondió el humano con tranquilidad−, era un martillo de forja… pesa ciertamente, pero si hay que defenderse esto es mucho mejor que nada.

Entonces Gloin no pudo resistir más la rabia que sentía y saltó, expresando en voz alta lo que pensaban todos.

− ¡Te pagamos a cambio de armas! –gritó Gloin sujetando uno de los artefactos, tentado de agredir con el al humano, tan insultado se sentía− ¡hachas y espadas de hierro forjado!

Bofur fue mas lejos y arrojó la llamada arma sobre la mesa, furioso e indignado.

− ¿¡Es una broma!? –exclamó.

Todos asintieron muy de acuerdo, arrojando las armas sobre la mesa. Sin embargo Bardo sabía de la terquedad de los enanos, eran unos necios, esto era de sobra conocido por todos, por eso intentó convencerlos de que aceptaran lo que les daba, no podrían obtener nada mejor sin ser capturados, y él bien lo sabía.

−No podréis encontrar nada mejor fuera de la armería –razonó− todas las armas y hierro se guardan allí bajo llave.

Dwalin y Thorin se miraron entonces, sabiendo con total claridad lo que debían hacer; si las armas de verdad se guardaban en la armería, irían a la armería. Si querían tomar la montaña, en caso de que la bestia siguiera con vida y debieran matarla, no podían pretender matarla con un maldito arpón de pescar, era ridículo ¡insultante! estaba decidido, lo harían.

Sin embargo la voz de Balin, que solía ser la voz de la razón en la mayoría de ocasiones se hizo presente, dando por una vez la razón a Bardo.

− Thorin ¿y si aceptamos esto y nos vamos? –dijo para disuadirle, el peliblanco conocía demasiado bien al muchacho; pues eso era Thorin para él, su hijo, como para no conocer sus planes−, me he visto en algunas peores, y tú también… deberíamos irnos.

Para Bardo no había pasado desapercibido el nombre con que el enano mayor había llamado al moreno lider, le había llamado Thorin, y él conocía ese nombre… lo sabía, tan solo tenía que confirmar el naciente presentimiento que tenía en su pecho. Un miedo comenzó a recorrerle como veneno, y supo que si no hacía nada comenzarían a sucederse desgracias, una tras otra. Tenía, debía detenerlos, por el bien de su pueblo y de su familia.

−No os iréis de aquí –sentenció Bardo entonces.

Dwalin le miró atónito, la ira recorriéndole, las ganas de matar al maldito humano acrecentándose.

− ¿Qué has dicho? –dijo Dwalin mordazmente sin dejar de mirarlo.

−Hay espías vigilando la casa, y probablemente también todos los embarcaderos –respondió Bardo, comenzando a enfadarse−, esperad a que anochezca.

Sin embargo para Thorin, Dwalin y el resto de la compañía estaba todo muy claro, no importaba las necedades que dijera ese estúpido humano, tenían que entrar en la armería y robar las armas, era su unica esperanza de tener éxito. Lo que no sabían era que esa solo era la menor de sus complicaciones, y Fili lo sabía.

Miró a su hermano que a penas podía tenerse en pie, con la mandíbula tensa y la mano sobre su pierna la rubia dudaba que el joven enano pudiera mantener mucho más tiempo su herida escondida.

Bardo había salido de la casa, pensando aún en las palabras del anciano enano, con el nombre sonando en su cabeza una vez y otra, intentando recordar de que lo conocía… Thorin, Thorin, Thorin… y de pronto lo recordó y lo tuvo claro.

− ¿Padre? –dudó Bain al ver su rostro preocupado, sorprendiéndole al sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

Bardo comenzó a echar a andar en la dirección contraria, deteniéndose un minuto antes de poner la mano sobre el hombro de su hijo encomendándole un importante cometido.

−No dejes que se vayan –dijo seriamente mirándolo a los ojos.

Bain asintió, y Bardo se perdió de vista entre los embarcaderos.

¡Thorin! recordó claramente el moreno y miró a la montaña cubierta de suave bruma, alta y hermosa, el pánico se apoderó de su corazón recordando las viejas leyendas y las canciones que se cantaban desde que su abuelo Girion había caído en la destrucción de Valle, sabiendo dolorosamente que siempre había tenido razón en sus presentimientos sobre los enanos...

"_El señor de fuentes de plata, el rey de piedra tallada, el rey bajo la Montaña, sus tierras verá recuperadas; los tañidos serán de regocijo al regresar el rey de la montaña, más todo se verá ensombrecido, y el lago arderá en llamas"_

Si no los detenía, y rápido, esos enanos les traerían a todos la muerte.

* * *

><p>Thorin suspiró, sabiendo que debía hacer de tripas corazón y sacrificar el ligero avance que había tenido en su relación de reconciliación con Kili desde lo que había pasado con Fili en el bosque de los Trolls. Le dolió saber lo que tenía que hacer, pero no era un capricho, debía hacerse por mucho que doliera; no solo a él sino al propio Kili, y Thorin además sabía que su hermana no lo aceptaría tranquila. Lo hacía por su bien, sin embargo sabía de sobra que el muchacho no lo entendería, era demasiado parecido a él mismo en ese aspecto.<p>

Cuando los bultos que estaban cargando en la barca comenzaron a desaparecer los miembros de la compañía que no estaban cargando se acercaron para subir a la embarcación y abandonar Esgaroth, sin embargo al llegar el momento de que Kili embarcara Thorin lo detuvo, poniendo una mano en su pecho.

−Tu no –dijo Thorin con firmeza y sin titubeos−, tenemos prisa, tú nos ralentizarías.

Kili le miró incredulo, casi sonriendo como si creyera que se trataba todo de una mala broma.

−Pero que dices yo tambien voy –dijo como si fuera obvio.

−Ahora no –zanjó Thorin ignorándolo.

Y con las palabras firmes de su tío la sonrisa de Kili murió lentamente en su pálido rostro, viendo como sus ilusiones se desmoronaban igual que un castillo de arena bajo las olas.

−Estaré allí cuando esa puerta se abra –dijo Kili con la mandíbula tensa, emocionado−, cuando contemplemos los salones de nuestros antepasados.

Thorin suspiró, posando la mano sobre el hombro de su sobrino acercandose a él para tranquilizarlo, sabía que la decisión le estaba haciendo daño, pero era necesario.

−Kili, quedate aquí y descansa –respondió Thorin con el corazón doliendo−, únete a nosotros cuando estés bien.

No obtuvo respuesta, pues el chico bajó la mirada tragando saliva. Thorin le miró casi con lastima girándose, sin embargo una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos, haciendo que se girara a mirarlo sorprendido, igual que toda la compañía.

−Yo me quedo con el chico –dijo Oin sin mirar a Thorin−, mi deber está con el herido.

Thorin asintió, dejando que el anciano –a quien aún no perdonaba la mentira que atañía a su sobrina− pasara a su lado y se posicionara junto al muchacho; sin embargo no fue la única persona que se adelantó. Fili cruzó los dos pasos de distancia que separaban la barca, donde se encontraba cargando cosas, de donde estaba su tío, cruzándose de brazos ante él indignada y enfurecida a partes iguales.

−Tío Thorin –dijo la rubia con el ceño fruncido, enfadada− Kili y yo nos hemos criado con historias de la montaña, que _tú_ –enfatizó ella− nos contabas, ¡no puedes arrebatarle eso!

−Fili… –dijo Thorin a modo de advertencia.

Pero ella no lo dejó terminar. Thorin conocía bien la terquedad de su sobrina, ya desde muy joven había sido así; incluso en sus años de adolescencia cuando él creía que era varón había tenido que lidiar con ello. Sin embargo no podía permitirse ahora una deserción, bien lo sabía, pero ella sencillamente no lo entendía o no quería hacerlo; el lazo de hermandad que la unía con Kili era demasiado profundo.

− ¡Como si lo llevo a cuestas! –gritó ella desafiándolo.

El moreno suspiró para darse fuerza, intentando hacérselo entender rápido y sin pausa, no podían perder más tiempo en esa ciudad cuando Erebor estaba al alcance de la mano.

−Fuiste educada para ser rey –dijo con voz seria−, no puedo arriesgar el destino de esta misión por un solo enano, aunque sea de mi familia.

Pero la rubia lo ignoró, comenzando a andar hacia donde Kili estaba sentado; sin embargo Thorin la detuvo tomando su brazo con la mano, sujetándola con fuerza. No sabía que le molestaba más, el hecho de que ella le desafiase, o el que lo hiciera por Kili cuando sabia que su presencia no era necesaria en ese lugar, sino en el otro. Frunció el ceño irritado.

− ¡Fili no seas estúpida! –exclamó Thorin sin soltarla−, la compañía te necesita.

Aunque esa no era la verdad de lo que sentía. Dijo sus palabras con perfecta armonía sabiendo que eso era lo que debía decir, pero lo que sentía por dentro era bien diferente; su corazón latía acelerado y asustado, admitiendo internamente para si mismo la verdad que no diría en voz alta.

_Yo te necesito. YO. te-necesito… junto a mí._

Y así era, pero no se lo diría. Fili le miró largamente con el ceño fruncido, clavando sus ojos azul cielo en los suyos, soltándose finalmente del agarre de su mano.

−Mi hermano también –sentenció ella sin dejar de mirarlo.

Sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, Thorin vio como ella se alejaba de su lado para acercarse a Kili y apoyarle sobre ella con cuidado, cruzando sus miradas una ultima vez antes de que se diera la vuelta y subiera en la barca rumbo a la Montaña Solitaria.

* * *

><p>Las campanas de alarma resonaban en Esgaroth como el ardiente eco de lo que sucedió hacia muchos años en Valle. El fuego quemaba las casas, los gritos resonaban en las calles mientras la infame bestia calcinaba y asesinaba todo rastro de vida a su paso; todos huían e intentaban salvar la vida en vano, pues el dragón no dejaba de volar sobre la ciudad escupiendo fuello y llamas.<p>

Esgaroth estaba herida de muerte.

Tauriel sabía que si se quedaban allí todos morirían, así que frunciendo los labios tomó la decisión que para bien o para mal ya no tendría vuelta atrás; la joven elfa sabía que si savaba a los herederos de Durin podía despedirse de su vida en el Bosque; sin embargo su corazón dolió al imaginar a las jóvenes humanas hijas del arquero, a la rubia enana y a Kili quemados y convertidos en cenizas bajo las garras del dragón; la decisión estaba tomada. Los salvaría.

−Debemos irnos –dijo la pelirroja agarrando unos objetos de la mesa, girándose para guardarlos.

Sin embargo una joven y asustada voz la interrumpió.

−No nos iremos sin nuestro padre –dijo Sigrid, siempre fiel a Bardo.

−Si nos quedamos, todos moriréis –replico Tauriel mirándola intensamente− ¿crees que eso es lo que querría vuestro padre?

El argumento pareció convencer a la joven, que tomó a su hermana por los hombros para arroparla y mirando a su hermano tomó la decisión de hacerle caso a la elfa. Al igual que Fili, Oin y Kili. El anciano y la joven intentaron ayudarse a levantar al chico, pero Kili se negó argumentando que podía hacerlo solo. Estaba tratando de convencerlo cuando el rugido del dragón hizo retumbar los cristales, haciéndoles ver el peligro en el que se encontraban, incluso Kili dejó de rechistar y accedió a ser ayudado para salir de allí cuanto antes.

Se subieron a la barca que Bardo tenía amarrada en su embarcadero siendo guiados por Tauriel en una travesía peligrosa; el agua estaba agitada, llena de cuerpos que flotaban, gente que nadaba porque había caído de sus casas para escapar de las llamas, trozos grandes de hielo; sin contar las otras barcas que se arremolinaban. Sin embargo lo peor eran los destrozos del dragón.

Las casas que se quemaban se desmoronaban sobre el lago, creando grandes olas que movían las barcas y dificultaban la huida.

El dragón les pasó tan cerca que por un momento todos creyeron que morirían allí, sin embargo una flecha silbó en el aire e impactó en las escamas de la serpiente, rebotando y saliendo disparada hacia un lado. Smaug rugió furioso y se levantó, dando un coletazo con su cola que destrozó el tejado de una casa que se quemaba lanzando decenas de fragmentos de piedra y vigas de madera en todas direcciones; al aire, al agua, contra otras casas… y sobre los barcos.

Una enorme viga de madera cayó astillada, haciendo que la casa de la cual era soporte se derrumbara aplastando a otra, que con un tremendo estruendo explotó, haciendo que una piedra chocara contra la barca, levantándola, haciendo que los que iban dentro gritaran.

Y nadie supo como pasó, la barca se desestabilizó, Fili cayó al agua sintiendo un sablazo de dolor por el frio helado, y al intentar subir de nuevo a la barca con rapidez no vio que la tabla de madera que había sobre ella se desprendía, dándola un golpe que la hundió en el agua, perdiéndose de vista para los que estaban en la barca.

* * *

><p>Fili despertó de su inconsciencia en medio del caos.<p>

No sabía que estaba pasando, no entendía nada.

Estaba sumergida en el agua helada y su cuerpo daba vueltas entre burbujas, tablones que giraban bajo el agua con ella y cuerpos que veía de pronto boca arriba y luego boca abajo. Se ahogaba; y el mundo a trabes de sus ojos era extraño; oía gritos sordos, lejanos, no veía la luz del cielo sino la luz del fuego fuera del agua, y de pronto su cuerpo giraba otra vez bajo el agua y veía el fondo del lago. Hasta que una sobra oscura paso por encima de ella ensombreciéndolo todo y lo recordó como en un fogonazo.

Smaug.

La bestia estaba atacando la ciudad que ardía en feroces llamas, y ella había caído al agua siendo golpeada por una tabla de la destruida fachada mientras huían en la barca, perdiendo el conocimiento en el acto. Cuando había despertado estaba aún sumergida, dando vueltas por cada escombro que caía en el lago, que movía el agua creando grandes olas que la movían como una hoja en una corriente huracanada. Al comprenderlo era demasiado tarde, apenas tenía oxigeno, pero como mejor pudo intentó nadar hacia donde la luz del fuego de un brillante dorado y naranja se había visto, saliendo a la superficie.

Tomó aire en el último suspiro, intentando sostenerse a flote entre la ajetreada agua llena de objetos, madera quemada, trozos de hielo y cuerpos flotando, sujetándose a lo primero que pudo alcanzar para recuperarse. El tiempo parecía pasar muy despacio, demasiado, hasta que Fili comprendió que algo había pasado pues el dragón no estaba, no había rastro de él, así que intentó nadar hacia la orilla agotada, con los brazos y las piernas entumecidos por el frío y el pulso latiéndole despacio, aletargado.

Cuando llegó a la orilla, salió arrastrándose penosamente entre los pedruscos manchados de barro, cayendo de rodillas sobre ellos jadeando de cansancio.

Debía encontrar a Kili, tenía que salvar a su hermano… estaba herido, y Oin estaría también en el agua tal vez ahogado o ahogándose… debía encontrarlos antes de que volviera el dragón o algo peor aconteciera; sin embargo como si sus pensamientos fueran una profecía desgraciada algo peor aconteció, como no podía ser de otra manera. La joven se levantó despacio, apoyando las manos en las rodillas para darse fuerza, mirando la línea de árboles de espaldas al lago, abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa.

Un grupo de orcos estaba observando, el líder delante de ellos unos pasos adelantado sonriendo mezquinamente casi con una horrenda alegría –si es que los orcos podían sentir tal cosa−, y era la criatura más horrenda que Fili había visto en su vida. Era pálido como un cadáver, hediondo, grande y musculoso; tenía piernas y brazos fuertes y abdomen ancho, moldeado, cubierto con un taparrabos cosido a base de… pieles o rostros quizá, no sabía bien que era; sin embargo eso era lo menos relevante de la criatura. Había trozos de metal incrustados en su rostro, como si le faltaran pedazos y esas fueran sus uniones, y su mandíbula era deformada y tan horrible como la de los otros orcos, pero con unos colmillos horrendos saliendo de ella.

Fili tragó saliva sintiendo como el pulso se le aceleraba poco a poco, sin retroceder, a pesar de que eso hubiera sido lo más sensato.

El orco líder dijo algo con su repugnante y cruda voz en esa horrible y malsonante lengua que poseían, y los orcos de al lado sacaron las armas que llevaban; unas cimitarras negras y unas espadas igualmente negras y no pulidas, comenzando a acercarse a ella lentamente por ambos lados rodeándola.

Entonces todo sucedió muy rápido.

Lo que antes a Fili le había parecido que era muy despacio pareció acelerarse de forma arrebatada, pues cuando quiso darse cuenta tenía a varios orcos sobre ella, arrojándola al suelo con fuerza de un empujón, por lo que solo alcanzó a coger una piedra del fangoso y resbaladizo suelo y golpear al orco mas cercano con ella en la cabeza. El orco soltó un grito enfurecido e intentó clavarle la espada, pero ella sacando fuerzas de su ultima reserva dobló la pierna y le dio una patada en la cabeza, alejándolo de ella, tomando la espada que se le había caído y levantándose rápido con ella en las manos para hacerles frente.

Si iba a morir, al menos daría batalla y se llevaría a todas las infames criaturas que pudiera.

Cuando otros dos orcos se acercaron por los lados Fili reaccionó por reflejos girando y agachándose para enfrentarlos, parando la fuerte estocada de uno de ellos con ambos brazos, dado que los orcos tenían muchísima mas fuerza que ella, que perdió el equilibrio debido al fuerte impacto, chocando con el orco a sus espaldas; y al notarlo la joven pasó la espada por propio su costado a través de su empapada chaqueta, sin llegar a empalarse a si misma, clavándola en el fuerte abdomen del orco tras ella, que gritó como un cochinillo ahogado cayendo muerto en el acto.

Al ver esto el otro orco grito con furia y se adelantó junto con dos orcos más y Fili no pudo hacer gran cosa a parte de esquivarlos e impedir que la mataran en ese momento. Malditos Valar, estaba tan cansada… tanto que apenas podía sostenerse en pie, y cuando sintió un fuerte empujón por detrás trastabilló hacia delante sujetándose con ambas manos sobre la piedra para no caer de bruces; sin embargo la fuerte patada que le propinaron la giró en el acto, quedando tendida sobre la orilla del lago mirando la fría noche, con los gritos de los humanos de Esgaroth como música de fondo y las llamas brillando en la lejanía, así que dejó escapar un suspiro esperando a la muerte.

La voz ronca y fuerte del orco líder fue lo último que oyó antes de que una sonrisa malsana y llena de maldad se reflejara ante ella, seguida de una pesada bota de hierro.

Después todo se volvió negro.

* * *

><p>Balin avanzó con decisión por la enorme sala observando a Thorin, que se había quedado parado frente al gran tesoro silencioso como una estatua. Diferente a su abuelo en las formas, pero a la vez padeciente del mismo mal. El anciano suspiró con el corazón apesadumbrado, sabiendo que tenía que ayudar al muchacho, hacerle entrar en razón y sacarle de la cabeza todos sus males como pudiera… incluso si eso significaba herirlo y enfrentarlo.<p>

−Thorin –llamó Balin.

Sin embargo Thorin no se movió ni reaccionó.

Desde que habían llegado a Erebor Thorin había caído poco a poco en la locura, pero Balin veía claramente como cuando se tocaban los asuntos de su corazón la locura empeoraba a pasos agigantados, y para el anciano ver como Thorin se hundía en ensoñaciones y odios le partía el alma.

−Balin –dijo finamente el moreno rey, ataviado con corona, hermosa tunica y armadura.

− ¿Que estás haciendo aquí solo, Thorin? –preguntó el peliblanco−, ven con la compañía, estamos cenando.

−No –respondió el moreno.

Balin suspiró sabiendo que eso pasaría, Thorin era demasiado terco como para ceder tan rápido, sobre todo ahora que estaba obsesionado con la Piedra del Arca. Suspiró adelantándose unos pasos mas hasta quedar a la altura del moreno, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho, Thorin giró lentamente la cabeza mirándolo con una expresión seria en el rostro.

−¿En que piensas, pequeño? –preguntó el peliblanco.

Thorin entonces se permitió una pequeña sonrisa aislada, antes de volver a mirar su gran tesoro.

−Mira todo este oro Balin… mira el gran legado de mi abuelo –dijo con la mirada iluminada por el brillo dorado− pienso en la vida que podré brindarle a mi familia, debemos encontrar la piedra del Arca Balin –respondió con voz tranquila−, piensa en todas las cosas que merecían y por fin podrán serles dadas… esta todo al alcanze de sus manos, pero ¿por qué no veo alegría en tus ojos?

−Estoy alegre por esto –dijo Balin antes de matizar con voz preocupada−, pero temo por ti.

Thorin no respondió, con la mirada aún fija en el oro, como si las palabras de Balin fueran apenas importantes. Estaba escuchándolo por supuesto pero sabía bien que se equivocaba, no había nada de lo que preocuparse ni debía temer por él; Balin se estaba ablandando demasiado con los años. Sin embargo a pesar de que él no hizo nada para continuar la conversación Balin insistió.

− ¿Por qué le das tanta importancia al tesoro Thorin? –dijo con voz triste−, no es mas que un montón de oro…

¿Qué? no podía creer lo que oía. Balin había perdido el juicio al decir algo tan estúpido como eso, sobre todo habiendo nacido y vivido en Erebor; Thorin no pudo creer que prácticamente habiéndolo criado el anciano pudiera decir algo como eso, sabía bien que ese oro era todo lo que podía dejarles a sus sobrinos y a sus hermanos ¿por qué no lo entendía? se irritó al pensarlo.

− ¿Un montón de oro dices? –repitió Thorin finalmente con voz mas dura− es el legado de mi familia, y es mío para protegerlo.

Y el corazón se le rompió a Balin en ese preciso momento, supo que Thorin había cruzado la línea. Thror había pensado de la misma manera muchos años atrás, antes de perder el juicio por la locura del oro, y ver que Thorin caía en ese mismo mal le rompió el alma en pedazos. Sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, que retuvo a duras penas.

− ¿Protegerlo? –dijo con voz arrebatada− muchacho ¿acaso crees que alguien va a robártelo?

Thorin no respondió, pero endureció el gesto y entrecerró los ojos, no le estaba gustando nada por donde estaba transcurriendo la conversación; de hecho si que tenía la sospecha en su mente, de que verdaderamente alguien le estaba ocultando la verdad... le estaban traicionando. No quería creer que Balin estuviera implicado, no él, pero aún así Balin insistió.

−Thorin ¿no ves lo que estás haciendo? –continuó el anciano− estás perdiéndote a ti mismo… ven conmigo y vuelve con los muchachos, si quieres iremos a buscar a Fili y a Kili al lago, por favor Thorin.

Su voz era de suplica, pero el moreno estaba demasiado obcecado como para atender a ruegos inútiles. Jamás llegó a creer que Balin lo traicionaría, pero sus palabras estaban empezando a denotar unas acusaciones demasiado graves para ignorarlas. En su reino no había lugar para traidores.

−No me gusta tu tono, ni lo que implicas –dijo Thorin cada vez mas cerca−, ¿estás acusándome de algo, Balin?

−Claro que no –respondió Balin reteniendo las lagrimas−, yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

− ¡Como yo quiero lo mejor para ellos! ¡para mi! ¡para mi pueblo! –gritó Thorin−, ¡todo lo que hago lo hago por ellos! ¡por Kili, por Fili! quiero ver que llevan la vida de príncipes que les corresponde… como Rey bajo la Montaña en cuanto recupere la piedra les daré lo que merecen.

El peliblanco dejó que las lagrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas, sus sentimientos pulverizados y llenos de dolor al ver como el muchacho al que había visto crecer desaparecía.

−Fili y Kili no necesitan todo esto –dijo Balin− eres tú quien lo necesita, y no lo ves Thorin.

Thorin tensó la mandíbula y las manos se le fueron cerrando lentamente hasta convertirse en un puño de nudillos blancos por la ira. Tomó aire despacio y contó hasta tres, intentando calmarse por respeto a Balin, persona que apreciaba y respetaba… pero si seguía por ese camino oscuro no se controlaría; sería lo mejor que desapareciera de su vista, si aún le quedaba cordura.

−Vete –ordenó Thorin con los ojos cerrados.

Sin embargo el anciano no obedeció, y Thorin podía sentir su presencia aún a su lado; le estaba juzgando, le juzgaba duramente… y Thorin lo sabía. Abrió los ojos y le fulminó con la mirada llena de ira.

−¡Fuera! –gritó coléricamente.

Y esa vez el peliblanco se dio la vuelta y desapareció por las grandes puertas de piedra, dejándolo solo con su oro.

* * *

><p>La situación era insostenible.<p>

Thorin había vuelto finalmente a la gran sala donde se encontraba reunida la compañía, encontrándose con que en algún momento que él desconocía habían llegado a la Montaña Oin y Kili, sin Fili. Eso lo encolerizó sobremanera, arrojando la gran mesa tallada de una patada tirando al suelo y aplastando todo lo que había sobre ella, copas, platos, cubiertos y comida. La compañía le miró atónita, temiendo por primera vez en sus vidas que Thorin se volviera en su contra.

Thorin no podía… no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

− ¡¿Dónde está!? –gritó enfurecido.

Ya no solo era la ira que sentía, sino el pánico. Tenía un dolor punzante en el pecho que no sabía lo que significaba, pero dolía como un hierro ardiendo. Mentiras… se engañaba a si mismo, sabía perfectamente lo que significaba; era su propio corazón despertándose y llamándolo a voz en grito, doliendo al sentir el dolor del otro dentro del suyo, el dolor de su ser amado, de su único.

Estaba aterrorizado, pero no podía hacer nada por salvarla si ni siquiera sabía donde estaba, lo único que sabía con certeza era a quien podía culpar por su perdida. Se giró con lentitud hacia Oin y Kili mirándolos con una ira asesina, comenzando a andar hacia ellos con implacable fijeza, sin apartar la mirada llena de fuego de ellos.

− ¡Donde ésta! –repitió.

− ¡No lo sabemos! –gritó Kili jadeando, no sabía si enfadado, angustiado o ambas.

Oin no miró a ninguno de los dos al responder, sin gritos ni alborotos, pero con voz de hierro.

−Lo más probable es que esté muerta –dijo el anciano−, nos separamos durante el derrumbe de la casa sobre la barca, había muchos cuerpos en el agua, puede que alguna viga de madera…

− ¡CÁLLATE! –gritó el rey dejando a todos paralizados.

Thorin sintió que explotaba, ya no era él mismo, no pudo contenerse por más tiempo y cruzó la distancia que lo separaba de Oin en dos zancadas, sacando una daga de su cinturón saltó sobre el anciano peligris y le rajó la garganta, dejando a todos los presentes con la boca abierta por la sorpresa durante unos instantes, comenzando a gritar cuando por fin reaccionaron.

− ¡Thorin! –gritó Dwalin abalanzándose sobre él intentando detenerlo.

Sin embargo el moreno se zafó de una patada centrando su mirada enloquecida en Kili, que se había quedado de piedra mirando como la sangre manaba de la herida de Oin, que se había llevado las manos a la garganta intentando detener la hemorragia. Balin y Gloin estaban sobre Oin taponando la herida con su tunica intentando que la sangre dejara de salir, intentando salvarle la vida.

− ¡Dwalin detenle! ¡rápido! –gritó Balin sin soltar la herida de Oin para que no se desangrara.

Sin embargo Thorin parecía ajeno a todos, su mirada centrada única y solamente en Kili, que no se había movido, paralizado. Todo fue demasiado rápido entonces.

− ¡Dwalin! –repitió Balin aterrorizado, temiendo por la vida del joven enano.

Thorin corrió hacia Kili con el puñal en la mano gritando.

− ¡Esto es culpa tuya! -gritó el rey, llegando hasta Kili con el puñal en alto.

Kili cerró los ojos para no ver como la muerte llegaba de las manos de su propio tío amado, esperando a que el frío acero perforara su carne y se lo llevara de las costas de esa vida… sin embargo el golpe jamás llegó, en lugar de eso escuchó un sonido sordo y un grito encolerizado; entonces la voz de su padre se dejó oír como nunca antes.

Dwalin había saltado sobre Thorin por la espalda derribándolo, quitándole la daga con una mano sujetándole el cuello con el antebrazo, ahogándolo como si de una mordaza de piedra se tratase. Dwalin tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y su voz estaba rota de dolor al hablar.

− ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Thorin? –dijo entre lagrimas− ¿acaso eres tú mi _Nadad_?

Thorin se resistía intentando respirar, y en el forcejeo la corona de oro y piedra se le calló de la cabeza; pero aún así Dwalin no lo soltó hasta que Thorin no dejó de resistirse.

− ¡Has intentado matar a mi hijo! ¡a mi _Inudoy, _Thorin! –dijo el castaño sollozando, dándole una patada a la corona−, ¿¡es que has perdido el juicio!? ¿no ves en lo que te has convertido?

Finalmente se alejó de Thorin, que estaba pálido y tosiendo, intentando recuperar el aire. El moreno se llevó las manos a la garganta respirando de forma entrecortada, mirando a Kili, que también había palidecido y después a Dwalin y Balin, que lo miraban con lágrimas resbalando de sus ojos sin creer lo que estaba pasando.

−Voy a encontrarla… –dijo Thorin con voz jadeante– se que está viva, la siento en mi pecho… y después de que la tenga a mi lado todos los traidores van a cumplir con su rey…

Kili le miró con sorpresa, hablando por primera vez desde que le había gritado y había intentado matarle, ignorando lo que las palabras de Thorin implicaban.

− ¿Qué estás diciendo? –inquirió incrédulo el joven enano−, ¿estás diciendo qué ella es tu única?

Thorin no respondió, pero todos entendieron de qué estaba hablando, incluso Ori y Kili que eran los más jóvenes no necesitaron las palabras que lo confirmaran.

Lo que ninguno sabía es que los problemas tan solo empezaban, tras ver el arrebato de locura de Thorin, y con la confirmación de las palabras de Balin sobre la locura del rey, el pequeño Bilbo había tomado la determinación más dura de su vida; entregarles a los elfos y a los humanos la Piedra del Arca, que pesaba en su bolsillo como una tonelada.

El Hobbit tragó saliva, escabulléndose entre las sombras de la Montaña.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Mini diccionario**_

_**.**_

_**KHUZDUL**_

_**.**_

_**Adad − **__Padre_

_**Amad**__ – Madre_

_**Namad**__ – Hermana mayor_

_**Nadad – **__Hermano Mayor_

_**Nadadith − **__Hermano Pequeño_

_**Inudoy **__Hijo_

**.**

**Debo agradecer como siempre a Behind-the-musgo, Cecily Adhara Pan Herandole, Nyra8, Temari-flower, Erinia Aelia y Guest por estar ahí fielmente y dejarme un comentario, me hace feliz y me motiva a escribir mas! Y sabed que nunca me olvido de todas las personas que leen el fic, muchisimas gracias lectores, espero no decepcionaros!**

**Este ha sido un capitulo largo y me ha costado bastante escribirlo por la dificultad emocional que tenía para los personajes y para mi, por mis sentimientos devastados y pulverizados con la película, pues estoy muy enfadada con como ha tratado y matado Jackson a Fili ahí, furiosa, pero me queda el consuelo de que yo lo tratare infinitisimamente mejor.**

**De hecho, para mi la pelicula confirma el Fili x Thorin (que no al revés para mi desgracia); quien la viera sabrá que hay momentos clave que no se pueden negar (cuando llegan Bofur, Oin, Kili y Fili a la montaña y Bilbo les advierte de lo que pasa… ¿Quién es el primero en ignorar al hobbit y salir corriendo angustiado a buscar a Thorin? nuestro dorado principe; ¿a quien lanzo el rubí Thorin y miró cuando les dio la bienvenida a Erebor? a nuestro querido Fili, ¿a quien fueron dirigidas las ultimas palabras y miradas de Fili antes de morir? a nuestro hermoso rey enano) y como estas… muchas más a lo largo de las 3 peliculas. Viva el Thofi :D**

**Así que espero que os haya gustado este capitulo, me he esforzado muchísimo para dároslo a tiempo como cada fin de semana; y os puedo adelantar que el punto de inflexión de Thorin se avecina, pero no puedo decir que o cual es, no le odieis demasiado. Como podéis ver he cambiado ciertas partes respecto al movieverse, pero por motivos concernientes al fic y su correcto desarrollo.**

**¿Me dejais un review o un comentario con vuestra opinión porfavor? ayuda mucho a seguir escribiendo.**


	7. Lo que significa ser un rey

**Disclaimer: **Thorin, Fili, el Hobbit, LOTR y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen lamentablemente; pertenecen al maravilloso maestro Tolkien.

**Advertencias: **Spoilers**, **Lemon, Genderbender, violencia, palabras en Khuzdul y Sindarin.

**Parejas: **Thorin x Female Fili.

**Estado:** Proceso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lo que ser Rey significa**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 7**

"**Lo que significa ser un Rey"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

−Nos toman por tontos –dijo Thorin casi con una sonrisa indignada−, es una treta, una argucia… −y gritó enfurecido hacia el maldito elfo y el humano frente a él− ¡la Piedra del Arca está en esta Montaña! ¡es una trampa!

Sin embargo, cuando Thorin, con el corazón acelerado y los sentimientos llenos de ira y dolor creía que las cosas no podían empeorar, se pusieron peor. Lo que nunca hubiera imaginado, una nueva traición por parte de un ser querido llegó en forma de una vocecilla a su espalda, que hizo que todos lo presentes se giraran a mirarlo, excepto Thorin, que trago saliva con los ojos cerrados.

−No… no es ninguna trampa, es la piedra autentica –confesó Bilbo, saliendo de detrás de los enanos−, se la he dado yo.

Thorin dejó salir el aire que había estado reteniendo, girándose lentamente con el pulso latiéndole despacio, muy lento, presagiando un dolor mayor.

−Tú… –fue lo único que el rey pudo decir, incapaz de formar palabras coherentes.

La traición era demasiado grande. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando; primero Fili, luego Dis, Oin… ahora también el joven e inocente Bilbo, un Hobbit sin maldad ninguna al que le había abierto las puertas de su hogar como a uno más entre su pueblo… le traicionaba.

¡No! no podía creerlo.

Sin embargo las acciones del Mediano lo traicionaban, bajó la vista incapaz de mirarlo; ya no había duda, Thorin avanzó, sintiendo el puñal de la traición clavado demasiado profundo.

−La cogí como mi catorceava parte –dijo Bilbo con voz ligera, sin ápice de alegría en su tono, intentando aparentar una serenidad que no sentía.

Pero Thorin lo ignoró, sintiendo que los ojos picaban por las lágrimas; aún confesando su maldad se atrevía ese maldito desgraciado a insultarle en la cara… desfachatez, infamia, traición… no podía asimilarlo, a pesar de saber que era cierto.

−Me has robado… ¿a mi? –repitió con voz triste, incrédula, a ver que decía el Mediano.

Bilbo sonrió negando con la cabeza, ante la atónita mirada de todos.

− ¿Robarte yo? no… no –respondió el Hobbit−, puede que sea un saqueador, pero me tengo por uno honrado −he hizo una pausa antes de añadir−, he renunciado a mi única reclamación.

Thorin perdió todo rastro de incredulidad, que fue sustituida por fría ira. No podía estar pasando esto, no podía estar escuchando tales falacias… ¡es que su maldita desfachatez no conocía limites! ¡maldito fuera mil veces ese bastardo desgraciado! Había sido demasiado benévolo con él, le había tomado por necio, pero eso se iba a acabar; aún no podía asimilar lo que estaba oyendo.

− ¿Tu única reclamación? –repitió el moreno atónito, sonriendo por la desfachatez demostrada por la infame criatura−, ¿qué… reclamación? ¡tú que vas a reclamarme, miserable rata!

Bilbo lo miró paralizado durante unos segundos al ver que Thorin se acercaba, sintiendo el miedo recorrerle; pero no cedería, Thorin era su amigo, y le debía una explicación al menos.

−Yo quise dártela –dijo el Hobbit, sabiendo que eso no le satisfaría−, muchas veces iba a hacerlo, pero… -y se detuvo a si mismo pensando como decir lo que debía sin ofenderlo.

−Pero que, ladrón –cortó bruscamente el moreno, que no tuvo tanta paciencia y lo apremió.

Y Bilbo ya no pudo más, debía contarle a Thorin lo que todos sabían pero ninguno en la compañía se atrevía a decir por miedo a las represalias, a terminar como Oin, luchando entre la vida y la muerte debido a la ira desmedida de Thorin, que había perdido el raciocinio.

El Hobbit explotó, incapaz de ocultarlo más.

− ¡Has cambiado Thorin! −exclamó Bilbo lleno de una fuerza que desconocía que tenía−, ¡el enano que pude conocer en Bolsón Cerrado jamás habría faltado a su palabra! ¡nunca habría puesto en duda la lealtad de los suyos!

Y esa fue la gota que colmó el baso de la paciencia del rey, que sintió que no podría contener las lagrimas de pura rabia y dolor que sentía en ese momento. Avanzó con paso firme hasta el Mediano, y sintió que podría matarlo si no se quitaba de su vista inmediatamente.

− ¿¡A MI vas a hablarme de lealtad?! −gritó furioso.

Ya no hubo mas dudas; había oído bastante mentira para toda su vida, estaba rodeado de traidores… debía empezar a poner fin a toda esa sucia calaña, empezando por el maldito Mediano. Se volvió hacia la compañía dando la primera orden para comenzar la purga de traiciones.

− ¡ARROJADLO! –gritó Thorin.

Todos le miraron atónitos, Bilbo entre ellos. Los enanos no se movieron sin embargo, incapaces de creer lo que estaban oyendo. No podía ser cierto, no podía ser que su rey fuera tan lejos como para matar al pobre Bilbo por intentar ayudarlos… no hicieron nada, y su inmovilidad solo encolerizó aún más a Thorin, que los miró a todos esperando que le obedecieran sin resultados, acercándose a Bofur tomándole de la tunica con fuerza, casi arrastrándolo para que cumpliera su voluntad, increpándolos a todos.

− ¡¿Es que no me habéis oído?! –gritó el rey cada vez más y más enfadado.

Por supuesto que le habían oido, pero se negaban a matar al pobre e inocente Hobbit, que tantas veces había arriesgado la vida para salvarlos. Sin embargo para Thorin esto no fue sino una traición más que sumar a la lista. Sintió que le hervía la sangre de ira, y tomó al infame Mediano por la tunica como si fuera mas ligero que una pluma, arrastrándolo.

− ¡Lo are yo mismo! –exclamó el moreno alzando al Hobbit por encima de la muralla de piedra, sosteniéndolo en vilo sobre ella−, ¡maldito seas! ¡y maldito el mago que te trajo a esta compañía!

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera soltar al pobre Hobbit, que estaba temblando aterrorizado, una figura solitaria y gris salio de entre las muchas armaduras alzándose poderosa, sorprendiéndolos a todos con su voz profunda y atemorizante. Gandalf avanzó, vara en mano, dispuesto a detener esa locura.

− ¡Si no te gusta mi saqueador, por favor, no le hagas daño! –exclamó el mago−, ¡devuélvemelo!

Thorin le miró con desprecio, aflojando la fuerza con la que sujetaba al Mediano, que respiró aliviado de que el mago hubiera intervenido en ese momento, pues estaba empezando a temer por su vida.

−No te estás revelando como un gran Rey bajo la Montaña, ¿verdad Thorin? –exclamó Gandalf.

Eso fue demasiado para soportarlo por amor de Mahal, le estaban humillando, y además de la traición eso era algo que no aguantaría. Soltó al Mediano que fue inmediatamente recogido por Bofur, que lo arropó entre sus brazos caminando hacia la cuerda.

−Tranquilo Bilbonos veremos pronto… espero –murmuró Bofur ayudándolo a trepar, ganando una sonrisa del pequeño Hobbit

Y sin más, dilaciones el Hobbit bajó por la cuerda corriendo hasta donde estaba Gandalf.

Entonces, como si los Valar estuvieran jugando con ellos, la guerra dio comienzo de la forma más indeseada, los elfos pidiendo un rescate por la Piedra del Arca, tesoro que solo a Thorin pertenecía; Bardo el mandito humano rogando por una tregua que mientras él fuera rey jamás se produciría, y amenazándolos en su propia Montaña… hasta que Roac llegó con noticias deseadas. ¡Por fin una buena nueva entre tanta desgracia!

Dain había llegado.

Como había prometido su primo trajo a sus ejércitos, y así le plantaron cara a los elfos. Hasta que llegaron ellos, los inmundos seres de Azog el profanador, sus Trolls y sus gusanos, toda la inmundicia salida de Mordor. Dain podía con ellos, ahora él tenía cosas de que preocuparse, cosas tan importantes como encontrar a su sobrina. Comenzó a bajar las escaleras de la muralla en dirección al interior de la Montaña, sin embargo algunos le miraron incrédulos.

− ¿Dónde vas Thorin? –exclamó Nori−, ¡debemos ir a ayudar a Dain!

Thorin siguió caminando sin importarle las palabras de su amigo, con la mirada fija en su objetivo se alejó de la compañía, entrando en los bastos salones del piedra tallada que eran su hogar, subiendo escaleras y calles vacías hasta llegar al antiguo palacio real; su casa.

Podría haber pasado el tiempo contemplando con alegría las amadas paredes del hogar recuperado, podría haber soñado con las cosas que podría darle a Fili si estuviera a su lado, pero antes de ello debía hacerla volver a su lado. Oin decía que estaba muerta, probablemente ahogada en el lago, pero él sabía que eso no era cierto. La sentía con vida, sentía su corazón latiendo de alguna manera inexplicable… ahora por fin entendía el lazo de unión del que Dwalin tantas veces le había hablado, razón por la cual su _nadadith_ casi siempre cedía a los deseos de su _namadith_, porque Dwalin amaba a Dis demasiado para negarle nada.

Thorin nunca lo había entendido, él que había tenido tantos amantes, mujeres y hombres, enanos y humanos, mas de los que podía recordar en sus años jóvenes; no había sentido nunca algo parecido… hasta ahora. Y por eso sabía que Fili estaba viva y no se había ahogado, porque sentía el pánico de ella llamándolo. Ya ni siquiera le importaba más el que le hubiera mentido sobre no ser hombre, lo sabía bien, ella estaba en alguna clase de problema y él debía hacer algo para salvarla; sin embargo no tenía ni idea de por donde empezar a buscar… era todo una gran pesadilla.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que había pasado el tiempo raudo hasta que la luz que se colaba por los grandes ventanales del palacio fue dorada en lugar de blanca, indicando que la luz del sol estaba empezando a morir y la noche se acercaba. Caminó por el largo pasillo de mármol veteado de oro hasta detenerse frente a sus antiguas puertas; lo que antaño habían sido sus estancias reales y que había pensado en regalarle a Fili como heredero al trono de Erebor ahora parecían inmensas y vacías, solitarias como su alma.

Posó las manos sobre el pesado pomo de oro y las abrió de golpe, entrando en ellas. Todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba.

Las baldosas de piedra blanca lo recibieron con nubecillas de polvo a medida que sus pasos avanzaban, y los cortinajes de seda plateada dejaban pasar la brillante luz del sol del atardecer, iluminando la habitación. Los doseles de la cama, de pesado terciopelo azul medianoche y plata cubrían la gran cama que había en la estancia, cubierta con una gran colcha igualmente azul nocturno sobre la cual había una pesada piel de oso negro que Dwalin, Frerin, su padre Thrain y él mismo habían cazado. La chimenea estaba aún llena de las cosas que había posado sobre ella hacia casi un siglo; sus guantes de piel de zorro gris que había llevado aquella fatídica noche antes del ataque, la tabaquera de oro tallado llena de lo que ahora sería una hierva podrida por el abandono, la pluma y el tintero de cristal lleno de tinta azul que Frerin le había regalado… todo seguía allí intacto.

Thorin sonrió acercándose, tomando la hermosa pluma de pato azul y verde que su _nadadith_ le regaló hace tantos años jugando con ella entre sus dedos con un suspiro.

Si tan solo Fili estuviera aquí para ver el hermoso reino que habían recuperado… toda su familia volvería a vivir la gloria de antaño, como siempre debería haber sido de no ser por aquel maldito dragón que les arruinó a todos la vida. Pero eso cambiaría pronto, él se encargaría de hacerlo, en cuanto terminaran con la amenaza de afuera.

* * *

><p>La noche casi había caído cuando sintió unos pasos a su espalda.<p>

Thorin no necesitó girarse para ver de quien se trataba.

Dwalin.

Su nadadith al parecer no había tenido suficiente con el enfrentamiento anterior que aún quería venir a hastiarlo con más necedades, sin embargo nada estaba más lejos de la realidad que los pensamientos de Thorin en ese momento respecto a su hermano. Dwalin estaba ahí no para recriminarle por el ataque a Oin o a Kili o por cualquier otra cosa; necesitaba a su hermano de vuelta, todo su pueblo lo necesitaba si querían tener alguna esperanza, y para ello debía hacerle entrar en razón como fuera.

El castaño se adelantó lentamente, parándose justo tras su hermano, que miraba por la ventana la luz mortecina brillante entre la niebla de la cima de la Montaña, donde se encontraban.

− ¿Qué estás haciendo Thorin? –inquirió el menor, sin moverse ni acercarse a él.

Lo que Dwalin había dejado salir como una pregunta inofensiva ocultaba mucho más detrás y Thorin lo sabía, pues conocía demasiado a su hermano, así que fue parco y críptico al responder, aunque sincero, no deseaba hablar con nadie ahora… tenía demasiado que hacer.

−Pensando –respondió finalmente, girándose hacia su nadadith, enfrentándolo.

Dwalin frunció el ceño cruzándose lentamente de brazos, perdiendo internamente la paciencia, aún no perdonaba a Thorin por lo que había pasado; sin embargo debía hacer su mayor esfuerzo para intentar ser diplomático y que el mayor entrara en razón. Sin embargo la respuesta lo indignó.

− ¿Pensando? –repitió incrédulo e irritado antes de continuar−, ¡mientras estás aquí perdiendo el tiempo la batalla esta sucediendo Thorin!

Thorin gruñó, frunciendo igualmente el ceño comenzando a andar en dirección a la chimenea vacía y polvorienta, sintiendo la ira recorrerle al ver lo poco que Dwalin parecía entender lo que estaba pasando en realidad. La batalla no era importante, su reino, su oro, su sobrina, si eran importantes. Cuanto más lo pensaba más se encolerizaba.

− ¡¿Olvidas que tu _Nidoyel_ esta en peligro Dwalin!? –gritó el moreno encarándolo, señalándolo con el dedo índice de forma acusadora− ¡intento salvar a tu hija!

Dwalin negó con la cabeza casi sonriendo tristemente, de nuevo las lágrimas picaban en sus ojos, pero esta vez no las derramaría. ¡No!

− No Thorin, eres tú quien olvida que la gente de Dain está ahí fuera, muriendo por nosotros –dijo Dwalin con la voz llena de dolor−, ¡los están masacrando!

Thorin le miró con la cabeza en alto, con una superioridad que nunca había mostrado con él antes de que su rostro se ensombreciera lentamente y entrecerrara los ojos al responder.

− Todas las vidas que deban perderse habrán valido la pena –dijo fríamente.

Dwalin siempre había adorado a Thorin y lo había admirado como a nadie, daría la vida por él sin dudarlo, pero ver como se había convertido en el monstruo que todos habían odiado ver en su abuelo le partía el alma. Su Nadad ya no tenía respeto por nada, se había corrompido, ya no le importaba nada que no fueran el oro y su egoísmo... y al parecer, si es que era cierto que ella era su única, su hija. Se había propuesto no derramar ni una lagrima más, pero no pudo evitar que brillaran en sus ojos, inundándole la vista al hablar.

−Aquí en estos bastos salones rodeado de oro, con una corona en la cabeza –sollozó Dwalin tristemente reteniendo las lagrimas−, y sin embargo vales menos que nunca…

Y esas palabras desgarraron a Thorin.

Miró a Dwalin bajo una nueva luz, como si ambos fueran dos enanillos, y fue consciente del daño que le había causado; pero eso no dejó de hacerle daño a si mismo, le dolía el corazón al ver el reflejo de si mismo en las palabras de su hermano, de su antiguo yo que no quería volver a ser ahora que habían recuperado Erebor… las lagrimas acudieron a sus ojos sin poder evitarlo, y sintió que le dolía el pecho de angustia, vergüenza y dolor que había estado tanto tiempo conteniendo en su interior.

Ya no podía seguir haciéndose el fuerte más tiempo, su fachada se hizo añicos como un cristal al romperse.

− No te atrevas… − sollozó Thorin alejándose de él, ocultando su rostro entre las manos para que no le viera llorar− no te atrevas hablarme como si aun fuera un humilde señor enano, como si aún fuera Thorin escudo de Roble… –y como si quisiera matar esa imagen desenvainó su espada gritando−, ¡soy tu rey!

Dwalin no lo pudo evitar más y las lágrimas que habían estado nublando su vista desbordaron de sus ojos, incapaz de seguir encarándolo.

− Siempre has sido mi rey, nadad… –dijo Dwalin con enorme desconsuelo−, entonces eras consciente…

Y comenzó a alejarse viendo que Thorin ya no podía ser convencido. Tenía el corazón desgarrado, pero antes de que diera diez pasos la voz destrozada de su hermano le hizo detenerse unos instantes.

−Intento salvarla Dwalin… –murmuró Thorin, deseando que él no se fuera, como si quisiera explicárselo.

Dwalin sin embargo no se giró ni se movió, suspirando, con las manos que antes había tenido apretadas en un puño abriéndose lentamente, dejando paso a la triste tranquilidad.

−Yo también quiero salvarla Thorin –respondió encontrando fuerzas para alzar la voz−, más no habrá nada que salvar si no ganamos esta guerra…

El rey se quedó sin palabras y miró a su hermano boquiabierto durante unos instantes sin responder; entonces Dwalin se giro finalmente, dándole una sonrisa triste antes de volver a hablar.

−A veces hay que hacer sacrificios por mucho que nos duela –dijo seriamente el menor−, y tú mejor que nadie bien lo sabes.

Tras decir esas palabras el castaño se giró dándole la espalda de nuevo y comenzó a andar fuera de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si, dejando a Thorin solo en la inmensidad de la habitación. El moreno miró por los ventanales como la noche caía con el sonido de las espadas chocando debajo, mientras todos estaban ahí abajo sangrando, él estaba ahí lamentándose. Dwalin había abierto la brecha en su corazón que necesitaba para respirar.

Solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

* * *

><p>El Gran salón de Durin estaba vacío.<p>

Radiante bajo la luz de la luna cubierto de oro dorado, luminoso como un espejo pulido bajo sus pasos, sintió que el peso de las paredes lo aplastaba como a un insecto en la inmensidad de la gran sala. Thorin tragó saliva, mirando su reflejo en el brillante oro, y lo que vio lo aterrorizó. Era su imagen la que se reflejaba allí, con su hermosa tunica de piel, su armadura de oro y su corona de piedra; sin embargo a medida que avanzaba se convertía más y más en Thror, caminando en el oro como si fuera inexorablemente a su muerte, a su destino.

Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, cuando creyó ver a Smaug bajo él, nadando bajo el oro como una infame serpiente que le daba caza aún tras morir, queriendo llevarlo a los infiernos de los que provenía, a él y a su oro… pero no lo permitiría, corrió como si le fuera la vida en ello, a cada paso que daba más y más asustado.

Las voces se arremolinaban en su cabeza como un eco distante, su vida, la de Dwalin, Frerin, Dis, Balin, Kili y Fili, la vida de los que amaba; las palabras de Bilbo resonando una y otra vez en su mente, cazándolo como un fantasma ¡estaba enloqueciendo!

Corrió, intentando escapar, intentando escapar de todo, de las voces, del oro, del dragón, de su miedo y de su locura.

"−_¡Tio Thorin, tío Thorin álzame! –rió un pequeño Fili de rizos dorados y que apenas gateaba._

_Thorin lo hizo, cogiendo al pequeño niño en brazos dando vueltas con él en el aire, dándole un beso en el cabello._

−_Te tengo –exclamó Thorin con una sonrisa alegre._

_El pequeño Fili rió, abrazándolo mientras le daba un beso infantil en la mejilla._

−_Te quiero tío Thorin –dijo el niño._

−_Y yo tambien a ti, kidhuzel __–__respondió."_

* * *

><p>"−<em>¡Thorin… espera nadad! –exclamó Frerin acercándose a él, abrazándolo con fuerza<em>_–,__ tened mucho cuidado ahi fuera, quisiera ir con vosotros y estar a vuestro lado…_

_Thorin sonrió devolviendo el abrazo a su hermano pequeño, uniendo sus frentes juntas, clavando sus ojos azules en los grises de Frerin._

−_Lo estarás muy pronto nadadith, cuando recuperemos lo que nos robaron, es una promesa –dijo él__–,__ cuida de ellos en mi ausencia, el pueblo te necesita._

_Frerin asintió, sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos._

−_Que Mahal os guíe raudos hacia los salones de nuestros antepasados –dijo el rubio__– __¡Du bekar!_

_Thorin asintió con una sonrisa triste y lagrimas en los ojos antes de girarse y subirse al pony que lo llevaría a Erebor."_

* * *

><p>"−<em>No sabéis con quien estáis hablando –gritó Dwalin furioso, defendiéndolo ante los hombres del lago<em>_–, __¡él es Thorin, hijo de Thrain, hijo de Thror!"_

* * *

><p>"−<em>Nos has dado una vida feliz en Ered Luin muchacho –dijo Balin seriamente, mirandolo con ternura<em>_–,__ eso es más importante que todo el oro de Erebor."_

* * *

><p>"− <em>¿Erebor? –repitió Fili dolida− ¿es eso todo lo que te importa? ¿una maldita montaña?<em>

− _¡No es tan solo una montaña, es nuestro reino, nuestro hogar! –exclamó él saltando como si hubiera sido atacado−, ¡el lugar al que pertenecemos!_

− _¡No es mi hogar, es el tuyo! –gritó ella−, Kili y yo éramos felices en Ered Luin; él lo sabe… y yo no deseaba nada más que eso ¡solo he hecho esto, por ti! ¡porque quería hacerte feliz a ti!"_

* * *

><p>"− <em>¡Has cambiado Thorin! <em>_–__exclamó Bilbo lleno de una fuerza que desconocía que tenía__−, ¡__el enano __que pude conocer en Bolsón Cerrado jamás habría faltado a su palabra! ¡no habría dudado de la lealtad de los suyos!"_

* * *

><p>"−<em>Aquí en estos bastos salones rodeado de oro, con una corona en la cabeza –sollozó Dwalin tristemente reteniendo las lagrimas<em>_– __y sin embargo vales menos que nunca…"_

* * *

><p>Yo no soy mi abuelo… <em>el oro volvió loco a su abuelo y a su padre<em>…Yo no soy mi abuelo… _una maldición asola ese_ _tesoro, el mal del dragón_… Yo no soy mi abuelo…

¡YO NO SOY MI ABUELO!

Thorin gritó, arrojando la corona de oro y piedra lejos de si, asqueado de si mismo. Ese no era él, él era Thorin hijo de Thrain, el rey del pueblo de los enanos, y lucharía por ellos con todo, aunque tuviera que morir por ello. Comenzó a andar hacia las grandes puertas quitándose mientras avanzaba la fachada de falsedad que se había impuesto, arrojando al suelo la pesada tunica de pieles, la armadura de oro y la capa; pues todo eso no le representaba, dejando lentamente y sin restricción que las lagrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas mientras lo hacía, sabiendo que al elegir luchar esa batalla junto a Dain estaba condenando a Fili.

_Perdóname sobrina… si vencemos esta batalla y logro encontrarte, te compensare por todo lo que he hecho…_

Dwalin tenía razón, en la vida había que hacer sacrificios por mucho que estos dolieran, y tragando saliva se limpió las lágrimas saliendo a la luz del alba ante las grandes puertas. Toda la compañía estaba allí excepto Fili y Oin, y al verlo acercarse espada en mano Kili se levantó, encarándolo enfadado.

− ¡No pienso quedarme aquí mientras otros luchan nuestras batallas, por nosotros! –gritó el joven reteniendo las lagrimas añadir−, para mi sería ir contra natura.

Thorin sonrió ligeramente, conmovido.

Quería a Kili más de lo que confesaría en voz alta, a pesar de que siempre tenía palabras amables y gestos de afecto para él, el afecto que sentía era además admiración; admiración por su valiente e inquebrantable espíritu, por su alegre carácter y su leal fidelidad; las únicas veces en las que su sobrino le había puesto en duda había sido al herir a su hermana… y con toda la razón del mundo, solo ahora lo veía. Posó su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho, acercando su frente en un gesto de cariño.

Kili clavó sus ojos pardos en los suyos azules, y Thorin vio que había lagrimas en ellos, que el chico trataba de aguantar.

−Somos hijos de Durin –dijo el rey−, y los de Durin nunca eluden una batalla.

El joven enano asintió, y tal como para Kili, para toda la compañía estuvo claro entonces.

Thorin, su Thorin, el amigo, hermano, tío y rey, había vuelto; ese ya no era más el infame demente que les había amenazado, ese era el verdadero y merecedor Rey Bajo la Montaña, que se revelaba ante ellos majestuoso, sin corona o armadura parecía más el hijo de Durin que ninguno que se hubiera sentado en ese trono de piedra antes. Se sintieron orgullosos. Lucharían al lado de su rey, y morirían por él, tal como los Valar así lo quisiesen.

Al grito de Thorin el gran cuerno de Erebor sonó, y la campana de alarma derribó la muralla que bloqueaba las puertas, y bajo ellas se revelaron los hijos de Durin y su pueblo, dispuestos a ganar esa guerra y defender para siempre su Montaña, su reino, su hogar, pasara lo que pasara.

* * *

><p>− ¿Supongo que tienes un plan? –dijo Dain.<p>

Thorin asintió, con la mirada fija en a lejanía, en su único y prioritario objetivo.

−Si…–dijo el moreno, subiendo en una de las cabras que había traído su primo desde las Colinas de Hierro−, voy a matar a esa inmunda basura.

Dain le miró sorprendido, abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa al comprender súbitamente el plan de Thorin, y una sonrisa de orgullo se reflejó en su cara mientras su primo espoleaba a la montura para que corriera mas rápido, perdiéndose de vista con rapidez, siendo seguido de cerca de Dwalin y Kili. Las cosas estaban yendo por el buen camino, la victoria estaba cerca, si Thorin lograba matar al infame profanador los orcos estarían perdidos a merced de su ejercito y de los elfos. ¡Bien!

Thorin subió por la ladera de la colina a la antigua torre de vigilancia que ellos conocían como "La colina del Cuervo" porque de allí la guardia de Erebor solía enviar y recibir muchos mensajes de otros reinos en los días de gloria; el corazón le latía acelerado, viendo como su objetivo estaba mas cerca a cada paso que su montura avanzaba… y ahí estaban los orcos, trasgos que se cruzaban en su camino y que ellos iban matando con la espada sin dejar de cabalgar, no le darían tiempo a ese bastardo a que huyera, lo matarían en el acto.

Cuantos mas trasgos mataban más aparecían, ralentizándolos. Thorin estaba comenzando a impacientarse, pero eso solo hacía que su corazón latiera con mas fuerza anticipando que iba a pasar algo importante, por lo que cuando finalmente llegaron arriba su sorpresa fue mayúscula al no encontrar nada sobre la cima de la colina.

Lo recorrieron entero, pero el lugar estaba vacío, desolado, solo quedaba a estructura que los orcos utilizaban para dar las ordenes a sus ejércitos. Thorin maldijo internamente, pero fue Dwalin quien expuso en voz alta lo que pensaban todos.

− ¿¡Donde está esa escoria de orco!? –exclamó el castaño, irritado.

Thorin no respondió, sospechando algo malo, con la vista perdida en la estructura que ondeaba al viento, fue su sobrino quien respondió por él.

−Creo que Azog ha huido –dijo Kili, acercándose a su padre.

−No lo creo –dijo Thorin girándose por fin.

Avanzó la distancia que los separaba poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del joven enano, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos para que el mensaje fuera comprendido sin ningún tipo de duda, no era poco lo que estaban jugándose; matar a Azog era una prioridad, y si Thorin conocía bien a la criatura, sabía que no huiría ante alguien que él consideraba inferior. Estaría escondido en algún lugar cercano, solo debían encontrarlo.

−Kili, ve y registra las torres –dijo Thorin−, ten cuidado, que no te vean… si ves algo vuelve, no entres en combate.

El joven asintió echando a correr hacia las torres de vigilancia, perdiéndose de vista en un instante.

Entonces, como si los pensamientos y malos augurios de Thorin hubieran sido escuchados se oyó repentinamente un cuerno orco, y de la nada aparecieron un montón de criaturas, orcos y trasgos; y al fondo de ellos protegido por las bestias, Azog. Los ojos del rey se abrieron por la sorpresa durante un momento antes de asimilarlo y entrecerrar los ojos con ira asesina, lanzándose a correr hacia delante para matarlo.

El único problema era que entre él y el Pálido Orco había varias docenas de las horrendas criaturas.

La espada de Thorin bailaba una peligrosa danza, empapada de sangre orca. El hacha de Dwalin también, y entre ambos fueron poco a poco decapitando, atravesando, lisiando a todos los orcos uno a uno, hasta que solo quedaron tres, Azog, y dos orcos pequeños a su lado. Los pequeños avanzaron hacia él, y Thorin los despachó rápido con un golpe rápido de la espada, atravesando a uno y decapitando al otro, centrando su mirada única y exclusivamente en la criatura frente a él.

El monstruo que había estado persiguiendo desde hacía mas de cincuenta años sonrió, comenzando a andar hacia él con una cada vez mas amplia sonrisa, tanto que su sonrisa rompió en una carcajada inmunda mirándolo con tremenda alegría, cosa que irritó a Thorin mas que nada en esa vida. Frunció el ceño y clavo sus ojos azules intensos en los pálidos de Azog, que no dejo de reír.

− ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, repugnante basura? –dijo Thorin con voz helada de ira.

Azog sin embargo no se inmutó por el insulto, parecía estar divirtiéndose mucho con algo. Dwalin se acercó, el hacha firmemente sujeta en sus manos, pero Azog parecía estar jugando con ellos pues no los atacaba. En lugar de ello dio unos pasos en su dirección comenzando a hablar en Lengua Negra, que para bien o para mal, tanto Dwalin como Thorin entendían.

−_Encuentro divertido que me estés allanando el trabajo,_ _enano_ –dijo Azog.

Thorin negó con la cabeza sin comprender de que hablaba la inmunda criatura ¿allanar? ¡jamás lo haría! antes moriría que facilitar las inmundicias de ese malnacido.

− ¿¡De que estás hablando escoria!? –gritó Thorin enfadado−, ¡yo no te he ayudado en nada!

Azog rió más fuerte entonces.

− _¿De veras?_ –se burló.

Entonces, como en una pesadilla cruel, Azog se acercó a uno de los orcos pequeños que había matado Thorin en ultimo lugar, el que había atravesado con la espada, y le tomó de la hedionda cota de malla sacándole el yelmo con la mano libre tirándolo a un lado, revelando su rostro, haciendo que Dwalin y Thorin abrieran los ojos por la sorpresa.

No… no podía ser cierto, no podía ser ella… no

Fili.

Azog sonrió socarronamente entonces, arrojando el cuerpo delante de ellos como si se tratara de una piedra.

− ¡Fili! –gritó Thorin incapaz de moverse, incapaz de pensar, de razonar.

¿Cómo había sucedido todo esto?

_Cuando el repugnante líquido marrón negruzco fue vertido por su garganta mientras unas manos asquerosas la sujetaban por la mandíbula, la rubia sintió que todo su interior ardía debido a la horrible bebida, que quemaba sus entrañas como si de fuego líquido se tratase, sintiendo que la energía volvía a su cuerpo en el acto contra su voluntad, a pesar de que no había comido ni bebido nada. Cuando intentó escupir los restos de la terrible ponzoña, una bofetada le fue dada por la misma criatura que la sujetaba, derribándola al suelo en el acto._

_Sintió entonces una patada en el estomago que la hizo encogerse como un ovillo, dolorida, pero antes de que otra llegara escuchó una voz cruel, la misma del líder orco decir algo en su repugnante lengua; que ella no entendía, por lo que podría tratarse de cualquier desgracia para si misma. Se preparó para lo peor, sin saber que se equivocaba._

− _¡Quieto Grishnak! –dijo el orco que le había detenido, que respondía al nombre Tarkz, como Fili aprendió mas adelante__–__ ¡¿Quieres que Bolgo nos corte las pelotas, basura de Mordor?!_

−_¡__No! __–__exclamó el orco negro, soltando su mano de un empujón._

− _¡Entonces aleja tu sucia mano de ella! –ordenó el orco Tarkz, mucho mas alto y corpulento, debía ser uno de los orcos de Gundabad de Azog, dedujo la rubia__–__, ¡Bolgo ha dicho claramente que la enana es para Azog! ¿¡entendido!?_

− _¡__Grrmmgrr! –rugió Grishnak alejándose._

_Fili aprendió muy pronto que entre los orcos de Gundabad y los de Mordor había rencillas como esas muy a menudo, pero al parecer todos temían algo por encima de todo, pero no pudo saber que era al no entender lo que decían. Al cabo de un rato, en el que parecieron haberse olvidado de ella, otro orco que no reconoció la tomó por el abrigo y la alzó como a una pluma; era sorprendente la fuerza que esas criaturas tenían._

_La arrastró por la hierba mientras Fili se resistía intentando que la soltara, en vano. Como si al orco le hiciera gracia su comportamiento, tiró de ella mas fuerte arrojándola encima de un wargo de pelaje marrón terroso que había junto a ellos, montando en la criatura tras ella, que había quedado boca abajo. El lobo olía extremadamente mal y su pelaje era áspero y duro como cuerda mal trenzada, rozaba su piel arañando su mejilla, pero el orco ni se inmutó, espoleando a la criatura de una patada en los cuartos traseros hecho a cabalgar._

− _¡Uzlug! –llamó Bolgo deteniéndolo._

_El orco detuvo al wargo de un tirón haciendo que Fili se tambaleara, mirando a su líder, esperando. Otro Wargo se acercó entonces, Fili lo vio desde su posición, reconociendo tanto a la montura como al jinete; un lobo grande de pelaje gris y un orco pálido y con trozos de metal en la cabeza, el mismo que la había secuestrado, Bolgo, así lo llamaban._

−_Lidero la avanzadilla, mi padre quiere que vayamos a Gundabad –dijo el lider__–__, dame a la enana y vuelve con los otros._

_El orco Uzlug hizo lo que su líder ordenaba, y al igual que antes la tomó por la chaqueta y la arrojó como a una piedra encima del wargo de Bolgo, que gruño en asentimiento y hecho a cabalgar con ella, mientras el orco volvía con el grueso de la compañía de orcos que avanzaba tras ellos._

* * *

><p><em>Azog la miró desde arriba, observándola con atención mientras Fili hacía lo mismo con él desde abajo.<em>

_Fili lo encontró repugnante._

_Su piel blanca y sin vida, sus ojos pálidos casi sin color, las inmundas cicatrices que surcaban su piel, su brazo mutilado –por Thorin, Fili bien lo sabía__, y su mirada llena de una inmisericorde alegría. Sin embargo no se acobardó; si iba a morir moriría como honor defendiendo los valores de la casa de Durin, no le daría el gusto al pálido Orco de verla suplicar por su vida._

_A Azog por el contrario ella le pareció sumamente interesante. _

_Podía ver clemente en ella la arrogancia de los Durin, esa arrogancia que odiaba y que quería aniquilar, además de que veía en ella mucha semejanza con uno de los hermanos de Thorin, el de cabello dorado, al que tuvo la gran alegría de herir en Moria. Sin embargo no sabía si estar satisfecho con su hijo o enfadado, puesto que la inútil hembra no sería la sucesora del trono enano, sino el estúpido hermano de cabello oscuro. Era a él a quien debía haber capturado en primer lugar, aunque de todas formas no se quejaría si la eliminaban, eliminaban la opción de que la hembra tuviera mas engendros enanos con sangre de Durin… y aún así…_

_¡Bolgo era tan necio en ocasiones! ¡tener a los dos descendientes del enano allí mismo y coger a la de menos valor, habría disfrutado matando al varón! ¡maldito!_

_Se adelantó, mirando a su hijo, que no se había movido de donde estaba, sujetando a la enana por el hombro con mano de hierro para impedir que se moviera o intentara huir o atacarlos._

−_Habla -ordenó Azog señalandola__, ¿qué sabes de esta escoria?_

_Bolgo gruñó, mirando a su padre con hastío._

−_Es la hembra de tu enano –respondió apretando aún más su hombro, haciéndola daño, pero ella resistió sin decir palabra._

_Azog abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, sin esperar una noticia así; no sabía si creerle, pero de ser así era una excelente noticia, sería un golpe directo al corazón del enano._

− _¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso? -inquirió, acercándose._

−_Huelela –respondió su vástago, manteniéndose firme__−, __tiene todo el cuerpo apestando a Escudo de Roble… además, lo he visto._

_El pálido orco hizo lo que su hijo sugería y olfateó a Fili, su cabello, su cuello, su ropa… era verdad, toda su presencia emanaba olor a Thorin, un olor que los simples humanos o enanos no podían detectar, pero para ellos con su olfato agudizado cantaba como una paloma torturada. Bolgo estaba en lo cierto, esa enana era la hembra de Escudo de Roble y lo aprovecharía sin duda._

_Sin embargo quería conocer que era eso que su hijo sabía, que había visto._

−_¿Qué viste en la ciudad humana que te hizo capturarla? –preguntó sin dejar de mirar a Fili, que le sostuvo la mirada._

_Bolgo sonrió con asco, empujando hacia delante a Fili, que se sostuvo con las manos antes de caer._

−_A tu enano queriendo retenerla a su lado –dijo socarronamente el joven orco__– __su horrible cara llena de dolor cuando ella escogió al hermano…_

_Azog rió divertido por las palabras de su hijo, si eso era cierto, la situación era mejor de lo que esperaba; y solo con mirar a la rubia hembra enana no le quedaba ninguna duda al respecto._

* * *

><p>− <em>¡Sujetadla! –ordenó Azog a varios orcos a su lado.<em>

_Los orcos obedecieron, tomando a Fili por los brazos inmovilizándola, mientras un tercero le sujetaba la cabeza y le abría la boca a la fuerza a pesar de que Fili se resistía e intentaba morder la mano que la aprisionaba, hasta que una bofetada le fue propinada y quedó semiinconsciente, con la boca entre abierta, momento que el orco aprovechó para inmovilizar su mandíbula._

− _¿Sabes que es esto, enana? –inquirió Azog, usando la lengua común por primera vez con Fili._

_Ella no respondió, no le daría el gusto de seguir su sucio juego._

_Azog no se inmutó, sencillamente sonrió avanzando hacia ella con algo en su mano que Fili pudo ver que se trataba de una cantimplora de piel de cabra que el pálido Orco abrió con los dientes mientras se acercaba a ella, que intentó resistirse inútilmente antes de que un liquido pastoso, repugnante y helado se colara por su boca._

−_Es un anulador de voluntad –respondió Azog sonriendo mientras vertía más y más liquido en su garganta__–__ raíces y hongos de las montañas grises triturados, que harán que ataques a tu sucia gente sin poder evitarlo… ¿fascinante, verdad?_

_Fili gritó intentando escupirlo, pero ya era tarde, había tragado demasiada sustancia; su destino estaba sellado._

Dwalin cayó de rodillas paralizado con los ojos abiertos como platos, dejando que las lagrimas brotaran de ellos como un río sin fin, y Thorin corrió al lado de su sobrina arrodillándose junto a ella, tomándola entre sus brazos apoyando la cabeza de la rubia sobre sus rodillas, viendo que ella tenía los ojos cerrados y sangre en la boca, y estaba pálida como un trozo de hielo.

−Fili sobrina mía… perdóname… perdóname por todo _kidhuzel_… –murmuró Thorin, con los ojos llenándosele de lagrimas.

Y al ir depositar un beso en la frente de su rubia sobrina se detuvo de pronto cambiando de opinión decidiendo dárselo en los labios, sin embargo antes de que pudiera llegar a dárselo, notó algo. Una suave brisa sobre su mejilla, débil, pero calida. Abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa alejando su rostro de ella… ¡estaba respirando! ¡estaba con vida! Sonrió con salvaje alegría, tomándole el pulso en el cuello con los dedos encontrándose un latido constante, así que gritó, liberando toda la angustia que tenía dentro y lo consumía.

− ¡Dwalin! –gritó el moreno− ¡está viva!

Al oír esas palabras Dwalin alzó la cabeza, mirándolo sorprendido.

− ¿¡Que!? –exclamó el castaño, levantándose de golpe−, ¿¡aún vive!?

Thorin se levantó con ella en brazos corriendo hacia su hermano entregándosela, y Dwalin la sujetó con fuerza entre los suyos, apoyando la cabeza de ella sobre su hombro, atesorándola. Thorin entonces puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano, mirándolo fijamente mientras con la otra se secaba las lágrimas.

−Llevala con Gandalf sin demora –dijo Thorin−, ¡sálvala! yo me encargo de Azog.

Dwalin asintió echando a correr con ella hasta llegar a las escaleras donde habían dejado a sus monturas, montando sobre la cabra y perdiéndose de vista en la lejanía, dejó solo a Thorin con Azog.

El pálido Orco había visto la escena sin moverse de su sitio, le daba igual la enana… que se salvara, la mataría mas adelante; lo único que le importaba era Thorin, sabía bien que en el momento en que este muriera, los demás Durin caerían como ratas en sus trampas, por lo que se puso serio y avanzó hacia el rey enano. Thorin sin embargo apretó la empuñadura de la espada con fuerza, sintiendo la ira recorrerle como un acido.

− ¿Qué le has hecho? –inquirió con voz de hielo.

Azog sonrió, sabiendo que ella era un punto débil para el necio enano, lo aprovecharía muy pronto, en cuanto lo decapitara.

−_Mucho_ –respondió−, _te hubiera encantado…_

Thorin le miró con el odio saliendo por cada poro de su cuerpo, incapaz de soportarlo más tiempo, pero Azog no había dicho aún su ultima palabra, sonriéndole socarronamente.

−_Se que te importa…_ −se burló− _así que antes de robar tu asquerosa cabeza, enano_ –dijo el infame orco−, _te dejaré que la veas morir bajo mi mano…_

Thorin no lo soportó más, y con un gritó se lanzó hacia delante espada en mano, atacando al orco con todas las energías que tenía en su cuerpo. Azog paraba sus ataques con la hoja que tenía clavada en su brazo, retrocediendo más y más, hasta que chocaron con una pared de hielo, entonces empujó a Thorin hacia delante, que esquivó el golpe y se agachó, propinándole una patada al orco, cayendo ambos por la inercia por un pequeño acantilado, sobre una superficie helada, la antigua cascada que bajaba de la montaña.

Azog entonces tomó de un cadáver que había allí de uno de los miles de orcos que habían muerto una gran bola de hierro sujeta a una cadena, comenzando a atacar con ella al enano, que esquivaba a duras penas los ataques mientras se resbalaba en el hielo… y entonces, la superficie se resquebrajó, comenzando a surgir agua del suelo.

Thorin se resbaló, momento que Azog aprovechó para lanzar la bola en su dirección, quedando esta atrapada en el hielo por la fuerza con la que la había lanzado; así que Thorin vio la luz y tuvo la idea que sabía que ganaría su vida. Tomó la bola de Azog y la desclavó del hielo, lanzándosela al pálido orco antes de dar un salto hacia atrás y que la plataforma helada donde hace un minuto tan solo había estado se inclinara, hundiéndose hacia atrás arrastrando al orco, la bola y al hielo hacia las profundidades.

Azog le miró con infinito odio e impotencia mientras se hundía, sin embargo Thorin le devolvió la mirada sin titubear antes de que este se perdiera de vista.

El rey enano suspiró victorioso, sabiendo que no podía perder el tiempo allí, debía volver con Dwalin y ver como estaba Fili, sin embargo cuando estaba comenzando a alejarse vio una sombra bajo sus pies. Bajó la cabeza para ver de que se trataba y se encontró con el cadáver del palido infame flotando en el agua helada, con los ojos abiertos de forma siniestra. Thorin comenzó a seguirlo bajo el agua, a ver a donde iba el cuerpo, sin embargo, cuando la criatura cerró los ojos tuvo un mal presentimiento.

De pronto sintió un dolor atroz cuando la hoja del brazo de azog se le clavó en el pie, dejandolo de rodillas por el dolor, y la horrible bestia salió de debajo del agua apenas dandole tiempo para reaccionar. Paró el sablazo de la criatura con su espada siendo impulsado hacia atrás.

Y entonces lo vio claro.

No podía ganar.

No podía ganarle a Azog… no así, no era lo bastante fuerte para vencer al orco en un uno a uno, si seguía así moriría…

No.

No moriría… no moriría allí. No ahora. No hoy.

Sabiendo que debía hacerlo si quería matarlo para siempre, Thorin dejó a un lado su espada, dejando que la afilada hoja del orco le atravesara el pecho con un inmenso dolor, girando a duras penas con la hoja incrustada en su cuerpo tomó su espada y atravesó a Azog por completo, hundiendo la espada en el hielo, arrebatándole la vida.

Y entonces sucedió, lo que había estado años esperando, Azog el profanador expiró su último aliento.

Thorin se dejó caer hacia atrás, levantándose sin fuerzas, sintiendo que se moría… no, no podía dejarse vencer, no podía… malditos valar… no… debía llegar a la Montaña, debía… tenía que…

Y se quedó sin fuerzas, cayendo de espaldas sobre el frío hielo. Miró las nubes pálidas y esponjosas en el cielo, y una voz familiar se escuchó a lo lejos, era la voz de Bilbo, sin embargo por mucho que quisiera disculparse con el Hobbit no podía… no tenía fuerzas ya.

− ¡Thorin! –gritó Bilbo llegando a su lado− ¡Aquí, corred, está aquí, rápido!

Su cuerpo ya no resistía, Thorin cerró los ojos cansado, y todo se volvió negro.

**.**

_**Mini diccionario**_

_**.**_

_**KHUZDUL**_

_**.**_

_**Adad − **__Padre_

_**Amad**__ – Madre_

_**Namad**__ – Hermana mayor_

_**Nadad – **__Hermano Mayor_

_**Nadadith − **__Hermano Pequeño_

_**Inudoy **__Hijo_

_**Nidoyel **__Hija_

_**Kidhuzel**__ (no tiene una traducción lógica, podríamos decir: "Dorado entre el oro", o bien "Oro mas valioso que el mismisimo oro")_

_**Du Bekar **__A las armas_

**.**

**Abrazos a Behind-the-musgo, Kagome-Black, Erinia Aelia, Temari-flower, Cecily Adhara Pan Herandole, Nyra8, Guest, no puedo mas que estaros agradecida por seguir ahí. Mil gracias.**

**Capitulo importantisimo en la historia, Thorin se ha equivocado tanto que por fin ha vuelto al camino correcto por las malas; este era su punto de inflexión. Ahora su destino está en sus manos, y yo a diferencia de Jackson le doy y daré motivos coherentes para sufrir, por lo que puede que las decisiones que tome con Bilbo, Fili y los demás, traigan sucesos inesperados. **

**Turrón y dulces para todos y feliz año nuevo lectores, espero que hayáis disfrutado las fiestas.**

**¿Me dejáis un comentario con vuestra opinión por favor? ayuda ****mucho**** a mi motivación.**


	8. Encuentros Esperados

**Disclaimer: **Thorin, Fili, el Hobbit, LOTR y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen lamentablemente; pertenecen al maravilloso maestro Tolkien.

**Advertencias: **Spoilers**, **Lemon, Genderbender, violencia, palabras en Khuzdul y Sindarin.

**Parejas: **Thorin x Female Fili.

**Estado:** Proceso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lo que ser Rey significa**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 8**

**Encuentros Esperados**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Su piel era suave y calida bajo su mano, y a medida que sus dedos rozaban su cuello enredándose con sus rizos la rubia dejaba escapar sonidos que eran música celestial para él, que sonrió satisfecho mientras bajaba con el índice acariciando la curva de sus clavículas, deteniéndose sobre la suave tela de seda plateada que la cubría.

Lentamente, como si quisiera experimentar al máximo la sensación que tenía sobre él, fue bajando la tela de la sabana con delicada y deliberada lentitud, ganándose un jadeo por parte de ella, que arqueó las caderas elevando sus pechos haciendo que la sabana sedosa resbalara por su cintura y la dejara desnuda bajo él, que sonrió mas satisfecho aún al ver como había logrado que la joven estuviera al limite de su aguante, incapaz de soportarlo más tiempo.

Fili rodó los ojos jadeando de nuevo bajo su toque, demasiado extasiada para formar frases coherentes; sin embargo cuando Thorin abrió la mano para tomar uno de sus pechos con ella y acariciarlo lentamente antes de jugar con el pezón ya duro de la rubia, ella perdió la poca paciencia que quedaba, deseando que entrara en ella en el acto. Era tan perfecta como siempre lo había imaginado. Su piel pálida contrastaba con sus pezones rosados, sus pechos llenos y suaves eran firmes y calidos bajo su mano; y su cintura ancha plana y caderas amplias se le antojaban una delicia que podría saborear, lamer y besar todo el día si podía.

−Te has vuelto impaciente, sobrina –casi rió Thorin, jugando con su mano sobre el pecho de ella, apretando mas fuerte.

Al ver lo que estaba haciendo él Fili abrió los ojos y le miró, encontrando sus ojos azul grisáceos con los de su rey, de un azul intenso.

Thorin sonrió de forma divertida entonces, evaluando cuanto aguante podía tener aún su sobrina si él seguía acariciando y lamiendo su cuerpo ya de sobra preparado para él, que para ser sincero consigo mismo estaba empezando a estar urgentemente necesitado, la erección casi dolía de las ganas que tenía de penetrarla, soltando un poco de liquido preseminal con anticipo.

Su mirada hambrienta se centró en el rostro sonrojado y acalorado de su sobrina, que frunció el ceño sabiendo que él estaba jugando con ella.

−Y tú demasiado calmado… –se quejó ella antes de tomar su polla dura como el acero con la mano y ordenar− entra en mí… ¡ahora!

Thorin se lamió los labios lujuriosamente antes de ponerse tumbado sobre ella apoyando su peso con un brazo sobre la almohada y llevar su mano libre a su polla, acariciándola de arriba abajo un par de veces antes de dirigirla a los muslos de ella, que jadeó de nuevo al sentir el contacto. Thorin cerró los ojos enterrando la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de su sobrina, aspirando su olor antes de empujar hacia delante sus caderas y penetrarla, notando como su calido y húmedo interior recibía a su miembro como dos piezas que encajan a la perfección, soltando un jadeo ronco.

−Fili… –gimió brutalmente Thorin con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, sintiendo que podía morir de gozo en ese momento.

_Fili… su dorada y hermosa Fili… su Kidhuzel_

Abrió los ojos de forma repentina, con el pulso acelerado y el sudor empapando su cama. Malditos Valar, otra vez… tal parecía que soñar con su sobrina se había convertido en su pan de cada día, en su alegre regalo de antes del desayuno… el moreno suspiró y levantó la suave sabana tan solo para confirmar que su erección era tan real como el aire que respiraba; eso no había sido un sueño, para su desgracia y la de su cuerpo, que sufría la agonía de verse enardecido cada noche por unas manos y unos besos que no eran reales, producto de sus deseos.

Thorin suspiró de nuevo, resignado a hacer lo mismo que cada mañana, metió la mano bajo las sabanas y tomó su polla con la mano cerrando los ojos para concentrarse, acariciando su erección con la mano mientras movía sus caderas al ritmo de sus latidos, como si en verdad la estuviera penetrando a ella… a su Fili.

Casi podía sentir los labios de ella y su voz susurrando su nombre cuando el final llegó a él salvajemente, haciendo que soltara un grutal jadeo ronco liberándose en su propia mano, abriendo los ojos con pesadez, clavando la mirada en el techo sin ganas de moverse de la tranquila quietud de su lecho; donde siempre encontraba la paz y felicidad que afuera no tenía.

Estaba tan sumido en sus ensoñaciones que cuando dos golpes suaves se escucharon en la puerta giró la cabeza alarmado, soltando su miembro ya relajado limpiando su mano en las sabanas antes de incorporarse con rapidez, temiendo que fuera ella antes de desechar el pensamiento con rapidez, sabiendo que era demasiado improbable; no obstante su pulso no se calmó hasta que una voz de sobra conocida y amada se dejó escuchar tras las amplias puertas de piedra tallada de la habitación del rey, donde se encontraba.

−Thorin, soy yo muchacho –dijo Balin desde el otro lado−, ¿puedo entrar?

Thorin suspiró aliviado, dejándose caer sobre las almohadas de nuevo, rascándose el cabello con la otra mano mientras respondía.

−Claro Balin, pasa –dijo él.

Las puertas de piedra fueron abiertas entonces, revelando al anciano al que tanto quería. Balin le miró con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa durante un momento antes de sonreir alegremente y dirigirse hacia el otro lado de la estancia, hacia los amplios ventanales, descorriendo las finas cortinas de seda dorada revelando los amplios y altos cristales empañados por la helada y la escarcha. Aún así se podía intuir un día claro y frío al otro lado de las ventanas, una mañana hermosa de invierno a fin de cuentas.

− ¿Aún en la cama perezoso? –dijo Balin mirándolo desde donde se encontraba, junto al bello cristal−, ¿olvidas que día es hoy, cierto?

Thorin frunció el ceño, intentando recordar.

− ¿Dia tercero de la semana? –dijo sin mas ideas.

Ante su respuesta Balin rió alegremente, volviendo a cerrar la translucida cortina cruzando de nuevo la amplia habitación hacia el otro lado, esta vez en dirección a una puerta de piedra pequeña, igualmente tallada y con espejos de oro pulido –así era Thror, a quien había pertenecido aquella estancia como rey que había sido; todo allí estaba decorado con oro, las cortinas, las alfombras, la colcha, los espejos, candelabros y lámparas… todo, aunque Thorin planeaba cambiarlo, le traía malos recuerdos tanto oro−, dando a una nueva habitación, el vestidor.

El anciano abrió al puerta y desapareció tras ella, hablando desde el interior del amplio vestidor, su voz reverberada por la piedra.

−Es día tercero es cierto –respondió Balin, y Thorin le escuchaba murmurar adentro "_no... este es demasiado formal… quizá hoy le convenga mas este otro" _−, pero eso no es todo lo que es hoy… ¿no recuerdas quienes llegan hoy a la Montaña, muchacho?

Entonces Thorin abrió los ojos por la sorpresa sacando la sabana y la colcha y la piel de oso negro que había sobre ella, que había traído de su propio cuarto de antaño, levantándose con rapidez sin importarle estar tan desnudo como cuando su madre le había traído al mundo, sacando una sonrisa de Balin al verle entrar en el vestidor.

− Mahal, debo estar listo cuanto antes –dijo Thorin pasando perchas llenas de camisas de seda y bordadas con hilo de Mithril, oro y joyas−, ¡debiste despertarme antes Balin!

Balin le quitó un peso de encima al darle una tunica verde oliva con bordados y filigranas de oro, una camisa de seda blanca, y unos pantalones grises de suave lino y terciopelo. Thorin los aceptó encantado, tomándolos con una mano mientas estrechaba al anciano con la otra, agradecido de que le hubiera ahorrado el tiempo de escoger que ponerse esa mañana. Balin siempre había tenido un exquisito gusto, y para que negarlo él era demasiado impaciente para perder su tiempo en ello; por eso siempre solía elegir el azul para vestirse, pues era su color predilecto y era sencillo combinarlo.

−Gracias Balin –dijo Thorin mientras salía del vestidor−, debo darme prisa en vestirme y desayunar, quiero partir a la Colina del Cuervo cuanto antes.

Balin asintió, cerrando la puerta del vestidor tras de sí.

−Date prisa pues –respondió−, no creo que Dwalin se haya retrasado este día.

Thorin asintió, terminando de atarse los broches de oro de la camisa, poniéndose la tunica encima mientras asentía de nuevo esta vez para si mismo, esa iba a ser una semana memorable, una que ansiaba en demasía; no solo por los reencuentros que traería, si no por las respuestas que llevaba meses deseando escuchar, esta vez de primera mano.

* * *

><p>La brisa despeinó fuertemente sus rizos negros, y el aliento helado salió de su boca mientras miraba la lejanía, los lindes de la ahora verde, nevada y hermosa pradera que había entre Erebor y Valle, esperando que sus ojos avistaran lo que estaban buscando.<p>

−Se retrasan –dijo una voz a su lado.

Thorin miró a su hermano en pie a su lado, tan ansioso como él mismo, con la mirada fija en el horizonte esperando ver algo que aún no llegaba. Al mirar un poco más allá de Dwalin, el moreno no pudo evitar que sus ojos se posaran en ella, que estaba parada de pie junto a su padre y hermano, que también estaban allí.

Fili estaba pálida, pero a sus ojos, hermosa. No había cambiado demasiado en esos seis meses que habían pasado desde la recuperación de la Montaña, seguía vistiendo de forma sencilla y nada ostentosa, aunque Balin le había aconsejado que usara una falda. Si bien era cierto que la joven no se sentía cómoda llevando un vestido, pues no había llevado uno en su vida, cierto era también que como enana de la sangre de Durin debía dar una imagen, y empezar a vestir como la mujer que era era dar el primer paso.

La rubia aceptó el hecho de buena gana, sorprendiéndolos a todos, sin embargo no aceptó que no la dejaran elegir que prenda o no escogía; para Fili vestir de mujer no era un disfraz, sino encontrar una ropa que la hiciera sentirse aún ella misma. Por eso la falda marrón anaranjada sin ningún bordado y la blusa color arena que llevaba las había elegido ella, al igual que la capa, de pesada piel de lobo. Thorin desde luego, aunque deseara verla vestida con las sedas mas caras y bellas bordadas con Mithril, no se opondría a su decisión; no queriendo empeorar más las cosas entre ellos dos.

Lo cierto era que para todos el tiempo no había pasado en balde.

Las heridas que habían recibido en la Batalla de los cinco Ejércitos les había dejado secuelas, tanto físicas como mentales.

Dwalin había perdido un ojo, el izquierdo, igual que su padre Thrain; tal parecía una tradición familiar. Sin embargo, cosa que no sorprendió a nadie, el castaño era perfectamente capaz de seguir luchando y haciendo todo lo que hacía antes con igual maestría. Cuando se enteró de la noticia, para sorpresa de todos no lo tomó con desanimo, sino que dijo que eso le haría parecer mas varonil a los ojos de Dis, antes de romper a reír en una alegre carcajada; así era Dwalin, siempre se tomaba la vida por el lado positivo de la misma.

Kili también había sufrido heridas graves de su enfrentamiento contra Bolgo; una profunda cicatriz surcaba su rostro desde el inicio de la ceja derecha, partiéndola, hasta la mandíbula, pero al igual que su padre el muchacho lo había tomado bien, aceptando que ese era el precio que debía pagar por haber salvado a Tauriel, que se había revelado como una verdadera amiga. A parte de eso, unas costillas rotas y un esguince en el tobillo no había sufrido heridas que hubieran puesto en peligro su vida.

Fili había sido harina de otro costal. En el momento que Dwalin la había llevado con Gandalf el mago había visto la gravedad de sus daños, entendiendo inmediatamente que ese apuñalamiento tan profundo estaba mas allá de su brujería; debía ser sanada con medicina elfica y solo Thranduil podía hacerlo en ese momento, puesto que era el único maestro elfico en sanación que había presente, a falta de su adorada Galadriel y de Elrond, que estaban demasiado lejos, en Dol Guldur.

Cuando Thranduil se había enterado de que la rubia enana estaba peleando con su vida, había decidido que la ayudaría por motivos que jamás reveló, pero que el mago intuyó que tenían que ver con el tiempo que el elfo había tenido a los enanos encerrados; sin embargo ninguna palabra salió de la boca del rey elfo, que guardó silencio respecto a eso incluso ante las preguntas de Legolas, su hijo amado.

Estaban todos sumidos en sus pensamientos cuando el cuerno de uno de los guardias enanos que había en la torre sonó alto y claro.

− ¡Al sur, majestad! –exclamó el guardia− ¡ahí llegan!

Thorin, Dwalin, Kili, Fili y el resto de la compañía que allí se encontraban –los trece miembros al completo, para ser exactos−, miraron en la dirección en la que señalaba el guardia, encontrándose con que era cierto lo que decía. Al sur se comenzaba a avistar una gran compañía con caravanas y animales que se acercaban camino a la Montaña, cientos, miles de personas. Por fin la gente que se había quedado en Ered Luin había llegado, por fin su familia se reuniría.

− ¡Mirad es Amad! –gritó Kili dando un salto de alegría.

Todos aguzaron la vista, viendo que efectivamente Kili tenía razón, en la parte delantera de la caravana llegaba Dis montando un pony oscuro, de pelaje pardo.

− ¡Y tío Frerin! –exclamó Fili igualmente contenta, sonriendo.

Thorin sonrió avistando a su adorado hermano pequeño al lado de Dis, a pie, tomando las riendas de su hermana. El rey no pudo evitar clavar de nuevo en Fili su mirada, encontrando que ella no le estaba mirando, sus ojos azules claros fijos en las pequeñas figuras que se iban acercando, sus hoyuelos marcados por su alegre sonrisa. Sintió una punzada de frío dolor en el corazón al ver que no era él el motivo de tal alegría en ella; pues la joven enana para desgracia suya, no había vuelto a sonreír delante de él desde lo que parecía una eternidad.

Sin embargo por mucho que le doliera ese hecho, Thorin se forzó a si mismo a girar la cabeza y clavar la mirada en la compañía, deseando que llegaran por fin a su lado.

* * *

><p>Dis desmontó de su caballo ayudada por la mano de Frerin, que la ayudó a tenerse en pie caballerosamente y mientras daba las riendas del animal a otro enano Dis se sacudía el polvo de la falda de su vestido, adelantándose para poder llegar a su altura, observándolos. Bilbo, que estaba parado en pie al lado de Bofur apoyado sobre el hombro de este para conseguir algo de calor, observó a los dos nuevos miembros de la familia Durin que estaba por conocer.<p>

La mujer enana llegó a su lado, parando frente a su marido y a su hermano, momento que el Hobbit aprovechó para observarla atentamente.

Dis era una mujer regia, no había otra palabra que la describiera, pensó Bilbo.

No tenía nada que ver con su hija; mientras que Fili era ligera y torneada, Dis era ancha de espaldas y hombros y de porte mucho mas fornido que la joven. Su piel era clara, como la de Thorin, y al igual que este un par de ojos azul intenso brillaban astutamente en su rostro enmarcados por unos rizos oscuros con algún mechón grisaceo, recogidos en una larga y ancha trenza muy elaborada. Tenía pómulos altos y labios carnosos, y unas pestañas negras enmarcaban su intensa mirada.

La impresión final que Bilbo sacó en claro al verla, fue que Dis se trataba de una versión femenina de Thorin con algunos años menos que este, pero de parecido innegable. Se sintió repentinamente amenazado por ella, sin saber que esperar y sin motivo ninguno… a fin de cuentas ella no le haría daño ahora que estaba en Erebor y que era amigo de sus hijos y hermano, ¿cierto?

−Dwalin… mi _Atamanel_… –dijo ella, abrazando a su esposo con lagrimas formandose en sus ojos−, estás bien… estás bien…

Dwalin la estrechó fuertemente en sus brazos, separándose de ella lo justo para tomar su rostro ente sus manos y besarla larga y profundamente durante un rato, ante la sonrisa de todos. Después, cuando se separaron se volvieron a fundir en un abrazo, ajenos a las miradas de todos, como si solo existieran ellos.

−Será mejor que dejemos solos a estos dos tortolos –dijo divertido el rubio que estaba tras ella, que Bilbo reconoció como el hermano pequeño de Thorin.

Thorin sonrió entonces, adelantándose, ¡como había añorado a su _nadadith_!

− ¡Frerin! –exclamó el moreno.

El rubio sonrió, adelantándose también con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro cruzándose de brazos repentinamente.

−Te queda bien esa corona _nadad_ –dijo riendo repentinamente−, que no se te suba a la cabeza… ya tienes demasiado ego.

Thorin sonrió mas ampliamente, alzando el brazo para envolver a su hermano pequeño en un abrazo de oso antes de unir sus frentes y darse un pequeño cabezazo de forma cariñosa, así lo hacían los enanos, había comprendido Bilbo tras haber visto hacer lo mismo a Dwalin y Balin aquella lejana noche en Bolsón Cerrado.

Entonces toda la compañía se reunió con ellos, saludando a los recién llegados con alegría, hasta que Dis llegó a donde estaban sus hijos amados. Kili estaba primero, y los ojos azules de la enana se nublaron de lágrimas mientras su mano recorría la cicatriz de su rostro, sollozando con el rostro lleno de preocupación. Kili posó su mano sobre la de ella, con la mirada tranquila y llena de comprensión, sabía que no era sencillo para una madre ver esas cosas; saber que sus hijos estaban heridos o habían sufrido algún daño.

Y Dis no era una persona que aceptara las cosas con diplomacia, era tan testaruda como su tío o incluso más; la terquedad de los Durin corriendo de lleno en sus venas.

−Tranquila _Amad_, solo fue un rasguño –dijo Kili quitándole peso al asunto−, nada que yo no pudiera superar.

Dis tomó la mano de su hijo que estaba sobre la suya y la besó con delicadeza.

−Mi _Inudoy_ por fin ha madurado, ya eres todo un hombre… –dijo la morena sonriendo− no trates de restar valor al amor de una madre Kili, ya no estás bajo mi falda, pero seguirás escuchando mis palabras si tengo algo que decir al respecto.

−Nunca hubiera deseado otra cosa –respondió el joven con una media sonrisa−, te quiero _Amad_.

La morena sonrió enternecida soltando por fin a su hijo, limpiándose los ojos, que se habían quedado acuosos por las lagrimas.

−Y yo también a ti, _Inudoy _–respondió ella.

Entonces Dis pasó a Fili, que estaba a su lado, observándola atentamente con una mirada penetrante sin decir palabra. Todos los presentes dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para ver que pasaba, ansiosos de ver tal reunión entre madre e hija, y ver que tenía que decir Dis, o como reaccionaba. Ella dejó ir a un hijo varón de su casa en Ered Luin, y se encontraba con una mujer en Erebor, y a nadie parecía sorprender que así fuera; así que estaba bien claro a ojos de esta que algo muy serio pasaba.

Fili la miró sin apartar la mirada, en el fondo de si nerviosa como una enanilla ante el escrutinio de su maestra, sin embargo tragó saliva y apretó las manos, decidida a no mostrar lo que sentía, lo asustada que estaba de la reacción que pudiera tener su madre.

−_Amad_ –saludó la rubia, con voz firme y calida.

Dis sonrió antes de posar las manos sobre los hombros de su hija y atraerla en un abrazo, susurrando en su oído unas palabras que la gente a su alrededor no pudo escuchar, pero que hicieron que Fili abriera ligeramente los ojos sorprendida antes de apartar la mirada y clavarla en el suelo, separándose de ella incapaz de alzar la mirada.

Para Thorin no pasó desapercibido el cambio en el rostro de Fili, y su ceño se frunció lentamente con repentina ira, ignorando que malas palabras le habría susurrado su hermana a su hija como una ponzoña nacida de una serpiente para entristecerla así. El rey tensó la mandíbula y frunció los labios, deseando cruzar la distancia y empujar a Dis lejos de su sobrina, alejándola de cualquier pena. Pero no lo hizo, se contuvo para guardar la apariencia al menos mientras estuvieran fuera de Erebor.

Sin embargo Dis clavó la mirada sobre él, y ambos ojos azul oscuro se encontraron, como si ella hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos, separándose de Fili rompiendo el abrazo por fin.

−Parece que ha habido mas de una guerra aquí –dijo la morena enana en voz más altiva y fría de lo que Bilbo hubiera podido imaginar−, Fili y yo nos vamos a retirar –dijo sin esperar replicas− caballeros…

Thorin no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ahora se hacía la digna su hermana cuando eran ellos los ofendidos, ¡que desfachatez se gastaba! iba a protestar apelando que como rey era él quien daba las ordenes cuando Dwalin se le adelantó, al parecer compartiendo los mismos pensamientos.

−Dis… –dijo el castaño.

Sin embargo ella no se detuvo, dándole tan solo una mirada de advertencia a su esposo, continuando su camino.

Fili estaba a punto de seguirla, pero antes de alejarse del todo cambió de idea y se giró corriendo a los brazos de su tío Frerin, que la estrechó entre ellos recibiéndola con alegría. La rubia enterró su rostro en el abrigo de su tío, sintiéndose allí protegida, y Frerin apoyó su cabeza sobre la de ella de forma cariñosa; era mucha su diferencia de altura, el rubio era tan alto como Dwalin, varios centímetros mas que Thorin.

−Bueno… parece ser que ahora tengo una sobrina –dijo el rubio acariciando los rizos de la joven−, ¿qué bendición es esta?

Thorin miró la escena sin moverse, con el pulso acelerado por una sensación desagradable, como si se hubiera convertido en piedra; no le gustaba lo que veía. Entrecerró los ojos respondiendo con mas aspereza en la voz de la que pretendía.

−Una que Dis va a tener que explicar –respondió el moreno.

La susodicha no se giró al ser mencionada, sino que apremió a su hija para que se diera prisa, queriendo salir de la vista de todos cuanto antes.

−¡Fili! –llamó Dis volviendo la cabeza− vamos...

La rubia suspiró finalmente resignada, poniéndose de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla a su tío, que sonrió agradecido por el gesto. Kili y Dwalin compartieron una mirada rápida, girándose para mirar a Thorin, que parecía una estatua con rostro malvado y una mueca ceñuda y sombría, con los ojos fijos en su rubia sobrina y en las manos de ella sobre la capa de Frerin.

−Me alegro de verte tío Frerin –dijo ella antes de separarse.

−Yo también Fi –respondió él−, yo también…

Entonces sin más dilaciones se giró y echó a correr escaleras abajo para seguir a su madre, que la estaba esperando en el descansillo de la torre de la Colina del Cuervo.

* * *

><p>Dwalin Frerin y Thorin entraron en la ciudad, y el rubio se quedó maravillado.<p>

Erebor había cambiado tanto en esos seis meses que Frerin se sintió sobrecogido. Era la misma Erebor que recordaba, pero mucho mejor de lo que había sido en los tiempos de su abuelo. Ciertamente todos habían trabajado mucho para que así fuera; Dain hacía tan solo un mes que se había marchado de regreso a Las Colinas de Hierro con sus hombres, que habían trabajado incansablemente ayudándolos a limpiar y reconstruir la ciudad, cambiando sus hachas y espadas por martillos y cinceles.

El resultado había sido que la ciudad estaba totalmente reconstruida, las columnas y puentes que el dragón había derruido habían sido reconstruidos, las calles habían sido ampliadas y las barandas de oro pulidas y reforzadas con cristal pulido, al igual que las amplias ventanas que había por toda la montaña. Erebor brillaba radiante como el sol, y la gloria de antaño volvía a palparse en forma de riqueza que extraían de las minas, gente que se mudaba a la ciudad cada día, nacimientos de nuevos bebes enanos y las relaciones con los vecinos de todo el Norte, que se habían restablecido.

Valle también había sido reconstruida pues la gente de Esgaroth se había mudado allí acomodándose en las antiguas mansiones, y Bardo gobernaba entre su pueblo con justicia, era querido por todos; además para sorpresa de muchos su relación con Thorin era mas estable y buena de lo que hubiera podido imaginar nadie. También se habían reanudado las rutas de comercio entre Erebor y Nordimbad, ciudad de las Montañas Grises a la que muchos supervivientes habían escapado cuando Smaug atacó; también entre Erebor y Rhun, el reino enano a orillas del mar, volviendo a estar todo tan activo como antaño; las carretas con materiales y animales iban y venían y la Montaña rebosaba actividad en los mercados, llena de mineros, vendedores, comerciantes, mujeres con sus hijos y maridos haciendo mil y una compras, haciendo que el oro corriera literalmente por las calles.

Era una visión feliz que la paz y felicidad se hubiera restablecido y mejorado, y Frerin sintió una gran alegría desbórdale cuando llegaron al palacio.

La Gran estatua de Durin que había frente a las puertas había sido reconstruida majestuosamente tallada, añadiendo unas de sus hijos a su lado, entre ellos Thorin con una espada en la mano, y las fuentes y jardines de piedra tallada de su alrededor habían sido reparadas y remodeladas.

Cuando los guardias abrieron las grandes puertas de piedra del palacio para que ellos pasaran, Dwalin se detuvo, rodeando a su hermano pequeño por el hombro.

−Bienvenido a casa _nadadith_ –dijo el castaño.

Frerin sonrió, aspirando el aire limpio y fresco de la montaña, como decía Dwalin sintiéndose verdaderamente en casa, en su hogar.

−Se siente bien estar aquí en verdad –dijo el rubio−, espero que esta vez nos quedemos para siempre.

−Así será, créeme Frerin –respondió Thorin adelantándose con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados−, esta vez estoy bien preparado, no llegará nadie a arruinar nuestra vida de nuevo.

El rubio asintió, sin saber de que estaba hablando su hermano, aunque confiando en su palabra, por lo que sin decir nada más los tres comenzaron a andar por los conocidos pasillos de su hogar en dirección a la ala real privada, donde solo la familia real podía estar –a excepción del servicio y de los guardias reales que los protegían claro estaba−, abriendo las grandes puertas de cristal del salón masculino, una amplia estancia para que los varones de la familia pudieran fumar y beber sin molestar a las mujeres, que jamás entraban allí.

Así se libraban de las charlas de sus esposas, en este caso y por el momento, de Dis.

Se sentaron en los amplios y cómodos sillones de piel frente a la chimenea, llamando a una sirvienta para que les trajera una jarra de licor y poder ponerse al día.

−Parece que Dis tenía razón en algo –dijo de pronto Frerin mirando a sus hermanos−, ha habido mas de una guerra por aquí…

−De hecho –respondió Dwalin.

Frerin le miró confuso, ligeramente desubicado, deseoso de que le dieran una respuesta.

−Teneis mal aspecto los dos –afirmó el rubio− por el martillo de Mahal contadme todo lo que ha pasado…

Se produjo un silencio entonces, ya que habían pasado tantas cosas desde que habían partido de Ered Luin hacia un año y medio, tantas, que ni Thorin ni Dwalin sabían bien por donde empezar; sin embargo fue el moreno quien rompió el silencio, con la mirada fija en las llamas ardientes que bailaban en la chimenea, enterrando su mente en recuerdos de los horribles sucesos que habían pasado, hablando con voz tranquila al responder, a pesar de lo turbado que se sentía por sacar a la luz esos sucesos.

−Azog el profanador… no murió en Azanulbizar como pensábamos –comenzó Thorin, haciendo que Frerin le mirara sorprendido, y Dwalin sacara su pipa y comenzara a fumar.

− ¡¿Qué?! –exclamó el rubio−, ¡como es posible! ¡te vi herirlo!

Thorin asintió, sujetándose con fuerza a los brazos del sofá al recordarlo.

−Es cierto, pero el infame sobrevivió de algún modo –dijo el rey−, y desde los salones sagrados de Khazad-Dum se las arregló para urdir una clase de ejercito para vengarse de nosotros… y fue exactamente lo que sucedió; cuando el dragón hubo muerto asesinado por Bardo –e hizo una pausa al ver la confusión en el rostro de su hermano−, el nieto de Girion, el humano que gobernaba en valle –y Frerin asintió, instándolo a que continuara−, fuimos atacados por un ejercito de orcos, murciélagos y wargos… malditas criaturas infectas…

El rubio les miró atonito, sin creer lo que oía.

−Un humano mató al dragón, ¿y hubo una guerra abierta de orcos y enanos? –repitió−, ¡Mahal, hubiera deseado estar aquí con vosotros!

Entonces Dwalin intervino de nuevo, dando otra calada a su pipa.

−Tecnicamente fue una batalla entre elfos, enanos y orcos –dijo el castaño−, Thranduil estuvo allí a punto de atacarnos… deberías haber visto a Dain, le puso en su sitio ¿verdad Thorin?

Thorin sonrió recordándolo, aún que él estubo de lleno obsesionado con el oro en aquel momento, recodaba todo con total claridad.

−Verdad –confirmó− te hubiera encantado, Frerin, la cara de necio del elfo en ese momento.

El rubio rió imaginándolo, tomando un trago largo de su jarra de licor de miel, adorando la helada y dulce sensación en su garganta. Habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que no sabía por donde empezar a asimilarlo. Y luego estaba el tema de Fili. ¿Cómo es que era una mujer? sin embargo no quiso sacar el tema si los demás no iban a hacerlo, conocía demasiado bien a Thorin como para saber que ese era un tema delicado con el que no se debía jugar a la ligera.

Entonces posó la jarra, comenzando a desviar el tema hacia donde él quería lentamente.

−Han pasado muchas cosas, por Durin –dijo el rubio−, veo que incluso hay invitados inesperados… ¿qué hace ese Mediano aquí?

Thorin y Dwalin intercambiaron una mirada antes de reír con alegría.

− ¿Bilbo? –inquirió Thorin− fue el saqueador de la compañía, y es uno de los mejores amigos que he encontrado a lo largo de mi vida.

− Vaya, si que has cambiado respecto a eso _nadad_ –dijo el rubio−, jamás te hubiera imaginado siendo amigo de un Mediano… me alegro por ti, por ambos de hecho, el gana un gran amigo contigo.

−No fue facil al principio –confesó Thorin.

Dwalin rió de nuevo.

−Admite que querias matarlo –apuntilló el castaño− te irritaba demasiado.

−Si, es cierto, me irritaba –confesó el moreno−, sin embargo siempre he admitido mis errores Dwalin… y me equivoque de lleno con ese pequeño. Me salvó la vida.

Frerin los miró sorprendido, sabiendo que en verdad era mucho lo que había pasado, y el estaba deseando escucharlo todo.

−Lo importante es que todos estáis sanos y salvos –dijo el rubio−, no importa quien salvara a quien o quien mató a quien; estamos en casa, Kili y Fili están bien, y la familia está junta de nuevo.

−Tienes razón _nadadith_ –asintió Dwalin.

−Por cierto hermanos, sobre la condición de Fili… –comenzó Frerin despacio−, por el martillo de Mahal, nos debéis una explicación.

Dwalin y Thorin intercambiaron una mirada de nuevo, suspirando, sabiendo que el temido momento de dar explicaciones había llegado.

* * *

><p>Dis estaba tan enfadada, sus botines resonando fuerte sobre las baldosas de piedra veteadas de oro bajo sus pies, cruzó el pasillo del palacio en dirección a donde sabía que estaban sus hermanos; como siempre regodeándose en la superioridad de los hombres, sin duda alguna encerrados en el salón masculino bebiendo y fumando.<p>

Abrió las puertas con brusquedad encontrándolos ahí. ¡Lo sabía! los hombres eran tan predecibles que sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando, y eso solo alimentaba su furia, malditos desgraciados. Thorin, Dwalin y Frerin la miraron asombrados por su súbita entrada, y la mirada de Thorin se ensombreció en el acto. La morena sin embargo no hizo nada por calmar los ánimos, sino que cruzó la habitación salvando la distancia que lo separaba de Thorin, cruzándole la cara de una fuerte bofetada.

−Tú… ¡bastardo! –gritó la enana.

Thorin abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, respondiendo la bofetada de su hermana con otra, ladeándole la cara. Dis se llevó la mano a la mejilla, dolorida, alzando de nuevo la mano propinándole otra bofetada a su hermano, que de nuevo alzó la mano para responder, sin embargo antes de que pudiera llegar a hacerlo Dwalin le sujetó la mano impidiéndolo.

−¡Basta! –exclamó Dwalin con la muñeca de Thorin firmemente sujeta−, ¡los dos!

Frerin se puso en pie, sujetando a su hermana por los hombros, alejándola de Thorin, que la miraba con el ceño fruncido e ira en la mirada.

− ¡Como te atreves! –exclamó Thorin mirando a Dis, soltándose del agarre de Dwalin.

−No… ¡como te atreves TÚ! –gritó ella aún sujeta por Frerin−, eres un desgraciado… ¡has forzado a mi hija!

Thorin rió incrédulo de lo que pasaba, cada vez más enfadado.

− ¡Tu HIJA! –gritó Thorin encarándola furioso−, ¡empieza por ahí maldita necia!

Dis le miró iracunda, respirando rápidamente con la rabia dominándola tanto que enrojeció sin poder evitarlo, sintiendo que podría matar a Thorin en ese momento. Thorin estaba tan enfadado que al contrario que su hermana había palidecido, mientras que Dwalin y Frerin miraban la escena atónitos, sujetando a ambos para impedir que llegaran a las manos, pero sabían bien que ninguno lo pondria fácil, eran demasiado parecidos, demasiado testarudos y demasiado necios.

−Nunca creí que fueras capaz de esa bajeza _nadad_ –dijo Dis duramente−, estoy tan furiosa que no se que haría en este momento…

−Igual que furioso estoy yo por tu mentira _namadith_ −respondió Thorin igualmente duro−, y da gracias que no hiciera nada peor con ella, por culpa de tu ¡maldita ignorancia! estuve a punto de verme obligado a latigarla… o algo peor.

La morena le miró con alarma.

− ¿¡Qué!? –exclamó ella asustada y horrorizada a la vez−, ¿¡habrías sido capaz de algo así!?

Thorin negó con la cabeza incapaz de soportar su hipocresía por mas tiempo, andando por la habitación a grandes pasos.

− ¿¡Que querías que hiciera maldita sea!? –gritó el moreno, encarandola−, ¡esto es culpa tuya! ¡me deshonró, Dis! ¡por maldita orden tuya _namadith_! ¡TUYA!

Dis se soltó del agarre de Frerin, la cara totalmente roja, cayendo de rodillas comenzando a sollozar de rabia, de ira, de frustración… no sabía bien porque dolían tanto las palabras de su hermano, pero dolían como un puñal al rojo, y la enana no supo como enfrentarlo.

−No… no sabía que hacer Thorin… –sollozó ella−, tenía miedo… creí que moriríais… yo…

Dwalin se apiado de ella arrodillándose a su lado para abrazarla, sin embargo Thorin no se conmovió, mirándola con dureza desde arriba.

− ¿Esa es tu excusa para haber mentido sobre la identidad de mi sobrina? –dijo friamente−, la gente muere en las guerras, Dis, asúmelo y vive con el hecho.

−Thorin… –dijo Dwalin, viendo que el moreno estaba hiriendo a Dis con sus palabras.

−No, Dwalin, no hay excusas –prosigió el rey, inamoviblemente−, por culpa de la estupidez de Dis he tenido que dañar a Fili, y por Mahal juro que si eso ha estropeado nuestra relación… Dis responderá por ello.

Frerin, que se había mantenido al margen queriendo escucharlo todo, se adelantó entonces, habiendo captado algo implícito en las palabras de su hermano, pero quería estar seguro de ello antes de dar las cosas por sentado. Con Thorin nunca se sabía, era demasiado reservado con sus sentimientos, no solía hablar de ello con nadie; por lo que Frerin podía haberse equivocado.

− ¿De que estás hablando nadad? –inquirió el rubio−, ¿estás diciendo que Fili y tú compartís algo?

Thorin le miró seriamente antes de responder

−Luego, nadadith –dijo finalmente, no queriendo hablar de ese tema frente a todos, hablaría con él en privado.

Dis le miró aún entre los brazos de Dwalin con lagrimas finalmente derramándose de sus ojos, temiendo las palabras que sabían que estaban por llegar, conocía demasiado a su hermano. Thorin no era una persona que perdonara con facilidad, y mucho menos las traiciones de aquellos a los que quería. Si Thorin la perdonaba, Dis sabía que le llevaría mucho tiempo hacerlo, ya ni hablar de volver a depositar su confianza en ella en mucho tiempo.

El rey se acercó, acuclillándose a su lado para mirarla a los ojos.

−Eres mi hermana pequeña, Dis, y eso te salva la vida –dijo Thorin seriamente−, pero no vas a salir indemne de un castigo por mentirle a tu familia, a tu esposo, a tu hermano, y a tu rey.

Ella asintió tragando saliva, aún enfadada, pero demasiado consciente de la posición en la que estaba, deprimida.

− ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo? –dudó ella.

−No lo sé –confesó Thorin−, aún –enfatizó−, cuando lo haya decidido te haré saberlo de inmediato.

La morena asintió, sabiendo que no podía esperar nada más por el momento; había sido afortunada de que Thorin no quisiera hacerla algo peor, viendo lo que le había hecho a su hija podía pasarle cualquier cosa a ella, si tan poco le temblaba la mano a su hermano a la hora de imponer castigos.

− ¿Cómo te has enterado de todo, _Atamanel_? –dudó Dwalin soltándola por fin.

−Fili –respondió ella sencillamente.

_Dis tomó a la joven rubia por el brazo, entrando ambas en una habitación, con la morena cerrando la puerta tras de si girandose para encararla._

− _¿Qué has hecho sagrado Mahal? –inquirió duramente__–__, ¡que has hecho! ¿¡como has dejado que te descubran nidoyel!?_

_Fili la miró incredula._

− _¡No te atrevas Amad! –gritó la rubia__– __¡no lo hagas! ¡esto es culpa tuya!_

_La morena clavó los ojos en los de su hija, incrédula de lo que estaba escuchando ¡como se atrevía! ¡todo lo que hizo lo hizo por ella! para salvarla de la humillación de ser relegada a un lado en cuanto se descubriera que no era un varón. A Dis le dolió el verse acusada por su propia hija._

− _¿¡Me culpas!? –exclamó la morena, ofendida__– __¡lo hice por tu bien Fili!_

_Fili rió sin poder evitarlo, encarando a su madre hasta el punto de estar tan cerca como para que sus frentes casi se tocaran. Dis mantuvo la posición, desafiante._

− _¿¡Por mi bien o por el tuyo!? –gritó la rubia finalmente__–__, ¡no te engañes madre, lo hiciste por ti, y yo he pagado las consecuencias!_

− _¿De que estás hablando? –dudó Dis._

_En el fondo de su corazón, Dis lo sabía, sabía lo que Fili estaba a punto de decir, pero se negaba a aceptarlo, incapaz de creer que su Dwalin, Thorin y Gloin hubieran estado de aucerdo en hacerle cualquier tipo de daño a su hija… por lo que cuando Fili habló, se le partió el corazón._

−_Yo… fui castigada –confesó la rubia._

_Sin embargo se detuvo ahí, sin continuar, cosa que asustó aún más a su madre, que la miró cada vez más y mas angustiada._

−_Fili, no me ocultes nada nidoyel –dijo Dis alarmada__–__, ¡habla!_

_Pero Fili continuó sin responder, guardando silencio, lo que impacientó más a la morena._

− _¡Fili! –increpó Dis, insistiendo._

_Finalmente la rubia encontró un hilo de voz para hablar, sintiendose sumamente avergonzada, no miro a su madre al responder, dándose la vuelta para que no la viera, acrecentando los temores de Dis._

−_Tío Thorin me… bueno, todos decidieron –dijo finalmente__– __que el mejor castigo era que me tomara._

_Dis entonces se quedó de piedra, paralizada. No, no podía ser cierto, no, Thorin no habría llegado tan lejos… tenía que ser un error._

− _¡Como! –exclamó Dis furiosa, dejando la duda de lado__– __¿¡te forzó!?_

−_No amad, solo fue un castigo, cumplió su deber, me evitó un dolor mayor –dijo Fili sin saber como explicarlo__._

− _¿Lo defiendes? –dijo Dis atonita__._

_Fili no respondió, y Dis lo supo en el acto, ella como mujer que era conocía los signos del amor mejor que nadie, sin embargo por alguna razón desconocida le dolía. _

_No supo si porque su hija se lo hubiera ocultado, o bien porque de entre todos los hombres de la tierra tuviera que ser su hermano mayor el elegido de su hija para amarlo. Solo faltaba saber si Thorin la correspondía, y en caso de que así fuera, era aún mas mezquina su falta, haberla violado mientras la amaba… una infamia. Sin embargo Fili guardó silencio._

− _¿Lo amas? –inquirió Dis, sin apartar de ella la mirada._

_La rubia no dijo nada clavando la mirada en la alfombra, que parecía lo más interesante de esa tierra, pero no hizo falta; Dis lo tuvo claro en el momento en que ella lo hubo mencionado._

La morena suspiró finalmente, mirándolo a los ojos de su hermano, azul contra azul.

−Conozco demasiado bien a mi hija –dijo Dis finalmente−, está herida y no sabe como actuar… vas a tener que ganártela, Thorin.

Thorin la miró sorprendido, sintiendo un dolor en su pecho con su corazón latiendo acelerado; al parecer aún quedaba esperanza, solo debía dejar que el destino siguiera su camino.

**.**

_**Mini diccionario**_

_**.**_

_**KHUZDUL**_

_**.**_

_**Adad − **__Padre_

_**Amad**__ – Madre_

_**Namad**__ – Hermana mayor_

_**Nadad – **__Hermano Mayor_

_**Nadadith − **__Hermano Pequeño_

_**Inudoy **_−_Hijo_

_**Nidoyel **__– __Hija_

_**Kidhuzel **__– Mi unica de oro__ (no tiene una traducción lógica, podríamos decir: "Dorado entre el oro", o bien "Oro mas valioso que el mismísimo oro")_

_**Atamanel**__– __Amor mio (literalmente Aliento de Alientos, pero eso no tiene sentido, así que lo traduzco menos literalmente, dado su obvio significado)_

**.**

**Galletas y besos a Behind-the-musgo, Kagome-Black, Erinia Aelia, Temari-flower, Cecily Adhara Pan Herandole, Nyra8, ShadowXanah09, Guest, os adoro por seguirme. Mil millones de gracias.**

**Por fin ya llegaron los personajes que faltaban por introducir (casi todos, que no todos aún), ahora empieza una nueva etapa en la historia, de la que no voy a desvelar nada salvo que va a pasar mucha cosa interesante por aquí, creerlo, la aventura solo comienza; espero que os siga gustando!**

**¿Me dejáis un comentario con vuestra opinión por favor? ayuda muy ****mucho**** a mi motivación.**


	9. Como la Noche y el Dia

**Disclaimer: **Thorin, Fili, el Hobbit, LOTR y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen lamentablemente; pertenecen al maravilloso maestro Tolkien.

**Advertencias: **Spoilers**, **Lemon, Genderbender, violencia, palabras en Khuzdul y Sindarin.

**Parejas: **Thorin x Female Fili.

**Estado:** Proceso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lo que ser Rey significa**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 9**

**Como la Noche y el Día**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando los labios suaves rozaron su cuello y una barba hizo cosquillas sobre su piel, Fili contuvo el aliento con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, deseando sentir más de esa sensación que la invadía. No pudo contener un suspiro que dejó sus labios cuando unas manos calidas y experimentadas bajaron el tirante de su corsé, rozando la piel de su brazo con una suave caricia, provocándola un escalofrío que puso su piel más sensible a su toque.

El tacto de las sabanas era áspero y rugoso, calido, no era lo suave que cabría esperar de una sedosa sabana de Erebor; más bien le recordaba a sus antiguas mantas de su cama en Ered Luin.

Cuando el lazo de cuero que ataba el corsé fue desanudado por los dientes del hombre tumbado sobre sí, a quien ella aún no conocía, Fili abrió los ojos deseando ver el rostro de la persona que la estaba tocando, pero lo único que veía era una maraña de rizos negros veteados en plata caer en cascada sobre su abdomen, que estaba siendo besado a medida que las calidas manos bajaban la tela que la cubría, haciendo que su pulso se acelerara y sus jadeos fueran en aumento, cada vez mas ansiosa por saber quien era esa persona; sin embargo él parecía ocultarse deliberadamente, siempre con el rostro agachado, cubriendo su cara entre la tela y su piel, cubierto de su mirada por su largo cabello.

Hasta que las manos llegaron a la cinturilla de su pantalón, haciendo que ella, ya casi totalmente desnuda se incorporara sobre los codos incapaz de soportarlo más.

− ¿Quién… quien eres? –dudó ella, respirando entrecortadamente.

Sin embargo la misteriosa persona no daba aún la cara, bajando lentamente la prenda que quedaba sobre ella, arrastrándola sobre sus caderas con sencilla delicadeza, haciéndola cosquillas con sus rizos oscuros que rozaban sus muslos. Fili jadeó por el contacto, la calida sensación de esa piel rozando la suya, su aliento caliente sobre su piel… y entonces la prenda desapareció, arrojada lejos sobre el suelo de madera gastada; no era mármol veteado en oro, sino madera tosca y sin pulir, cosa que de nuevo la sorprendió.

El pensamiento fue rápidamente borrado de su mente en el momento en que sintió la humedad de esa misteriosa boca rozar la piel de sus muslos, haciendo que soltara un grito ahogado incapaz de creer lo que estaba pasando, el placer que sintió cuando los besos y la barba rozaron su ya húmedo y empapado interior estaba más allá de toda razón; debía saber quien era él, tenía qué.

−Habla… –insistió la rubia esta vez más impacientemente, con la voz ahogada en placer y el pulso acelerado.

Y como si se burlara de ella en vez de responder, la persona intensificó su toque, lamiendo y besando con más ardor y rapidez, haciéndola desfallecer bajo su tacto; tanto así que la joven sintió que se podría desmayar. Ya no pensaba con claridad o nitidez, tan solo sentía calor, placer, deseo recorrerla; y entonces ya no pudo más. Era tal la intensidad de lo que sentía que todo su cuerpo reaccionó por instinto básico, haciéndola experimentar el primer punto álgido de placer que había tenido en su vida.

Se dejó caer hacia atrás incapaz de sostenerse a si misma, respirando con dificultad con los ojos nublados; alcanzando a ver que por la pequeña ventana de madera veía árboles, robles y hayas, árboles que había en su casa de Eriador. Giró entonces la cabeza para mirar al causante de tal placer, encontrándose que estaba de espaldas a ella. Una fuerte espalda marcada de cicatrices se presentaba ante sus ojos, fibrosa y ancha; varonil. Más antes de que pudiera volver a insistir en su pregunta, el misterioso hombre por fin comenzó a girarse hacia ella.

Cuando la figura se giró con lentitud a volverse hacia ella, apartando su largo y rizado cabello, Fili pudo ver esos ojos azules que tanto amaba, brillando con intensidad al clavarse en los suyos.

Se quedó atónita por la sorpresa, incapaz de articular palabra, con la boca abierta por la incredulidad, volviéndola a cerrar al ver que no lograba que palabras salieran de ella. El moreno la miró con tal intensidad que sintió que el pánico la atenazaba por un momento antes de poder reaccionar.

−_Men lananubukhs menu, ghivasel_ –dijo seria y profundamente el moreno.

Y al oír esas palabras salir de los labios de Thorin, la rubia palideció sin saber si tendría el valor para responder.

Fili despertó con brusquedad, sentándose de golpe sobre su calido, cómodo y sedoso colchón de plumas de sus estancias de Erebor.

La joven se llevó la mano al corazón respirando agitadamente con el pulso queriendo salirse de su pecho, martilleando tan fuerte como un tambor golpeando un yunque en una fragua. El sudor recorría su frente en pequeñas perlitas, manchando los rizos que se pegaban a ella. ¿Qué es lo que había pasado? ¿qué significaba todo eso… por qué había soñado algo así? ¿acaso es que era tan débil que ya había perdonado a Thorin por lo que había hecho? ¿o sencillamente que el amor que sentía por el era tan grande que no podía contenerlo ni en sus sueños?

No sabía que era, pero dolió saber que no era real, que si en verdad Thorin hubiera querido compartir algo con ella se lo hubiera dicho hacía mucho tiempo; incluso cuando había sido un varón. Eso solo confirmaba que nunca la había amado de esa forma, sin importar lo que fuera ella; sin embargo no podía evitar soñar con el, pensar en el, desear estar con el. Así era el amor desinteresado, lo dejaría marchar si con ello ganaba su felicidad, en contra de su infelicidad.

Lo único que tenía claro es que el soñar con Ered Luin solo significaba una cosa, y es que sus sentimientos y anhelos más profundos no estaban enterrados en esos dorados salones llenos de oro. Fili deseaba ser feliz con él lejos de allí, en su antigua casa, en su antigua vida; solo necesitaba a Thorin y a su amor para estar completa. Ni los lujos ni el oro ni las joyas y sedas que ahora tenía las necesitaba para nada, ella era feliz y se conformaba con lo que tenían entonces… pero claro estaba sabía que eso él jamás lo aceptaría, ni ella se lo pediría, no le causaría ese dolor.

Suspiró desechando la idea y se levantó rápidamente, sintiendo que solo cambiar su mente por completo podría hacer que dejara de pensar en lo que había pasado.

Suspiró largamente de nuevo abriendo las puertas del vestidor, ignorando todas las ropas elegantes que Balin le había dado al recuperar Erebor; en lugar de ello tomó sus antiguos pantalones marrones, descosidos y llenos de remiendos, acariciándolos con ternura y nostalgia. Los adoraba, esos pantalones habían representado su juventud y adolescencia, y les guardaba un especial cariño. Igualmente se puso una camisa normal, sencilla, de lino color arena, y un cinturón de cuero y guardas para las dagas a los lados.

Se miró en el espejo sonriendo ligeramente entristecida, sintiendo que la imagen que se reflejaba en el espejo frente a ella no era sino la mujer que hubiera sido si hubiera dicho la verdad hacía muchos años. Ya no tenía remedio, ahora estaba condenada a ser la mujer que estaba de pie junto al trono en el que se sentaba otro, dejando de lado todo por lo que había luchado, estudiado y esforzado; ya no era más que la mujer de alguien, sin identidad ni valor propios.

El pensamiento la enfureció, y golpeó el espejo con las palmas, sintiendo que los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas por la rabia.

No.

Ella no era así, no dejaría que su vida se viera reducida a eso, no lo permitiría, lucharía con quien tuviera que luchar para evitarlo. Respiró profundamente varias veces, calmándose a si misma antes de volver a mirarse al espejo, componiendo su rostro, limpiando su lagrimas con la mano recogiendo su largo cabello dorado en una coleta alta, decidida a sacar de su cabeza todos esos pensamientos. Y solo había una manera que siempre había funcionado con ella, salir a entrenar con la espada y dejarlo todo en ello.

* * *

><p>El sol brillaba helado en la pálida y naciente mañana invernal cuando la joven enana bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, ansiosa por cruzar cuanto antes los niveles superiores y salir a la gran cueva donde estaban los campos de entrenamiento de Erebor. Fili los había encontrado fascinantes. No estaban al aire libre como ella hubiera podido esperar, sino que se encontraban en el interior mismo de la Montaña, a mucha profundidad; sin embargo no eran oscuros y fríos, sino amplios e iluminados, bañados por el sol.<p>

Estaban situados en una enorme caverna natural que había sido tallada en el lecho de lo que antes podría hacer sido un lago interior cuya agua había sido hacia siglos canalizada hacia otro lugar por los mineros que habían tallado la gran sala; dejando un suelo de arenilla de piedra perfecto para entrenar sin sufrir daños. Sin embargo lo que hacía especial a la caverna, era el enorme tragaluz que tenía en una de las paredes, formado por un gran agujero natural que dejaba pasar la luz del día a raudales, había sido tallado en forma de hexágono, y duros y fuertes cristales macizos habían sido añadidos para proteger de las inclemencias del clima a la sala, que estaba perfectamente aislada.

Habían añadido multitud de soportes en las paredes, llenos de hachas, espadas, ballestas, lanzas, arcos y flechas… todas las armas que pudiera soñar estaban allí en todos los materiales; desde la espada de madera que se usaba para que comenzaran a aprender los niños enanos, o las mas pesadas armas de acero forjado, solo aptas para los que sabían manejarlas con maestría.

La primera vez que la rubia puso un pie en la sala se quedó boquiabierta de asombro, no solo por la enorme cantidad de armas que había en ella; sino por la belleza natural de la gran sala. Se sentía sobrecogida, muy pequeña en comparación, y aún ahora seguía sintiéndose de la misma manera. Avanzó con paso firme por entre los grupos de gente que peleaban, avanzando hasta los anillos separados por diferentes categorías de luchas con distintas armas, delimitados por cuerdas trenzadas, pasando de largo.

Y en el fondo, cerca de los grandes ventanales, descubrió que su lugar favorito para entrenar estaba ocupado. Allí se encontraban practicando Kili y Nori, y Fili sonrió al verlos sabiendo de sobra que también ese lugar era el que mas le gustaba a su hermano, decidiendo unirse a ellos.

−Buen día nadadith –saludó Fili con una sonrisa−, ¿practicando?

Kili dejó la espada a un lado al ver a su hermana, sonriendo alegremente haciendo una seña con la mano para que se acercara a su lado. Ella lo hizo, abrazándolo de medio lado.

−Ya era hora, sinceramente lo echaba de menos –asintió el castaño−, desde que se me curó la fractura de la pierna no he tenido la energía suficiente para entrenar como es debido… hasta ahora.

Nori asintió, dejando el hacha pesada que llevaba en las manos apoyando el codo sobre el mango, mirando a los jóvenes hermanos.

−Cierto, por eso he venido a darle movimiento –explico el mayor−, para que empiece a coger forma de nuevo… y no está nada mal como te desenvuelves de momento renacuajo.

Los tres rieron por el comentario, incluso Kili, que se hizo el ofendido.

− ¿A quien llamas renacuajo? –rió el joven−, ¡soy mayor que tu hermano!

−Paz muchacho, no lo decía en serio –respondió Nori sonriendo− aunque viéndote en comparación a mí… mnn, debes admitir que si eres un renacuajo.

− ¿Tan viejo te consideras, Nori? –intervino Fili sin perder su sonrisa−, creí que eras de la edad de mi _adad_… −entonces hizo un aligera pausa, pensativa−, aunque ciertamente tal vez estés demasiado cansado para luchar contra ambos ¿verdad? no queremos que te hagas daño…

Nori volvió a tomar el hacha sobre la que estaba apoyado con ambas manos, mirando a los hermanos desafiante, sonriendo pícaramente. Kili asintió sonriendo por la idea de su hermana, encantado de volver a luchar a su lado, y Fili se cruzó de brazos, esperando.

−No me estaba empleando a fondo con él, jovencita –respondió el mayor, alzando las cejas−, sin embargo aré una excepción y luchare en serio contra ambos.

Ella asintió satisfecha, viendo que había logrado su objetivo al provocarlo. Ciertamente los hombres eran predecibles, y ella al haberse educado como uno de ellos sabía como manejarlos.

−No esperaba otra cosa de ti Nori –dijo ella poniéndose en posición de ataque.

Nori rió asintiendo confiado, imitando su postura, con el hacha en alto.

−Ten cuidado muchacha… el juego puede ponerse serio –dijo él frunciendo el ceño sin perder la sonrisa−, tal vez seas tú quien salga lastimada…

Kili entonces corrió hasta una de las paredes, acercándose a los soportes que en ellas había, tomando dos espadas cortas de acero para dárselas a su hermana y volvió corriendo a su lado con las armas bajo el brazo, lanzándoselas a medio camino. Fili se giró por reflejos y las tomó con ambas manos.

−Gracias Ki –dijo ella, girándose de nuevo hacia Nori.

−No hay de que Fi –respondió el joven castaño, imitando a su hermana se giró hacia Nori−, ¿comenzamos?

Nori asintió con una sonrisa salvaje.

−Comenzemos –dijo simplemente.

Y ahí se terminaron las palabras, Nori se lanzó hacia delante con el hacha alzada, lanzando una estocada con ambas manos que barrió el lugar donde habían estado Fili y Kili hacía un segundo, viéndose obligados a huir hacia atrás para escapar del filo del hacha. Vaya, al parecer era cierto que Nori no estaba jugando… si no se hubieran movido se hubieran llevado un buen tajazo, pensó Fili sonriendo por la adrenalina que se liberaba en su cuerpo.

La rubia entonces le guiñó el ojo a su hermano, sabiendo su estrategia de antemano, pues la habían usado muchas veces en Ered Luin mientras entrenaban con Thorin.

Atacarían juntos, unidos para dividir a Nori, que luchaba con una sola arma, dejándole indefenso por uno de los dos lados. Con Thorin, que solía luchar tanto con espada y escudo como con espada larga de ambas manos, esa estrategia solo funcionaba parcialmente, cuando usaba la arma larga; sin embargo los hermanos tenían la esperanza de que con Nori funcionara.

Kili gritó, adelantándose dando una fuerte estocada, que el mayor detuvo con el hacha, sin embargo ese fue el momento que Fili aprovechó para atacar, lanzando un golpe con una de las dos espadas. Nori sin embargo previó el movimiento y la empujó de una patada tirándola al suelo, haciendo que la rubia se levantara y se lanzara con todo hacia él, derribándolo sobre la arena haciendo que el castaño cayera de espaldas sobre sus codos.

− ¡Ahora Kili! –exclamó ella instándolo a continuar.

Kili se apresuró a tirarse sobre el y aplastarlo, pero Nori fue más rápido y giró sobre si mismo, rodando sobre la arena, haciendo que Kili cayera en plancha sobre la nada. Sin embargo el castaño mayor volvió a girarse con rapidez propinándole un codazo en la cara al joven enano, que gruñó de dolor por el golpe recibido, apartándose a un lado con toda la rapidez que pudo. Fili entonces atacó a Nori, que se había puesto de pie, atacando esta vez con ambas espadas, golpe que fue detenido por el hacha.

− ¡Estos enanillos! –exclamó el castaño, deteniendo los golpes de ambos con una daga que había sacado de su cinturón− ¡si no pensáis en mis puntos débiles jamás llegareis a nada!

Fili jadeó, respirando con dificultad mientras atacaba y detenía golpes del hacha con ambos brazos, mientras que Kili intentaba golpearle a Nori por la espalda, con nulo éxito, pues este giraba demasiado rápido y ponía de frente a su hermana.

− ¡Maldita sea! –exclamó el joven enano jadeando−, eres muy rápido…

Nori rió, bajando el hacha y la daga, dejando a los chicos que respiraran, clavando el hacha en el suelo y guardando la daga de nuevo en el cinturón.

−Dejemos el combate en tablas –dijo finalmente, quitándose el polvo y la arena de la tunica− os queda mucho que aprender todavía, ¿no crees Thorin?

Fili y Kili se giraron en el acto al oír el nombre mencionado, encontrándose con que su tío estaba de pie apoyado sobre la pared que había tras ellos mirándolos de brazos cruzados en completo silencio, no deseando ser detectado; sin embargo Nori lo había visto desde hacía rato, no diciendo nada para no distraer a los jóvenes.

Al verse mencionado el rey se adelantó, sonriendo ligeramente, quedando parado a su lado. Fili le miró, internamente nerviosa por saber que él probablemente la recriminaría haber hecho algo impropio de su actual condición, sin embargo Thorin pareció no reparar en esa falta, sonriendo con calidez durante un instante antes de hablar y dejar que la sonrisa muriera en su rostro.

−Tienes que alzar mas los brazos para detener un hachazo de esa magnitud Kili –dijo Thorin, tomando los codos del chico para ponerlos en la posición indicada− así, sin titubear ni perder la posición.

Kili asintió, dejándose enseñar sin decir palabra; entonces el moreno se giró hacia Fili, que trago saliva sin saber que esperar.

−Y tú Fili, sigues descubriendo los flancos –dijo Thorin acercándose a ella desde atrás posando las manos sobre su cintura, subiendo hasta las costillas suavemente, hablando casi en voz baja le pareció a ella, que trago saliva más nerviosa−, justo aquí… protege esa zona, o te atravesarán fácilmente la defensa.

Fili asintió, internamente desfalleciendo bajo el toque de su tío, que se alejó de ella como si nada hubiera pasado; sin embargo las manos de Thorin aún quemaban en su piel donde la había tocado, más aún teniendo tan reciente el sueño de esa mañana. Enrojeció levemente al recordarlo.

− ¿Estás bien Fi? –dudó Kili al ver eso, mirándola extrañado y con el ceño fruncido.

Ella se sobresaltó asintiendo con rapidez. Nori y Thorin pareciera que no lo habían notado, pues siguieron actuando con total normalidad.

− ¿Sucede algo Thorin? –dijo Nori−, ¿me necesitas para algo?

El aludido negó lentamente con la cabeza, girándose de nuevo hacia donde ellos estaban, clavando sus ojos en Fili antes de volver la cabeza hacia Nori y responder con voz clara.

−No, está todo tranquilo de momento Nori –dijo− de hecho he venido a hablar con mi sobrina.

Fili abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, sintiendo un momento de pánico, que se apresuró a esconder apretando las manos sobre la empuñadura de sus espadas. Thorin sin embargo la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que estaba actuando extraño, por lo que se giró de nuevo hacia ella y posó una mano sobre su hombro, clavando en los suyos directamente sus ojos.

− ¿Estás libre para acompañarme? –dijo Thorin seriamente− hay algo importante de lo que debo hablarte.

Ella creyó que lo peor había llegado, pero aún así tensó la mandíbula asintiendo.

−Por supuesto –dijo sencillamente.

Thorin asintió conforme indicándola que le siguiera, y ella, sin saber que la esperaría lo hizo, saliendo de la gran sala de entrenamiento dándole una ultima mirada a su hermano, que la devolvió preocupado, sabiendo que a Fili le pasaba algo. Debía hablar con ella… en cuanto Thorin la dejara libre.

* * *

><p>Caminaron durante lo que a Fili le parecieron horas siempre subiendo hacia arriba, recorriendo la Montaña por sus infinitos paseos de piedra, pasillos de altas columnas, amplias salas talladas, escaleras bellamente esculpidas, hasta que se adentraron en un pasaje amplio, que la rubia no reconoció.<p>

Se trataba de un camino muy ancho, una calzada en la que cabrían al menos diez o quince personas con los brazos extendidos caminando al lado del otro; con baldosas de piedra gris palida poco lujosas, cosa que la sorprendió. El camino bajaba hacia abajo, y en ese momento debían encontrarse tan solo a un par de niveles bajo tierra, a diferencia de la sala de entrenamientos, que estaba mucho mas profunda. Estaba comenzando a impacientarse, así que no pudo evitar preguntar.

− ¿A dónde vamos? –inquirió sin detener su paso.

Thorin se giró hacia ella, había estado muy silencioso todo el camino.

−Ya estamos llegando –indicó el moreno−, estamos a penas a unos pasos de camino.

Fili asintió, comprobando que sus palabras eran ciertas. Al cabo de no mas de cincuenta pasos había unas grandes puertas de madera, cosa que de nuevo la sorprendió, encontrarse acabados tan poco lujosos en un lugar como Erebor; sin embargo Thorin abrió las puertas y todo tuvo sentido.

Estaban en las caballerizas de la Montaña.

Ahora todo cobraba sentido para ella, los suelos claros y poco lujosos cubiertos de paja y hierva, la madera y los acabados sencillos. Entraron cerrando la puerta tras de si, encontrándose con una amplísima sala rectangular llena de pasillos con pequeñas estancias en las que había diversos animales; Fili vio desde caballos, hasta ponys, pasando por cabras e incluso algún cerdo. Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, sin comprender que podía querer hablar su tío con ella en ese lugar.

− ¿Tio Thorin? –dudó ella.

El moreno se giró hacia ella, mirándola largamente.

− ¿Si? –inquirió él.

− ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? –dudó la rubia sin entender que estaba pasando.

Thorin sonrió como si esperara la pregunta tomando a su sobrina de la mano, cosa que hizo que ella abriera los ojos por la sorpresa, regalándole una enorme sonrisa.

−Lo sabrás en un momento –respondió el rey.

Fili se perdió en su mirada, sintiendo el calor llenar su pecho cada vez que su tío le regalaba una amplia sonrisa como aquella que ahora le mostraba, sintiendo que en momentos como ese Thorin podría hacer con ella lo que quisiera, porque ella no encontraría la voluntad ni el deseo para negarle nada; ni quería ni lo haría.

Sonrió ligeramente, sorprendida de si misma, asintiendo para él.

Caminaron entonces por entre los diferentes establos durante al menos otro cuarto de hora hasta que por fin Thorin se detuvo en una zona determinada, donde las puertas de madera tenían incrustaciones en oro y remaches en perlas; las cuadras reales. El moreno abrió la puerta, y aún sin soltar la mano de la joven caminaron hasta el fondo de la misma deteniéndose por fin frente a una puerta sencilla, la última de la cuadra.

Fili le miró esperando a que hablara, y Thorin sonrió ligeramente de nuevo durante un momento, pero su sonrisa desapareció lentamente al responder.

−Se que he sido duro contigo… con razón o no –comenzó Thorin e hizo una pequeña pausa− sin embargo algo hay que deseo más que el oro, Fili.

Ella le miró sorprendida sin saber de que estaba hablando, sea lo que fuera eso que su tío quería… Fili sabía bien que si ello traía su felicidad ella haría lo posible para encontrarlo.

− ¿Y que es eso tío Thorin? –inquirió la joven.

−Tu sonrisa, sobrina –respondió el moreno−, que vuelva a brillar en tu rostro como lo hacía antaño.

Fili se quedó atónita por sus palabras incapaz de creer lo que oía, dejando que su corazón latiera acelerado, abriendo la boca sin decir palabra; sin embargo Thorin continuó, para su mayor sorpresa.

−He tenido mis ojos sobre ti desde que recuperamos la Montaña Fili, y veo que no eres feliz –dijo Thorin con ligero dolor en sus palabras−, no se que es lo que añoras, pero si se lo que puedo darte para intentar remediarlo.

Y sin que ella aún dijera nada Thorin abrió la puerta que tenía tras él, en la que no había oro ni gemas, dejando paso a un establo indicándola con la mano que pasara. Ella lo hizo, encontrando que dentro había un pony atado, comiendo heno y fruta de un abrevadero a su lado.

El animal era hermoso, tenía el pelaje oscuro, de un gris perlado, y las crines eran negras al igual que el pelo de sus fuertes patas. Era claramente un pony de montaña, con lomo y cuartos traseros fuertes, pezuñas y patas anchas, y cola y crines largas y onduladas… una preciosidad de ejemplar. Fili lo miró durante unos instantes sin decir nada, entonces se adelantó para acariciar a la bestia, girándose ligeramente hacia Thorin pidiendo su permiso, que el concedió con un asentimiento, casi sonriendo.

−Hola precioso… –saludó Fili acariciando su hocico, tomando la cuerda con una mano para desatarlo.

Thorin se adelantó apoyándose en la pared de madera, observando la escena con un calor en su pecho que hacía meses que no sentía; al parecer la idea había salido bien.

−Es una hembra –dijo Thorin acercándose al animal, acariciando el pelaje de su grupa−, su nombre es Khamria, y será tuya desde ahora, si quieres aceptarla.

Fili le miró sorprendida, dejando de acariciar al pony por un momento, mirando a su tío clavando sus ojos azul grisáceo en los de él, de un azul intenso.

− ¿Por qué? –inquirió ella dudando.

Él suspiró e igualmente dejó de acariciar al animal tomando la mano de Fili de nuevo entre las suyas, posándola sobre su pecho para el gran nerviosismo de ella, que comenzó a respirar agitadamente intentando zafarse; sin embargo el moreno no se lo permitió, acercándose un paso más a ella, haciendo que la espalda de la rubia tocara con la pared atrapada entre la madera y él.

Thorin llevó la otra mano al cuello de su sobrina acariciándolo levemente con el pulgar, hablando en voz baja para que solo lo oyeran ambos, a pesar de que no había nadie más allí.

−Porque no soporto verte infeliz, con el rostro apagado como si estuvieras de duelo –dijo Thorin sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos−, te he causado ya bastante dolor como para por fin obsequiarte algo que me devuelva al Fili de antaño, a quien atesoro y anhelo.

Ella apartó la mirada, incapaz de sostenérsela, clavándola en la hierba bajo ella.

−No es necesario, te lo dije una vez –dijo Fili sin mirarle−, no necesito el oro ni las riquezas para ser feliz, y si crees que regalándome un caballo vas a comprarme no estás…

− ¡Basta Fili! –exclamó Thorin tomando ahora su rostro con ambas manos, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos− ¡basta de eso! deja de fingir, te conozco suficiente sobrina como para saber que añoras volver a esa vida de pobres desgraciados que teníamos… no puedo traer eso de vuelta Fili, pero puedo darte las cosas que anhelas.

−Thorin… –interrumpió ella irritada, por primera vez sin llamarle tío.

El negó con la cabeza, acercando su rostro al de ella hasta que sus frentes se tocaron, apoyándolas juntas.

−Te doy mi palabra de rey de que no te obligaré a nada –susurró el enano− podrás hacer lo que hacías antes, cabalgar, luchar, cazar si lo deseas… pero por Mahal no te sigas alejando de mi lado, es… insoportable.

Fili le miró atónita, incapaz de digerir las palabras que había escuchado. Eran demasiado hermosas para ser ciertas, no podía ser que su tío sintiera algo por ella ¿cierto? si tan solo él la correspondiera… no, se estaba engañando a si misma, claro que no, solo lo hacía porque sentía remordimiento por lo que había pasado, eso debía ser.

−No voy a alejarme Thorin –dijo ella respirando agitadamente−, nunca traicionaré a mi rey…

Thorin bajó la cabeza entonces, ocultando su mirada y mordiendo su labio, las palabras de Fili le habían dolido.

Él estaba ahí solo y desprotegido, abriéndole su corazón mas vulnerable que nunca antes lo había sido con nadie, y ella le hablaba de su corona. ¡Maldito trono! si ella solo podía verlo como a su rey y no como al enano que era, su corazón se rompería en mil pedazos. Pero no… no podía ser así, ella era su única, él lo había sabido en el momento que ella había dejado su lado… por lo tanto él debía ser el suyo, así funcionaba el lazo de unión; un único era el único del otro, y compartían un alma como uno solo.

Entonces recordó las palabras de Dis.

"…_está herida y no sabe como actuar… vas a tener que ganártela, Thorin…"_

Así que eso era, Fili tenía miedo. Thorin sonrió ligeramente con el corazón aliviado, sabiendo que ella lo amaba, pero no sabía como expresarlo… tal vez ni siquiera lo sabía todavía. Su amor era palpable, y sería tarea suya ganarlo. Alzó la cabeza de nuevo encontrando su rostro con el de una confundida Fili.

− ¿Tio? –dudó ella.

Thorin de nuevo apoyó su frente sobre la de ella rozando sus narices, compartiendo el mismo aliento, haciendo que Fili se estremeciera bajo su toque.

−Entonces deja que te enseñe que puedes ser feliz aquí –dijo Thorin−, que la libertad y la vida que tenías, no esta aún perdida…

Fili iba a responder, sin embargo Thorin no la dejó, salvando la pequeña distancia que los separaba posó sus labios sobre los de ella, que soltó un jadeo por la sorpresa; momento que el aprovechó para apoderarse de su boca. Dejó que fuera un beso ligero al principio esperando a ver si ella lo empujaba, le habría costado hacerlo pero se hubiera alejado; sin embargo no lo hizo. Fili se sorprendió a si misma abriendo la boca y dejando que su lengua rozara la de su tío, tomando la iniciativa del beso con intensidad, alzando los brazos para rodear su fuerte espalda.

Mahal sagrado, como lo deseaba.

Thorin sonrió internamente sabiendo que no se había equivocado con ella, respondiendo al beso con igual ardor, recorriendo la boca de su sobrina con lujuria y pasión desatada en una lucha entrelazada, hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo respirar, separándose de ella apenas para tomar aire. En cuando lo hizo, se lanzó a devorar su cuello mientras ella alzaba los brazos enredando sus manos en los rizos oscuros de su melena, haciendo que él jadeara sobre su piel.

Fili se sentía flotar, la boca de su tío besando y mordiendo su cuello dejando marcas tras de si, su cuerpo envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo, sus caderas presionando su cintura, sus manos subiendo hasta posarse sobre ella… y la cordura volvió a su mente como una bofetada cruel.

−Basta… –dijo Fili jadeando, apartando el rostro.

Thorin oyó las palabras pero aún así no se detuvo, demasiado enardecido, besando el hueco entre la clavícula y el cuello... la piel de Fili olía demasiado bien, sabía demasiado bien; su _kidhuzel_ era simple y sencillamente perfecta.

−Thorin –ordenó Fili mas duramente, aún con la respiración agitada.

Finalmente el moreno se apartó, mirándola irritado.

− ¿Si? –inquirió, deseando volver a besarla− ¿qué sucede?

−Dejame… debo irme –dijo ella.

Thorin la soltó entonces sin entender lo que había pasado, ¿acaso había hecho algo mál? ¿se había precipitado? sin embargo si debía hacer caso al cuerpo de su sobrina, sabría que no había error posible. Aún así se apartó y dejó que la rubia saliera de la cuadra sin ni siquiera cerrar la puerta tras de si, corriendo por la caballeriza hasta perderse de vista.

El moreno suspiró, acercándose a la yegua con una resignada sonrisa en su rostro, dándole un par de palmadas en el costado.

−Creo que finalmente tienes una dueña –dijo a la pobre bestia, que no se había enterado de nada−, ten paciencia con ella, es testaruda, pero llegarás a adorarla…

_Como la adoro yo_

Y con ese ultimo pensamiento, cerró la puerta de la cuadra saliendo de ella dejando las caballerizas tras de sí, en dirección a un lugar donde pudiera despejar sus pensamientos y estar solo.

* * *

><p>Fili corrió lejos, subiendo escaleras hasta salir de la Montaña por la puerta principal, parándose frente a la entrada con las manos sobre las rodillas, respirando agitadamente, jadeando de cansancio. Sin embargo nada tenía que ver con su carrera el que su corazón latiera acelerado y tan fuerte que apenas podía contenerlo, se sentía llena de emociones que apenas controlaba; faltando poco para que gritara para liberar todo lo que llevaba dentro.<p>

Al verla ahí parada, con la cabeza baja y respirando con agitación uno de los guardias que pasaba haciendo su ronda se acercó a ella, deteniéndose a su lado.

− ¿Estáis bien mi señora? –inquirió el guardia.

Ella levantó entonces la mirada, y el guardia reconoció en el acto de quien se trataba, haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza de manera respetuosa.

−Lady Fili –saludó− ¿necesitáis mi ayuda? ¿os encontráis bien?

−Tranquilo soldado, estoy bien –respondió ella−, puedes seguir con tu ronda.

− ¿Estáis segura? –insistió él, aún preocupado.

Fili tan solo asintió, dándole una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarlo, enderezándose demostrándole que no le pasaba nada. El guardia entonces asintió y siguió su camino de regreso a la Montaña, dejando a la rubia sola, quien para evitar otro encuentro como ese se alejó del camino perdiendo sus pasos por los jardines que había junto al puente y al foso que canalizaban en Río Rápido, que bajaba desde Erebor hasta Valle y desembocaba en el Lago Largo.

Se apoyó sobre la baranda de piedra, mirando el reflejo que las tranquilas y heladas aguas le devolvían. La corriente era tranquila, rápida y fría dado el agua glaciar que llevaba, por lo que reflejaba las cosas tan cristalinamente como un espejo; y ahí pudo ver la imagen de una Fili confusa, cambiante e inestable como el agua que corría sobre las piedras. No le gustó el pensamiento, así que se agachó y tomó una piedrecita del camino, arrojándola sobre el cristalino cauce, rompiendo la imagen en ondas.

En parte así se sentía.

Como si se estuviera diluyendo en ondas, unas que le decían que debía haberse quedado en las caballerizas con Thorin y dejar que su corazón la guiara, y otras que le decían que era una necia por haber dejado que eso pasara, que Thorin tan solo la utilizaba. Suspiró, sin saber que pensar. Se había sentido tan bien estar en los brazos de su tío, rodeada por su calor y besada por sus labios… ¿cómo algo tan perfecto podía ser tan falso? frunció el ceño dolida, arrojando otra piedra al agua, esa vez con mas fuerza.

Ella siempre lo había dado todo por Thorin, desde que era una niña siempre le había adorado más que a ninguna cosa, y ahora que tenía bien claro su amor por él su tío jugaba con sus sentimientos. Tal vez porque su remordimiento no lo dejara tranquilo o tal vez por su sentimiento de soledad, pero el hecho de que intentara comprar su perdón con regalos era insultante; ¿acaso no la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que a ella tan solo con su compañía ya le bastaba?

Pensar ahora en los momentos que habían compartido cuando salían de caza, siguiendo rastros en los arroyos, sentados juntos frente a la hoguera, durmiendo bajo las estrellas de las noches de verano… era casi doloroso pensar que ya no compartirían momentos así más.

Ahora todo era distinto, Thorin siempre estaba tan ocupado con los asuntos del trono que lo requerían, que apenas si habían estado juntos en las ocasiones en que la familia real lo ameritaba, mas allá de eso él la había estado evitando. Y ahora sin embargo pretendía que olvidara todo lo que había pasado con ella desde que inició la aventura hacía ya un largo año y medio, y actuara como antaño.

Sencillamente no podía hacerlo, había cruzado esa barrera en el momento en que había pasado lo que pasó entre ellos en el Bosque de los Trolls; era ya imposible volver atrás.

Arrojó una nueva piedrecita al agua, con tristeza, mirando como el reflejo en el agua se volvía de nuevo borroso, hasta que se definió de nuevo mostrando esa vez a dos personas; su hermano estaba a su lado, y había sido tan silencioso que no lo había visto ni oído llegar.

−Kili, _nadadith_ –dijo ella girándose despacio, intentando ocultar las lagrimas que deseaba derramar− ¿qué estás haciendo aquí fuera?

−Te buscaba –confesó él apoyándose en la baranda, de espaldas al río−, un guardia me ha dicho donde estabas.

Ella lo imitó, apoyando su espalda también sobre la piedra de la baranda, clavando la mirada en el frío y despejado cielo invernal. Ninguno dijo nada, no era necesario romper el silencio entre ellos, se querían y entendían demasiado para necesitar palabras, sin embargo Kili no pudo resistir a decir lo que estaba preocupándolo.

− ¿Qué está pasando contigo Fi? –dijo el castaño sin mirarla, con sus ojos fijos en el horizonte, en el bosque.

Fili le miró confundida, apartando sus ojos del cielo clavándolos en los pardos de su hermano.

− ¿De que estás hablando? –dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

−Se que algo te está pasando, ya no eres la misma de antes –respondió Kili, devolviendo la mirada−, ¿es por tío Thorin? ¿acaso te ha hecho algo? porque si es así juro que…

− No –interrumpió ella.

El joven la miró confundido, siendo el quien frunció el ceño ahora sin saber porque lo detenía.

− ¿No que? –dudó él.

−No tienes ni idea Kili –suspiró la rubia, girándose para mirar al río− yo… claro que no soy la misma de antes, ahora soy mujer ¿recuerdas?

Kili rodó los ojos exasperado, sabiendo que esa respuesta no era mas que una excusa tonta de su hermana, o quizá un intento por quitar hierro al asunto y desviar la conversación; pero el no caería en su juego, quería que ella se sincerara, no importaba cuando costara.

−Muy graciosa –respondió el con ironía, poniendose serio en el acto−, estoy hablando en serio Fili, me preocupas… ¿qué te ha dicho Thorin que te ha afectado tanto?

Fili no respondió en seguida, pero su voz fue firme al hablar, para sorpresa incluso de si misma.

−Estoy enamorada de él, Kili –dijo sencillamente.

Kili la miró seriamente sin responder, sorprendido por la audacia de su hermana; sin embargo Fili sintió como se quitaba una losa de encima, como si su corazón latiera mas ligero ahora que lo había dicho en voz alta y para alguien mas que no era ella misma.

− ¿Estás segura Fili? –respondió el castaño− ¿no estarás confundiendo afecto con otra cosa?

−Completamente –respondió ella con firmeza−, jamás confundiría algo que siento tan fuerte latir en mi pecho Kili…

Él sencillamente asintió, con el ceño fruncido intentando asimilar las cosas.

Si lo que Thorin había dicho cuando Fili había sido secuestrada por Bolgo era cierto y ella era su única, eso significaba que Fili le correspondía; sin embargo con Thorin nunca nada era tan fácil. El joven enano temía que una vez que la tuviera, Thorin cayera en una espiral egoísta como le había sucedido con el oro, y él no entregaría a su hermana para ser objeto de eso. Tenía miedo por ella, y que su _namad_ fuera feliz era lo más importante, así que no le diría a ella lo que Thorin sentía.

− ¿Qué vas a hacer? –dudó el joven.

Fili frunció los labios, perdiendo la mirada en el agua clara, sin saber la respuesta ni ella misma.

−Nada –respondió finalmente.

Kili la miró sorprendido, confundido en parte, ¿no decía que lo amaba?

− ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –inquirió confuso, mirandola− ¿no deberías ver si él siente lo mismo?

−El solo juega conmigo –respondió Fili con una sonrisa resignada−, yo tan solo intentaré dejar que la corriente me lleve… donde deba llevarme.

−Fili, creo que… –comenzó a decir él.

−No, Kili –interrumpió ella de nuevo−, es una decisión tomada –e hizo una pausa, suspirando−, siempre lo he dado todo por Thorin, he sangrado por él, he arriesgado mi vida por él, por su felicidad, por sus sueños… pero él ya tiene lo que quería, tiene su Montaña, su oro, su pueblo y su corona, ya no me necesita en su lista, ya no soy mas su heredero.

− ¿Entonces? –dudó Kili.

Ella sonrió de nuevo, alzando la mirada para ver la bella Montaña que era ahora su casa.

−Entonces seguiré estando a su lado e intentaré vivir mi vida siendo la persona que siento que soy –respondió la joven−, guardaré mi amor para mí, si ello sirve de algo.

Kili la miró largo rato sin responder, pensando en sus palabras, Fili no tenía ni idea de lo equivocada que estaba en sus convicciones si pensaba que ocultando algo como eso iba a lograr algo; si las palabras de Thorin eran ciertas, solo lo lastimaría, es más los lastimaría a ambos. Tal vez debiera hablar con Thorin.

−Creo que te equivocas en tu decisión, Fi –respondió finalmente.

Tal vez era cierto, o tal vez no, pero Fili no se arriesgaría a poner su corazón abierto en manos de su tío para que fuera pisoteado. Ya sabía que él no la quería de esa forma ¿porqué pregonarlo? Suspiró, dejando que sus pensamientos vagaran, apoyando el rostro sobre las manos, mirando como el agua corría.

* * *

><p>Thorin suspiró dejándose caer sobre el sofá del salón del palacio, bajo la atenta mirada de Frerin, que estaba sentado en el sofá de en frente junto a la chimenea, con un libro abierto en las manos, volviendo a centrar sus grises ojos en las letras sobre el papel.<p>

− ¿Mal día? –inquirió el rubio desde su sitio, sin moverse ni levantar la vista.

El moreno suspiró, tumbándose cansado sobre el largo y cómodo sofá con la vista fija en el tallado techo de piedra maciza.

−Uno muy bueno de hecho –respondió mientras cubría sus ojos con el brazo, reposando.

Frerin alzo la mirada entonces, clavándola en su hermano mayor, confundido. Desde luego el moreno no tenía aspecto de haber tenido un día alegre, eso estaba claro, mas bien parecía abatido.

− ¿Entonces porque parece que te ha zarandeado un troll? –dudó el rubio con una media sonrisa.

Thorin se sentó entonces, cansado, apoyando la cara sobre las manos, pues tenía los brazos apoyados sobre las rodillas.

−Es Fili –respondió sencillamente.

−¿Qué pasa con ella? –dudó el rubio, dejando de lado su libro, clavando su mirada en Thorin.

−La he besado –confesó el moreno.

Frerin abrió entonces los ojos alarmado, levantandose de golpe para sentarse a su lado, mirando a un lado y a otro con precaución. Thorin sin embargo estaba tan estatico como una estatua de piedra.

− ¿Lo sabe Dis? –dudó el menor.

−No, y de todas formas me importa poco lo que diga o piense –dijo Thorin ligeramente irritado−, con su mentira perdió todo derecho de opinión en este asunto.

El rubio asintió, ahora mas preocupado por su hermano. Sabía bien que estaba pasando algo con Thorin, y conocía demasiado bien a su nadad como para decir cuando sus sentimientos estaban en juego; por supuesto Dwalin y él le habían contado lo que había pasado durante la aventura, y aunque le había costado admitirlo, entendió que tenía razón. Sin embargo Thorin era testarudo, y aunque estuviera sufriendo tambien, no lo admitiría tan facil, debían ayudarlo.

−Entonces… –inquiró Frerin tanteando el terreno−, ¿ella correspondió tu acción?

El moreno sencillamente asintió como toda respuesta.

− ¿Cuál es el problema entonces? –dudó el rubio, confundido.

Thorin suspiró frunciendo el ceño, cubriendo su rostro con las manos para finalmente masajear el puente de la nariz con el pulgar y el índice, muy cansado.

−Creo… no, no creo, sé –se corrigió a si mismo−, sé que Fili teme algo –e hizo una pausa−, tiene miedo de admitir que siente algo, o tal vez piensa que yo no siento nada por ella, pero…

− ¿Y lo haces? –interrumpió Frerin−, ¿sientes algo por ella?

El moreno le miró como si fuese algo obvio y su nadadith fuera demasiado despistado.

−Por supuesto que siento algo por ella –dijo Thorin con firmeza−, es mi única, mi _Amrâlimê_…

Frerin le miró seriamente, largamente, antes de dejar que una sonrisa sincera naciera en su rostro. Estaba en verdad muy orgulloso de que su hermano mayor por fin hubiera dejado que su corazón tanto tiempo lleno de odio y rencor se abriera; Thorin en verdad merecía ser feliz después de lo que había sufrido, y sabía bien que Fili era una persona fiel, valiente y leal. No hubiera podido desear a nadie mejor para compartir el corazón de su hermano.

−Me alegro por ti, por ambos sinceramente, Thorin −dijo el rubio sonriendo− ¿qué vas a hacer pues para demostrarle que se equivoca?

Thorin suspiró, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, pensativo.

−Había pensado declararle mi afecto en la fiesta de Yavanna –confesó Thorin− apenas queda una semana, y sería la ocasión perfecta.

Frerin asintió, muy de acuerdo.

No había pensado que su hermano fuera de pensamientos tan profundamente delicados. El festival de Yavanna, la Valar mas sagrada para los enanos por ser la madre de la Tierra y esposa de Mahal, era el solsticio de primavera, cuando la Montaña deshelaba y las flores y la primavera daban vida a la tierra que amaban y bajo la cual vivían; por lo que para ellos era una festividad tan importante como el solsticio de invierno cuando celebraban el Festival de Mahal, o el Día de Durin en el solsticio de otoño.

Sin mencionar el hecho de que su sagrada diosa era en verdad parecida, pensó Frerin con divertida alegría, a su sobrina. El rocio dorado de las ramas de Yavanna en forma arbórea no era sino el símil de su dorado y rizado cabello cuando usaba forma humana; que buen ojo de su nadad al elegirlas, pensó Frerin al ver el parecido de Fili con ella.

−Es perfecto Thorin –dijo sonriendo ampliamente el rubio, entusiasmado− estoy seguro de que tendrás éxito.

El moreno asintió, deseando que su hermano estuviera en lo cierto, con su corazón latiendo esperanzado de que pronto Fili y él pudieran arreglar el malentendido que se había dado.

* * *

><p>Lo que ambos ignoraban, era que lejos de allí, la alegría en el reino de los enanos no era tanto como en Erebor se percibía.<p>

−Partid con presteza –dijo el anciano con rencor en su voz−, quedan pocos días para el solsticio de primavera… esos Ereborianos estarán celebrando, ya sabéis que hacer.

Las tres figuras encapuchadas asintieron, saliendo de la sala camino a la Montaña Solitaria.

**.**

_**Mini diccionario**_

_**.**_

_**KHUZDUL**_

_**.**_

_**Adad **_−_Padre_

_**Amad**__ – Madre_

_**Namad**__ – Hermana mayor_

_**Nadad **_–_Hermano Mayor_

_**Nadadith **_−_Hermano Pequeño_

_**Inudoy **_−_Hijo_

_**Nidoyel **_− _Hija_

_**Kidhuzel **_−_Dorada mía (no tiene una traducción lógica, podríamos decir: "Dorado entre el oro", o bien "Oro mas valioso que el mismísimo oro")_

_**Atamanel**_− _Amor mío (literalmente Aliento de Alientos, pero eso no tiene sentido, así que lo traduzco menos literalmente, dado su obvio significado)_

_**Men lananubukhs menu **_−_ Te amo_

**G**_**hivasel **_−_Tesoro mío_

**Amrâlimê **− _Mi amor_

_***Todas las palabras y frases las saco de un diccionario de Khuzdul que vi y descargue de una pagina en ingles, siempre podeis pedirme link si os interesa._

**.**

**Capitulo largo, el mas largo hasta ahora, han pasado muchas cosas y las cartas se van poniendo sobre la mesa… los testarudos admiten lo que sienten por fin, pero no el uno ante el otro; el ver quien se apea del carro primero es la cuestión ahora.**

**Lectores, esta vez ****necesito**** realmente un comentario para saber a donde dirigir la historia, si queréis mas acción, mas aventuras, mas drama, mas romance, mas muertes… dejádmelo saber; el esqueleto de la trama esta totalmente pensado, pero puedo tirar mas a un lado o a otro dependiendo de vosotros. Si, lectores míos, esta historia es por y para vosotros, podría escribir un fic que me guste a mi tan solo (lleno de angst, romance y fluff, mis favoritos) pero quiero que os guste a vosotros también. Por favor, ayudadme a saber que dirección sigo.**

**Estoy un poco tristona y de bajón, pero no me olvido de agradecer y adorar a mis fieles seguidores que me dejan su opinión, por estar ahí os quiero y aprecio mas de lo que pensáis, Cecily, Kagome, Behind the musgo, Nyra, Temari, Sol, Shadow, Erinia, Guest...**

**Mil gracias, no me canso de deciroslo, gracias, gracias, gracias.**

**Un Besiko.**


	10. Cuando menos lo imaginas

**Disclaimer: **Thorin, Fili, el Hobbit, LOTR y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen lamentablemente; pertenecen al maravilloso maestro Tolkien.

**Advertencias: **Spoilers**, **Lemon, Genderbender, violencia, palabras en Khuzdul y Sindarin.

**Parejas: **Thorin x Female Fili.

**Estado:** Proceso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lo que ser Rey significa**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 10**

**Cuando menos lo imaginas**

**.**

**.**

Fili suspiró, abriendo las puertas del vestidor con resignación.

El Festival de Yavanna había llegado, y la ocasión obligaba que el temido día de que debiera usar un vestido completo fuera inminente y por desgracia para ella, obligatorio. Abrió las grandes puertas de madera que daban a su armario, si es que podía llamar así a esa habitación secundaria llena de una ropa que a ella le parecía innecesaria, entrando dentro para decidir que ponerse. La verdad era que tenía decenas de vestidos que Balin, Thorin y Dwalin le habían comprado; desde los más lujosos, llenos de diamantes y perlas, a los más sencillos, de fina seda y terciopelo. Sin embargo ella no entendía demasiado del tema, tan solo que debía ser algo elegante en verdad.

Pasó las perchas sobre las que estaban colgadas las pesadas prendas, una y otra y otra vez, sin decidirse por ninguno, hasta que un vestido en concreto llamó su atención.

Era verde oliva intenso, largo y pesado, muy elegante, y tenía cientos, miles de gotas de oro sobre la tela, que al acercarse vio asombrada que tenían forma de rombo; sin embargo no era eso lo que más la sorprendía, sino las mangas y el corpiño ambos tejidos con hilo de oro y decenas de hilos de negra obsidiana cristalizada y trenzada en formas poligonales asombrosamente enretejidas. Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa decidiendo que si debía verse como una persona de la familia real, sin duda ese era el vestido indicado para hacerlo, tomándolo entre sus manos saliendo del pequeño cuarto.

Iba a cerrar ya la puerta del vestidor, cuando un rayo de luz que se coló por entre las puertas ilumino algo al fondo del mismo con un brillo plateado. La joven abrió la puerta de nuevo con curiosidad, posando el vestido verde sobre una silla cercana, pasando a ver que era lo que había brillado dentro del armario.

Al acercarse y verlo, de nuevo tuvo una revelación. Se trataba de un vestido, el único que podía hacerla dudar de si ponerse el verde oliva o no; lo tomó en sus manos, observandolo maravillada. Este era azul pálido, color del cielo antes del mediodía en un día soleado. Tenía capas sobre capas dándole un aspecto de pétalos de flor aunque muy pesado a la tela; y las mangas, largas y pesadas eran de pelo, tal vez de lobo o de lince, Fili no supo descifrarlo, de un pálido color gris plata. No obstante no era eso lo que llamó su atención, sino las miles de pequeñas gemas, diamantes y cristales que la tela tenía en su parte baja, que la hicieron enamorarse de el en el acto.

Puede que no fuera amante de los vestidos ni de la fastuosa ropa que vestían las enanas, pero sabía apreciar una bella pieza cuando la veía.

Salió del vestidor con el nuevo vestido en la mano, acercándose a la silla para recoger el vestido verde, parándose frente al gran espejo de cuerpo entero que había en la pared, posando sobre su cuerpo primero un vestido y luego el otro, con el ceño fruncido incapaz de decidir.

Estaba tan concentrada en su elección que no se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola en la habitación hasta que otra voz se dejó oír.

−Decantate por el azul, ese color que queda hermoso en ti –dijo Dwalin, apoyado en la pared a su lado, junto a la puerta de entrada de sus cámaras.

Fili se giró hacia él, aún con los vestidos en la mano.

−_Adad_ –saludó ella alegremente, animada al verle ahí.

−_Nidoyel_ –dijo él devolviendo el saludo.

El castaño se adelantó, acercándose a su lado para darle un abrazo a su hija y depositar un beso en su frente, cosa que Fili agradeció con un suspiro calmado; quería mucho a su padre, más de lo que jamás admitiría. Cuando se separaron Fili volvió a fruncir el ceño, mirándose en el espejo aun indecisa.

− ¿Estás seguro _adad_? –dijo ella poco convencida.

Dwalin asintió firmemente, acercándose a ella tomó su mano conduciéndola hacia su tocador, donde tenía otro espejo frente a un gran escritorio de piedra y una cómoda butaca. Realmente Fili no lo solía utilizar nunca dado que no solía arreglarse demasiado, pero Dwalin la sentó en la butaca haciendo que ella se mirara en el espejo, observando la imagen que reflejaba. Esa mañana se había levantado algo pálida, y su pelo estaba algo revuelto aún en su trenza.

− ¿Qué es lo que ves, Fili? –inquirió Dwalin sujetando la cabeza de ella hacia delante.

Ella se encogió de hombros sin saber a donde quería llegar él.

− ¿A mi? –dudó finalmente.

Él negó con la cabeza agachándose hasta quedar su rostro a su altura, aún posicionado tras ella y con el rostro de su hija entre las manos.

−Lo que yo veo es a una mujer joven y hermosa, llena de vida –dijo Dwalin−, no tengas miedo de sacar lo que llevas dentro… ya has ocultado demasiado tiempo lo que la naturaleza te ha dado.

Fili alzó las cejas sorprendida, entendiendo perfectamente de lo que su padre estaba hablando, incrédula de que fuera él de entre todas las personas quien estuviera hablándola de eso a ella precisamente, en lugar de Dis, o alguna otra mujer enana. La situación era inaudita, tanto que la rubia no pudo más que sonreír fingiendo estar escandalizada.

− ¡_Adad_! –exclamó sonriendo−, vigila lo que dices, no creo que a _amad_ le complacieran tus palabras.

Dwalin rodó los ojos, sin preocuparle lo más mínimo su esposa en ese momento.

−Que entre y discuta, ni así podría cambiar lo que sucede –dijo él− si lo deseas yo puedo ayudarte a que no quede duda al respecto, fulminarás a todo varón que te mire en este día señalado, _nidoyel_.

− ¿Qué? –dudó ella sin poder evitar una ligera risa.

Dwalin suspiró.

Su hija era tan necia como Thorin, al que por cierto pretendía ayudar con toda esa pantomima; sin duda estaban tallados de la misma piedra. Aunque Fili había aceptado de buena gana el vestirse acorde a su condición, lo hacía sin ninguna gracia ni estilo, y tampoco lucía sus encantos ni los dones que la naturaleza le había dado. Tenía un cabello hermoso, muy pocos enanos lucían el color del oro tal como si le sucedía a su hija, sus ojos eran claros y grisáceos, y tenía un rostro hermoso en su conjunto.

Por no mencionar el cuerpo que el entrenamiento y Mahal le habían proporcionado, oculto bajo esas camisas de tela tan simples, y esas faldas que apenas dejaban que su figura se luciera… una pena, una que él estaba dispuesto a cambiar en ese momento; a ver si Thorin se decidía de una vez a hacer algo, dado que tanto Frerin como él mismo estaba de acuerdo en que ya había desperdiciado demasiado tiempo, ahora que sabían lo que su Nadad sentía por Fili y lo habían hablado entre ellos.

Tomó a su hija por los hombros haciendo que se levantara, y Fili lo hizo sin oponer resistencia intrigada por ver que pretendía su padre, que aún estaba tras ella.

−Deja de usar estas camisas de franela, eres de la realeza –dijo Dwalin posando sus manos en la delantera de su hija, alzando sus pechos hacia arriba para gran sorpresa de ella− y por Mahal aprieta el corsé para lucir bien esto, no desperdicies lo que Mahal te ha dado.

−¡_Adad_! –exclamó ella.

−No te escandalices –protestó Dwalin soltandola−, como si no lo supieras de sobra, fuiste varón durante ochenta años, conoces perfectamente lo que quieren los hombres… aprovéchalo.

Fili se giró para mirarle con una ceja alzada, los brazos cruzados.

− ¿Qué mas sugieres? –inquirió ella sarcásticamente− ¿qué me abra de piernas?

Dwalin bufó, tomándola de nuevo por los hombros girándola para dejarla de frente al espejo y sentarla en la silla, dejándola tranquila y parada bajo sus manos.

−No, eso solo debes hacerlo con uno –respondió Dwalin dejándola boquiabierta por un momento, pero cerro la boca en seguida asimilándolo, y él la giño un ojo antes de continuar−, cuando llegue el momento oportuno y aceptes a tu único.

La joven le miró incrédula esperando cualquier cosa después de aquello, esperando.

Dwalin sin embargo no siguió hablando, cosa que la sorprendió, sino que tomó su cabello entre las manos y comenzó a desatar la trenza que la joven llevaba para dormir, medio despeinada y con muchos mechones fuera de ella, acercándose al tocador para tomar un cepillo suave en las manos y comenzar a peinarlo. Fili le miró atónita sin creer que alguien como su _Adad_, tan bruto y sin modales como Dwalin tuviera un lado tan delicado… al parecer todo hombre era una caja de sorpresas parecía.

El castaño pasó el cepillo suavemente por los rizos dorados desenredando el cabello, comenzando a hacer un recogido en lo alto de su cabeza, rizo tras rizo trenzándolo, bajo la incrédula mirada de Fili, que lo observaba hacer en silencio totalmente amansada bajo su tacto.

Entonces, al cabo de un rato Dwalin habló.

−Perdona si mis palabras te han ofendido –se disculpó−, sabes bien que las cosas delicadas y las sutilezas nunca han sido mi fuerte.

Fili iba a responderle que estaba bien y que no había nada que perdonar, sin embargo el castaño se adelantó volviendo a hablar de nuevo; interrumpiéndola.

−No me arrepiento de lo que he hecho sin embargo –dijo Dwalin continuando.

−Magnifica disculpa _adad_ –refutó ella−, te queda mucho que aprender en cortesía si eso es lo que entiendes por arreglar algo.

Dwalin detuvo sus manos un momento, mirándola fijamente.

−No me has dejado terminar _nidoyel_ –dijo el castaño−, cuando digo que no me arrepiento hablo con la verdad, es tiempo de que te des cuenta de que tu cuerpo es el de una hembra y debes aprender a usarlo… francamente hija mía, ya no eres doncella –y continuó al ver que Fili iba a replicar−, se perfectamente que entre Thorin y tú está pasando algo ¡actúa de una vez! o déjalo marchar, pero no lo mortifiques.

Fili le miró como si no pudiera asimilar las palabras que estaba escuchando. ¿Mortificar? ¿acaso su padre insinuaba que ella estaba haciéndole daño a Thorin? ¿de que estaba hablando? si alguien estaba sufriendo al retener dentro de si un amor no correspondido esa era ella… no podía creer que sabiendo lo que había pasado en el Bosque de los Trolls entre Thorin y ella Dwalin le estuviera echando en cara aquello…

−_Adad_ no… no hables de lo que no comprendes si no sabes a quien puedes dañar con tus palabras –dijo Fili bajando la mirada, clavándola en la alfombra.

Dwalin dejó el cepillo sobre la mesa, arrodillándose a su lado para mirarla a los ojos entonces, alzando el mentón de su hija para que ella le mirara a los ojos, comprobando que se reflejaba una ligera tristeza en sus orbes azul grisáceos. Sonrió calidamente acariciando su mejilla para darle ánimo.

−Escucha por una vez lo que te digo testaruda chiquilla, sé bien de lo que hablo –dijo Dwalin suavemente−, solo quiero lo mejor para ti, _nidoyel_, para ambos… Thorin esta sufriendo también, y él te quiere más de lo que imaginas, solamente debes dejar que te guíe lo que sientes pequeña, nada mas…

Fili le miró con el ceño fruncido y los labios juntos en una delgada línea, sopesando sus palabras con mucha seriedad. Ella sabía que su tío la quería, eso estaba lejos de toda discusión, pero amarla eran palabras mayores. Suspiró, girándose para de nuevo mirarse al espejo, sabía que Dwalin no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba en realidad, de lo que había pasado en las caballerizas entre Thorin y ella, pero no tenía sentido discutir más.

−Está bien _adad_, hazme lucir como quieres que me vea –dijo la rubia−, por una noche puedo ser la heredera que todos esperabais que fuera, de haber sido educaba bajo mi condición.

Dwalin asintió sonriendo, tomando de nuevo el cepillo entre sus manos, continuando con el peinado.

−Tranquila _nidoyel_ –dijo el castaño−, estoy seguro que todo va a ir como la seda.

Y Fili suspiró, deseando que por una vez, su padre no estuviera equivocado.

* * *

><p>Las horas pasaban, y con cada minuto que el sol se acercaba más al horizonte, los nervios de Thorin aumentaban.<p>

Esta era la primera celebración de Yavanna desde que habían recuperado la Montaña, y Erebor tenía que estar a la altura. Dis, Frerin y Bilbo habían pasado horas acomodando la decoración, indicándoles a los criados donde debía ir tal o cual cosa, dejando Erebor mas bella que nunca antes, incluso cuando el padre y el abuelo de Thror aún vivían y reinaban.

Había gemas y piedras preciosas por todas partes, flores de diamante delicadamente talladas por doquier, y estandartes con el emblema de Durin ondeaban en todas las puertas y estancias de la Montaña, con su majestuoso color azul nocturno y el yunque y martillo de Durin brillando en hilos de plata bajo la corona y las siete estrellas; hermoso emblema el de su casa. La comida llevaba horas preparándose, un verdadero festín de decenas de platos se acercaba, y los licores se habían elegido de las mejores cosechas sacando decenas de barriles de las bodegas de la Montaña… en verdad esa noche correría la hidromiel en los salones como si fuera oro liquido.

Sin embargo Thorin estaba nervioso, las horas pasaban y cada vez había mas gente entrando a Erebor, muchos de los humanos de Valle estaban llegando, hermosa y elegantemente ataviados, y los enanos lucían sus joyas, sus anillos, sus coronas, sus barbas y rizos trabajadamente peinados y decorados. Sin embargo el rey no podía dejar de preocuparse por que todo saliera bien; desde que Fili le había dejado solo en las caballerizas había pensado mucho en lo que había pasado entre ellos, y tenía mas clara su resolución que nunca, hoy era el día en que se confesaría.

Con un suspiró tomó los ropajes que iba a lucir esa noche, de elegante negro y plata, procediendo a ponérselos. La camisa estaba bordada en hilos de Mithril, y pequeños diamantes estaban cosidos a ella. Se la puso con una pequeña sonrisa pensando en si a Fili le gustaría antes de ponerse su cota de malla, de anillos de acero y plata, y su tunica de pesado terciopelo negro con capa piel de oso a juego, atándolo con un blasón de Mithril y diamantes.

Remató el atuendo poniéndose su corona, asintiendo satisfecho de si mismo antes de salir de la habitación con un último suspiro.

−Hoy es la gran noche –dijo para si mismo− Mahal… deja que todo vaya bien…

Y con ese ultimo pensamiento, cerró la puerta tras de sí y echó a caminar.

* * *

><p>El Gran salón de Thror estaba abarrotado en ese punto, pasaban las siete de la tarde y había gente por todas partes, humanos, elfos y enanos celebrando el Solsticio de Primavera en el interior de la Montaña. Erebor estaba mas bella y ajetreada que nunca, el salón de baile estaba rebosando de parejas que bailaban, los músicos tañían el arpa el laúd y los violines como hacia siglos que no se oían, las risas y los cánticos llegaban a todas partes en el gran comedor, donde una fastuosa y magnifica cena estaba siendo servida y degustada por todo el pueblo de Rhovanion; no se hacían excepciones ni invitaciones, todo el mundo que quisiera acudir era libre de entrar en Erebor a celebrar la sagrada fecha.<p>

Y en medio de todo aquel ajetreo, el rey de los enanos solo tenía ojos para una persona, su rubia sobrina.

Fili estaba radiante y brillaba como el oro, como la más hermosa gema en medio de la Montaña en pie junto a los músicos; estaba rodeada de gente, muchos de ellos curiosos por conversar con la ahora heredera, antaño heredero de Erebor. Thorin sabía bien que ella no estaba pasándolo bien en aquella situación, estaba incomoda y se notaba por sus gestos mas inconscientes, que solo los que la conocían bien podían descifrar. Como sus puños aferraban en ocasiones la tela de su vestido, como tragaba saliva o suspiraba cuando creía que nadie estaba mirando, o como las venas de su cuello se tensaban cuando tenía que sonreír, asentir o fingir delante de alguien que ni le agradaba ni conocía.

Cuando la joven ya no pudo más, Thorin vio desde su asiento preferencial en la mesa, como posaba su copa de licor en una de las mesas de cristal cercanas y se disculpaba con la decena de personas que la rodeaban escabulléndose entre la multitud, perdiéndose de vista. El moreno sonrió, tomando un trago de su licor de miel antes de decidir que ya era hora de hacer lo que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando. Se levantó, siendo imitado por algunos de los invitados cercanos, pero el los calmó con un ademán amistoso de la mano.

−Disculpadme caballeros… y damas –añadió corrigiendose−, debo retirarme un momento –continuó Thorin sonriendo majestuosamente−, que no decaiga la fiesta en mi ausencia.

Algunos presentes rieron alzando sus copas, mas que alegres y risueños como para dejar que eso pasara.

−Date prisa si quieres alcanzarla –susurró Frerin guiñándole un ojo a su hermano, que le devolvió una sonrisa.

Dis, que estaba sentada dos sillas mas allá al lado derecho de Frerin no pudo evitar oír el comentario, alzando las cejas en el acto. Clavó los ojos en su moreno hermano, sin embargo Thorin no se dio cuenta de ello o prefirió ignorarlo, saliendo de la sala disimuladamente en lugar de con el sonido de los cuernos anunciando su paso. No quería llamar la atención deliberadamente, sobre todo si las cosas no salían todo lo bien que él hubiera deseado.

Salió del concurrido salón de Thror en dirección a las fuentes de piedra, donde si su instinto no le fallaba encontraría a su sobrina; sabía bien que muchas veces ella añoraba la naturaleza salvaje de Ered Luin, y el patio de las fuentes de Piedra es donde podría sentirse cómoda, una pequeña imitación de lo que tenía en lo que ella llamaba "su casa".

Se trataba de una cueva tallada en las que había varias cascadas naturales, los arquitectos que la habían construido habían dejado que el curso del río rápido siguiera por ese lugar libremente, canalizándolo por supuesto, pero sin cambiar su curso como si habían hecho en la mayoría de niveles, o en las propias puertas de Erebor, encauzándolo hacia las escaleras. Además había muchos bancos y fuentes de plata con mesillas de cristal al lado donde poder merendar o sencillamente descansar.

Era un lugar pacifico, tranquilo y en ocasiones como esas en las que había una celebración abajo en los grandes salones, solitario; por eso Fili lo adoraba.

Tal como había supuesto Thorin, tal vez por su instinto que la conocía demasiado bien o tal vez por otra razón, no se equivocó en sus suposiciones y en verdad ella se encontraba allí. Estaba de pie apoyada sobre una barandilla de piedra que daba lugar a un pequeño desnivel sobre el cual había una cascada.

La observó mientras se acercaba lentamente para no asustarla ni sobresaltarla; ella estaba tan distraída en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que él había llegado.

Estaba sencillamente preciosa, en verdad parecía la Reina bajo la Montaña que un día no tan lejano sería. Se había puesto un vestido elegante por primera vez, seguramente obligada por Dis, pensó él sin duda alguna, pero se lo había puesto. Era azul pálido casi celeste, sonrió Thorin satisfecho por el color, y brillaba como una estrella bajo la luz de la luna debido a los cientos de pequeños cristales de cuarzo azul y ópalo gris translucido que tenía cosidos. Era largo y sedoso, seguramente muy pesado de vestir; y las mangas, de bruñido terciopelo plateado caían largas hasta el suelo, atadas con un cordón tejido de seda y Mithril.

Al ver como los rubios rizos, elegantemente peinados en una cascada alta y engarzados con broches en forma de flor poligonal, dejaban al descubierto los hombros de la joven, Thorin trago saliva y se relamió los labios, deseándola con fiera intensidad en ese momento, tan tranquila y distraída... tan suya. Avanzó con decisión, dándose fuerza mentalmente para por una vez en su vida tener el tino de elegir las palabras adecuadas y no estropear la ocasión, pues era en verdad importante.

− ¿Es hermoso este lugar, no crees? –dijo suavemente, posicionándose tras ella, observando las cascadas.

Al escuchar sus palabras y ver que no estaba sola Fili giró la cabeza sorprendida, sonriendo ligeramente después al ver que era Thorin quien había llegado.

−Lo es –respondió ella asintiendo con sinceridad−, uno de los más bellos de Erebor.

Thorin asintió, adelantándose para ponerse a su lado, apoyando los codos sobre la baranda de piedra imitando a su sobrina, clavando la mirada en el río y la cascada que corrían saltando bajo ellos.

−Si quisieras, podría enseñarte lugares donde las gemas brillan más que la luna, Fili… podría mostrarte cavernas donde el oro corre como hilos de sangre dorada –dijo Thorin haciendo una pausa− y aún así… ninguna de esas cosas se compararía a tu belleza, _Kidhuzel_.

Fili le miró atónita, sonrojándose ligeramente antes de fruncir el ceño y apartar la mirada. Thorin alzó la mano para acariciar su mejilla guardando un mechón de cabello que se había soltado detrás de su oreja, haciendo que la rubia tragara saliva y frunciera los labios antes de apartar el rostro, alejándose de su toque.

−Te sonrojas, y sin embargo apartas la mirada –dijo Thorin entonces−, ¿no te complacen mis palabras?

−No –dijo ella firmemente.

− ¿No? –dudó confuso, contrariado.

Thorin abrió los ojos por la sorpresa al asimilarlo, ¿acaso estaban mal sus hábitos de cortejo? se había quedado… ¿anticuado? Sintió que la sangre subía a sus mejillas en un sonrojo involuntario, ligeramente humillado; sin embargo Fili le miró dándole la cara, clavando sus ojos azul grisáceos en los del él, aún con el ceño fruncido.

−No sigas mas tío Thorin –dijo la rubia seriamente− no se por que estás haciendo esto… pero deja de jugar.

Entonces hizo un ademán para irse, dándose la vuelta para alejarse y dejarlo ahí solo; sin embargo el moreno la detuvo, irritado y confundido por sus palabras, alzando la mano para sujetarla el brazo, reteniéndola donde estaba y empujándola ligeramente para atraerla hacia su lado. Sus palabras le habían molestado, ahora no tenía claro quien era el equivocado ahí.

− ¿Jugar? –repitió irritado− ¿quién está jugando aquí, sobrina?

Fili le miró indignada, de su rostro a su brazo, intentando zafarse de su agarre sin éxito.

− ¡Tu! con tus palabras lisonjeras y tu actitud –exclamó ella aún intentando soltarse de la mano de Thorin−, no se que pretendes Thorin, pero confundes mis actos si crees que con unas palabras bonitas y unos cuantos regalos vas a comprar mi afecto o mi perdón… no seré tu ramera, tío.

Thorin la soltó como si se hubiera quemado, dolido por sus palabras. ¿En verdad ella pensaba tan mal de él como para creer que solo la utilizaría tan vilmente? Mahal, jamás lo haría, nunca le causaría un daño deliberado, y menos la humillaría de esa manera; era su sobrina además de su única, la quería y valoraba además de amarla, así que si ella no lo aceptaba tendría que dejarla ir… no la forzaría. No obstante bien sabía en el fondo de su corazón que ella tenía motivos para sentirse dolida y actuar a la defensiva…

…y aún así, sus palabras le hirieron como un hierro candente.

−Jamás te lo pediría –dijo bajando la cabeza, dolido.

Ella se detuvo en el acto, parando sus pasos al notar en la voz de él un inconfundible dolor; tal vez había sido demasiado dura con él, pero debía entender que no podía dejar que él jugara con su corazón como le viniera en gana, usándola para luego dejarla de lado… eso nunca. Se giró cruzando despacio la distancia que los separaba, posando una mano suavemente sobre el brazo de él, que alzó los ojos para mirarla, sencillamente esperando.

−Entonces deja de actuar así –rogó Fili mirándole con intensidad−, quisiera tener a mi tío de vuelta, al herrero, el que cuida de su familia, el que cruzó Ered Luin para traerme unos libros de la aldea humana en medio de una tormenta… a mi tío Thorin, el único a quien respeto y a…

Thorin abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa sonriendo ligeramente después, complacido, creyendo adivinar las palabras que su rubia sobrina había dejado morir en sus labios; sin embargo quería escucharlo, por lo que decidió forzar la situación un poco, a ver que sucedía y si ella terminaba confesándolo.

− ¿Respetas y…? –repitió él esperando.

Fili alzó las cejas sorprendida antes de soltar su brazo, sabiendo bien que había metido la pata y se había precipitado.

−No era nada –dijo la joven sonriendo falsamente.

Thorin suspiró alejándose de ella lo justo para volver a apoyarse en la baranda de piedra, clavando sus ojos azules en el agua que corría saltarina y ruidosa bajo sus pies, pensando detenidamente lo que diría a continuación, pues de ello dependía empeorar o mejorar la situación… de ello dependía todo. No alzó la cabeza ni se giró al responder.

− Dices que no quieres que actúe así, que quieres a tu tío de vuelta –comenzó Thorin antes de hacer una pausa, mirándola por fin− sin embargo pides lo imposible sobrina, no puedo hacer eso.

Fili le miró confusa, sin saber de que estaba hablando ni lo que implicaba sus palabras, repentinamente preocupada por él.

− ¿Por qué no? –dudó la rubia preocupada−, ¿es por el oro que no puedes volver a ser como antes?

Thorin entonces rodó los ojos, exasperado.

− ¡El oro no tiene nada que ver con esto! –exclamó Thorin irritado.

− ¿Entonces que es? –dudó ella confundida, mas preocupada aún que antes.

Thorin no dijo nada, no respondió con palabras, dejó que sus acciones hablaran por su persona, tomando el rostro de su sobrina entre sus manos acercándolo al suyo, uniendo sus labios.

El beso, que ella no rechazó, nada tenía que ver con el que se habían dado en las caballerizas; aquel había sido apasionado y necesitado, sin embargo esta vez Thorin se controlo lo suficiente para besarla tierna y delicadamente, tan suave su roce como las alas de una mariposa, en base a no confundirla o alejarla. Fili cerró sus ojos dejando que los labios de su tío encajaran perfectamente con los suyos, la lengua de Thorin rozándolos tan delicadamente que ella suspiró abriéndolos para darle paso, cosa que él hizo despacio, recorriendo su boca con profundo deseo.

Cuando la rubia estaba empezando a dejar que el beso tomara mas ardor Thorin se separó de ella, queriendo dejar en claro que no era deseo lo que quería expresar sino amor; depositó un suave beso delicado, un roce de sus labios sobre los de ella antes de alejarse, mirándola con intensidad.

− _Men lananubukhs menu, Fili _–dijo Thorin de nuevo rozando sus labios− ¿lo entiendes ahora?

Fili no dijo nada, mirándolo atónita, aún procesando las palabras que había escuchado, con su corazón latiendo acelerado. Quería creer sus palabras con todas sus fuerzas, y los actos de su tío reflejaban que eran ciertas, pero ella temía dar vida a esa ilusión y que luego terminara mal, no en vano había visto durante toda su infancia como su tío era exitoso con todos en ese ámbito. Frunció los labios pensativa, tal vez era el momento de arriesgarse por una vez, si había una pequeña oportunidad de que su amor fuera verdadero debía aprovecharla ¿verdad?

Thorin la miró expectante, pero ella no decía nada, pensativa y silenciosa como estaba; tanto así que él se preocupó y decidió dejárselo mas claro en caso de que ella no lo creyera todavía.

− ¿Entiendes porque no puedo volver atrás? –insistió él− te amo… te necesito a mi lado, ya no acepto las migajas que ser tu tío me acarrearía, lo deseo todo sobrina.

La rubia frunció el ceño casi dolida, sin embargo nada mas lejos de la realidad; sentía una increíble liberación interior al aceptarlo, como si una pieza dentro de ella encajara uniendo su mente y su corazón en una perfecta armonía. Thorin se preocupó, sin saber lo que ella pensaba, alzando su rostro para ver que había sucedido; sin embargo Fili solo sonrió regalándole una enorme y sincera sonrisa que marcó sus hoyuelos en su rostro, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Cuando ella lo abrazó haciendo que soltara todo el aire que llevaba dentro, Thorin no pudo evitar una risa ligera y aliviada saliera de él.

− ¿Debo suponer que este arrebato significa que aceptas mis sentimientos? –inquirió el rey enano, acariciando la espalda de ella.

Fili rió igualmente, negando con la cabeza sin separarse de su abrazo.

−Que necio eres tío Thorin –dijo ella con alegría sintiendo que su corazón iba a desbordarse−, te llevo amando toda mi vida… claro que acepto tus sentimientos.

Thorin entonces se separó del abrazo, sujetándola por los hombros mirándola fijamente, impactado por la revelación de su sobrina. Ella decía que lo llevaba amando desde siempre sin embargo jamás había dado muestra de ello, ni cuando era varón ni después de eso. Si ella se lo hubiese dicho hacía mucho, sin importar que el hubiera sido hombre él la hubiera correspondido; sin embargo no podía corresponder lo que desconocía. Frunció el ceño, confuso.

− ¿Por qué no dijiste nada entonces? –dudó el moreno−, si es cierto lo que dices te hubiera aceptado.

Ella bufó incrédula, rodando los ojos.

−Tú solo tenías ojos para tu venganza y tu Montaña Thorin –respondió ella−, nunca diste a entender que pudieras sentir algo así por mí, y todos hablaban de cómo tendrías verdaderos herederos cuando te casaras… ¿qué querías que pensara?

−Quería que hubieras confiado en mi, Fili –respondió él duramente−, hubiéramos tenido una historia muy diferente si lo hubieras hecho…

Fili comenzó a alejarse ligeramente dolida por sus palabras, sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacerlo Thorin la atrajo de nuevo hacia si, abrazándola él esta vez, meciéndola entre sus brazos impidiéndola que se alejara, sujetando su cabeza un una mano y la cintura con otra.

−…sin embargo ya no tiene sentido pensar en que hubiera pasado –dijo con voz calida−, pensemos en la historia que viviremos desde ahora en adelante _Atamanel._

La rubia asintió como toda respuesta, ganando una pequeña sonrisa.

Y de nuevo el moreno alzó el rostro de su sobrina para depositar un beso en sus labios, fundiéndose juntos en un abrazo íntimo y apasionado mientras se besaban. Estaban tan sumidos el uno en el otro que no se dieron cuenta de en que momento alguien más había llegado hasta que un fuerte carraspeo de garganta les sobresaltó, haciendo que se separaran. Fili intentó separarse para excusarse, sin embargo Thorin la mantuvo entre sus brazos, junto a su pecho. La rubia giró la cabeza en el mismo momento en que Thorin habló.

−Balin –saludó Thorin sin moverse de su lugar.

El peliblanco estaba en las escaleras sonriendo calidamente sin interrumpirlos, sin embargo cuando el moreno le saludo Balin se adelantó, bajando las escaleras para cruzar la distancia que lo separaba de su rey y su sobrina. Hizo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

−Lamento interrumpiros –dijo el anciano borrando su sonrisa− pero hay un asunto de importancia que requiere tu presencia, Thorin.

Thorin frunció el ceño negando con la cabeza, desechando la idea.

−Nada es mas importante que esto en este momento Balin –respondió firmemente el rey−, sea lo que sea ese asunto deberá esperar… yo ya he esperado demasiado.

El peliblanco suspiró, mostrando una expresión de seria preocupación que alertó a Thorin de que Balin no estaba bromeando; sea lo que fuera que estaba pasando no era ninguna tontería, se trataba de algo serio y tanto Fili como Thorin lo notaron en el acto. La rubia se separó de Thorin, que esta vez la dejó alejarse, volviéndose preocupada hacia el anciano.

− ¿Qué sucede Balin? –inquirió ella preocupada, seria−, ¿ha ocurrido algo en la fiesta?

−De hecho –asintió el peliblanco−, así es.

Thorin entonces se adelantó, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su consejero, mirándole con total atención.

−Habla Balin –pidió Thorin− ¿qué ha pasado?

Sin embargo el peliblanco no respondió en seguida, sino que guardó silencio durante a unos instantes que a Fili y Thorin se les hicieron insoportables, temiendo que en verdad hubiera pasado algo realmente malo como para que el anciano no quisiera decirles nada sin prepararlos. Finalmente el mayor hablo, mirando a Thorin directamente a los ojos.

−Creo muchacho… que no soy quien para decírtelo –dijo finalmente.

Thorin le miró ahora en verdad confundido ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿por qué uno de sus mayores amigos le negaba una respuesta directa?

− ¿De que estás hablando Balin? –dudó el moreno, exigiendo saber la respuesta− dímelo.

Pero Balin negó de nuevo con la cabeza insistentemente mirando esta vez a Fili también, que se acercó al sentirse aludida posicionándose al lado de Thorin, que miraba a Balin con expectación.

−Debes oírlo por ti mismo –respondió finalmente el anciano.

Y como si hubiera dicho la última palabra en ese asunto Balin se dio la vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras en dirección a los niveles superiores de la Montaña. Thorin y Fili compartieron una mirada antes de que ambos asintieran e imitaran a Balin comenzando a subir las escaleras.

Thorin no lo admitiría, pero estaba nervioso, temía que algo en verdad malo hubiera pasado, para que Balin actuara de esa forma.

Comenzaron a caminar por las calles y corredores cada vez subiendo más, tanto así que dejaron de lado la gran arteria principal del nivel primero, la misma que tenía en sus calles la gran biblioteca de Erebor, el gran mercado publico de la Montaña, el salón de audiencias y reuniones, y entre otros tantos el gran salón de Thror; a donde quedó patente que no se dirigían, puesto que ya habían pasado el camino que conducía a él de largo hacía rato.

− ¿Dónde vamos? –dudó el moreno cuando no pudo callar más su incertidumbre−, el gran salón de Thror no esta en esta dirección y lo sabes, Balin.

−No vamos allí, como bien has notado –señaló el peliblanco−, hay unas personas en tu despacho que debes ver Thorin.

Cuando las puertas del elegante despacho real se hicieron presentes Thorin rompió de nuevo el silencio, seguido de cerca de Fili, que observaba a ambos Thorin y Balin sin decir palabra, expectante. Lo cierto es que la joven también estaba temiendo lo peor, tal vez una nueva guerra o la noticia de un gran infortunio; Balin era una persona demasiado alegre y buena como para callar en asuntos de estado que los concernían a todos.

Finalmente el peliblanco abrió las puertas del despacho haciéndose a un lado, sin embargo Thorin no entró.

−¿De quien estás hablando? –inquirió él mirando a Balin atentamente desde el umbral de la puerta.

Balin no respondió, en lugar de eso le indicó con un ademán del brazo que entrara en el despacho, cosa que Thorin hizo finalmente con un suspiro, seguido de Fili de cerca antes de que el peliblanco cerrara la puerta tras ellos. Lo que encontraron dentro fue del todo inesperado.

Enanos.

Tres enanos, y venidos del Este a juzgar por las vestimentas, mirándolos fijamente desde sus posiciones junto a la chimenea.

Uno de ellos era pelirrojo, de un fuerte tono rojizo, no como el cabello de Bombur o Gloin sino más oscuro; mientras que los otros dos eran castaños. Los tres estaban bronceados y sus ojos oscuros como el carbón los miraban a los tres con atención. Eran de porte fuerte, musculosos y altos, y poco o nada se parecían a los enanos del oeste a primera vista.

Las tres figuras llevaban una armadura típica enana, elegante y poligonal como era su costumbre; sin embargo la tela que vestían bajo ella, de largas mangas anchas y los guantes y las botas, que no de metal sino de piel y pelo les indicaban claramente que eran enanos del desierto de Rhûn; sin mencionar el pañuelo que llevaban bajo el yelmo o las cuentas que adornaban sus barbas, de minerales que solo crecían en esa región, como el coral rojo y azul perlado, extraídos sin duda del mar que bañaba la región.

− ¿Quiénes sois y que queréis? –inquirió Thorin seriamente−, presentaros.

Uno de los enanos, el que parecía el mayor de los tres se adelantó, haciendo una marcada y cortés reverencia, una que no era costumbre ejecutar en Erebor desde hacía siglos, dado el cambio de costumbres en la corte; pero que protocolariamente según su cultura era aceptada.

−Soy Nali –dijo con un acento muy marcado del este, pronunciando con mucho énfasis las letras "r" y "s"− este de aquí es Frar y ese es mi primo Loni –dijo haciendo una pausa dramática para ver si Thorin respondía, pero como no lo hizo prosiguió−, hemos venido desde Rhûn a comunicaros una noticia que os atañe personalmente, majestad.

Thorin frunció el ceño cada vez mas receloso de lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Rhûnienses en Erebor? algo en verdad malo se estaba fraguando bajo sus dominios, y no le gustaba lo que oía; especialmente eso de que "le atañía personalmente". No había ningún asunto en Rhûn que le atañera de manera intima, lo cual aumentó su sospecha.

− ¿De que estás hablando? –inquirió él finalmente−, explícate.

El enano entonces carraspeó un par de veces, mirando a Thorin fijamente antes de hablar.

−Vuestro padre, Thrain hijo de Thror esta vivo –respondió el castaño.

Thorin se quedó atónito, jamás hubiera esperado esa respuesta, podría haber esperado cualquier cosa, pero no aquello. Abrió los ojos por la sorpesa, incapaz de digerir las palabras, aún resonando en su mente una y otra vez _" vuestro padre esta vivo… esta vivo… esta vivo"_ no podía ser cierto. Fili abrió la boca para decir algo, sin embargo su voz quedó retenida en su garganta mirando a Thorin alarmada, sabiendo que esa noticia significaba para el.

− ¿Qué decís? –dijo por fin Thorin sin poder creer aún lo que oía, con la voz atragantada.

− ¿Cómo es posible? –dudó Fili entonces, horrorizada− ¿cómo ha podido pasar inadvertida una cosa así?

El enano pelirrojo se adelantó mirando a Fili gravemente desde detrás de su elegante yelmo; su voz fue firme y profunda al hablar, sin titubeos, aunque una ligera preocupación parecía emanar de él.

−No lo sabemos, mi señora –respondió Frar antes de girarse y mirar a Thorin de nuevo− lord Thrain se niega a hablar de ello con nosotros, de cómo llegó a Rhûn, o de lo que le sucedió desde la batalla de Azanulbizar, él… reclama vuestra presencia rey Thorin, no acepta otra cosa.

Fili miró a Thorin, que había palidecido, apoyando las manos sobre la mesa del escritorio incapaz de mirar a nadie.

−Thorin… –dijo Balin preocupado−, ¿estás bien muchacho?

El moreno no respondió, tan solo dando señales de haber escuchado la pregunta porque la firmeza con la que sus manos sujetaban la mesa aumentó.

− ¿Tio Thorin…? –susurró Fili.

−Estoy bien –respondió el finalmente.

Los Rhûnienses miraban la escena en silencio, esperando, hasta que al ver que Thorin parecía demasiado afectado para hablar rompieron el silencio.

− ¿Qué haréis, majestad? –inquirió uno de los enanos, el castaño Nali.

Thorin sin embargo lo ignoró, alzando por fin su mirada para clavarla en Balin, que lo miraba con total preocupación, centrando en el su atención al ver que el rey lo estaba mirando.

−Haz venir a mis hermanos –pidió Thorin antes de girarse hacia los enanos de Rhûn−, dejadnos.

Las tres figuras a pesar de todo no se movieron, como si no entendieran la orden de Thorin o estuvieran demasiado contrariados de que en una situación como esa su rey reaccionara de esa forma tan inaudita. Tal vez esperaban mas acción y menos palabrería, Thorin no lo sabía, ni tampoco le importaba.

− ¿Majestad? –dudó Nali.

Al verse de nuevo aludido, el moreno alzó la mirada clavándola en el Rhûniense, perforándolo con sus ojos azules intensos fríos como el hielo de la montaña, zanjando cualquier duda.

−Salid –ordenó Thorin mas duramente.

Y con eso los tres enanos salieron, dejando a Thorin y Fili solos en el despacho.

* * *

><p>Thorin tenía la mirada clavada en las llamas, ardientes y brillantes en la chimenea, las manos apoyadas sobre la repisa con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le habían puesto blancos.<p>

No podía creer que lo que habían dicho esos enanos, Thrain no podía estar vivo, el lo hubiera sabido… paso meses buscando a su padre tras Azanulbizar, y luego, años mas tarde no había perdido la esperanza, buscando y buscando siempre atento a cada noticia que escuchaba, cada rumor, cada palabra; incluso cuando la resolución de recuperar Erebor estaba clara había partido a Bree en busca de las noticias que le trajeran de vuelta a su Adad.

No podía ser que ahora que había pasado por fin pagina ese fantasma volviera a llamar a su puerta, cuando menos lo esperaba; ahora que por fin estaba empezando a ser… feliz.

Fili le miró preocupada, acercándose a él por la espalda, posando una mano sobre ella para darle animo. La joven sabía lo que había sufrido Thorin por la perdida de su abuelo y su padre, y por mucho que fingiera que no le afectaba, ella sabía bien que mentía. Podía ocultar su dolor y su inseguridad detrás de una fachada de segura indiferencia, pero no era así y ella lo sabía, le había visto muchas noches escudriñar mapas con Dwalin y Frerin, especulando… en vano.

−Thorin… –susurró ella−, no tienes que fingir conmigo, se que esto es un golpe duro, háblame… te ayudare en lo que esté en mi mano.

El moreno giró hacia ella suspirando, mostrando una ligera sonrisa resignada antes de alzar la mano para acariciar la mejilla de su sobrina.

−Solo es un tanto… inesperado, nada más –respondió dejando morir su sonrisa−, tranquilízate sobrina, puedo manejarlo.

Sin embargo antes de que la rubia pudiera responder las puertas del despacho se abrieron dejando paso a Balin, Dwalin, Frerin y Dis, que llegaban agitados y alterados, se notaba que había cruzado la Montaña rápido, en cuanto Balin les había comunicado la noticia. Todos parecían tan incrédulos y alarmados como el propio Thorin, sin embargo fue la enana quien rompió el silencio incapaz de soportarlo más, mientras el peliblanco cerraba las puertas del despacho para que todo quedara allí y no fueran molestados.

− ¿Es cierto Thorin? –inquirió Dis alterada, respirando agitadamente−, ¿_adad_ vive?

El moreno se giró encarándola con el ceño y los labios fruncidos.

−No lo se, _namadith_ –respondió con sinceridad él−, no se lo que está pasando ni como ha llegado a pasar.

Frerin se cruzó de brazos con el ceño igualmente fruncido, sentándose sobre la amplia mesa del escritorio de Thorin mirando a este muy calmado, al contrario que sus hermanos.

− ¿Qué vas a hacer? –inquirió el rubio sin cambiar la expresión−, ¿podemos creerles? ¿confías en ellos?

Thorin no dijo nada, mirando a su hermano fijamente, compartiendo su recelo; nadie les aseguraba que fuera cierto lo que decían esos Rhunienses, sin embargo si había una minima posibilidad de que fuera cierto y Thrain estaba vivo, Thorin sabía bien que haría lo que fuera por traer de vuelta a su padre. Dis parecía muy afectada, tenía lágrimas en los ojos y Balin la tenía abrazada por la espalda para darle animo; Dwalin sin embargo parecía totalmente desubicado, ni receloso ni enfadado ni alterado.

−Yo no entiendo nada Thorin –dijo el castaño alzando las manos− ¿cómo va a estar vivo _adad_? ¡y en Rhûn ni más ni menos! ¿no será una mentira para sacarnos oro?

−No digas eso ni en broma Dwalin –sollozó Dis interrumpiendolo−, debemos mantener la esperanza ¿cierto nadad? –dijo ella mirando a Thorin−, ¿verdad que harás algo para salvarle?

El aludido sencillamente suspiró, volviendo a apoyar las manos sobre la repisa de la chimenea, agachando la cabeza pensativo. Todos guardaron silencio expectantes de su decisión, y cuando finalmente Thorin habló no se giró hacia ellos sino que lo dijo con los ojos cerrados y la mandíbula tensa; Fili sabía solo con mirarle que él estaba alerta, molesto e irritado, pero no dijo nada.

−Respondiendo a tu pregunta, Frerin… no, no confió en ellos –dijo finalmente el moreno haciendo una pausa, pero continuó al ver que Dis iba a protestar−, sin embargo Dis tiene razón, si queda una minima esperanza de que _adad_ viva, debemos hacer algo. Y no –añadió mirando a Dwalin−, no voy a pagar un rescate si es lo que temes, Dwalin.

El castaño suspiró aliviado, pero Fili sabía que las palabras de Thorin ocultaban algo más, igual que Frerin que le miraba fijamente sopesando sus palabras. Fue la rubia quien se adelantó, hablando por vez primera desde que todos habían llegado.

−Planeas ir a Rhûn y traerlo de vuelta –afirmó ella no como pregunta, sino con certeza.

Todos la miraron entonces, pero Thorin no dijo nada, confirmando las sospechas de la rubia escandalizando a su hermana de paso.

− ¿¡Estás loco Thorin!? –exclamó Dis incredula−, ¿¡cómo vas a dejar Erebor ahora que la hemos recuperado!? ¡envía a la guardia, el rey no debe…!

−Puede que no oyeras lo que dijeron, Dis –respondió Thorin interrumpiéndola molesto−, pero de ser cierto que padre vive solo quiere hablar conmigo, reclama mi presencia.

Ella iba a protestar, pero una mirada a Dwalin la hizo silenciarse en el acto, cerrando la boca que había dejado entreabierta.

−No huele bien este asunto, _nadad_ –dijo Dwalin adelantándose hasta quedar de frente a su hermano−, demasiado parecido a una trampa, una que saben que no rechazarías.

Thorin suspiró apoyando la mano en el hombro de su hermano, mirándolo a los ojos, de un azul mas pálido que los suyos.

−Tambien yo temo lo mismo –confesó el moreno.

−Entonces no vayas solo –intervino Frerin con voz decidida.

Se produjo un silencio sepulcral entonces, solo roto por el sonido de las llamas crepitando dentro de la chimenea, antes de que Thorin se girara hacia su rubio hermano y le mirara, esperando equivocarse en sus sospechas, aunque conocía demasiado bien a Frerin para saber que no lo hacía.

− ¿Qué estás diciendo, Frerin? –inquirió Thorin duramente.

Frerin se adelantó hasta quedar a un paso de distancia de Thorin mirándolo con intensidad.

−Digo que si quieren que muerdas la trampa ¡entonces hazlo! sabremos pues a que enfrentarnos –dijo igualmente serio el rubio−, pero que no esperen que vayas solo, estaremos a tu lado para impedir que te pase algo –hizo una pausa entonces, sonriendo ligeramente− y si por fortuna nada es lo que parece y en verdad _adad _esta esperándonos, eso que salimos ganando.

Dwalin y Thorin le miraron, el castaño asintiendo firmemente muy de acuerdo con las palabras de su hermano pequeño; y Thorin por primera vez planteándose que la idea de Frerin pudiera salir bien. Sea como fuera sería muy arriesgado ir solo, ya no solo por los peligros inesperados, sino porque la travesía no era un camino de rosas.

El moreno se adelantó para hablar, sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacerlo la rubia a su lado se adelantó, plantándose delante de él de brazos cruzados.

−Se lo que dirás tío Thorin –dijo Fili seriamente−, y esto no esta en discusión –añadió suspirando−, si vas a ir a Rhûn, iré contigo.

−No –respondió sencillamente Thorin, pasando de largo.

Fili se indignó aún sabiendo de antemano que él reaccionaría así y que eso es lo que sucedería. ¡Maldita sea! Tan solo porque era mujer ahora ya no quería que fuera a ningún lado… cerró los puños y frunció los labios poniéndose de nuevo en el camino de su tío, impidiéndole el paso.

− ¡Sagrado Mahal! ¿¡esto es lo que harás ahora!? –exclamó la rubia−, ¿¡dejarme de lado cuando antes no lo harías!?

−Fili… –comenzó a objetar Thorin.

− ¿¡Donde queda tu promesa!? –recriminó ella−, ¿¡enterrada en un montón de palabrería!?

Todos los presentes miraban la escena atónitos sin querer decir nada, demasiado atentos a lo que estaba pasando. Todos sabían lo que pasaba entre tío y sobrina, por lo que sabían que sabiamente era mejor no intervenir y empeorar las cosas; los asuntos de pareja, que los resolvieran solos entre ambos, por lo que Dwalin, Frerin y Dis se limitaron a observar muy atentos.

Thorin por el contrario tenía los ojos fijos en su sobrina, el ceño fruncido y la irritación aumentando, ella estaba sacando las cosas de contexto; por supuesto que su promesa permanecía, la dejaría hacer lo que quisiera siempre que eso significara que ella estaría a salvo, nunca pondría su vida en peligro.

− ¡No me ofendas! –gritó Thorin con los ojos brillando de furia, calmándose a si mismo después−, nunca he faltado a mi palabra, y hoy no será el día en que lo haga.

− ¿Entonces? –dijo ella esperanzada−, ¿iré con vosotros?

−No, no irás –respondió firmemente el moreno, rompiendo esa esperaza− ya te puse en peligro una vez, no cometeré ese error de nuevo _Kidhuzel_.

Fili dio un golpe con ambas palmas sobre la mesa de madera, no permitiría lo que estaba pasando ¡no!

− ¡Iré Thorin! –exclamó ella enfadada− ¡iré aunque deba seguiros a distancia! ¡no vas a dejarme atrás, es una promesa!

El moreno se llevó las manos a la cabeza suspirando exasperado, conociendo demasiado bien la terquedad y obstinación de su sobrina; en ese sentido se parecía demasiado a él, por algo la amaba demasiado. Sabía bien que Fili era bastante capaz de hacer realidad sus palabras, tomar un pony y seguirlos en solitario, poniéndose en peligro a si misma… y eso no lo podía permitir. Si la consecuencia era que debía dejar que la rubia viajara con ellos lo haría.

Mejor era que estuviera protegida bajo su cuidado que sola y exponiéndose, así que no le quedó más remedio que ceder.

−Está bien, sobrina, irás –dijo Thorin acercándose a su escritorio, sentándose.

Fili asintió sabiendo que era lo correcto de hacer, si eran únicos lo mejor era estar juntos protegiéndose el uno al otro; no lo dejaría marchar sin ella, nunca lo hizo ni lo haría ahora. Lo protegería. Dis sin embargo no lo aceptaría de buena gana, ¿es que se había vuelto loco su hermano? ¿no había tenido suficiente con lo que había pasado?

−Thorin –comenzó a objetar Dis.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, Thorin atajó, sabiendo lo que ella objetaría.

−Antes de que digas nada, tampoco estoy de acuerdo con esto Dis –dijo Thorin−, más si no dejarla ir conlleva exponerla en solitario a las Tierras Brunas, por Mahal ¡que venga! –y continuó al ver que de nuevo Dis quería objetar−, no hay nada que discutir.

Y sin dejar que ella fuera a decir algo más, el moreno salio de la habitación dejando a los presentes mirando la pesada y tallada puerta de madera.

Fili suspiró con el corazón doliéndole, pero no intentó seguir sus pasos, sabiendo que lo que Thorin quería en verdad era estar solo… si era verdad lo que habían dicho lo enanos de Rhûn, pronto lo sabrían.

**.**

_**Mini diccionario**_

_**.**_

_**KHUZDUL**_

_**.**_

_**Adad **_−_Padre_

_**Amad**__ – Madre_

_**Namad**__ – Hermana mayor_

_**Nadad **_–_Hermano Mayor_

_**Nadadith **_−_Hermano Pequeño_

_**Inudoy **_−_Hijo_

_**Nidoyel **_− _Hija_

_**Kidhuzel **_−_Mi unica de Oro (no tiene una traducción lógica, podríamos decir: "Dorado entre el oro", o bien "Oro mas valioso que el mismísimo oro")_

_**Atamanel**_− _Amor mío (literalmente Aliento de Alientos, pero eso no tiene sentido, así que lo traduzco menos literalmente, dado su obvio significado)_

_**Men lananubukhs menu **_− _Te amo_

**G**_**hivasel **_− _Tesoro mío_

**Amrâlimê **− _Mi amor_

**.**

**Gracias lectores por tomaros un minuto de vuestras vidas para darme vuestra opinión sobre que dirección debería seguir, viendo lo que pedíais en los comentarios la estructura de lo que tiene que pasar va a encajar bien creo yo, de hecho me ilusiona pensar en la mini aventura que se nos presenta; ver un nuevo reino enano que nada tiene que ver con Erebor y el camino que a el nos conduzca es emocionante, especialmente por como afecte esto a nuestros necios tortolos y a los que les rodean. **

**El bloqueo de escritor, ese bajon que te hace tener las ideas muy claras en tu cabeza y al ir a plasmarlas no sale como querías que saliera, y cuesta, y cuesta, y cuesta tanto que al final prevees que saldrá una mierda de capitulo, temo que sufro de él… he trabajado como una loca para traéroslo a tiempo pero aquí esta, capitulo larguísimo, largo largo, ojala el esfuerzo valiera la pena y os haya gustado. Por si a alguien le interesa o tiene curiosidad, pasaros por mi profile, alli encontrareis un dibujo que hice de Fili, de su aspecto durante la fiesta, puede que haga mas, si la inspiracion me llama.**

**No me queda más que agradecer su apoyo a la gente que me dio animo y sigue ahí, os quiero a todos por tomaros el tiempo de darme vuestra opinión: Cecily, Kagome, Behind the musgo, Nyra, The Lady Winchester, Erinia, Temari, Shadow, Sol, Ginebra, Guest… gracias.**

**Un Besiko a todos y cada uno de vosotros.**


	11. Viento y Arena

**Disclaimer: **Thorin, Fili, el Hobbit, LOTR y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen lamentablemente; pertenecen al maravilloso maestro Tolkien.

**Advertencias: **Spoilers**, **Lemon, Genderbender, violencia, palabras en Khuzdul y Sindarin.

**Parejas: **Thorin x Female Fili.

**Estado:** Proceso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lo que ser Rey significa**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 11**

**Viento y Arena**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El viaje estaba siendo extraño, pensó Frerin desde la silla de su pony mientras cabalgaban, tenso en ocasiones y alegre por momentos.

Desde que Thorin les había contado lo que sucedía aquella noche de hacía casi mes y medio durante el festival de Yavanna y habían decidido que irían a Rhûn, había sucedido una vorágine de acontecimientos uno tras otro, primero Fili que quería ir, luego Dis que se oponía a que fuera, luego Kili que al enterarse había querido ir también alegando que si su hermana iba el estaba en su derecho de hacerlo, con la posterior negación de Dwalin y Dis, la organización y el gobierno de la Montaña, que había caído en manos de Dis… y luego estaban ellos.

Frar, Nali y Loni, los extraños que les acompañaban en su travesía camino a su propio reino.

Nadie de la compañía se fiaba de ellos, pero al menos intentaban ser corteses y llevar una buena armonía; aunque lo cierto era que con gentes tan cambiantes como los Rhûnienses nunca sabía uno que podía esperar. Dwalin había hecho aparentemente buenas migas con el mayor de ellos, Nali, solían fumar juntos a menudo cuando establecían el campamento mientras que su primo Loni parecía mas alegre y bromista; a Frerin le recordaba a Bofur en su forma de ser, mas sutil y extraño, pero similar a fin de cuentas.

El tercero de ellos, Frar era totalmente distinto a los primos; parecía mas solitario y callado, apenas decía nada excepto cuando se le hablaba directamente, y aún así lo hacía con un acento marcado y molesto en opinión del rubio, que evitaba totalmente su compañía. Sin embargo a pesar de ser silencioso, hablaba tanto con la mirada que al sentir sus ojos negros sobre si, Frerin no podía evitar sentir un escalofrío, como si estuviera siendo vigilado… no, tal vez el pensamiento correcto fuera escudriñado desde dentro, como si intentara leerle.

Fili también se sentía incomoda en su presencia, en la de los tres Rhûnienses, y el rubio lo notó claramente al ver como la joven siempre estaba tensa cuando estos le hablan o como evitaba responder mas allá de lo que la cortesía exigía, y cuando esto no era posible evitaba su presencia refugiándose en conversaciones con él mismo, con Dwalin o mayormente con Thorin; con quien pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

Hacia un mes largo que habían partido de Erebor, y dejar sus verdes praderas boscosas en primavera había sido un verdadero desconsuelo. Las Tierras Brunas eran una desgracia. El viento soplaba frío y constante sin descanso, el clima era inclemente allí, ni se notaba que había llegado la primavera pues el frío y el viento no dejaban arraigar ninguna flor en la corta y escuálida vegetación; la hierva era pálida y escasa. En esas condiciones habían pasado las tres primeras semanas, y el humor de Dwalin lo había notado.

Los de Rhûn por el contrario parecían inmunes a tales cosas, envueltos en sus capas de piel y sus pañuelos cubriendo parte de su rostro para protegerlos del frío. Eso solo hizo que el rubio pensara en que si tan familiares parecían con ese clima hostil, tal vez Rhûn no fuera el agradable lugar de playas de arena blanca que el imaginaba.

Tras esas primeras tres semanas habían dejado atrás las Tierras Brunas sin apenas incidentes, no había animales que se atrevieran a vivir en regiones tan desoladas, pensó Frerin con total lógica; lo único que pudieron ver en abundancia eran unas aves oscuras y siniestras vivir en la escasa e hirsuta maleza de alrededor. Pero cuando el rubio creyó que lo peor había pasado tras superar esa tierra, tuvo que admitir su error nada más entrar en la región de Rhûn.

El territorio de Rhûn no era una ciudad tan solo, era un paraje amplio de cientos de millas, desértico y anticlimático como pocos en los que el rubio hubiera estado. No era un desierto de playas de arena como los desiertos de Gondor al sur, o el Harad, no; Rhûn era una región rocosa, de piedra roja y naranja cortante y afilada; y como también descubrieron mas adelante, no estaba desabitada.

Primero llegó el calor.

El calor de Rhûn era aplastante, les hacía sudar tanto que Dwalin estuvo tentado de quitarse la tunica en más de una ocasión, y Frerin sabía bien que no lo hacía porque estaban los Rhûnienses delante nada más. Ellos tres, tal como en las Tierras Brunas, no parecían afectados por el bochorno y el fuego que parecía recorrer esa tierra desde dentro, haciendo que vapor transparente flotara en el aire dándole un aspecto de sueño a la tierra que cabalgaban.

Luego llegó el frío.

Las noches de Rhûn eran tan frías como el invierno de Ered Luin, y ninguno de ellos estaba preparado para asumir esas inclemencias; sin embargo no dijeron nada deseando salir cuanto antes de aquel lugar y llegar a la ciudad capital del territorio, oculta entre las rojas, esquivas y calientes montañas. Su humor había empeorado… y eso no era lo peor. Al seguir avanzando entraron en una zona donde el viento soplaba tan caliente que quemaba la piel y secaba los labios, sin contar las pequeñas piedrecillas diminutas, casi arena, que arrastraba el viento.

Les golpeaba en la piel y les quemaba, tanto que llegó un punto que Fili no pudo soportarlo. Tenía esa extraña arenisca en todas partes, en las uñas, en el pelo, en los ojos, en la camisa, dentro de las botas… era sencillamente insoportable. Deseaba más que nunca un baño frío, tirarse en medio del lago Largo hubiera sido una bendición en esas circunstancias. Cuando finalmente decidió hablar tenía la garganta mas seca que una piedra, raspándole la voz como si fuera lija, tragar saliva era doloroso.

−Necesito agua… –dijo en voz alta con voz ligeramente ronca−, tío Thorin… ¿sabes si hay algún río cercano?

El aludido la miró desde su montura girándose ligeramente para mirarla sorprendido. El también estaba pasándolo mal, quemado por el sol y los labios pelados y agrietados, sin embargo estaba mas acostumbrado a ese tipo de sufrimientos… por lo que lo soportó estoicamente sin decir nada; pero ver que las fuerzas le fallaban a su sobrina era demasiado para él. Sabía que ella no debía haber venido, pero se alegraba de tenerla con él por otra parte, era casi un consuelo.

−No conozco esta región –confesó Thorin mirándola preocupado−, nunca he viajado tan al este…

−Debe de haber algún arrollo o manantial en algún sitio –dijo Dwalin interviniendo−, ¿cómo sobreviven los animales que vimos días atrás sino?

En ese momento Nali, que era quien más solía intervenir en las conversaciones intervino, haciendo que todos le miraran esperanzados.

−Unas millas mas adelante hay un pequeño emanamiento de agua –dijo el Rhûniense−, probablemente llegaremos a él antes del ocaso si cabalgamos a este ritmo.

La noticia fue recibida con alegría, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo en espolear un poco más a los caballos si eso conllevaba que llegaban al riachuelo más rápido; al coste de forzar a los animales si era necesario… era un riesgo grande, pero debían sobrellevarlo. Cuando parecía que el agua estaba mas lejos que nunca llegaron finalmente a un estancamiento rocoso donde los tres Rhûnienses tiraron de las riendas de sus ponys deteniendo a las monturas.

Thorin, Frerin, Dwalin y Fili imitaron sus acciones mirando hacia delante a ver si veían algo, sin embargo la luz cegadora del sol de la tarde no les dejaba ver nada mas alla de rojo y vapor ardiente. Dwalin se llevó la mano a la frente para tapar la claridad que lo cegaba, abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa.

− ¡Hay un estanque a una media milla! –exclamó contento−, ¡por fin llegamos!

Frerin imitó a Dwalin entrecerrando los ojos.

− ¿Dónde? no veo el… –y siguió la dirección que señalaba su nadad, sonriendo ligeramente después al localizarlo−, ¡es cierto!

Fili suspiró entonces aliviada, dando unos toques ligeros a los cuartos traseros de Khamria, la yegua que Thorin le había regalado y que finalmente ella había terminado aceptando echando a cabalgar hacia donde su padre había señalado. Al ver el pequeño lago sintió que su animo mejoraba considerablemente, tanto así que desmontó de un salto y se lanzó al agua cayendo de rodillas, bebiendo desmesuradamente sin importale empaparse la camisa, los pantalones y las botas.

Los demás llegaron un instante después, y haciendo lo propio se agacharon a beber lavarse y rellenar las cantimploras agradecidos de haber encontrado el estanque, incluso Thorin aunque no lo admitiera; no parecería débil delante de los Rhûnienses.

−Instalaremos el campamento aquí –dijo Thorin mojándose el cuello con el agua fresca que tenía en las manos− no avanzaremos mas hasta el alba… tanto los animales como nosotros necesitamos descanso.

−Creo que estamos todos de acuerdo en eso –dijo Frerin sentándose sobre una roca para quitarse la arenilla que se le había metido en las botas.

El moreno asintió acercándose a su montura, abriendo la bolsa de leña que habían traído, sacando un montón de madera para hacer un fuego y poder comenzar a preparar la cena.

−Dwalin, ve sacando las cosas –dijo Thorin entonces−, yo haré una hoguera para calentarnos… el frío de estas tierras es demencial.

Mientras rascaba el pedernal sobre los palos de haya que había recogido no pudo evitar alzar los ojos y clavarlos en Fili, que se había soltado el pelo y se lo había mojado para refrescarse. La rubia le miró entonces y los ojos de ambos se encontraron, azul contra azul, dándole ella entonces una pequeña sonrisa intima, una que Thorin atesoró; hacía tanto que Fili no sonreía para él así de esa forma tan suya, únicamente para él, que era mas valiosa que un tesoro.

La joven caminó la distancia que los separaba, sentándose a su lado.

−Hola –saludó ella.

Thorin sonrió ligeramente antes de responder, como un necio enamorado.

−Hola –respondió mirándola a los ojos.

Fili suspiró mirando al cielo sin necesidad de romper el silencio, apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de su tío, que rodeó su espalda con el brazo atrayéndola hacia si acariciándola para darle calor y animo, sintiéndose relajado por primera vez desde hacía horas.

−Estaba pensando que podías unir tu manta a la mía –dijo el moreno suavemente, en voz baja−, esta bajando mucho la temperatura a medida que avanzamos hacia el este ¿no crees?

Ella asintió mirándolo desde su posición, demasiado cansada para hacer algo más.

−Me encantaría hacerlo –susurró−, sin embargo lo que más deseo en este momento es darme un baño, tengo arena en lugares que no debería tenerla…

Thorin rió por el comentario, depositando un beso en los rizos de su sobrina.

−Ve ahora que todos están ocupados, puedes resguardarte tras aquellos juncos –dijo el sin perder la sonrisa−, me encargaré de que sigan así y te dejen tranquila.

Fili sonrió con agradecimiento alzando la cabeza para depositar un suave beso en los labios de su tío antes de levantarse y dirigirse al estanque.

* * *

><p>La joven desató su cinturón de cuero desprendiendo el nudo, dejándolo caer al suelo, seguido de sus pesadas botas y de sus pantalones marrones a los que tanto cariño tenía. El mismo camino siguió su camisa marrón clara, pues la chaqueta hacia mucho que había quedado guardada en la bolsa que cargaba su yegua... Rhûn no era definitivamente un lugar para llevar chaquetas de piel.<p>

Cuando quedó vestida únicamente con el pequeño corsé y los pantaloncillos interiores Fili se detuvo, dubitativa, enfrentándose a un gran dilema.

Podía bañarse con la ropa interior aunque eso significara que no podía lavarse adecuadamente, o bien podía quitárselo todo y bañarse desnuda a riesgo de ser descubierta, a pesar de que su tío había dicho que entretendría a los hombres ella no estaba del todo cómoda con la idea. No tuvo más que recordar la ultima vez que se enfrentó a un baño silvestre desnuda; las consecuencias aún las estaba acarreando… sin embargo un suspiro salió de sus labios al tomar la decisión mas sensata en ese punto.

Sin más dilación tomó los lazos del corsé, que se anudaban delante, y los desató dejándolo caer junto a la demás ropa; llevándose las manos a las caderas para que el pantaloncillo siguiera el mismo destino. Una vez desnuda la rubia entró lentamente en el agua disfrutando de su frescor, que en comparación con el caluroso ambiente que se respiraba aún a esa hora de la tarde resultó un alivio. Cuando su cuerpo se hubo acostumbrado al agua se dejó caer hacia dentro con los brazos abiertos, dejando que el agua la cubriera completamente hasta el cabello, sumergiéndose unos instantes regocijada.

Que maravilla de sensación, pensó ella, sentir esa agua pura, limpia y clara bañar y limpiar su cuerpo tan cansado y acalorado por horas, días y semanas de viaje por lugares inhóspitos.

Salió a la superficie disfrutando de la vista, pues el cielo era ya de un naranja rosado cuando comenzó a bañarse, y sin perder más tiempo comenzó a frotarse los brazos y la espalda con una hoja de junco que encontró en la orilla, dejando que el sudor y la arena se desvanecieran. No supo en que momento una ligera melodía salió de sus labios de forma suave mientras se frotaba distraídamente, relajada por fin, recordando las canciones que Dis les cantaba a Kili y a ella cuando eran niños; se sintió feliz, cerrando los ojos con un suspiro.

Al cabo de un rato abrió los ojos girándose para posar la hoja de junco en la orilla de nuevo, casi preparada para salir del agua, notando algo raro entre los arbustos.

No supo si su mirada la engañó o era fruto del sol, pero Fili creyó ver la silueta de unos ojos oscuros, brillantes y calmados parados entre las hojas, y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda a pesar del calor; sintiendo la necesidad de cubrirse instintivamente, llevando las manos a sus pechos aún debajo del agua. Toda la relajación que sentía se esfumó de golpe con esa sospecha, y sin pensarlo dos veces salió del agua rápido, envolviéndose en su camisa mientras se ponía los pantaloncillos y los pantalones, dejando el corsé de lado; tenía prisa por volver junto al grupo.

Llegó finalmente junto a la hoguera, encontrando que todos los miembros de la compañía estaban allí sentados, Thorin, Dwalin, Frerin, Frar, Nali y Loni… tal vez sencillamente se lo había imaginado, sin embargo la sensación de disgusto no se iba, así que se apresuró a sentarse junto a Thorin y apoyar su cabeza sobre el brazo del moreno, que de nuevo la rodeó por la espalda.

− ¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó él− la cena está lista, te estábamos esperando.

−Gracias, si que estoy hambrienta –murmuró ella−, aunque en verdad tengo mas sueño que hambre… me gustaría irme a dormir temprano.

Thorin la miró sorprendido, no era habitual en Fili decir esas palabras, la rubia era de buen comer y mejor dormir; tal vez había pasado algo que él desconocía… pero aún así asintió para no llamar la atención de nadie, depositando un nuevo beso en el cabello de su sobrina.

−Como prefieras _Kidhuzel_, esta noche no haremos guardias, dormiremos temprano –dijo suavemente el moreno antes de girarse hacia los demás−, Dwalin _nadadith_, puedes sacar ya la cena.

El castaño asintió muy de acuerdo, sacando de la hoguera el tronco de madera sobre el cual había un trozo grande de cerdo asándose al lento calor de las llamas. Lentamente con su cuchillo Dwalin fue partiendo raciones iguales entregándoles un generoso trozo a todos, sobrando aun así un poco de carne, que quedó sobre la madera carbonizada. Thorin tomó el suyo soltando por fin a Fili, que lo imitó cogiendo su trozo de pierna de cerdo con las dos manos, comenzando a comer.

La carne estaba deliciosa, sabía a humo de hoguera y jugos de la propia carne del cerdo que habían resbalado, una verdadera delicia que Fili atesoraba demasiado; no era habitual que mientras habían vivido en Ered Luin hubieran tenido algo así para ellos, pues el cerdo en general era un manjar caro.

Al pasar un par de horas todos habían terminado de cenar, ya que tras el cerdo asado habían sacado de las bolsas de provisiones un poco de Cram dulce relleno de miel, el cual acompañado con café y leche fresca era un delicioso postre; en ese momento Fili dejó su plato vacío lleno de migajas de bizcocho sobre la arena, sacudiéndose a si misma para dirigirse a su montón de mantas, que había unido al de Thorin tal como habían acordado.

Se descalzó y se tumbó sobre las mantas tapándose con ellas, suspirando mientras intentaba descansar por fin. Las mantas olían a Thorin, notó Fili, y el pensamiento le sacó una sonrisa alegre y ligera, sabiendo que en un rato su tío estaría tumbado al lado de ella, cosa que adoraba.

Tal como ella previó, sin tardar demasiado Thorin se apareció al cabo de un rato tumbándose a su espalda girado hacia ella, abrazándola por la cintura mientras depositaba un beso suave sobre su cuello.

−Descansa _Atamanel_ –dijo el moreno.

Ella se acurrucó dejándose abrazar, sintiendo el calor de sus fuertes brazos, segura y tranquila, protegida… feliz.

−Buenas noches tío Thorin –susurró ella.

Y juntos, por primera vez en muchas noches, durmieron de una vez sin sueños oscuros ni molestias inesperadas que los despertaran.

* * *

><p>Fili despertó unas horas mas tarde y no tenía frío, cosa que la extrañó, hasta que recordó donde se encontraba. Abrió los ojos para ver si ya era de día, encontrandose con que aún era noche cerrada, con cientos de estrellas brillando sobre ellos como diamantes en una tela oscura. Bajó entonces los ojos, encontrandose a su tío apaciblemente dormido bajo ella, pues de algun modo que desconocía mientras dormía había cambiado de posición hasta quedar tumbada sobre su tío, su cabeza sobre su pecho y los brazos de él rodeando su espalda.<p>

La rubia sonrió, depositando un beso en el rostro de su tío. Thorin parecía tan tranquilo y apacible cuando dormía que nada tenía que ver con el rostro que tendría cuando despertara, tan lleno de preocupaciones y deberes… ahora era sencillamente Thorin, su tío, el enano que amaba. Fili contemplo lo atractivo que era, observando sus largas pestañas, las ligeras pecas que había bajo sus ojos, las arrugillas que tenía en los parpados, y las canas que había en sus sienes y su barba como hilos de plata… Thorin era sencillamente perfecto.

Suspiró llena de amor, depositando otro beso, esta vez sobre sus labios; sin embargo antes de que pudiera alejarse Thorin la retuvo ahí, pues sin que ella lo hubiera anotado el moreno había despertado, y ahora correspondía el beso, que fue ganando en intensidad hasta que pasó de ser un beso ligero a uno apasionado y amoroso.

−Maravillosa forma de despertarme _Kidhuzel_ –sonrió el moreno abriendo los ojos finalmente−, podría acostumbrarme a ella…

Fili sonrió aún sobre sus labios, besándolo de nuevo mas suavemente esa vez, separándose rápido.

−Duerme… aún no despunta el alba –susurró ella rozando su nariz con la de él.

Thorin cazó los labios de ella con los suyos, rozándolos ligeramente con su lengua antes de responder.

−Estoy demasiado ocupado para dormir sobrina –murmuró él−, tengo cosas mejores entre manos en este momento…

Y al decirlo agarró con ambas manos el trasero de la rubia, que aún seguía sobre él, haciendo énfasis en el comentario que Fili entendió instantáneamente echándose a reír con alegría, intentando acallarse a si misma para no despertar a nadie, ocultando su risa en el cuello de Thorin, que aún no soltaba esa parte de ella, acariciándola sobre la tela. Fili alzó la cabeza al calmarse, juntando los labios con los de Thorin en un beso apasionado, dejando que su lengua jugara con la de él hasta que les faltó el aire.

Thorin estaba enardeciéndose rápido, Fili lo notó claramente por como inconscientemente él comenzó a mover sus caderas presionando su trasero que aún tenía sujeto sobre ellas, haciendo que la rubia notara claramente como el moreno se iba excitando.

−Te recuerdo que _adad_ y tío Frerin están ahí al lado –dijo Fili separándose ligeramente de sus labios entonces−, por no hablar de los Rhûnienses ¿recuerdas?

Él la ignoró sin responder, besando sus labios de nuevo en un toque, y otro, y otro más, saboreando la suave piel rosada de sus labios que lo enloquecía.

−No van a despertar… –dijo volviendo a besarla−, y si lo hacen… sea, no me importa…

Fili correspondió al beso enérgicamente abrazando a su tío hasta rodear sus hombros con los brazos, mientras que él se alzó ligeramente para alzarla un poco, encajando las caderas de ella sobre las suyas a la perfección, soltando un jadeo ronco sobre los labios de ella con deseo desatado. Thorin se sentía flotar, ardiendo a pesar del frío de la noche, y cuando Fili se movió inconscientemente sobre él sintió que podría morir de gozo aún sin haberla siquiera tocado.

−Thorin… ahh… –jadeó la rubia, sintiendo que ella también estaba siendo presa del toque de esas manos.

El moreno sonrió sobre sus labios de nuevo antes de dejar que sus manos, sobre la tela de los pantalones de su sobrina se introdujeran bajo ella, tomando entre sus manos los muslos de Fili, subiendo hacia arriba de nuevo hasta quedar sobre su trasero, ganándose suspiros ahogados por parte de ella, que rompió el beso para posicionarse un poco y tumbarse de lado, aún medio recostada sobre él. Thorin entonces se sintió bendecido, no sabía si por casualidad o no, pero Fili le había puesto las cosas fáciles.

−Silencia tus labios _Amrâlimê _si en verdad quieres que no despierten –dijo Thorin apretando ligeramente su agarre, haciendo que ella jadeara de nuevo− aunque oírte sea música para mis oídos –añadió acariciándola mas suavemente−, habrá tiempo para eso luego…

Ella asintió, mordiéndose los labios para silenciarse con los ojos fuertemente cerrados aferrándose a la camisa de Thorin, que como mejor pudo pasó una de sus manos entre sus muslos y dejó sus dedos vagar entre sus piernas, acariciando la calida y húmeda piel de ella, que sentía su corazón latir tan rápido que no creía poder soportarlo. El moreno pasaba sus dedos índice y corazón entre sus pliegues moviendolos rapido allí; sabía bien como reaccionaban las mujeres al hacerlo, rozando después el calido interior de Fili, que solo se dejaba llevar por sus manos expertas.

Cuando el primer dedo fue introducido en su interior la rubia abrió los ojos por la sorpresa alzando la mirada para encontrarla con la de su tío, que la miraba fijamente sopesando su reacción, metiendo y sacando el digito como si quisiera probarla. Cuando Fili alzó una ceja desafiante el moreno introdujo dos dedos más moviéndolos con rapidez y maestría, haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos por la molestia, tanto así que él se cuestionó si no había sido demasiado precipitado; sin embargo cuando los orbes azul grisáceos se clavaron de nuevo en los suyos, una sonrisa pícara de su sobrina se reflejó en su rostro.

La joven llevó su mano libre hasta los pantalones de Thorin, introduciéndola dentro para tomar el miembro de él con la mano, moviéndola decididamente, haciendo que fuera esa vez turno del moreno de cerrar los ojos y soltar un ronco jadeo, tragando saliva después.

−No… no empieces algo que no quieras terminar Fili –dijo a modo de advertencia.

Ella lo ignoró, moviendo la mano con más energía sobre su dura y caliente erección, haciendo que Thorin se revolviera bajo ella con los ojos cerrados y las caderas acompasándose a su mano.

−Permiteme terminarlo entonces –susurró ella dándole un ligero beso en la mejilla.

Y sin esperar una respuesta la joven se introdujo bajo las mantas hasta que su rostro quedó a escasos centímetros de la erección de Thorin, que no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, como si fuera un regalo de los Valar que ella estuviera accediendo a hacer eso… lo deseaba con ferocidad, con cada fibra de su cuerpo, sentir esa boca suave y adorada sobre su polla sería una bendición demasiado grande; sin embargo y para su desgracia como sabiamente había señalado Fili antes, no eran ni el momento ni el lugar.

En cuanto estuvieran a solas la tomaría durante horas, penetrándola hasta hacerla gritar su nombre, hasta que ella solo supiera que no quería más que a él, hasta que la marca de su piel y su semilla estuvieran por todo su maravilloso cuerpo… pero lamentablemente no podía ser ahora. Tragó saliva de nuevo abriendo los ojos, dándose fuerzas mentalmente para rechazarla.

−Fi..Fili… _Kidhuzel_… detente... –dijo él con un titánico esfuerzo−, no aquí sobrina…

La rubia oyó sus palabras, pero las ignoró, introduciendo la erección de Thorin entre sus labios hasta cubrirla por completo con su boca, sin saber que eso sería así. No era una experiencia desagradable como algunas personas habían mencionado, sencillamente incomoda, pero la joven se esforzó para mantenérsela dentro succionando tentativamente, lo cual sacó un gemido ahogado de Thorin, que no pudo contenerse más. Fili dedujo que esa era una buena señal y continuó por ese camino, succionando más activamente, lamiendo la piel caliente hasta sacarla por completo, notando un sabor extraño en sus labios al rozar con ellos el extremo… pero eso no la detuvo.

Thorin no podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo, era más intenso, duro y placentero que nada que hubiera experimentado; había tenido muchas acciones parecidas a esa en el pasado, rameras humanas que cobraban precios muy elevados le habían hecho lo mismo, mujeres enanas también, e incluso varones de los cuales podía presumir de haber conquistado en Erebor… pero jamás se había sentido así. Tal vez porque ella era su única, pero el placer que sentía cuando Fili pasaba su lengua sobre él no tenía nombre en su idioma, ni en ningún otro que él conociera.

−Fili… aaah… Mahal… –murmuró roncamente moviendo las caderas.

Estaba dejándose llevar tanto por el placer que su movimiento era casi metódico, tanto así que Fili tuvo que alzar sus manos sobre sus caderas para retenerlo quieto. Un jadeo duro se escapó entonces de los labios de Thorin, haciendo que un ruido se escuchara en las mantas de uno de los Rhûnienses. Fili detuvo su movimiento al oírlo, alarmada, y Thorin llevó su puño a sus labios para acallarse; sin embargo el aludido, Loni, se giró con un ronquido y siguió tranquilamente durmiendo.

Fili sabía bien como se hacía todo, no en vano Dwalin le había hablado de ello hacía años cuando había sido un enanillo adolescente y en edad de yacer por primera vez, al cumplir los sesenta. Sabía que en algún momento Thorin se liberaría, y que ese momento sería muy placentero para él, por lo que no cejó en su intento de provocarle eso hasta que no logró que lo hiciera. Cuando Thorin finalmente no pudo contenerse más tiempo y explotó en su boca Fili estaba demasiado sorprendida para hacer algo, por lo que no pudo mas que tragar y esperar.

−_Kidhuzel_… ha sido lo mejor que he sentido nunca… –susurró Thorin respirando agitadamente cuando notó que ella lo soltaba−, no tenías porque…

Ella sonrió dubitativa, saliendo de debajo de las mantas para volver a recostarse sobre el amplio y duro pecho de él, que aún tenía su mano dentro de ella, deslizando los tres dedos fuera con suavidad antes de besarla lentamente, beso que ella respondió con un suspiro aliviado.

−Tu felicidad es la mía _Atamanel_ –dijo ella cerrando los ojos, riendo ligeramente después−, además, ha valido la pena por verte suplicar así…

Thorin sonrió por el comentario, sabiendo que la revancha no estaba muy lejana… solo debían llegar a Rhûn, solo un poco más. La envolvió con el brazo libre entonces, besando su cabello mientras con la otra los cubría con la manta.

−Durmamos las pocas horas que nos quedan –dijo el moreno−, ya no deben ser muchas…

Ella sencillamente asintió con los ojos cerrados como toda respuesta, y Thorin suspiró más feliz de lo que lo había sido hasta entonces.

Si… podía acostumbrarse a esa vida, a tenerla siempre a su lado, a amarla y ser por fin amado.

Con ese sencillo pensamiento cerró los ojos dejando que el sueño se apoderara de él.

* * *

><p>Al alba todos despertaron incitados por Nali, que había comenzado a preparar el desayuno, dejando que en el aire flotara un aroma calido y delicioso a café recién hecho y pan tostado. Thorin y Fili fueron más renuentes, sin embargo pronto se unieron a los demás en el desayuno.<p>

Horas mas tarde dejaron atrás el asentamiento rocoso y el territorio volvió a cambiar, dejando atrás los grandes cañones rojos y naranjas, comenzando a adentrarse en una zona arenosa con montañas rodeándola, el desierto había llegado a una zona menos dura; el calor era menos acuciante, e incluso podían ver vegetación, hierbajos y arbustos con más frecuencia. Incluso había una pequeña sierra de montañas rojizas, cada vez mas cerca.

− He ahí el reino de Rhûn –dijo Loni señalándolas con la mano.

Todos alzaron la mirada hacia donde señalaba, observando que había una montaña enorme junto a otra más pequeña, unidas en la pequeña sierra, bajo las cuales había un lago mediano rodeado de árboles, un oasis en el desierto, el lugar ideal para construir una ciudad enana en ese lugar tan alejado.

−Bienvenidos –dijo entonces Nali, sonriendo.

Y sin más palabrería, el grupo se alejó cabalgando, camino a las montañas.

**.**

_**Mini diccionario**_

_**.**_

_**KHUZDUL**_

_**.**_

_**Adad **_−_Padre_

_**Amad**__ – Madre_

_**Namad**__ – Hermana mayor_

_**Nadad **_–_Hermano Mayor_

_**Nadadith **_−_Hermano Pequeño_

_**Inudoy **_−_Hijo_

_**Nidoyel **_−_Hija_

_**Kidhuzel **_−_Mi unica de Oro (no tiene una traducción lógica, podríamos decir: "Dorado entre el oro", o bien "Oro mas valioso que el mismísimo oro")_

_**Atamanel**_− _Amor mío (literalmente Aliento de Alientos, pero eso no tiene sentido, así que lo traduzco menos literalmente, dado su obvio significado)_

_**Men lananubukhs menu **_− _Te amo_

**G**_**hivasel **_− _Tesoro mío_

**Amrâlimê **−_Mi amor_

**.**

**Mucha narración y poca acción esta vez, lo se, pero aún así espero que os haya gustado; ha sido un capitulo transitorio… pero muy necesario. Lo creáis o no me ha costado un infierno escribir esas pocas palabras… en fin.**

**Huele ligeramente a despedida ¿cierto? bueno, probablemente, me siento triste y frustrada como autora al ver que mi esfuerzo no sirve para cambiar nada, que incluso al ir a buscar a un beta-reader para que me ayude corregir mis multitudes de comas y punto y comas nadie del idioma español estaba dispuesto a betear algo como lo que escribo debido a sus "preferencias" (prejuicios), vaya, eso me dolió mucho más de lo que creía; así que a la mierda, tal vez estoy luchando una batalla perdida de antemano. En este momento mi inspiración esta muerta, nada más que decir.**

**A las personas a las que en verdad les gusta la historia, gracias.**

**Un beso.**


End file.
